Caparoja: cuervos y lobos
by Irene F
Summary: (Aka. Mi nombre es Caparoja) Todo sería más sencillo en la vida de Gabriela si no hubiera pisado Hogwarts. Ahora tendrá que sobrevivir a los enigmas, a las verdades y a su fobia a los lobos.
1. 01: Y vino la tercera y luego la cuarta

NA: Éste es mi primer intento de fic de HP, así que espero no destrozar la obra de J.K. Rowling mucho. La historia está centrada en un personaje de mi invención y aunque me parece una historia un tanto cliché he pensado que pude ser divertido seguir escribiéndola. 

Todo parecido con el cuento "Caperucita Roja y el Lobo" es mera coincidencia ;P

****

****

** Mi nombre es Caparoja**

**1. Y vino la tercera y luego la cuarta**

Gabriela se dejó caer en el vestíbulo de aquella casa haciendo un ruido sordo al golpearse el trasero contra el suelo. No se hizo daño ya que era un movimiento habitual que había hecho siempre desde el primer día en que decidió comprarse aquellas ceñidas botas negras de tacón alto. Eran un auténtico engorro para descalzarse (y para correr), pero sin duda eran sus favoritas.

Resopló al lograr descalzarse la derecha y gruñó soltando una palabrota al ver que la izquierda se resistía a salir de la enfundada pierna, hasta que por fin, en el tercer intento, quedó suelta en las manos de Gabriela. Su cara ahora estaba roja por el esfuerzo.

_-Devuelve eso al zoo de donde lo has sacado._

Gabriela sacudió un poco la cabeza y ahogó una risa al aparecer aquella voz dentro de su cabeza cinco días después de haber dejado de oírla en sus propios oídos… para siempre.

-No son de piel de animal, abuela – se acordó Gabriela de haberle dicho a la mujer mayor recostada en su cama, con una taza de té en la mano y la otra señalando hacia sus pies -. ¡Son de piel sintética!

Se había enfadado con ella, en realidad llevaba enfadada desde que ella la había telefoneado pidiéndole, casi ordenándole, que regresara a Londres. Se había puesto tan exigente que Gabriela no había tenido más remedio que sucumbir a sus caprichos y echar mano de sus ahorros, que nunca habían sido muchos y ahora habían menguado considerablemente, para comprar el billete de avión con destino a Londres aquella misma tarde.

Se recordaba a sí misma bajando del taxi que había pedido en el aeropuerto gruñendo y mirando con mala cara hacia la puerta pintada de blanco de la entrada de la casa de la abuela. Entró en ella de mala gana, dejando caer su maleta sobre la alfombra del vestíbulo sin preocuparse de romper algo, y llamándola a voces. 

Su abuela vivía sola desde que enviudó veinte años atrás. Mentira; en realidad vivía con la única compañía de un horrible cuervo negro al que llamaba _Paris_, y es que la abuela se llamaba Helena, o Madame Mudvayne como la conocían en el barrio. Los vecinos la describían como una anciana enérgica, testaruda y muy independiente; una mujer ampliamente respetada como así se demostró el día de su entierro, al que acudió el vecindario entero, pero también bastante temida.

Gabriela recibió numerosas muestras de cariño por parte de todos los que la conocieron. Cuando se cruzaban con ella por la calle la besaban en la mejilla y murmuraban algo así como que Madame Mudvayne siempre hablaba mucho de su nieta, cosa que no sería de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que ella era su _única_ nieta. Sin embargo, siempre se cuidaban de omitir _aquella parte_, es decir, la parte que trataba sobre su madre y su padre que aún seguían vivos pero que para todo el círculo que rodeó a Helena Mudvayne durante sus años de vida era como si en realidad hubiesen muerto. Nadie le había preguntado todavía por sus padres, y eso que aquéllas no eran las únicas semanas que pasaba en Londres, sino que ya había viajado a casa de su abuela, sola por supuesto, años atrás, cuando ella aún vivía en la misma casa que sus padres y tenía la posibilidad de que ellos la ayudaran a pagarse el billete de ida y vuelta.

Gabriela se levantó del suelo y dejó las botas sobre un escalón de la escalera. Ya las guardaría cuando subiese a acostarse. 

Antes de dar la espalda al vestíbulo miró de reojo hacia la pequeña alfombra de horrible color amarillo plantada en la puerta. 

¿Había _otra_?, se preguntó a sí misma frunciendo el ceño.

Retrocedió descalza sobre sus pasos y se inclinó sobra la alfombra, entrecerrando aún más los ojos al ver aquel sobre. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que era el mismo sobre amarillento de papel grueso que recibió ayer y el mismo que hubo recibido antesdeayer. Incluso era capaz de asegurar que la letra era la misma.

¿Cuántas copias de aquella carta pensaban enviarle? Sin duda, si era una carta de publicidad tendría que felicitar a la estúpida empresa que parecía no darse por vencida.

Chasqueó la lengua y flexionó las rodillas para recoger el sobre y girarlo. No se había equivocado. El remitente era el mismo, en otras palabras, no era nadie puesto que no había ningún remitente, tan sólo un extraño sello de cera roja que cerraba el sobre y una estampa con el dibujo al más puro estilo inglés de un escudo. En el sello podía distinguirse la letra H.

¿H de Homosexual? ¿Homofóbico? ¿Homófono?

Ésa fue la razón por la que tiró la primera carta pensando que debía de tratarse de algo de la misma familia que la S y la M, es decir, _ SadoMasoquismo_. No quería correr riesgos innecesarios.

Luego, la segunda. La estampa sobre el sobre del escudo de aquélla tenía visible el nombre de "Hogwarts", que a saber qué lugar era ése. Sin embargo, esa segunda sí que la abrió, pero al leer la primera línea escrita la rompió y la tiró de nuevo al cubo de la basura.

_Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_, era lo que había leído. Seguramente una de aquellas típicas cartas en las que te ofrecían la posibilidad de saber tu futuro a cambio de una determinada suma de dinero. No hacía falta que ningún adivino, mago, leemanos o como fuera el nombre de su profesión, dijera que podían adivinarle el futuro. Ella ya sabía cómo iba a ser su futuro: toda su vida cuidando de un estúpido y feo cuervo con nombre de adonis que ni por asomo parecía querer estirar la pata, buscando comprador para aquella raquítica casa de alfombras desgastadas y adornos a cual más estrambótico y soñando con ganar el premio gordo en la lotería que nunca llegaba.

Leyó por tercera vez a quién iba dirigida la carta y ahogó una risa irónica.

-Para ser individuos no parece que se informen lo suficiente – dijo en voz alta al leer nuevamente el nombre de su abuela en la parte frontal del sobre.

Se dirigió de la cocina y la tiró a la basura. En el cubo y entre demás desperdicios aún podían distinguirse los otros dos sobres.

"Ya se cansarán", pensó para sí misma saliendo de la cocina y entrando en el salón.

Se detuvo ante los cuadros de su abuelo y su abuela de encima de la chimenea, mirándoles a los ojos como si estuvieran vivos.

Paris, en su jaula, lanzó un estridente graznido, pero Gabriela ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su sonido como para inmutarse. Sin apartar la vista del cuadro de su abuela, depositó un beso sobre la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón y seguidamente los apretó contra la mejilla de la imagen que representaba a su abuela: el busto de una mujer de apenas cincuenta años en aquella época, con el cabello negro y espeso libre de canas enroscado en un moño alto y sofisticado, los ojos verde oliva y la piel morena. Sus labios juntos dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa severa. En realidad, Helena Mudvayne siempre fue una persona a la que le costó bastante sonreír. Gabriela solía imaginársela diciendo "¿qué le está pasando a mi cara?" cuando su boca se curvaba hacia arriba en la escasas ocasiones en las que la vio sonreír.

-No sabes lo que te hecho de menos – se encontró murmurando delante de su retrato.

A su espalda, Paris volvió a dejar ir un chirriante graznido y Gabriela le lanzó una mirada asesina. La verdad es que aquellos días estaba insoportable. ¿Cómo hacía la abuela para callarle? Gabriela se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente. ¿No se acercaba a la jaula y le susurraba algo?

Gabriela se acercó a la jaula. El cuervo la miró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-I…dio…ta – silabeó entre dientes.

Y Paris comenzó a graznar más ruidosamente que antes como respuesta a su insulto. Gabriela empezaba a pensar que aquel pajarraco era mucho más listo de lo que en realidad demostraba. Con sus agudos graznidos iba a conseguir volverla loca y, por si fuera poco, se puso a mover las alas golpeándolas contra los finos barrotes de la jaula.

Gabriela decidió que lo que mejor que podía hacer era sacarlo de allí antes de que acabase haciéndose daño. Después de todo, la abuela se lo había dejado como herencia (además de la casa) junto a aquel extraño baúl que guardaba en su dormitorio debajo de la cama, cerrado con llave y sin la llave en cuestión. 

Suspiró cansada y mientras murmuraba algo sobre su "fabulosa herencia" abrió la portezuela de la jaula y el pájaro salió disparado fuera de ella, golpeándola con un ala en la cara. Gabriela lo vio dirigirse al recibidor soltando algo que parecía un "jubiloso" graznido y finalmente se calló.

-¡Alabado sea el Señor! – la chica lanzó los brazos al aire, pero antes de que pudiera cantar de alegría lo vio aparecer nuevamente en el salón, esta vez llevaba algo agarrado en su pico.

¿Una carta?

Paris la dejó caer a los pies de Gabriela y, golpeándola otra vez con su ala, se posó sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones y clavó sus negros ojos en ella. 

Que aquella fuera la segunda vez que el pajarraco le hacía daño en la frente parecía haber perdido ahora su importancia. Gabriela se arrodilló y cogió el sobre entre sus manos leyendo sin voz a quién iba dirigida.

_A la Srta. Gabriela Mudvayne, heredera de Madame Helena Mudvayne._

Tragó saliva al reconocer el trazo en tinta color esmeralda y aguantó la respiración al dar la vuelta al sobre. El sello de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, ocupaba el mismo lugar que en las anteriores cartas. Y, por si fuera poco, habían añadido en una esquina del sobre Por favor, no tirar otra vez al cubo de basura muggle en letra más pequeña.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Hizo un ademán de querer romper la carta, pero entonces Paris le saltó encima picoteándole el dorso de la mano.

-¡Au! ¡Idiota! – le gritó Gabriela blandiendo el puño amenazadoramente.

Pero Paris volvió a atacarla cuando ella arrugó, esta vez sin querer, el sobre.

-Di la verdad, la has escrito tú ¿no? – se burló, sentándose en uno de los sillones -. Te la leeré en voz alta para que mueras contento – refunfuñó rompiendo el sello que cerraba el sobre.

Paris graznó satisfecho encima de su cabeza, alzando el pico de modo victorioso.

Al abrir el sobre, Gabriela encontró, además de una carta de papel grueso y amarillo parecido al pergamino, algo que parecía un… _billete de autobús_. Gabriela lo contempló durante más de un minuto. El billete ponía claramente que era para aquella noche a las 9 p.m. y que el autobús que debía coger era uno llamado "autobús noctámbulo".

-Esto _tiene_ que ser una broma – repitió entrecortadamente, acercándose ahora el trozo de papel rectangular a los ojos y preparándose para leerla con el corazón en un puño.

_Estimada Gabriela Mudvayne,_

_Por favor, reciba nuestra más sincera condolencia por la muerte de su abuela, sin duda una gran pérdida para todos. Después de varios intentos fallidos, al fin logramos ponernos en contacto con usted, aunque algo más tarde de lo que se hubo previsto con Madame Mudvayne, puesto que el año escolar ya hace dos días que ha comenzado._

-¿Más tarde de lo que hubo previsto la abuela? – Gabriela parpadeó confusa y continuó leyendo.

_Le rogaría que aceptase nuestra invitación para venir a Hogwarts ya que me gustaría zanjar el asunto del baúl guardado debajo de la cama de su abuela en persona con usted. He enviado el autobús noctámbulo para que vaya a recogerla esta noche, espero que tanto el deseo de su abuela como el mío propio no le ocasionen ninguna molesta y podamos vernos hoy esta noche en Hogwarts._

_Con mis más sinceros respetos,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Director de Hogwarts._

_Pd: Por favor, no se olvide de traer el baúl y a Paris con usted._

Gabriela apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados del asiento, en una mano el billete y en otra la carta firmada por el tal Dumble-no-sé-qué.

Definitivamente, _aquello_ tenía que ser una broma.

**Notas de la autora:**

Debería dar las gracias a mi hermano por darme la idea del apellido _Mudvayne_, no es que él sepa que estoy utilizando el nombre de uno de sus grupos de música favoritos para hacer un fanfic de HP… Mejor que no lo sepa nunca ^x^


	2. 02: Alucinaciones

NA: ¡Gracias Nimph por el review! Mmm… No creo que Gabriela tenga mucho de Mary Sue, aunque se parezca un poco a mí (:P), pero no es mi estilo XD (¡por favor que me caiga un rayo encima si Gabriela acaba siéndolo! .). Además de que siempre trato de darles a mis personajes la mayor complejidad psicológica de la que soy capaz ^^U Las verdades sobre la abuela, los padres y la propia Gabriela se irán desvelando poco a poco…*wink* 

**2. Alucinaciones**

Hacía más de un cuarto de hora que Gabriela permanecía sentada en la escalera, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla apoyada entre las manos; la mirada fija en la puerta de enfrente. A su lado, Paris se removía en su jaula como si estuviera nervioso, y no era el único que lo estaba.

Gabriela enroscaba una y otra vez un mechó de su pelo castaño oscuro en el dedo índice. Una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña y a la que la abuela llamaba "tricotilomanía" del mismo modo que podría haber dicho "te vas a quedar calva". Estiró los pies apoyándolos sobre el pequeño baúl de la abuela, de apenas un palmo de largo y cuatro de ancho como cualquier simple caja con una cerradura (a saber a qué venía el nombre de baúl, quizás porque la tapa era convexa como la típica de todos los baúles) y como un modo de intentar acallar el recuerdo. Dirigió una furtiva mirada a su reloj. Ya pasaban doce minutos exactos de las nueve, por lo que _ya_ podía concluir que acaban de tomarle el pelo como a una completa inocentona.

Se levantó decidida a tirar el billete y la carta por la taza del inodoro, si no querían que la tirase a la basura _muggi_ o cómo fuera la marca que habían nombrado, y a volver de una vez por todas a su casa, el pequeño apartamento de alquiler que le aguardaba pacientemente en España.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta para dejarse engañar así?

Gabriela se golpeó mentalmente mientras tomaba el camino hacia el cuarto de baño. No había andado ni tres pasos cuando sonó el timbre, haciéndole dar un brinco y pararse en seco. 

Echó otra ojeada a la hora y, tragando saliva, se dirigió a la puerta y puso una mano sobre el pomo. Carraspeó un poco y abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con un chico de protuberantes orejas y rostro lleno de granos.

-Buenas noches, señori… - de la misma manera rápida en que había empezado a hablar, al abrir Gabriela la puerta, se interrumpió.

La joven se dio cuenta del poco disimulo que tenía el chaval al mirarla de arriba abajo con la boca abierto, como si hubiese estado esperando encontrarse con alguien totalmente diferente. Rápidamente, se recompuso y carraspeó nervioso.

"Hormonas", pensó Gabriela arrugando un poco la nariz.

-¿La señorita Mudvayne? – preguntó el chico incrédulamente.

A Gabriela se le escapó un bufido.

-La misma. ¿Eres el del autobús? – ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo que encontró le hizo abrir la boca esta vez a ella al distinguir aquel conjunto de metal rojo y grandes ruedas que contaba con dos pisos.

Creyó que no se recuperaría de la impresión hasta que la voz de aquel chico la devolvió a la tierra, aunque en realidad parecía que llevase rato hablando; sin embargo, apenas lograba pillar el significado de su discurso: Stan Shunpike… Autobús noctámbulo… Transporte de emergencia… Dumbledore… … Equipaje… 

¿Equipaje?

Gabriela parpadeó.

-¿Eh?

-Si quiere que la ayude a llevar el equipaje – repitió Stan, si es que Gabriela había acertado y Stan Shunpike era su nombre y no el nombre del autobús…

-Sí, sí. Gracias – dijo Gabriela señalando el pequeño baúl y la jaula de Paris.

-¿No lleva nada más?

Ella le miró arrugando el ceño.

-No – respondió Gabriela simplemente.

¿Para qué? Sólo iba a quedarse una noche en aquel lugar llamado Hog… Hog… Hog… Gabriela se mordió la lengua mentalmente y decidió que ya se aprendería el nombre en otro momento.

-Yo llevaré la jaula – se ofreció, agarrándola antes de que Stan lo hiciese -. Supongo que no tendré que pagar nada ¿no? – se apresuró a preguntar antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa con una mueca de desconfianza.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que Stan negaba con la cabeza.

-La tarifa normal es de diez a treinta _sickles_, pero el director Dumbledore ya nos pagó por adelantado. ¿Tiene el billete?

Gabriela se lo quedó mirando como si acabase de escupir fuego, no era el asunto del tal Dumble-no-sé-qué lo que la sorprendía puesto que ya lo sabía gracias a al extraña carta, sino el tema de los… ¿_Sickles_? ¿A qué tipo de moneda se estaba refiriendo? ¿Qué pasaba con las libras? ¿No servían a partir de las 9 p.m. o es que el problema estaba en que tenía dificultades para entender el inglés ahora?

-Sí. Sí. Lo tengo – buscó rápidamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se lo entregó.

Pocos segundos después subía al autobús. Paris graznó dentro de la jaula al notar que las manos de Gabriela vacilaron un poco y estuvieron a punto de soltar la jaula, pero Gabriela volvió pronto en sí.

Cerro y abrió los ojos varias veces; sin embargo, la visión seguía siendo la misma: ningún asiento, sólo… _camas_. Al menos media docena. Todas alineadas al lado de las ventanas. Por si fuera poco, la única luz que había provenía de unas velas que acababan de dar al ambiente el típico toque tétrico de una pesadilla, la pesadilla más real que jamás había experimentado. Y así lo hubiera seguido creyendo sino fuera por los picotazos que Paris le daba en los dedos asomando el pico entre las rejas de la jaula, que le dolían bastante. 

Gabriela sacudió la jaula para que dejara de incordiarla justo cuando Stan le indicaba la cama en la cual podía quedarse y dejó el baúl debajo.

-Inadmisible – se escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas.

Gabriela se volvió para encontrarse con un hombre mayor que la observaba severamente a través de sus gafas, sentado en el asiento de conductor.

-No puede ser que ahora tengamos que ir a buscar a la gente a la puerta de su casa – siguió murmurando esta vez con la cara vuelta hacia la carretera –. Las cosas que hay que hacer por Dumbledore…

Puso en marcha el automóvil y siguió despotricando durante los siguientes diez minutos con el chico de las orejas grandes, que se había sentado en el asiento al lado del conductor, despreocupándose de si Gabriela los estaba oyendo o no. Aunque la verdad era que Gabriela estaba demasiado abrumada como para hacerles caso. Las manos se le habían entumecido, agarradas al colchón de la cama como si la vida les fuera en ello, en cuanto el viejo (que creyó entender que se llamaba Ernie) le había dado _velocidad_ al autobús… 

Gabriela apretó los labios y sintió que el diafragma en su estómago empezaba a dar saltos. 

-Dios mío – murmuró en voz muy baja -, voy a morir en un accidente de tráfico y ni siquiera conduzco yo.

Observó a Paris, ahora muy quieto en la jaula a sus pies. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. ¿Cómo podía dormir en un momento así? ¡Estaban montados en un autobús con un viejo loco al volante que conducía a más de doscientos cuarenta kilómetros por hora!

Percibió ruido en la cama que había en frente de la suya, como una especie de ronquido.

"Otro suicida", se dijo tragando saliva. "Este autobús en realidad es una tumba para suicidas. ¡Yo no quiero morir!"

Intentó levantarse para decirles a Ernie y Stan que pararan el autobús porque quería bajarse, pero no duró ni dos segundos de pie. Enseguida se vio impulsada hacia atrás por la propia fuerza de aceleración del auto. Cayó de costado sobre la cama y allí se quedó. 

Otro ronquido en la cama de enfrente le hizo levantar un poco la cabeza y agudizar la mirada hacia el bulto que había en ella, pero prefirió no averiguar quién era el ocupante. Si seguía el hilo de la historia lo más seguro era que se encontrase con algún ser extraño al mejor estilo de novela de terror. Lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y… rezar. Sí, era lo mejor que podía hacer, rezar.

Si se bajaba ahora mismo del autobús lo más probable era que le hicieran pagar el trayecto que habían hecho en balde. Y si se daban cuenta que no poseía el dinero que ellos le pedían (los _sickles_ de turno), entonces puede que el chico que se llamaba Stan la atacase con un golpe de oreja mortal.

Parecía haber pasado toda una noche entera cuando alguien le hizo balancear ligeramente el hombro. Gabriela abrió los ojos y cayó en la cuenta que se había quedado dormida (el cómo había logrado quedarse dormida en un autobús suicida sería algo que tendría que solucionar con la ayuda de un psicólogo). Se encontró con la cara llena de granos de Stan Shunpike y entonces su voz acabó por hacerla regresar totalmente del país de los sueños.

-Ya hemos llegado – anunció.

Gabriela dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Hubiera dado un mechón de su cabello (y es que amaba su cabello tanto como para llorar ante la idea de cortárselo) por despertar en su cama de España.

Al asomar la cabeza por la puerta del autobús vio que seguía siendo de noche. Se abrochó la chaqueta y trató de subirse la solapa forrada de plumas grises para protegerse el cuello del azote de aire frío y húmedo. Comprobó su reloj, que marcaba tan sólo unos minutos pasados de las diez y media, y dirigió una mirada interrogante al conductor y al cobrador del autobús.

Stan bajó del auto cargando con sus cosas y las dejó en el suelo. Gabriela bajó detrás de él con las manos bien sujetas a la solapa de plumas aún.

-Pe-pero… - tartamudeó la chica al ver lo que había delante de ella, sin saber si el tartamudeo venía por el frío o por el miedo -. ¿N-no iréis a dejarme aquí, verdad?

-Dumbledore nos dijo que la dejásemos aquí – explicó Stan encogiéndose de hombros como si tal cosa -. No tenemos permiso para atravesar la verja y dejarla en la puerta. 

Gabriela abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pe-pero – volvió a tartamudear -. ¿No querrán hacerme entrar ahí, verdad? ¡Ahí pone que está prohibido!

Señalaba a un letrero colgado en la verja en el cual podía leerse "MUY PELIGROSO. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA". Stan volvió a encogerse de hombros como si no la comprendiera.

-¿Es que no lo ves? – le gritó Gabriela -. ¡El letrero!

-Ahí no hay ningún letrero, señorita – dijo Stan con una sonrisita en su cara que decía claramente que estaba delante de una tía loca -. Lo único que tiene que hacer es atravesar la verja y subir ese camino. Es un poco largo así que yo en su lugar me aparecería delante del portal de Hogwarts y ya está.

-¿Qué? ¿Que me qué? – Gabriela estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua de los nervios.

-¡Stan! – le llamó Ernie malhumorado desde el interior del autobús -. ¡Tenemos trabajo, date prisa!

-Lo siento, señorita. Que le vaya bien – dijo el chico dando media vuelta y subiéndose de nuevo al autobús de dos pisos.

-Pe-pero – Gabriela le siguió intentando agarrarle por la espalda y obligarle a que le llevaran de regreso a Londres; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese volver a abrir la boca y decir algo que no fuera un tartamudeo el autobús ya había arrancado y había hecho un derrape al acelerar con fuerza, dejándola atrás.

Gabriela se quedó durante unos cortos minutos ahí quieta, con los ojos clavados en el camino que había seguido el autobús noctámbulo y las manos alzadas como las de una loca a punto de volverse histérica y ponerse a gritar.

-Mierdamierdamierdamierda – se repitió entre dientes una y otra vez golpeando el suelo con los tacones de sus botas.

Al golpear por tercera vez el suelo se resbaló y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, así que supuso que sería mejor resignarse a su suerte. Cogería sus cosas y atravesaría el maldito camino de las ruinas viejas hasta que llegase a una puerta, si es que había alguna puerta. Si no había ninguna, atravesaría de nuevo el negro camino y se metería en la carretera para hacer autoestop, si es que pasaba algún coche…

Sintió a su espalda los estridentes graznidos de Paris que lo más seguro era que tuviese hambre.

-¡No llevo comida para ti, imbéc…

Pero el resto del insulto se ahogó en su garganta al darse la vuelta. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Volvió a abrirla y la cerró por segunda vez. Entonces dobló el brazo y se llevó los dedos en forma de pinza hacia la cara para pellizcarse la mejilla, tiñéndola de rojo por el fuerte tirón que se había dado.

Delante de ella se abrían unas enormes verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos con alas. El letrero con el mensaje de "PROHIBIDO" había desaparecido, las ruinas andrajosas también. Si agudizaba la vista podía ver un castillo lleno de ventanales iluminados al final del largo camino.

Gabriela sacudió la cabeza. Estaba empezando a alucinar. Era la _alucinosis_ característica del alcohólico. De tanto zumo de manzana que había bebido antes de marcharse había acabado por subírsele a la cabeza…

Agarró la jaula con Paris, que graznaba sin parar, en una mano y se colocó bajo el otro brazo, y lo más cómodamente que pudo, el baúl de la abuela que, aunque pequeño, pesaba lo suyo, como si dentro hubiese un montón de libros. Dio un paso, pasando a través del hueco entre las dos verjas abiertas, y se paró, escuchando a su alrededor.

Siempre había tenido el oído muy fino. Este sentido y el del olfato eran los sentidos más desarrollados que poseía. La vista era un asunto a parte, puesto que tenía que utilizar gafas (que casi nunca se las ponía porque le daban un aspecto demasiado inteligente a su parecer) y el gusto, puesto que se comía cualquier cosa que le pusieran en el plato. Por otro lado, el tacto era normal.

Siguió caminado dando grandes zancadas al notar que nada se movía a su alrededor. Esperaba que se le lanzaran en un momento u otro una jauría de perros desbocados, así que se apresuró a llegar a su destino, aunque con el baúl bajo el brazo se le hacía muy difícil no tener que pararse cada dos por tres para poder volver a agarrarlo bien y que no se le cayera.

El castillo cada vez era más visible y, por tanto, la _ alucinosis_ más grave.

Finalmente llegó a la altura de una escalinata. Gabriela resopló, notando un calor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo a causa de la rápida caminata, y volvió a tomar aire para subir los escalones. Pronto se halló a cubierto dentro de una especie de vestíbulo que estaba alumbrado por antorchas y fue entonces cuando dejó el baúl y la jaula en el suelo y empezó a abanicarse el rostro con las manos. Se lo notaba de un tono rojizo ardiente.

-Por fin ha llegado.

Gabriela dejó escapar un grito ahogado ante la repentina voz. Levantó lenta y cautelosamente la cabeza hacia la escalinata y se encontró con una mujer mayor vestida con ropas oscuras y una túnica verde esmeralda. Ella que presumía de tener un oído fino y ni siquiera la había oído salir para recibirla…

-La esperábamos desde hacía rato – explicó con un reloj de bolsillo en la mano -. Supongo que a veces no se puede contar con el autobús noctámbulo.

Tenía un aspecto severo, con aquel estirado moño alto y las gafas cuadradas que resbalaban por su nariz. ¿Sería aquella mujer profesora?, se preguntó Gabriela al recordar que se encontraba en un colegio. Agarró nuevamente la jaula y el baúl y subió los peldaños hasta encontrarse frente a frente con ella. Y entonces ocurrió una cosa muy extraña. Aquella mujer se llevó la mano a la boca y dejó escapar algo que podía ser identificado como un sollozo al mirarla de cerca.

-Es increíble lo mucho que se parece… - murmuró casi sin darse cuenta.

Gabriela alzó una ceja.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó confusa.

Y de inmediato, la mujer cambió nuevamente de expresión y trató de mantener su talante serio.

-La acompañaré hasta el despacho de Albus – le explicó pasando un brazo por la espalda de Gabriela y dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que empezase a andar.

Gabriela se dejó conducir hacia el interior del castillo (o escuela), entornando los ojos un poco con desconfianza. En cuanto las puertas de aquel castillo escuela se cerraron detrás de ella, tuvo la sensación de haberse encerrado a sí misma; una sensación seguida de otras, a cuál más extraña, de que nada volvería a ser como antes cuando volviese a atravesarlas para regresar a su casa.

Si es que regresaba a su casa.


	3. 03: La abuela y el sombrero

NA: Yo pensaba que este fic iba a resultar aburrido, pero me alegro muchísimo de que esté gustando a los que lo están leyendo ^^

Selene: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Precisamente la idea de "¿cómo reaccionaría si yo fuera una especie de HP?" fue la que me empujó a escribir el fanfic XDD

Arabella: ¡Gracias a ti también! Me estoy tomando mi tiempo para escribir la historia, sin prisas. Quizás resulte un poco lenta (es por eso que temía que aburriese un poco). Estoy leyendo tu fic "Arabella Figg, futuro ya pasado", aunque creo que debería empezar por el de "Arabella Figg" a secas ^^; Me ha llamado bastante la atención ^__-

**3. La abuela y el sombrero**

Subieron por una gran y suntuosa escalera de mármol hacia uno de los pisos superiores. Gabriela habría jurado ver moverse a los personajes retratados en los cuadros que llenaban las paredes. 

Se restregó los ojos. 

Creyó incluso haberlos oído murmurar a su paso, pero si lo primero era imposible aquello era más imposible aún. Las alucinaciones acabarían por dejarle graves secuelas en el cerebro.

En su camino se cruzaron con varios chicos que se dirigieron a la mujer que acompañaba a Gabriela con un educado: "Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall".

La profesora simplemente asentía y a continuación añadía en tono severo:

-¿No deberíais estar acostados ya?

-Estamos acabando un trabajo, profesora – respondían ellos con los ojos llenos de curiosidad puestos sobre Gabriela, a la que miraban de arriba abajo extrañados.

Reconoció la mirada: la misma que el cobrador del autobús noctámbulo le había dirigido en cuanto la vio. Ahora sabía que no era cosa de hormonas, sino que había _algo_ raro en ella que les obligaba a mirarla como si fuera un bicho raro.

Gabriela se fijó disimuladamente en los uniformes de la escuela: amplias túnicas oscuras, camisa blanca, corbata… ¿Y en verdad ella era la rara? ¿Qué colegio privado hacía a sus alumnos vestir con túnicas negras? Bueno, en realidad ella nunca fue a un colegio privado así que tampoco podía estar segura de que en ninguno se llevara túnica aunque… Sonrió por un momento. Las túnicas le recordaban a la toga que ella llevó el día de su licenciatura en la universidad. Sólo les faltaba el birrete. 

-Es por aquí, señorita Mudvayne – dijo entonces la profesora McGonagall deteniéndose al llegar ante una gárgola de piedra.

Gabriela levantó una ceja, sin saber si echarse a reír o bien a llorar por las continuas alucinaciones a causa del zumo de manzana.

-¿Él es Albus? – preguntó incrédulamente, señalando a la estatua.

La vio ahogar una risita y Gabriela supuso que acababa de meter la pata, así que cerró la boca y no dijo nada más. En la jaula, Paris dejó escapar un sonido que Gabriela entendió como un sonido de regocijo por su metedura de pata, y le propinó a la jaula un disimulado pero fuerte rodillazo, que lo hizo aletear durante unos segundos, molesto.

La pequeña disputa con el pájaro le hizo desviar la atención un momento de la profesora y de la gárgola de piedra, y cuando quiso darse cuenta una escalera apareció detrás de ella.

-Sígame, por favor – le indicó pasando por delante suyo y empezando a subir las escaleras.

Al final de éstas había un despacho iluminado con velas. Gabriela se fijó entonces, con los ojos abiertos como platos, en el anciano que acababa de levantarse de su escritorio y se acercaba a ellas. Podría haberse fijado también en el extraño pájaro que había al lado del escritorio, pero no logró despegar sus ojos del largo cabello y larga barba blancos que poseía aquel hombre, vestido con una también larga túnica y un sombrero de punta.

-Me parece estar viendo a Helena ahora mismo – dijo lentamente a medida que se acercaba -. Puede dejarnos solos, Minerva – añadió dirigiéndose a la profesora -. La volveré a llamar dentro de un rato.

McGonagall desapareció por las escaleras, pero el anciano no desvió su atención de Gabriela. Casi sin esperárselo, la chica se encontró con su mano rozándole la mejilla.

-Aunque los ojos no son los mismos – murmuró con cierto tono desilusionado y triste.

Gabriela no entendió a qué se refería, pero estaba cansada de tener que aguantar con el baúl y la jaula de Paris y empezaba a sentirse los músculos entumecidos. Hizo una mueca de impaciencia y el anciano la vio. Sus ojos azules brillaron tras sus gafas de media luna.

-Puedes dejar el baúl encima de la mesa, pero supongo que Paris estaría mucho más cómodo fuera de la jaula – dijo con una sonrisa cogiendo la jaula y alzándola hasta la altura de sus ojos.

Abrió la portezuela justo cuando Gabriela iba a decir algo en contra y Paris salió de ella para posarse en el hombro del anciano.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ¿verdad? – se rió, mirando al cuervo como si fuera un antiguo amigo.

Gabriela lo observó con curiosidad a la vez que se dejaba el baúl de su abuela sobre su mesa y volvía a girarse hacia él, esperando a que le dijera algo, pero viendo que seguía ensimismado en su charla con el cuervo negro dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

-¿Usted es Albus Dum… - ahí se detuvo puesto que no recordaba el resto del nombre.

El anciano la miró y sonrió.

-Supongo que es siempre difícil la primera vez – se rió -. Dumbledore – pronunció -. Albus Dumbledore. Aunque para hacerlo más fácil puede llamarse sólo profesor.

Y Gabriela se sintió como si empezase el primer año de párvulos…

-Bien – suspiró y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -. ¿Puede explicarme qué significa esto? – preguntó sacando la carta -. ¿De qué conoció usted a mi abuela? Porque ella nunca me habló ni de usted ni de este lugar.

-Viniendo de Helena no me extraña… - murmuró misteriosamente -. Quiero decir, que mantuviese su pasado oculto a su propia… A su propia nieta – añadió finalmente frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Se había puesto muy serio.

-¿A qué pasado se refiere?

-Ella fue una bruja.

Gabriela parpadeó. No debía haber oído bien.

-¿Una qué? – preguntó.

-Una bruja y, sin duda, una de las mejores – añadió el profesor Dumbledore -. Pero también una de las más desafortunadas.

Gabriela se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra el filo de la mesa de su escritorio.

-Me está tomando el pelo ¿verdad? – dijo bruscamente -. No he venido aquí para que me digan que mi abuela era una bruja, ah no.

-Eso es culpa del corto conocimiento muggle. 

-¿Qué? ¿El qué?

-El corto conocimiento muggle – repitió Dumbledore con la misma tranquilidad con la que podría haber dicho que dos más dos eran cuatro -. La gente no mágica siempre suele negar lo más evidente. 

Gabriela reflexionó durante un rato.

-¿Qué ha dicho que significa muggle? – preguntó arrugando la nariz.

-Gente no mágica. Tu abuela hizo que se te criara en ese ambiente, el ambiente de corto conocimiento muggle, porque pensaba que eso te haría vivir más fácil y felizmente. Pero siempre discreparé con ella en este asunto, puesto que la gente no puede negar lo que en realidad es.

-Vale, estupendo – Gabriela tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse después de aquella avalancha de palabras con segundo sentido -. ¿Cree que pueda repetírmelo todo de nuevo pero esta vez utilizando un lenguaje que entienda?

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente y la miró con una paciencia casi divina.

-En vez de eso te haré una pregunta – dijo -. ¿Qué es lo que viste cuando el autobús noctámbulo te dejó delante de la verja de Hogwarts?

Gabriela inspiró profundamente y luego dijo:

-Vi unas ruinas tenebrosas y un letrero que decía "Muy peligroso. Prohibida la entrada".

-Que es lo que ven todos los muggles o personas no mágicas – agregó Dumbledore con una sonrisa -. Y es causa del hecho de haber estado viviendo entre ellos tanto tiempo. ¿Y qué viste después?

-El castillo – murmuró Gabriela sin apenas voz.

Notó que le temblaban las manos.

-Que es lo que ven todos los magos y brujas – le explicó el anciano -. Tu magia ha estado durmiendo durante demasiado tiempo, pero afortunadamente al entrar a un lugar mágico ha empezado a despertar. ¿Ves? Uno no puede negar lo que en realidad es.

-¿Me está… - Gabriela tragó saliva -. ¿Me está diciendo que soy una "persona mágica"?

-Te estoy diciendo que eres una bruja, como lo fue tu… abuela – dijo después de hacer una diminuta pausa.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Y mi madre y mi padre?

-Muggles normales y corrientes – respondió Dumbledore volviéndose a poner serio -. No todas las generaciones tienen una bruja entre ellos. Los brujos pueden nacer de padres muggles sin ningún problema, aunque se suele describir a estos brujos como de sangre sucia – su boca se curvó hacia abajo en una mueca de desdén -, pero eso no quita que pueda ser uno de los mejores, más aún que el brujo de sangre más pura.

Gabriela tuvo la sensación que le estaba explicando la misma historia que se venía discutiendo desde hacía años entre gente negra y gente blanca, aunque con otros términos.

-¿Sabe que podría denunciarle por llamarme bruja? – dijo Gabriela aún llena de desconfianza.

Pero aunque la amenaza iba en serio, Dumbledore se rió como si acabase de contar un chiste.

-Tu abuela también tenía un sentido del humor bastante mordaz – le contó después de reírse -. Ella fue uno de los pocos profesores que logró entablar amistad con Argus Filch. ¡Qué digo! ¡La única! – y volvió a reírse.

Gabriela abrió los ojos.

-¿Ha dicho profesora? – quiso asegurarse.

Dumbledore asintió aún riendo y añadió:

-Y sin duda la que más duró en el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Desde que decidió dejar de enseñar y abandonó el puesto nos ha sido más difícil encontrar un profesor que dure más de un curso en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, con Paris en el hombro, se dirigió hacia una especie de vitrina llena de libros y cajones. Abrió uno de ellos y sacó algo que parecía un paquete envuelto en papel brillante. Le hizo un ademán a Gabriela para que se acercara y lo colocó sobre sus manos.

-Tu abuela la dejó en mi poder la noche antes de marcharse de Hogwarts.

Gabriela miró fijamente el paquete, era blando como si en su interior hubiese un vestido o una manta. Si prestaba atención a su sentido del olfato, que nunca la engañaba, podía estar totalmente segura que lo que aquel paquete contenía había pertenecido a su abuela. Tenía impregnado su olor que era un aroma característico, una mezcla de hierbabuena, sándalo y polvos de talco. Pero aún no lo abrió. Le había impactado bastante el saber que su abuela había sido profesora de aquel colegio, quizás más que el que le dijera que era una bruja. Imaginarse a su abuela dar clases a un grupo de adolescentes, clavando sus ojos verdes de mirada siempre seria en ellos, era algo que de veras le hubiera gustado ver. Pero… ella nunca supo que su abuela hubiera sido profesora. En su casa no había ningún título que lo dijera, ni siquiera había un título o diploma con su nombre.

Su abuela siempre le decía que ella era un ama de casa normal y corriente que un día se enamoró y se casó. Nada más. Ciertamente, nunca habló de su pasado con ella. Durante las épocas en las que Gabriela se quedaba en Londres, Madame Mudvayne se limitaba a hacerle preguntas sobre sus amigos, sus clases, sus problemas y dificultades y sin nunca mencionar algo de ella misma. Tampoco preguntó ninguna vez por sus padres, Gabriela se figuraba que estaban peleados al no hablar ni sus padres de ella ni ella de ellos y prefería mantenerse neutral en el asunto, así que ella tampoco decía nada.

-Aunque supongo que prefieres abrir el paquete a solas – le escuchó decir a Dumbledore.

Lo vio dirigirse a su escritorio y sentarse en su silla. Paris voló hacia el extremo opuesto del respaldo, colocándose al lado del extraño pájaro de largas plumas rojas y doradas. Parecía tremendamente contento de estar allí, daba la sensación de que lo hubiese echado de menos. 

Gabriela miró seriamente al anciano y abrió la boca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo mi abuela enseñando en esta escuela? – preguntó.

Dumbledore pensó durante un momento, apoyando los codos en la mesa y juntando los dedos sobre su barbilla.

-Exactamente trece años – dijo, aún con aire pensativo -. Abandonó la escuela un año después de que tú nacieras.

-¿Y no volvió más? – le interrogó Gabriela con curiosidad.

-Pocas veces, aunque siguió en contacto con nosotros por correo lechuza, aunque ella se obstinó siempre en utilizar a Paris como mensajero – sonrió el anciano como si lo que acabase de decir fuera una total tontería.

Que lo era. 

Paris lanzó un graznido jactancioso, levantando la cabeza lo más que pudo en señal de orgullo. Gabriela se limitó a elevar los ojos hacia arriba y hacia la izquierda, aburrida de su porte creído. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Utilizan lechuzas para enviarse cartas? ¿Como las palomas mensajeras? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pero las lechuzas son mucho más rápidas y resistentes, señorita Mudvayne – le indicó Dumbledore alzando su dedo índice al igual que haría un profesor ante un tema relevante.

Gabriela dirigió una disimulada mirada hacia su reloj, que asomaba bajo la manga de su chaqueta. Marcaba las once, así que empezó a impacientarse. No quería tirarse allí toda la noche.

Dejó el paquete en el suelo, inclinado al lado de las patas de un taburete con un andrajoso sombrero de punta encima. Se fijó en que el sombrero estaba bastante remendado y daba la impresión de tener bastantes siglos por su piel desgastada y sucia. Al enderezarse de nuevo, juró verlo moverse y murmurar algo.

-Te presento a nuestro Sombrero Seleccionador – le anunció Dumbledore alzando solemnemente la voz, quizás creyendo que el sombrero podía oírle.

Gabriela retrocedió automáticamente, al ver que en el sombrero y cerca de la desgastada ala, se abría una especie de desgarrón que preguntó con voz cansina:

-¿Ya han llegado los de primero?

Dumbledore se rió.

-Puedes seguir durmiendo – le dijo -, aún te queda un año. Aunque la verdad es que…

Miró fijamente a Gabriela.

-¿Por qué no se pone el sombrero sólo por un segundo?

Gabriela se apuntó con el dedo a sí misma.

-Supongo que no lo dirá en serio – dijo con una pequeña mueca de susto y de asco en el rostro -. ¡Es un sombrero que habla! – exclamó, del mismo modo que si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento.

Gabriela se estremeció al ver que Albus Dumbledore se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia el taburete del sombrero. Con la mano derecha lo cogió por la punta y se lo acercó.

-¿Ahora vas a hacerme trabajar? – murmuró el sombrero con un pequeño refunfuño.

-Sólo será un momento – le dijo el anciano -. Estoy seguro que te gustará esta cabeza – luego, volviendo su mirada hacia Gabriela hizo un ademán para que se sentara sobre el taburete y añadió -: Así estarás más cómoda y nuestro Sombrero también.

Gabriela podía ver que sus ojos brillaban de emoción y que sus labios se habían curvado hacia arriba.

"Esto no me gusta nada", se dijo.

Dio un paso hacia el taburete.

"Nada de nada".

Apretó los puños, sentándose. La garganta se le había secado de golpe.

-¿Sabe que podría coger meningitis si me pone eso en la…

Pero antes de que hubiese terminado la frase ya tenía el sombrero puesto en la cabeza.


	4. 04: El baúl embrujado

** 4. El baúl embrujado**

"Tendré que lavarme el pelo", se dijo Gabriela pensando con resignación en el cuero cabelludo lleno de polvo.

-Vaya, vaya – escuchó entonces que el sombrero decía encima de su cabeza -. Qué honor… Sí… Un gran honor… 

Gabriela se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración. Aunque el miedo se le había esfumado casi por arte de magia (y nunca mejor dicho), se sentía ansiosa por que el sombrero acabara de hablar. No le gustaba tenerlo encima de su cabeza, olía a rancio.

-Sí, sí. Una cabeza difícil de olvidar… Así es…

Dumbledore aguardaba expectante. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿No se le ocurriría a aquel sombrero echarle una maldición, no?

-Tiene ambición… Sí, tiene mucha ambición… Sí… Y un talento muy peculiar… Carácter… Y muy astuta… Así que sé exactamente dónde te voy a poner… ¡En Slytherin!

Y Dumbledore levantó por fin el sombrero de su cabeza. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tal y como a tu abuela, aunque no sé si a Snape le gustase la idea – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, dejando el sombrero sobre el taburete después de que Gabriela se levantara sacudiéndose el cabello.

Lo tenía largo y algo encrespado en las puntas y con el tiempo tan húmedo de allí se le bufaba bastante, pero era sin duda su posesión más preciada. Como también lo fue el suyo para su abuela. Ella que se quejaba de que su abuela y ella no tenían nada en común y ahora se enteraba de que hasta compartían casa.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó siguiéndole hasta la mesa de su escritorio.

Dumbledore carraspeó un poco:

-Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas – empezó a explicarle -, en las cuales residen los estudiantes. El primer año en que asisten a este colegio el Sombrero Seleccionador se encarga de asignarles la casa que más se adapta a cada uno: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin. Tu Casa es como tu familia, los triunfos de unos son los de todos y las derrotas de otros también son las de todos. 

Gabriela asintió lentamente. La verdad es que tenía entendido que muchos de los internados ingleses seguían una norma parecida a la de aquel colegio, norma con la que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo pues consideraba que fomentaba demasiado la competitividad entre los alumnos. Pero bueno, ella no trabajaba en aquel colegio, así que...

-¿Y dice que mi abuela era de la Casa Slytherin? – repitió.

-Así es.

-Y que también era una bruja.

-Todos nuestros alumnos lo son – sonrió con orgullo, Dumbledore.

"No lo dudo", murmuró Gabriela para sí misma con una mueca irónica en los labios. Carraspeó un poco y agregó en voz alta:

-Y yo también ¿no?

Dumbledore asintió.

-Otra prueba más es que el Sombrero Seleccionador te ha otorgado una casa. Si fueras una muggle el Sombrero no habría dicho ni una palabra.

Gabriela inspiró profundamente tratando de darle tiempo a su cerebro para digerir todo aquello. Todavía le costaba creérselo, pero pensó que lo mejor sería resignarse a darle la razón a tal Dumbledore. Cuanto más antes acabasen con aquello más antes podría marcharse de aquel lugar, así que si él decía que era una bruja, Gabriela se tragaría el sentido común y saldría volando de allí en una escoba. 

En su interior, deseó esperanzadoramente que aquella visita no le dejase consecuencias psicológicas graves y pudiese recuperar de nuevo su sentido común y científico en cuanto atravesara las puertas hacia el exterior.

-Bien – dijo con un suspiro -. Entonces sólo queda el asunto del baúl – añadió como si tal cosa, señalando la caja de madera barnizada que seguía sobre la mesa.

Albus Dumbledore se había sentado nuevamente en su silla y la observaba fijamente con una mirada entre comprensiva y suspicaz, teñida de cierta parranda… 

"Por favor", se dijo Gabriela apretando los dientes, "que no vuelva a mencionar nada sobre brujas. Por favor, que no vuelva a mencionarlas."

-Pues vamos a por el baúl – dijo metiendo su mano derecha bajo la túnica.

Gabriela se sintió aliviada pensando que en pocos segundos le pondría delante de las narices la llave con la que abrir de una dichosa vez el baúl. Pero su gozo se fue al pozo en cuanto vio que lo que sacaba de debajo de su túnica no era una llave sino un palo.

-Tiene la llave para abrirlo ¿verdad? - se apresuró a preguntar intentando disimular las risas.

"Pobrecito, ya está ido por los años. Quería sacar la llave, pero la ha confundido con un palo."

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par al verle apuntar con aquel palo delgado y corto hacia la cerradura del baúl.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer con eso? – le preguntó Gabriela escapándosele un pequeño balbuceo.

-Comprobar si tengo la llave para abrirlo – respondió Dumbledore resueltamente, con la voz llena de calma.

-No irá a romperlo ¿no? 

-¡_Alohomora_! – pronunció el anciano agitando el palo y dirigiéndolo hacia la cerradura.

Gabriela dio precavidamente un largo paso hacia atrás al ver que la punta del palo se iluminaba levemente. Luego brilló la cerradura del baúl y éste se elevó unos centímetros de la mesa, sacudiéndose un poco. Gabriela se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al estómago, donde sentía que acababa de formársele un nudo.

Segundos después, el baúl caía pesadamente sobre la superficie de la mesa con un fuerte golpe, haciendo titilar todas las velas del despacho. Entonces la chica dio un paso hacia delante, confirmando sus sospechas de que el baúl seguía cerrado y sintiendo que el nudo del estómago era aún más pujante.

-Tal y como pensaba – le oyó comentar a Dumbledore con la sonrisa aún perceptible bajo su bigote blanco -. Tu abuela le puso un conjuro para mantenerlo cerrado.

Gabriela abrió la boca. Habría hecho un comentario sarcástico como siempre había sido su forma de dejar ir los nervios, pero en vez de eso se quedó en silencio. Tenía la mente en blanco y el sarcasmo se había ido por el desagüe en el instante en que aquel anciano había elevado el baúl en el aire con un golpe de su palo.

-¿Eso era una varita mágica? – Gabriela sacudió la cabeza como si en realidad no hubiera querido decir aquello y se le hubiera escapado sin querer. Tragó saliva y suspiró profundamente, tratando de concentrarse.

-Quiero decir… - la voz le tembló por los nervios -. Me refiero a que… - ahora no daba con las palabras adecuadas -. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó por fin entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de reflexionar en lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Que sólo pronunciando el encantamiento correcto el baúl se abrirá – respondió Dumbledore volviendo a meter el palo bajo su túnica -. Y sí, es una varita mágica. Todo mago o bruja debe de tener una, aunque no es el mago quien elige la varita, sino la varita quien elige al mago. Sospecho que la de tu abuela está guardada a buen recaudo - murmuró pensativamente bajando un poco la voz -, quizá más cerca de lo que pensemos.

¿Trataba de llamar su atención con aquel tono detectivesco? Sin duda, era un hombre que se andaba mucho por las ramas. Gabriela, en un ademán de nueva resignación, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Podía comprender por qué todos llevaban túnicas: el lugar era frío, como cualquier enorme castillo de piedra sin calefacción ni electricidad.

-¿Y cuál es el encantamiento para abrirlo entonces? – preguntó.

-Buena pregunta – respondió Dumbledore haciendo girar el baúl ciento ochenta grados y poniéndolo de cara a Gabriela -. Si Madame Mudvayne, que era una gran experta en la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras, ha embrujado un baúl para dárselo a su nieta, eso significa que su nieta conoce el encantamiento para deshacer el embrujo. 

Gabriela apretó las cejas contra el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Eso es todo? – resopló con cierto mosqueo -. Es decir, que vengo desde Londres hasta aquí para resolver el problema de este estúpido baúl ¿y usted me dice que la solución la tenía yo desde el principio? Pues muchas gracias, pero creo que me vuelvo a casa.

Fue a coger el baúl, pero entonces Paris saltó sobre ella y le picoteó la mano.

-¡Au! – Gabriela se llevó el dorso de la mano hacia los labios, el picotazo le había hecho una pequeña herida -. Maldito pájaro – maldijo entre dientes.

Sobre la tapa del baúl, Paris graznaba de igual forma que si tratase de avisarla con otro picotazo si volvía a intentar coger el baúl para irse.

-La verdad es que – y Gabriela miró al anciano que le hablaba con una voz suave pero seria – me gustaría que siguieses dentro del castillo hasta que abrieses el baúl. Por tu bien y por tu seguridad, Gabriela.

Era la primera vez que Dumbledore se dirigía a ella por su nombre. También era la primera vez que su expresión había adquirido cierta actitud de precaución. ¿Qué diablos habría dentro de aquel baúl?

-¿Quiere decir que tengo que quedarme en este colegio? ¿Obligada?

Gabriela se apartó los pocos mechones que habían caído sobre sus ojos con un gesto de rabia contenida. Apartó entonces la mirada del anciano y la clavó en una esquina de la mesa.

-Sinceramente, me gustaría que pasases unos días con nosotros – añadió Dumbledore logrando atraer nuevamente su atención.

Su sonrisa se había endulzado.

-Me gustaría que los demás profesores conocieran a la… nieta de Madame Mudvayne – continuó Dumbledore -. Algunos de ellos fueron alumnos de tu abuela. Además, ella quería que conocieras Hogwarts.

Gabriela posó sus ojos otra vez en la esquina de la mesa, para luego dirigirlos hacia Paris, sobre el baúl, que graznó también mirándola. Luego giró un poco el cuello para ver el sombrero que le había dicho que era de Slytherin y finalmente los posó de nuevo en la barba blanca y larga de Dumbledore, ascendiendo hasta su sonrisa y después sus ojos.

-Me quedaré sólo unos días. Por mi abuela – se apresuró a añadir -. Serán pocos, no me he traído ropa. No pensaba quedarme. Sólo venía de visita.

Y Dumbledore asintió satisfecho.

-Puedes pedir todo lo que necesites – le aseguró y volviéndose hacia el fuego de su chimenea gritó -: ¡Profesora McGonagall!

Y al poco rato, Minerva McGonagall entraba en el despacho.

-Acompáñela a _su_ dormitorio – le ordenó.

McGonagall asintió y posó su mano sobre la espalda de la chica, que tenía una mirada de pocos amigos en aquel momento que asustaba. Pero antes de que las dos se marcharan, Dumbledore la llamó y Gabriela, de mala gana, se giró hacia él.

-Espero que mañana nos acompañes en el Gran Comedor para desayunar – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa que ahora había crecido descomunalmente -. A las ocho y media.

Gabriela se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por la profesora McGonagall escaleras abajo. Llevaba el paquete que le había entregado Dumbledore bajo el brazo derecho y el baúl agarrado entre las dos manos, sobre el cual Paris se había acomodado perezosamente, pero a Gabriela esta vez no le molestó. La herida de la mano parecía haberle desaparecido. 

Caminaron en silencio a través de pasillos durante un rato hasta que finalmente Gabriela dirigió su atención hacia los cuadros de las paredes y se detuvo.

McGonagall también se paró y aguardó hasta que finalmente ella rompió el silencio.

-Al principio pensaba que era una ilusión – musitó como hablando consigo misma -, pero en realidad no lo es. Se mueven de verdad.

La mujer que había retratada en el cuadro que ella contemplaba hablaba con otra que parecía acabar de ocupar el cuadro al igual que si hubiese cambiado de habitación. Hablaban ocultándose los labios con sus abanicos, obviamente cotilleando. Le dirigían extrañas miradas de curiosidad y continuaban cuchicheando.

-¿Están vivos? – preguntó volteando la cabeza hacia su derecha para mirar a la profesora McGonagall -. Había pensado que quizás mi abuela tuviera un retrato también aquí…

Pero de la mujer de la túnica verde negó con la cabeza. Tenía una expresión triste.

-Aunque parezca que estén vivos, no lo están – le explicó -. Es gracias a la pintura mágica. Madame Mudvayne nunca quiso retratarse con pintura mágica. En realidad, a tu abuela nunca le gustaron los cuadros.

-Pues aunque no lo crea – dijo Gabriela con voz algo cansada -, yo tengo un cuadro suyo. Aunque la pintura es simplemente pintura muggle. ¿He acertado con el término, profesora McGonagall?

Creyó ver un atisbo de luz en los ojos de aquella mujer, aunque Gabriela no se encontraba en aquellos momentos con ganas de averiguar si estaba sonriendo o no. No. Sólo tenía ganas de llegar al dormitorio y echarse sobre una cama, con la mente totalmente en blanco y sin pensar en nada de lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche.

-Aquí es – señaló la profesora McGonagall después de subir una pequeña escalera y detenerse ante una puerta grande y pesada -. Éste fue el dormitorio de tu abuela cuando era profesora en Hogwarts. En realidad es la torre más pequeña de Hogwarts, pero tu abuela le pidió personalmente al director Dumbledore que ésta fuera su habitación privada – carraspeó un poco y dijo en voz alta y clara -: _Abi in malam crucem_.

Se oyó un clic y la puerta se entreabrió un poco dejando a Gabriela boquiabierta.

-Es la contraseña para abrir y para cerrar la puerta – le explicó McGonagall -. Tu abuela la cambiaba cada dos por tres y siempre elegía las más raras. Sólo la conocemos Dumbledore y yo, pero puedes cambiarla si no te sientes cómoda con ella.

Gabriela alzó una ceja. La verdad es que decirle a una puerta "vete al diablo" en latín podía perfectamente encabezar su lista de _Cosas que nunca dirías a un mueble_, pero pensó que a la situación le iba de perlas.

Al empujar más la puerta para que se abriera, se dio cuenta de que el dormitorio tenía como única luz la que entraba a través del ventanal, pero a simple vista parecía bastante espacioso. Gabriela pudo vislumbrar la cama, que tenía dosel, y una chimenea. Pero lo sorprendente fue cuando puso finalmente un pie sobre el suelo de la habitación y una decena de velas se encendieron al unísono. Una fracción de segundo después el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea.

-Creo que te dejaré descansar – dijo McGonagall a su espalda, se había quedado en la puerta y la observaba con aquella expresión de luz en los ojos que Gabriela ya había visto antes -. Recuerda decir la contraseña para bloquear la puerta cuando te vayas a dormir. Buenas noches, Gabriela.

-Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall.

Quizás fue lo que dijo, quizás cómo lo dijo, pero lo cierto es que Gabriela se encontró entonces ante la sonrisa más nostálgica que jamás había visto después de haber dicho aquello. Los ojos le brillaron humedecidos y, nerviosa, la mujer inclinó la cabeza y despareció cerrando la puerta.

Una vez sola, Gabriela arrastró el baúl y el paquete, que había dejado encima de la cama para quitarse la chaqueta larga, hacia la alfombra que había frente a la chimenea. Se sentó en ella, contemplando los dos objetos. Paris había dejado el baúl para colocarse en las barras de encima de la cama que aguantaban el dosel y observaba expectante.

Gabriela deslió lentamente el papel brillante que cubría el paquete y sacó de él una especie de amplia tela de terciopelo rojo suave y brillante. La desplegó y comprobó que se trataba de una capa. El olor de su abuela se hizo entonces más perceptible, tanto como si la estuviera abrazando en aquel mismo instante. El suave género velludo aparecía desgastado en algunas partes, señal de que su abuela la había llevado mucho puesta. Señal también de que aquella capa debía de ser su favorita, puesto que pocas veces su abuela dejaba que la ropa pudiese gastársele o envejecérsele.

Se levantó y la dejó sobre el respaldo de una butaca que había a un lado de la alfombra. Si su abuela le había pedido a Dumbledore que la guardara para dársela a ella pensando que podría gustarle, se equivocó de cabo a rabo. El color rojo era sin duda uno de los colores que Gabriela más odiaba, le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo era un recuerdo de su abuela y lo guardaría.

Después se volvió hacia el baúl y se arrodilló en el suelo pensando en cuál sería el hechizo que podría abrirlo. Pensó que seguramente se trataría de una contraseña del mismo estilo que la que había utilizado la profesora McGonagall para abrir la puerta, pero a saber.

-_Abi in malam crucem_ – pronunció lenta y sigilosamente.

No ocurrió nada. El baúl siguió inmóvil y Gabriela se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que lo que acababa de hacer era una auténtica estupidez. Se puso en pie y se tiró sobre la cama.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía extrañamente cómoda y eso aún pensando que tendría que dormir en ropa interior al no haberse traído el pijama. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Mm... Pensando y pensando me encontré pensando (^^U) en si el hechizo de _alohomora_ también sirve para cerraduras de baúles porque sólo lo he visto siendo empleado para las cerraduras de las puertas... 

Rakshah: ¿Por qué me sonará tanto tu nick? O.o Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ^^ _[Dios mío, perdóname por estar maleducando a estos chicos que necesitan d-o-r-m-i-r XD] _


	5. 05: Caras desconocidas y no tan desconoc...

NA: En realidad no es una mera visión, _en realidad _sí escribo de carrerilla... 

** 5. Caras desconocidas y no tan desconocidas**

Era consciente que hacía rato que había amanecido; sin embargo, se obligó a permanecer allí tumbada con los ojos cerrados y con la colcha cubriéndole hasta la nariz.

Aquella noche había sentido que alguien entraba en el dormitorio. Recordó que, a pesar de que la profesora McGonagall le había advertido cerrar la puerta con aquella especie de contraseña, ella no lo había hecho. Sencillamente, se le había olvidado. Y ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan negligente.

Había sido como un sueño, un sueño muy real, tanto que habría jurado que en aquel momento estaba despierta. Había oído sus pasos silenciosos arrastrándose por el suelo hasta detenerse al lado de su cama, justo en el lado en el que ella se había acurrucado para dormir. La observaba con atención. Su olor se le metió suavemente en las fosas nasales. En sueños, Gabriela se obligó a sí misma a tener presente aquel olor para identificarlo más tarde. Su cuerpo se tensó al percibir que una mano se acercaba a su cara, medio oculta bajo el colchón, y entonces el pensamiento de estar vestida tan sólo con su ropa interior la golpeó internamente. Gabriela se movió, aún sin saber si lo hacía en sueño o lo hacía conscientemente, y la mano se apartó apresuradamente. Le escuchó alejarse y Gabriela se adentró profundamente en otro sueño en el cual el dinero había desaparecido de su cuenta corriente y la habían echado del apartamento por no pagar el alquiler.

Se tapó con la colcha la cabeza al completo.

No. No era que tuviera miedo de abrir los ojos y comprobar que había un fantasma con un hacha al lado de la cama, esperando a que ella despertase para cortarle la cabeza. Le daba más miedo el _saber_ que todo aquello no había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación y que aún se encontrase en Hogwarts, un colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Incluso ya se había acostumbrado al nombre.

Finalmente abrió un ojo y luego abrió el otro. Se sentó en la cama y resiguió la estancia cuidadosamente, fijándose en cada rincón. Aún con la débil luz del sol al amanecer se dio cuenta de que el dormitorio era… _bonito_. Se sorprendió de pensar en aquella palabra y más aún de relacionarla con su abuela, que tenía un gusto extravagante en lo que a decoración se refería, rozando casi lo fachoso (al menos bajo su punto de vista).

El fuego seguía crepitando en la chimenea, pero las velas aparecían ahora todas apagadas. Gabriela se preguntó si el fuego era una especie de fuego eterno que nunca se apagaba, o si aquellos troncos de madera eran raros ejemplares de consumición lentísima.

Al mirar su reloj vio que eran las ocho menos cinco de la mañana. Recordó las palabras de Albus Dumbledore pidiéndole que fuera a desayunar con ellos a las ocho y media y se le escapó un pequeño gemido de desgana.

Se vistió echando en falta más que nunca su bolso con todos sus enseres. ¿A qué mujer se le ocurría salir de casa sin llevar su bolso encima?

-A mí, a mí – respondió ella en voz alta levantando un dedo. 

¿Pero quién le iba a decir que iría tan lejos? ¿Quién le iba a decir que iría a parar a un lugar como aquél? ¿Y quién le iba a decir que acabaría quedándose a dormir allí? Nadie. Ella había previsto una visita de como mucho una hora o dos de duración y había calculado que volvería a casa de la abuela con el tiempo justo para preparar las maletas para marcharse por la mañana temprano. Pero lo había calculado todo mal.

Se miró al espejo que había en la habitación, un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, y trató de arreglarse el pelo enmarañado con los dedos.

-Si utilizas agua te será más fácil – le dijo su propio reflejo.

Gabriela se quedó sin habla. Por supuesto, no había sido ella la que había hablado. Bueno, sí había sido ella, pero no _ella_ de verdad, sino _ella_ del espejo.

-Mira a tu derecha y verás el jarrón de agua y la palangana– volvió a decir su reflejo.

Y Gabriela miró a su derecha y vio el jarrón de porcelana a juego con la palangana encima de una mesa. Después miró hacia su propia imagen en el espejo.

-¿Todos los espejos pueden hablar? – preguntó de forma recelosa.

-Los espejos no, el reflejo sí. Aunque sólo algunos. ¿Acaso tú no hablas? – dijo su reflejo -. Si bien ya hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se reflejaba aquí.

Gabriela llenó la palangana de agua y se lavó la cara. El agua estaba muy fría.

-¡Una toalla! – gritó, aún sobrecogida por aquel frío helado y buscando a tientas sobre la mesa algo para secarse.

Con los ojos medio cerrados vio que Paris volaba hacia ella con algo blanco cogido a sus patas y lo dejó al alcance de su mano. Gabriela comprobó aliviada que se trataba de un pañuelo y pudo secarse, y calentarse, la cara. Lo dejó a un lado de la mesa descuidadamente.

-No puedo creerme que este lugar te haya vuelto más hospitalario – murmuró Gabriela para sí misma, refiriéndose a Paris. 

El cuervo graznó y se subió a la repisa de la chimenea donde se quedó hasta que ella acabó de peinarse.

-Ahora sí que estás guapa – comentó su reflejo en el espejo.

-Gracias, tú también – dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Echó una última ojeada al baúl que seguía en el suelo delante de la chimenea pensando en el conjuro del que había hablado Dumbledore, y al querer abrir la puerta se encontró que estaba cerrada _y ella había olvidado cerrarla._ Aquello confirmaba que había entrado alguien por la noche y al marcharse había pronunciado la contraseña para bloquear la puerta. La profesora McGonagall le había dicho que sólo ella y Dumbledore conocían la contraseña, pero el que la había visitado en la noche no era ni Minerva McGonagall ni el anciano Albus Dumbledore. Había olido su aroma durante bastante tiempo como para reconocerlos con los ojos cerrados.

Gabriela suspiró ante aquel pensamiento.

-Algún día de estos te convertirás en un perro policía – susurró chasqueando la lengua.

Pronunció la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Paris se apresuró a seguirla antes de que Gabriela le cerrara la puerta contra el pico. Volvió a pronunciar la contraseña cuando estuvieron fuera y, para asegurarse, Gabriela probó a abrir la puerta que no hizo movimiento alguno.

-Bien – suspiró profundamente girándose hacia la escalera que debían de bajar -. Ahora sólo queda averiguar dónde está el Gran Comedor ¿eh, Paaaariiiiis? – canturreó dirigiendo una mirada astuta y maliciosa al cuervo que volaba encima de su cabeza, totalmente segura de que conocía el camino.

Y como si el pájaro negro le hubiera entendido, salió volando delante de ella. Gabriela se apresuró a seguirlo escaleras abajo; volaba muy a prisa, tal y como ella había supuesto. Y tal y como había pensado en un principio, se encontró atravesando un pasillo tras otro, doblando una esquina tras otra, y recuperándose de un resbalón tras otro por culpa de los tacones de sus botas.

-¡Deja de dar vueltas, idiota! – le gritó, respirando con fuerza, cansada de correr inútilmente detrás de él.

Se dio cuenta que estaban en el vestíbulo. Vio a varios chicos ataviados con sus túnicas y mochilas que la miraban con curiosidad para después disponerse a atravesar una enorme puerta doble que había a la derecha del vestíbulo. 

-Esperad – les llamó Gabriela.

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia ella. Dos de ellos, un chico con gafas y una chica con el cabello castaño largo y enmarañado, la observaban en cierto modo como familiarizados con ella; al contrario del otro chico que les acompañaba, pelirrojo y con la corbata medio desanudada, que la miraba con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Es ése el Gran Comedor? – preguntó Gabriela señalando a la puerta doble.

-Sí – respondió la chica con una sonrisa y rápidamente preguntó con cierta curiosidad-: ¿Es usted una nueva profesora?

-En realidad no – respondió Gabriela -. Sólo estoy aquí de visita.

El chico pelirrojo continuaba observándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es una muggle – le oyó murmurar al oído de su compañero casi sin mover los labios, pero el chico de las gafas le propinó un pequeño codazo en el costado para avisarle que le habían oído.

El chico pelirrojo se puso colorado al darse cuenta que Gabriela lo miraba de hito a hito. 

-Supongo que el hecho de no llevar túnica como tú me hace merecer ese calificativo – dijo Gabriela, más para sí misma que para ellos, alisándose la chaqueta negra entallada a conjunto con sus pantalones.

También llevaba una blusa blanca, cuyo cuello asomaba por encima de la solapa de la chaqueta, y un pañuelo también negro anudado al cuello. Le había parecido el atuendo ideal para ir a visitar al director de un colegio, incluso era perfecto para una entrevista de trabajo; sin embargo, ya sabía de buena gana que no era nada apropiado para un lugar como Hogwarts.

Sin prestarles mucha más atención de la que ellos le prestaron a ella, se adelantó empujando la puerta doble, encontrándose ante un enorme salón de aspecto increíblemente espléndido. Prácticamente, se hallaba delante de un salón de banquetes típico de la época medieval con sus largas mesas abarrotadas de comida. Al fondo del comedor, como en una especie de tribuna, Gabriela distinguió la inconfundible figura de Albus Dumbledore que se había puesto de pie nada más dar ella un paso. Se encontraba en el centro de una mesa colocada frente a los estudiantes y Gabriela se figuró que sería la de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada a su derecha, mientras que a su izquierda aparecía una silla libre, como esperando a que ella la ocupara.

Gabriela aspiró y se dirigió hacia la mesa, pasando entre los estudiantes que le dirigían miradas de reojo llenas de curiosidad y extrañeza.

-Buenos días, Gabriela – la saludó Dumbledore haciendo una ademán para que se sentara a su lado, en la silla vacía.

-Buenos días – respondió ella, luego ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver a la señora McGonagall y añadió -: Buenos días, profesora McGonagall.

-Profesores – dijo entonces Dumbledore alzando un poco la voz. Todos los profesores le miraron atentamente, aunque ya hacía rato que tenían la vista fija en él, desde que Gabriela había hecho su aparición en el Comedor -. Les presento a la señorita Gabriela Mudvayne, que ha venido a pasar unos días a Hogwarts. Espero que la ayudaran a que se sienta cómoda durante su estancia aquí.

Y las miradas se hicieron más penetrantes. Gabriela se notó nerviosa e intentó controlar lo más posible el color de sus mejillas.

-Buenos días – dijo ella con un gesto con la mano, aunque no sabía si sería un gesto adecuado para un grupo de profesores todos vestidos con túnicas, las mujeres con amplios sombreros de brujas, todo al mejor estilo de Halloween; sin embargo, asintieron con sus cabezas y la recibieron con un buenos días.

Finalmente, se sentó después de que lo hiciera Dumbledore con la vista fija en su plato dorado en el cual acaba de aparecer una loncha de jamón y un par de huevos fritos. Gabriela tragó saliva, mirando de soslayo al resto de la mesa. 

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts – le dijo la mujer que había a su lado, una mujer regordeta y de mirada bonachona -. Yo soy la profesora Sprout, la profesora de Herbología.

-Encantada – le sonrió Gabriela fijándose sin querer en sus uñas, sucias como de tierra.

Y casi sin tener intención de ello se vio inmersa en una especie de monólogo en el cual la profesora Sprout, con su sombrero negro remendado sobre su cabello gris suelto, le nombraba a cada uno de los profesores que formaban parte de la plantilla del colegio, aderezándolo con comentarios respecto a los alumnos, sus clases y los horarios. Y como siempre solía hacer Gabriela cuando una conversación la aburría, asentía leve y automáticamente cada diez segundos y, mientras, con los ojos se dedicó a escudriñar los rostros de la mesa de los profesores.

Ninguno de ellos le llamó la atención, quizás el de aquel hombre bajito como un duende y con el pelo blanco, que estaba sentado sobre una pila de cojines para llegar bien a la mesa. Sprout le había dicho que aquél era el profesor Flitwick, el de Encantamientos. Le pareció bastante simpático. Quizás él tuviese alguna idea de qué clase de encantamiento había utilizado su abuela para cerrar el baúl.

También se fijó en el rostro cetrino de aquel hombre de pelo negro y actitud bastante intimidatoria, que respondía al nombre de profesor Snape. Recordó que Dumbledore lo había nombrado en su conversación de anoche. Como si notase que lo estaba observado, Snape alzó la vista hacia ella y sus ojos se encontraron. Gabriela creyó ver algo en sus ojos que le hicieron pensar en resentimiento y no supo si ser educada y saludarle, o bien desviar la vista y seguir comiendo como si tal cosa. Pero entonces el profesor Snape inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en señal de saludo y Gabriela le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

En ese momento alguien entraba en el Comedor y se sentaba en la mesa de profesores susurrando un ronco buenos días.

-Buenos días, Lupin – le saludó Dumbledore adelantándose a los demás.

-El profesor Lupin – escuchó Gabriela que le susurraba Sprout al oído -. Da clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No se lo había dicho pero – y añadió con voz aún más baja -, tanto Lupin como Snape fueron alumnos de su abuela cuando daba clases aquí.

-Ah – fue lo único a lo que acertó decir Gabriela.

En realidad no había prestado atención al nuevo profesor. Miraba hacia arriba, hacia el techo del Comedor. Al vislumbrar a su cuervo negro en el aire había levantado la cabeza y se había encontrado con un centenar de velas flotando en el aire y el cielo claro de aquella mañana. Parecía que el techo fuera transparente, ¿de que clase de cristal sería? La verdad es que la idea era bastante original…

Pero su atención volvió a centrarse en Paris al verle revolotear cerca de las cabezas de los estudiantes. No había duda de que estaba molestando.

-Paris – chicheó entre dientes intentando ser discreta entre los profesores.

Pero el cuervo no le hizo caso, igualmente tampoco podría haberla escuchado entre las numerosas charlas que se entremezclaban con el sonido de los cubiertos y los platos. Al alzar el vuelo, Gabriela se percató de que llevaba un bollo agarrado a las patas. Acababa de quitárselo de las manos a una chica antes de que ésta le diera el primer mordisco.

Ahora Gabriela hacía gestos con las manos para que dejara el bollo en su sitio. Sabía que Paris la había visto pero hacía como si no.

-Serás idiota – musitó apretando los dientes.

Agarró un mendrugo de pan y se lo tiró, dándole en pleno buche y haciendo que soltara el bollo, que cayó sobre la cabeza de un chico de cabello rubio claro y de piel blanca. El chico levantó enseguida la cabeza y blandió un puño amenazadoramente.

-¿De quién será ese estúpido cuervo? – le escuchó quejarse.

"Es mío, rubito", dijo para sí misma Gabriela, apoyando una mano sobre su mejilla y mirando hacia una esquina del salón como si tratase de disimular. Esperaba que nadie de la mesa de profesores se hubiera dado cuenta de su comportamiento. Sabía que podía ser un tanto brusca, pero también sabía ser discreta cuando hacía falta, aunque no estaba muy segura de haberlo hecho del todo bien aquella vez.

Sin proponérselo se sorprendió a sí misma mirando hacia el lugar que ocupaba el profesor Lupin, justo en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa. Un hombre de aspecto enfermizo y cansado, que mostraba dos pequeños círculos oscuros bajo los ojos provocados sin duda por el reciente insomnio. Además, su túnica raída y remendada no es que le diera muy buena impresión, pero al menos su actitud no era tan intimidante como la del profesor Snape. No obstante, no era su aspecto y su capa desgastada lo que más le llamó la atención, sino el hecho de encontrar en él algo que le resultaba bastante conocido. Aunque en realidad nunca le había visto antes.

Desafortunadamente, desde donde estaba no podía verle bien la cara. 

"Ésas son las desgracias de ser una persona miope."

Desvió la vista hacia su plato y se metió un nuevo bocado en la boca. Puede que si hubiera mantenido la mirada durante unos segundos más se habría encontrado directamente con los ojos del profesor.

Súbitamente, Gabriela se quedó muy quieta con los cubiertos en las manos y el trozo de pan aún a medio masticar en la boca. Lentamente, fue subiendo la cabeza con cuidado, como si tuviese miedo a perder el _rastro_. Se concentró. Le resultaba raramente sencillo separar un sentido de los otros y poder dividir el ruido y el olor en partículas de sonido y esencias. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Necesitaba separar _aquel olor_ del conjunto. Su cerebro lo había reconocido como el de la misteriosa visita de anoche.

Allí, parado en el umbral de la puerta doble ahora abierta del Gran Comedor, había un hombre mayor vestido con ropas viejas. Su cabello y su aspecto eran desaliñados y la expresión de su cara arrugada era digna de temer. Aún a pesar de la distancia y su miopía, estaba segura de que la observaba fijamente. Miró a sus pies y se encontró con un gato, quizás el más feo que nunca hubo visto. Tenía el pelo y el lomo erizados al igual que si estuviese frente a frente con un perro.

Gabriela se puso rápidamente en pie al ver que el hombre y su gato daban media vuelta para marcharse y atravesó el salón tras ellos. Los alumnos que aún quedaban desayunando la vieron pasar a grandes zancadas sorprendidos.

Gabriela tenía dificultades para correr con las botas, que resbalaban en el suelo marmóreo del vestíbulo, pero afortunadamente aquel viejo también tenía sus problemas para correr. Parecía algo torpe. Gabriela lo agarró por la capa marrón viejo y le hizo detenerse.

-¡No me haga daño! – gritó el hombre con el semblante congestionado por el miedo.

-¿Qué?

Gabriela lo dejó ir de inmediato. Le daba lástima.

-No voy a hacerle daño, sólo…

-Pensé que era ella – dijo entonces el hombre con voz entrecortada -. Pensé que usted era ella. Se parece tanto a Helena. Creía que había vuelto entre los muertos. Lo creí de verdad.

El gato, a su lado, bufaba peligrosamente con el lomo arqueado.

-¿Helena? – exclamó Gabriela -. ¿Conoció a mi abuela? ¿Por eso se metió en la habitación? ¿De _qué_ conoció a mi abuela?

-¿A su abuela? – aquel hombre frunció el ceño turbado -. ¿Eso le hicieron creer? ¿Que era su abuela?

Ahora la que estaba turbada y desconcertada era Gabriela.

-¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó, temblando.

-Yo… Creo que no debería decírselo.

Se agachó, acariciando a su gato.

-Tranquila, cielo mío. Tranquila – le susurró dulcemente al peludo animal cogiéndolo en brazos -. Tengo trabajo que hacer, señorita. Discúlpeme.

Pero Gabriela lo retuvo del brazo, del que tuvo que apartar inmediatamente la mano a ver que la gata hizo un ademán de querer morderla.

-Es buena. Sólo está asustada – comentó el hombre refiriéndose a su gata.

-¿Sabía la contraseña para entrar en el dormitorio? – le preguntó Gabriela sin apartar un ojo del gato, por precaución.

-Madame Mudvayne me la dijo. Aunque usted había dejado la puerta abierta… Pero no piense mal, señorita Mudavyne. No tenía ninguna mala intención. Yo no soy de esos – se apresuró a explicar.

Gabriela aceptó sus excusas y volvió a preguntar, intentando llegar al fondo de la cuestión:

-¿Fue amigo de mi abuela? 

Y él asintió.

-¿Por qué dice que me hicieron creer que era mi abuela? ¿Qué es lo que debería saber?

-Ya le he dicho que no voy a contárselo, señorita – repuso él con severidad.

El miedo del principio parecía haberse disipado completamente al darse cuenta que Gabriela no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

-¿Por qué? – Gabriela estaba temblando de la impotencia que sentía.

-Tengo que irme, señorita. Disculpe.

-¡Espere! – volvió a llamarlo Gabriela, esta vez con el debido cuidado a no cogerle del brazo para evitar daños mayores.

-¿Qué quiere? – ahora la expresión de aquel hombre se había vuelto antipática y desagradable.

-Al menos dígame su nombre – su expresión antipática le hizo titubear un poco.

El viejo la miró mientras acariciaba a su gata. Hacía una pequeña mueca con el labio. Daba la sensación de tener prisa, parecía que la visión de Gabriela le molestaba.

-Argus Filch – dijo por fin -. Soy el conserje de Hogwarts – añadió con desdén.

-Filch… - repitió Gabriela en voz baja, evocando de nuevo el recuerdo de la noche pasada. 

Le vio alejarse corredor abajo. Se preguntó qué pasaría si le seguía a escondidas, pero desistió en el empeño. Que hubiera sido amigo de su abuela no significaba que ella le fuera a caer bien, al contrario, por el modo en cómo la miró hacía pocos segundos estaba claro que no. 

¿Pero por qué Filch le había mirado con tanto miedo la primera vez que se dirigió a él, como si ella fuese a atacarle? ¿Y por qué decía que Helena Mudvayne no era su abuela?

Gabriela sacudió la cabeza. Lo más probable es que aquel hombre estuviera loco. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y dio media vuelta, pero no de regreso al Gran Comedor. 

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Por qué Filch es un personaje tan desafortunado en lo que a popularidad se refiere? Para ser sincera, creo que es el tipo de personaje al que se le puede sacar mucho jugo ya que en realidad no tiene un rol muy definido (¿en verdad es tan malo y antipático como lo pintan? ;P), pero parece que aún así el pobre no despierta mucho interés que digamos… ^^U

Luego, me he dado cuenta de que Rowling tiene facilidad por "olvidarse" de describir los ojos de ciertos personajes ^^UU ¿De qué color son los ojos de Filch? ¿Y los de Lupin? O_o Aunque los de Lupin siempre me los he imaginado de color ámbar…

Raksha: Hi! No te respondo a la pregunta porque creo que tu forma de suponer las cosas ya van por sí solas por buen camino… Aunque también espero sorprenderte XD

Nimph: ¡Me da gusto leerte de nuevo! (y más que te vicie esta historia tan rara -.-U) Sobre los reviews, bueno… la verdad es que el nº de reviews nunca tiene mucho que ver con el nº de gente que lee tu fic, yo incluso con sólo 2 estaría contenta. Igualmente seguiré escribiendo aunque no me lea nadie, a Dios pongo por testigo que seguiré escribiendo hasta que llegue a los 30 capítulos XD --Por cierto, el día que escriba un capítulo bien largo te lo dedicaré a ti *jejeje*

Y dentro de poco más de "Una bruja, un lobo y una serpiente" ^^


	6. 06: Miedos

NA: Tengo la sensación de que el título de este fic resulta demasiado "usado", es decir, no dejo de ver fics con un título parecido: _"My name is…"_ o _"Mi nombre es…"_ Siempre me he estrujado al límite la sesera en lo que se refiere a poner título a una historia y en ésta no ha sido distinto; **"Mi nombre es Caparoja"** fue el primer título que pensé pero enseguida lo deseché por el motivo que acabo de explicar. Me estrujé más y más los sesos pero no lograba encontrar ninguno que me gustase tanto como ése. Quizás sea poco original, pero bueno, creo que tiene mucho que ver con la historia en sí… ^^UU (*Irene desecha la idea de cambiar el título por cuarta vez*)

** 6. Miedos**

Gabriela suspiró una y otra vez dando vueltas sobre sus propios talones. No había duda: se había perdido. Y lo mejor de todo es que estaba sola. ¿Dónde estaba el pesado de Paris cuando realmente necesitaba que la molestara?

Advertía, más que nada por el frío, que estaba en un piso subterráneo y, aunque había continuado andando pensando que aparecería alguna escalera que la volvería a llevar a los pisos de arriba (y a su dormitorio), se equivocó de cabo a rabo. El pasillo se ensanchó, encontrándose con una especie de vestíbulo pequeño y se sintió más perdida que nunca.

Volvió a suspirar. 

-Te llamas perro policía y ni siquiera tienes sentido de la orientación – murmuró en voz baja hablando consigo misma.

De repente, algo la hizo perder el equilibro y se vio empujada unos pasos hacia delante. El golpe en la espalda había sido considerable.

-Eh! ¡Mira por dónde vas! – gritó una voz chillona detrás de ella.

Gabriela se volteó malhumorada de que le gritaran con tantas leyes y se vio cara a cara con el mismo chico rubio sobre el cuál Paris había dejado caer el bollo. El chico pareció reconocerla y se puso muy recto, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-La verdad – se quejó Gabriela acariciándose el hombro lastimado y tratando de averiguar por donde diablos había salido aquel chico rubio -, creo que has sido tú quien ha colisionado conmigo y no al revés. Pero igualmente, gracias por la disculpa – murmuró irónicamente.

El chico rubio iba acompañado por dos especies de guardaespaldas, unos chavales de unos quince años con aspecto de gorila que se reían por lo bajo. 

-Usted es la señorita Mudavyne ¿no? – preguntó entonces el chico rubio, casi como si no se lo creyera.

-¿Me conoces? 

-Me llamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – se presentó él, pero al ver que Gabriela no movía ni un solo músculo de la cara, el tal Malfoy rezongó -. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy – añadió con una expresión que gritaba por todos lados que le parecía imposible que Gabriela no lo conociera.

-¿Debería saber quién es? – preguntó ella de un modo un tanto cauteloso.

-Fue uno de los mejores alumnos que tuvo su abuela en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – le explicó Draco vehementemente -. Mi padre me habló de su abuela. Fue jefa de la Casa Slytherin mientras estuvo en Hogwarts. ¿Es usted también de Slytherin?

Gabriela asintió.

-Sí, soy de Slytherin – dijo, notando lo raro que aquello sonaba con su propia voz -. Y por lo que supongo, tú también debes serlo ¿no?

Draco asintió con orgullo.

-Eso significa que favorecerá a los de Slytherin ¿verdad?

Ahí Gabriela no supo si responder afirmativamente porque no le gustó el tono empleado por el chico, como si fuera a hacer un pacto con él de que lo defendería en un juicio por robo o asesinato.

-Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle – les llamó una voz peligrosamente suave.

Gabriela reconoció al profesor Snape en cuanto dio media vuelta.

-¿No deberíais estar ya en clase? – les preguntó a los tres chicos.

Aunque su tono era autoritario, Gabriela pudo percibir un matiz de cierta complicidad y benevolencia entre los chavales y el profesor, como si él sí les _favoreciera_.

-Vinimos a buscar unos libros que nos habíamos dejado en la sala común, profesor Snape – explicó Malfoy.

El profesor asintió y con un ademán les dejó marchar.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita Mudavyne? ¿Busca algo en las mazmorras? – le preguntó Snape en cuanto los tres chicos hubieron desaparecido por el pasillo por el cual ella había descendido.

¿Las mazmorras? ¿Aquél lugar eran las mazmorras del castillo? La sorpresa desapareció de la cara de la chica al ver que Snape le dirigía una mirada desde arriba. Sin duda, era un hombre alto, pero ¿qué derecho le daba eso a mirar por encima del hombro?

-Me he perdido, profesor – respondió ella, tratando de no parecer intimidada.

-Oh – dijo él con fingida sorpresa -, ¿se ha perdido?

-¿Tan extraño le parece? – comentó Gabriela con exasperación.

-Viniendo de la nieta de Madame Mudvayne, la verdad es que sí…

Gabriela apretó los dientes. ¿La estaba llamando torpe? Esperó equivocarse, pero le parecía que Snape estaba disfrutando acorralándola.

-¿Podría entonces indicarme el camino de vuelta a arriba? – preguntó aguantando la rabia que amenazaba con explotarle dentro del pecho, mientras con un dedo indicaba hacia al techo para referirse al piso superior.

Una mueca maliciosa apareció en los labios de Snape.

-Quizás si volviese sobre sus propios pasos… - empezó Snape.

-Vale, ya lo he entendido – saltó entonces Gabriela, sin poder remediarlo -. Adiós – se despidió con brusquedad atravesando a grandes zancadas el pasillo que le había conducido hasta allí sin tan siquiera dirigirle una última mirada. No tenía ningunas ganas de ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus asquerosos labios.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan poca cosa. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre tan antipático.

"Oh, abuela. ¿Cómo te las apañaste con un alumno como ése?"

Seguramente, a base de castigos. Por eso ahora aquel hombre la pagaba con ella, si es que no era así siempre. Lo más posible era que le guardase un enorme rencor a su abuela, aunque a saber por qué. ¿Qué clase de profesora habría sido Helena Mudvayne?

Una mujer severa, seria, poco cariñosa, celosa de su propia intimidad, poco habladora. Inteligente, dura, rígida… Gabriela recordó las veces que la castigó a ella encerrándola en el desván de su casa de Londres cuando era pequeña. Aunque la verdad es que ella de pequeña siempre había sido muy rebelde y traviesa. También recordó aquella vez que la metió debajo de la ducha con ropa y todo…

Gabriela se paró en seco recordando aquel día. Ella tenía once años. Recordaba también que en aquel tiempo su abuela acababa de hacerse el retrato al óleo que había sobre la chimenea. Entonces hacía diez años más o menos que el abuelo Julius había muerto y los dos retratos colgaban uno al lado del otro en aquella chimenea.

¿Por qué su abuela se había enfadado tanto para meterla debajo de la ducha vestida? No lograba recordarlo. Fue algo que olvidó enseguida. Sólo era capaz de rememorar la sensación del agua tibia cayendo sobre ella y empapándole el vestido y el pelo. Nunca se lo comentó a sus padres.

Reanudó el camino, pero no hubo dado ni tres pasos cuando volvió a detenerse, esta vez observando a su alrededor con el corazón en un puño. Había escuchado un ruido.

-¿Es usted, profesor Snape? – preguntó acercándose hacia el rincón de donde provenía el ruido.

En aquella parte del pasillo no había mucha luz así que tuvo que alzar las manos para guiarse sin tropezar con nada. Sus manos toparon con la pared y entonces con una puerta. El ruido era ahora mucho más perceptible, como si algo golpease la puerta desde dentro.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó tragando saliva.

Pero no respondió nadie, tan sólo hubo un golpe. Así que dirigió las manos hacia la cerradura de la puerta, que era una especie de pestillo que olía a oxidado, y la abrió sólo unas pulgadas, lo suficiente como para asomar media cabeza.

Lo vio todo negro.

-¿Hay alguien? – volvió a preguntar.

Silencio.

Gabriela se aventuró a abrir un poco más la puerta y avanzar un paso por el resquicio que había dejado. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho y en las sienes. Se atrevió a dar otro paso más y entonces la puerta quedó abierta de par en par de un duro golpe.

Gabriela cayó al suelo y retrocedió hacia atrás. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Quiso correr, pero era incapaz de ponerse en pie. Era extraño ver que cuando más ayuda necesitabas, que cuanto más miedo tenías, menos capaz eras de reaccionar. 

Vio los ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato. El primer aullido, los siguientes jadeos, los continuos gruñidos. Pero aquello que había allí delante de ella no era un gato. Era más grande, era mucho más peligroso. Y era lo que ella _más_ temía del mundo.

Totalmente paralizada, lo vió dar un salto y sintió las dos patas delanteras con sus garras clavándose sobre su pecho. Seguidamente, unos colmillos atravesaron la ropa que cubría su brazo, hincándose en su piel. Gabriela finalmente abrió la boca y dejó escapar un grito que le desgarró la garganta. Sintió que su espalda cedía por el peso de aquel _monstruo_ y caía sobre el suelo. Después todo se volvió de color negro y ya no sintió nada más.

* * *

El murmullo de unas voces la despertó. Al hacerlo, sintió como si un largo alfiler le atravesara la cabeza de lado a lado y al principio lo vio todo borroso. Trató de incorporarse, pero unas manos la retuvieron por los hombros y la obligaron a tumbarse de nuevo.

Gabriela aguardó a que su vista se acomodara a la luz que entraba por la ventana y entonces observó a su alrededor. Reconoció la colcha de la cama de su abuela y, en cierto modo, se sintió aliviada.

-¿Gabriela?

La joven ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Albus Dumbledore que la miraba con una expresión bastante preocupada.

-¿Estoy viva? – fue lo primero que acertó a preguntar ella llevándose una mano al pecho y al brazo, aún podía sentir cómo su piel se abría y surgía la sangre; sin embargo, ahora no había ninguna herida en ellos.

Gabriela dirigió al anciano una mirada interrogante.

-M-Me atacó... – balbuceó frunciendo el entrecejo -. Fu-Fue un… Fue un…Un ¿lobo?…

-Fue un _boggart_ – la corrigió Dumbledore.

Gabriela abrió los ojos y se reclinó en la cama.

-¿Qué está diciendo? – la arruga entre las cejas se hizo más profunda -. Lo que m-me atacó era un… - y ahí se detuvo. El solo pensamiento le provocaba escalofríos.

-Lo que más miedo te daba – siguió Dumbledore -. Era normal que te atacase el _boggart_, no sabías cómo destruirlo – comentó tranquilizadoramente, como si tratase de decirle que no era malo ser atacado por tus propios miedos si no sabías defenderte de ellos.

-Profesor Dumbledore – le regañó entonces una mujer vestida con un atuendo de enfermera. Llevaba una bandeja metálica en las manos llena de frascos -, yo de usted la dejaría descansar un poco. 

Y diciendo esto se marchó dejando al anciano y a la joven a solas.

-Afortunadamente, no ha sido más que un simple susto – dijo el profesor Dumbledore entonces con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -. Poppy ya está bastante acostumbrada a curar heridas de mordeduras – le explicó con su habitual sonrisa.

Gabriela no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, todo sonaba como un auténtico disparate.

-También ha hecho desaparecer las manchas de sangre de tu blusa – agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Al pie de la palabra, Gabriela inspeccionó su blusa blanca. No había en ella ni una mancha roja, ni un diminuto desgarre que pudiera hacerle pensar que había sido atacada por un lobo, un enorme lobo negro de ojos amarillos como relucientes pepitas de oro y cristal.

Volvió a estremecerse ante el recuerdo.

-Pero… - se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, mirando a un lado y a otro de la estancia -. Ésta es la gota que colma el vaso – murmuró entre dientes hablando consigo misma y luchando por apartar la colcha que le impedía levantarse de la cama -. Prefiero no saber qué hace un lobo salvaje en un colegio.

Vio que Dumbledore nuevamente iba a corregirla y no le dejó hablar. 

-O boganosequé o como le dé la gana de llamarlo – añadió rápidamente -. Ya he tenido suficiente.

Al fin se sentó, no sin cierta torpeza puesto que se sentía bastante mareada, y buscó con la mirada las botas para calzarse a sus pies, pero no estaban al lado de la cama. Rumiando con rabia se inclinó más sobre el borde para buscar por debajo, pero tampoco estaban allí. ¿Dónde diablos se las habrían puesto?

-Sería más aconsejable que continuaras acostada, Gabriela – le sugirió Dumbledore apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

Gabriela la apartó y se puso en pie. En ese mismo instante, Dumbledore se metía la mano bajo la túnica y Gabriela, casi de reojo, se fijó en que iba a sacar su varita.

"Ah, no", pensó arrugando las cejas.

Por fin encontró sus botas. Estaban al lado de la chimenea.

"Nada de magia, mago Merlín."

Una de las botas fue a darle en plena cabeza por detrás para después caer de golpe al suelo.

-Vaya – murmuró Dumbledore llevándose la mano a la nuca con una leve mueca -. Buen puntapié.

Gabriela se había escurrido hasta el suelo, de rodillas, sin poder apartar sus ojos como platos de aquella bota. 

Sólo había querido darle una lección. Tan sólo había querido que soltara la varita. Y entonces había visto sus botas y había pensado… Tan sólo había pensado que ojalá una de ellas le diese en toda la cabeza. Sólo eso, pero ¿quién le iba a decir que pasaría aquello de verdad?

-Lo ha hecho usted ¿verdad? – dijo con voz trémula.

-No, Gabriela. Yo no lo he hecho – fue la respuesta del anciano.

Gabriela se llevó una mano a la frente en un ademán aturdido. La mano le tembló ligeramente.

-¿Continúas queriendo marcharte? – le preguntó en ese momento Dumbledore de pie delante de ella.

Gabriela no levantó la cabeza para mirarle, sabía que si lo hacía se encontraría con una expresión que le recordaría aún más aquello de que "uno no podía negar lo que en realidad era". Apretó los párpados y también los labios intentando negar lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

El olor a comida le asaltó y su boca salivó. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que Dumbledore ya se había marchado. Ni siquiera le había oído cerrar la puerta tras de él. Siguió a su olfato y sobre una mesa redonda de la habitación distinguió una bandeja de comida. ¿Qué hora sería? Miró su reloj: las dos en punto de la tarde.

¿Tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Torpemente, se puso en pie y se acercó a la mesa. Perdió el equilibrio enseguida y estuvo apunto de volcar el tablero con la comida. Oyó graznar a Paris en cuanto su cuerpo, concretamente su estómago, topó contra algo duro en la caída.

-No me ayudes, Paris, no hace falta – refunfuñó ella irónicamente aunque la verdad es que se alegraba de escuchar su estridente ruido, el silencio ya no era lo mismo sin la melodía chirriante de sus graznidos. Era extraño, pero tenía que admitir que sin duda se sentía acompañada cuando el pájaro negro estaba cerca.

"Pero nunca lo admitiré de viva voz", se prometió sacándole la lengua.

Se incorporó lentamente para encontrarse con el baúl de su abuela debajo de ella. Se había olvidado completamente que lo había dejado allí en el suelo, aunque Dumbledore y la tal Poppy (que supuso que sería la enfermera) podrían al menos haberlo recogido…

Lo apoyó sobre sus muslos y entonces descubrió que había algo alrededor de la cerradura dorada, como unos dibujitos tribales grabados en ella. ¿Cómo es que no se había fijado antes? Gabriela arrugó el entrecejo. Ella nunca se fijaba en los detalles, por eso no lo había visto nunca. Para ella el baúl siempre fue un simple baúl: una caja de madera barnizada con una cerradura; no un baúl embrujado por el hechizo de una bruja.

Frotó el grabado con el dedo para limpiarle el polvo y que se viera mejor mientras se inclinaba más sobre él. Se retiró de golpe al ver que la cerradura desprendía un destello amarillo y no volvió a acercarse hasta que el destello desapareció del todo.

¿Y si aquel baúl fuera como la lámpara de Aladino y se abriera sólo con frotarlo?

Desistió en el empeño al ver que el baúl continuaba cerrado, aunque… Gabriela acercó aquella caja a varios centímetros de sus ojos para cerciorarse de que lo había visto bien. Efectivamente así era. Los dibujitos grabados en la cerradura habían cambiado, ahora ya no eran simples líneas tribales; ahora eran letras.

-_Quod nomen est tibi_ – leyó en voz alta entrecerrando los ojos y fijando mucho la vista, puesto que las letras eran diminutas.

Gabriela dejó ir una exclamación abriendo mucho la boca. ¿Y si aquello fuera una pista para la contraseña? 

Aspiró profundamente y dijo:

-Gabriela Mudvayne.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Gabriela frunció el ceño pensativamente. ¿Acaso lo había entendido mal? Si su latín seguía siendo tan bueno como lo fue en la secundaria aquellas palabras significaban "cómo te llamas".

Volvió a dejar ir otra exclamación, como si ya tuviera la solución, y pronunció en voz bien alta:

-Helena Mudvayne.

Nada. El baúl continuaba inmóvil.

-¿Madame Mudvayne?

Tampoco ocurrió nada.

-¿Profesora Mudvayne?

Nada.

-¿Vieja cascarrabias?

Pero aquello iba de mal en peor, así que se dio por vencida y se levantó del suelo para sentarse a la mesa. Quizás con el estómago lleno pudiera pensar más claramente.

Entre bocado y bocado se dio cuenta de lo bien que estaba asimilando todo aquello y entonces dejó de masticar y se limpió la boca.

-¿Me he vuelto ya loca como todos los de este castillo?

Un graznido. La respuesta afirmativa de Paris no se había hecho esperar. Gabriela simplemente le levantó el dedo corazón, sabía lo que aquel gesto le fastidiaba al pajarraco y también lo que molestaba a su abuela cuando seguía con vida. Casi creyó oírla gritar su nombre y la siguiente advertencia de que le arrancaría el dedo si volvía a verla levantarlo de nuevo así.

No pudo evitar imaginársela diciendo algo parecido a uno de sus alumnos durante sus clases de… ¿Qué había dicho Dumbledore que enseñaba su abuela allí? Gabriela se quedó durante un largo rato muy quieta intentando recordarlo. ¿No había dicho algo así como Defensa Contra la Oscuridad? No, eso sonaba a clases de electricidad. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Artes Oscuras! – exclamó entonces como recordando de golpe -. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Eso es!

Se levantó de un salto y señaló a Paris, subido sobre las barras que sujetaban las cortinas de la cama de dosel.

-Quiero ver el despacho que tenía la abuela - le dijo -. Guíame hasta él.

Gabriela elevó los ojos hasta casi dejarlos en blanco en un ademán de agotamiento resignado al verle dar media vuelta sobre la barra y enseñarle la cola.

-Pues lo encontraré yo sola – farfulló entre dientes.

Se calzó rápidamente y agarró su chaqueta larga con el cuello forrado de plumas grises. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe y pronunciando la contraseña para bloquearla encerrando a Paris dentro.

-Eso por no querer ayudarme – le regañó gritándole desde fuera.

Bajó la escalera medio trotando y pensando con cierto anhelo que quizás la solución al acertijo del baúl estuviera precisamente en el despacho que utilizó su abuela cuando era profesora allí. Debía buscar el despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque nadie podía asegurarle que fuera el mismo que ella utilizó tantos años atrás. Las cosas podían haber cambiado, podía haber habido reformas…

Se paró en seco al doblar una esquina e introducirse en uno de lo miles de pasillos que tenía aquel castillo. ¿Y si aquel lobo continuaba por allí suelto? Es decir, en aquel lugar estaban todos locos… Dumbledore no le había mencionado que lo hubieran capturado, al contrario, le dio a entender que seguía por allí a la espera de que alguien acabase con él. ¡Incluso había dicho que era algo normal!

Ahora se arrepintió de no haberse traído con ella a Paris. ¿Pero de qué le iba a servir un simple cuervo contra un lobo de más de un metro de altura?

Y entonces una repentina fuerza extraña tiró de ella hacia atrás.

-Ah… ¡Mm!

Gabriela acababa de morderse la lengua al intentar gritar. Alguien (o algo) le estiraba del pelo _hacia abajo_.

**Notas de la autora** (o chat con los reviewers XD):

Rakshah: ¡Tú siéntete como en casa! Jojo, no creo que me cansara nunca de que escribieras para hacerme alabanzas (aunque es peligroso para alguien tan poco modesta como yo). 

Arabella: *aviso de lectora suspicaz* ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Pasa, pasa y siéntate frente a la chimenea ^^ Me da miedo comentar nada porque creo que voy a destripar la historia yo misma, así que lo dejaré todo en el aire, igualmente no lo tengo _todo_ decidido *evil smile*

Selene: ¡Aquí, en este sofá también hay sitio para ti! Jejeje, yo la verdad es que sigo pensando que o se le olvida describir los ojos o bien aún no lo tiene pensado o bien está esperando el momento crucial para decírnoslo (y pensar que R. Lupin es de sus personajes favoritos O.o *no pensemos en desgracias*).

Rinoa: ¡Bienvenida! Voy a tener que darle las gracias a Nimph por hacerme de _celestina _XD Por cierto, yo sí leí tu profile ^__- ¡Arriba Asaba! *babas* (la verdad es que leo todos los de los reviewers como al igual que intento leerme sus historias pero no tengo tiempo para leerlas todas -_-U Y eso da algo de vergüenza, que los demás te lean a ti pero tú no puedas leer a los demás). 

Nimph: ¿Así que Snape, eh? No me hagas pensar en sueños eróticos… *pervert smile* à Voy a acabar nombrándote mi manager oficial por darme publi XD


	7. 07: Quod nomen est tibi

** 7. Quod nomen est tibi**

Se quedó muy quieta, tanto que se formó un silencio casi fantasmal. Fuera lo que fuese lo que la cogía del pelo también se había quedado muy quieto y su cerebro no dejaba de crear imágenes en las cuales un gigantesco lobo con la boca llena de espuma le arrancaba la cabeza al primer atrevimiento de girarse.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar una escandalosa risa diabólica; la risa fue acompañada por el repiqueteo de unos cascabeles, y el repiqueteo por una vocecilla burlona que empezó a canturrear:

-_Le loup a peur, le loup a peur, le loup a peur..._

Gabriela apretó los puños y se volvió violentamente intentando agarrar a aquel niño. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse asustar por un niñato de colegio? Pero al girarse se encontró con que el niño no era un niño y que por donde lo iba a agarrar, un gorro lleno de cascabeles, en realidad no se podía _coger_.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó mirando hacia su mano que acababa de atravesar la punta del sombrero como si fuera un holograma en color.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? – repitió el hombrecillo haciendo cabriolas por el aire -. Adivina quién soy. Yo sé quién eres tú pero tú tienes que adivinar quién soy yo – le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

Flotaba en el aire como si estuviese suspendido de una cuerda que lo balancease de un extremo del pasillo a otro. 

-No tengo ganas de más adivinanzas – gimió Gabriela llevándose las manos a la cabeza, además ver a aquella especie de fantasma dando vueltas y más vueltas cantando con voz socarrona la estaba mareando -. ¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez? – le gritó -. Además, la verdad es que me importa un pimiento quién seas.

-¡Pero si soy Peeves, el fantasma! – chilló finalmente el hombrecillo -. ¡Madame Mudvayne dice que soy el mejor fantasma de todo Hogwarts! ¿Por qué tú no me conoces, eh?

Gabriela alzó una ceja, avivándose su agudeza.

-¿Tu también conociste a mi abuela? – preguntó -. Espero que no me digas que mi abuela te mató y por eso ahora eres un fantasma.

No supo por qué pero definitivamente aquel bichejo raro de la pajarita de color naranja y demás ropas estrafalarias le caía bien. Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a aquel extraño lugar, a ver los cuadros moverse, a su propio reflejo hablarle, varitas mágicas, hombres que volaban y atravesaban las paredes…

-¡Soy el mejor fantasma de Hogwarts! – exclamó Peeves -. Y sé dónde vas – aseguró señalándola con su corto dedo índice extendido.

-Estupendo – murmuró Gabriela encogiéndose de hombros -, aunque se supone que los fantasmas son omnipotentes – volvió a murmurar por lo bajo -. Entonces ¿por qué no me ayudas a buscar el camino, Peeves? – le preguntó pronunciando su nombre con lentitud.

-¡Para eso he venido! – gritó él -. Pero mira que eres tonta.

Y Peeves salió disparado atravesando el corredor volando, con Gabriela corriendo detrás de él pensando que el muy imbécil había desviado astutamente la conversación para no responder nada sobre su abuela.

-¿Seguro que puedo fiarme de ti? – le preguntó después de un rato de escuchar los cascabeles de su gorro.

-Aquí – respondió él parándose bruscamente y señalando con su dedo índice a una puerta cerrada -. ¿No querías ir al despacho del profesor Lunático Lupin?

Gabriela se quedó pensando durante diez segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Te refieres al profesor de DCAO?

-¿DCAO? – Peeves la miró como si acabase de decir una de las más grandes estupideces que jamás había oído.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Creía que sabías leer, Peeves.

-¡Y sé leer! – gruñó él apretando los puños delante de su cara.

-Perfecto. Ahora dime cómo tengo que abrir la puerta y me demostrarás que eres el genio más grande de todos los tiempos.

-¡Já! – dijo él cruzándose de brazos y haciendo tintinear los cascabeles -. Yo ya he acabado por hoy, no me gusta perder el tiempo. Hay muchos novatos a los que ir a ver.

Y con un sonoro "plop" desapareció antes que Gabriela tuviese tiempo de decir nada.

-Maldito bichejo – gruñó a punto de morderse sus propios puños.

Inspiró y expiró varias veces y decidió centrar toda su atención en aquella puerta y lo que había detrás. Ya se quejaría cuando tuviese la próxima oportunidad con el fantasma de la pajarita naranja. 

Apoyó la oreja derecha contra la puerta y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en cualquier ruido que pudiese venir de dentro. Dentro todo estaba en silencio, así que podía suponer que el despacho estaba completamente vacío. Antes de empujar el pomo de la puerta miró a la derecha y a la izquierda. No había moros en la costa. Dio el esperado empujón y la puerta no se abrió.

-No, no, no, no – gimió Gabriela apoyándose frustrada contra la madera.

Debía haberlo pensado antes. Debía haber pensado que si la puerta de su dormitorio se cerraba con un conjuro era muy probable que las demás puertas de aquel lugar también se cerrasen así en vez de utilizar una llave. Y sabiendo que su abuela había sido propietaria de aquel despacho no debía de haberlo dudado nunca.

Pero justo en ese instante la puerta cedió y se abrió. Gabriela estuvo a punto de dar de bruces en el suelo del despacho. Se había equivocado. A la puerta lo único que le pasaba es que se atascaba, no que estuviera hechizada con una contraseña.

-Qué lista eres, Gabriela – suspiró cáusticamente.

Asomó la cabeza con cautela por la rendija que se había abierto. El despacho estaba vacío así que entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Al hacerlo el corazón empezó a golpearle con fuerza dentro del pecho, era la sensación de estar cometiendo una falta grave… Aunque aquel despacho había sido de su abuela: tenía derecho a registrarlo si quería ¿no?

Observó el escritorio delante de ella, una amplia mesa llena de pergaminos desperdigados por aquí y por allá. Luego había algo parecido a un diván viejo, un sillón, un armario y muchas estanterías. Había libros por doquier. Gabriela cogió uno que había encima del escritorio y leyó _Las fuerzas ocultas: una guía para la autoprotección _por Quentin Trimble. Definitivamente el libro que necesitaba para sobrevivir a aquel castillo. Lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla del escritorio mirando a su alrededor. Con aquella perspectiva podía entender que a su abuela le gustase ser profesora, parecías ser el ombligo del mundo en aquella silla. Bueno, en el caso de la abuela era un ombligo dictador…

Se reclinó en el asiento y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa. Sí, verdaderamente, la sensación era la de ser alguien con mucho poder. Aunque si hacía caso de las estadísticas cada vez había menos profesores que…

Gabriela contuvo el aliento. La puerta acababa de abrirse y delante de ella había un hombre que…

No pudo ver más, cayó para atrás en la silla. Varios de los pergaminos enrollados que había en la mesa aterrizaron encima de ella.

-Lo-Lo siento – se apresuró Gabriela a disculparse intentando ponerse en pie a la vez que recogía los pergaminos.

Ahora sí que se sentía más que nunca como una niña a la que acabasen de pillar haciendo una travesura. Se le había subido el color a la cara de golpe.

-¿Se ha hecho daño? – le preguntó el hombre.

Quiso ayudarla, pero Gabriela acabó de recogerlo todo antes incluso de que le ofreciera una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

-No, no. Tranquilo – respondió Gabriela sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Estaba buscando algo, señorita Mudvayne? 

Ahora Gabriela sí que tuvo que obligarse a mirarle encontrándose cara a cara con aquel hombre del Gran Comedor de aspecto cansado y túnica remendada. Lo miró a los ojos y entonces la pasada impresión de haber algo familiar en él la asaltó de nuevo. Debió de quedarse un buen rato en silencio, ya que el profesor Lupin volvió a repetirle la pregunta.

-¿Eh? Ah… Pues…

Gabriela se quedó en blanco. ¿Realmente qué había venido a hacer allí?

-En realidad… Pues estaba buscando… - parpadeó recordando que el profesor había sabido quién era y eso que Dumbledore no los había presentado aquella mañana -. ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

Él sonrió. Aún a pesar del aspecto cansado y los mechones grises del cabello, parecía joven y la sonrisa acabó de confirmárselo.

-Sprout y Sinistra me informaron en el desayuno – dijo -. Además de que no fue difícil fijarse en usted después de que saliera escopeteada del Comedor como lo hizo.

Gabriela sintió que una llama refulgía en cada una de sus mejillas.

-Oh, Dios – murmuró avergonzada.

Gabriela se preguntó si también sabría lo de su incidente con el lobo…

-Fue una escena realmente divertida – le sonrió -, y extraña teniendo en cuenta que usted es nieta de Madame Mudvayne – la mirada llena de curiosidad en la chica le hizo continuar -. No me malinterprete mal, señorita Mudvayne, recuerdo que las clases eran fascinantes, pero…

-Sé a lo que se refiere – le interrumpió ella -, digamos que yo también la tuve de profesora castigadora.

-Pero igualmente era una mujer envidiable. Tenía cierto renombre en el Ministerio de Magia – le explicó.

Gabriela iba a preguntarle a qué clase de ministerio se refería pero al ver que Lupin continuó hablando como si aquello ya quedase por supuesto cerró el pico.

-Si ella y Dumbledore no hubieran intercedido, yo no habría podido seguir enseñando en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Gabriela -. ¿Tuvo algún problema con los alumnos?

El profesor Lupin la miró sorprendido. Como había dado por supuesto que sabía qué era el Ministerio de Magia, también había dado por supuesto que supiera aquello.

-Pensaba que _Caparoja_…

-¿Cómo? – Gabriela abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces seguidas -. ¿Caparoja?

Lupin sonrió con cierta especie de nostalgia.

-_Caparoja_ era el mote con el que nos dirigíamos a Madame Mudvayne – le explicó -. En realidad sólo éramos unos cuantos los que la llamábamos así entre nosotros porque siempre llevaba puesta una capa roja para dar clases.

"¡La capa roja!", pensó Gabriela recordando la capa que le había entregado Dumbledore.

-Aunque Madame Mudvayne no tardó en enterarse y nos castigó a todos. Sin embargo – añadió Lupin con cierta mirada de regocijo -, al día siguiente se presentó con el nombre de _Caparoja_ bordado en la capa – con el dedo se tocó el pecho indicando justamente en qué parte lo llevaba -. Estaba bordado con hilo mágico y sólo los que la llamábamos así podíamos verlo. Creo que fue una de las veces que me sentí más ilusionado a pesar del castigo.

-_Caparoja_… - musitó Gabriela sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y olvidándose de que Lupin estaba allí -. Quizás era eso a lo que se refería… ¿Y dice que sólo lo sabían unos cuantos? – le peguntó entonces.

Lupin le sonrió y añadió:

-Concretamente yo y mis amigos de la juventud. Cuatro en total para ser exactos.

Gabriela volvió a perderse en sus propios pensamientos mientras deambulaba casi sin darse cuenta por el despacho.

-Es la solución… - le oyó Lupin murmurar -. Es la solución al acertijo… _Mihi nomen est_ Caparoja. Tiene que ser eso…

-Tenga cuidad…

Lupin la sujetó entonces por el brazo para impedir que se tropezara con una de las sillas que había al lado del escritorio. Gabriela reaccionó, dio un grito y empujó a Lupin para que la soltara. Los dos se quedaron durante unos largos segundos de silencio observándose. 

Gabriela jamás podría describir claramente lo que había sentido en cuanto Lupin la había cogido del brazo. Miedo y cierta calidez; miedo y cierta sensación de confianza; miedo y una cierta ilusión como de haber encontrado algo que buscase por mucho tiempo… Pero siempre miedo.

-No me vuelva a tocar – se encontró a sí misma diciendo en un susurro.

Lupin la observó desconcertado. Él también había sentido algo, podía verlo en sus ojos color ámbar. No se había fijado hasta entonces en aquellos ojos, el color era muy parecido al de los suyos, aunque los suyos eran de un color miel más oscuro.

Advirtió que aquel hombre iba a dar un paso hacia ella, así que retrocedió antes de que lo hiciera. Un brazo se alzó nuevamente en su dirección y Gabriela volvió a retroceder, esta vez tropezando plenamente con la silla que se volcó y dio contra el suelo.

-Debo… Debo… - Gabriela tragó saliva muy nerviosa. El corazón había comenzado a bombear sangre a velocidad vertiginosa dentro de su pecho -. Debo irme.

Estaba asustada, muy asustada. Aquel hombre le daba miedo. Tenía que salir de aquel despacho que comenzaba a ser asfixiante.

Esquivó la silla y atravesó el despacho casi corriendo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe. Finalmente fuera intentó estabilizar su respiración, pero la imagen de aquel hombre no se le borraba de la cabeza.

¿Qué diablos?, se decía a sí misma pensando que la primera vez que lo vio no había sentido nada tan incomprensible como lo que acababa de experimentar cuando él la tocó.

Era aquel lugar, se aseguraba a sí misma corriendo por los pasillos. Era aquel lugar que la estaba volviendo loca.

Por fin se detuvo y se inclinó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento entre jadeo y jadeo.

Un maullido le hizo alzar la cabeza un poco. Allí, delante de ella estaba aquella gata fea de Argus Filch enseñándole los colmillos y arqueando el lomo, parecía dispuesta a saltarle encima y arañarle la cara.

-¡Aparta! – le gritó Gabriela haciendo que la gata diera un salto y saliera zumbando como si acabase de ver al mismo diablo.

Inspiró con fuerza y continuó andando. Por fin aquel pasillo se le hizo familiar y se sintió aliviada al darse de que estaba llegando a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de su abuela.

-¿Estás bien, cielo? – escuchó que decía entonces una voz

Gabriela reconoció enseguida la voz de Filch y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta que le sobrevino un fuerte olor a pescado que surgía por debajo de una puerta. ¿Así que aquélla era la oficina de Filch? Se quedó quieta a un lado de la puerta, en cierto modo temerosa de que la gata la descubriera. En realidad, parecía una estupidez pero desconfiaba de aquel animal y aún más después de cómo reaccionaba cuando ella estaba delante. Si no tenía cuidado con ella algún día acabaría con una cicatriz en medio de la cara.

-¿Te has encontrado con la chica?

La voz de Argus Filch era muy clara, tanto que era como si no hubiese muro de por medio. Gabriela se sorprendió de su sentido del oído, parecía estar mucho más afinado que antes…

Hubo un maullido por parte de la gata como respuesta y Filch prosiguió:

-Ella no es como Helena. Ella es distinta ¿verdad, cielo mío? Aunque son casi como dos gotas de agua, pero sus ojos dicen quién es ella. Lo has notado, ¿verdad, bonita? Helena nunca debió permitir que la joven llegara hasta aquí, no sé qué diablos tiene Dumbledore en la cabeza. Todo había sido decidido ya, y ahora…

Ahí Filch se detuvo y Gabriela dio un respingo al notar que se acercaba a la puerta. El cómo lo pudo notar era algo que se escapaba de su conocimiento, pero al ver que la puerta se entreabría un poco se alejó lo más sigilosamente que pudo de allí para no estar al alcance de sus agudos ojos. 

Siguió corriendo de puntillas (que ya era bastante difícil sobre unas botas de tacón de más de seis centímetros) hasta que se encontró a la mitad de la escalera en dirección a su dormitorio y se volvió hacia atrás. Nadie ni nada la seguía, así que respiró aliviada y subió los últimos escalones. Una vez frente a la puerta, pronunció la contraseña, entró y volvió a pronunciarla para bloquear la puerta.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro de alivio.

-Paris – dijo clavando su mirada sobre el cuervo negro que revolvía entre las sobras de la bandeja de comida de encima de la mesa -, en cuanto abra este baúl nos largamos de aquí ¿entendido? Así que aprovecha el tiempo que te queda para despedirte de tus amiguitos.

Paris continuó picoteando el muslo de pollo que se había dejado ella sin prestarle atención. 

-Eso, tú a lo tuyo… - protestó Gabriela entre dientes, acercándose a la butaca sobre la cual había dejado la capa roja de su abuela.

La alzó y la inspeccionó detenidamente cerca de la ventana. Tal y como Lupin le contó, allí estaba el nombre "_Caparoja_" bordado con el hilo negro mágico. En un principio había pensado que ella no podría verlo puesto que ella no había formado parte del grupo de amigos que le habían puesto ese mote a Madame Mudvayne, pero ahí estaba el nombre bien claro y perceptible incluso para sus ojos miopes.

-¿Quizás porque yo en realidad ya lo sabía? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Justo en ese instante notó que un ala negra la golpeaba en la mejilla. Paris acababa de posarse sobre su hombro derecho. Gabriela no lograba salir de su asombro; desde que tenía uso de razón nunca Paris se había posado en su hombro, como nunca le había dejado que le tocara. Aunque ella tampoco nunca tuvo intención de hacerlo, su relación era parecida al perro y al gato, pero ahora…

Advirtió que en su pico llevaba un pañuelo blanco. Gabriela lo cogió y Paris dejó su hombro para volver a la mesa con la comida. En una esquina del pañuelo también había bordado con hilo negro el mote de su abuela ¡y con ese pañuelo se había secado la cara aquella mañana! ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta?

-¿Entonces tú ya lo sabías? – le preguntó a Paris inclinándose sobre la mesa y frunciendo el entrecejo -. ¿Sabías desde el principio la contraseña y no me has dicho nada?

Gabriela se dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla aunque de buena gana se habría pegado un sopapo a sí misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estupidez estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo iba a un pájaro _que no sabe hablar_ decirle de viva voz cuál era la respuesta al acertijo?

Se gruñó a sí misma durante un largo rato.

-Así no habría perdido el tiempo en el despacho de DCAO, ni habría tenido que pasar nada – siguió gruñendo en voz alta hablando con alguien invisible -. Ahora mismo ya estaría de camino a casa y no estaría aquí comiéndome el tarro por conversaciones de locos. ¡Tengo que ponerme a buscar un trabajo! ¡Y tengo que pagar el alquiler!

Finalmente, apretó los puños junto con los dientes y, otra vez llena de frustración, se arrodilló junto al baúl. Se fijó en que las letras de la cerradura habían sido sustituidas de nuevo por los símbolos tribales, así que la frotó y la frase "_Quod nomen est tibi" _ volvió a aparecer.

-Caparoja – pronunció Gabriela tratando de articular bien la palabra.

Las letras grabadas se borraron y aparecieron otras: _"Libentissime_", para acabar por desprender un cegador brillo dorado. Gabriela tuvo que taparse los ojos durante un momento hasta que por fin el brillo cesó y el baúl se abrió lentamente con un pequeño chirrido.

Gabriela aguantó la respiración hasta que no se abrió del todo y aún así aguardó durante unos segundos, quizás con el temor de que fuera a cerrarse de golpe atrapándole la mano en dentro. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había el menor indicio de que el baúl volviera a cerrarse se inclinó sobre él y estudió su interior, inspeccionándolo durante un rato sin atreverse a tocar nada.

Todo aparecía bien colocado y asegurado para que no sufriese ningún daño si el baúl era volcado. Se decidió por fin a soltar los cinturones elásticos y las cuerdas que sujetaban el contenido y observó primero dos frascos amortiguados delicadamente entre algodones.

Uno era de un vidrio verde esmeralda con un tapón de rosca y una etiqueta amarillenta que decía _"MUY PELIGROSO. Veneno extremadamente potente"_. Enseguida lo dejó donde estaba y dirigió su atención hacia el otro, más pequeño y de color azul oscuro. En la etiqueta correspondiente podía leer _"Guardavoz. __Capacidad ilimitada durante 15 minutos. No rellenar. ¡Advertencia! Muy frágil."_

Los dedos le temblaban cuando tocó el tapón de corcho. ¿Qué pasaría si lo abriese? Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, el tapón cedió en cuanto puso los dedos sobre él. Se apresuró a volverlo a cerrar, pero en ese instante el olor a hierbabuena, sándalo y polvos de talco de su abuela se adentró en sus fosas nasales. ¿Podía ser el perfume que utilizaba la…

_"A mi querida niña Gabriela"_

Gabriela contuvo la espiración. ¡La voz de su abuela venía del interior de aquel frasco!

_"Si estás escuchando ahora mismo esto significará que te hallas en Hogwarts y que estás dando los pasos correctos para entender lo que yo nunca fui capaz de explicarte."_

Taponó el frasco con rapidez y aguardó unos segundos a que los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaran. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que Paris había vuelto a aterrizar en su hombro y que observaba expectante, como atendiendo.

Destapó entonces el frasco y el aroma de su abuela volvió a inundarla. Le fue imposible volver a estabilizar el ritmo de su corazón.

_"Luché toda mi vida para que esto no sucediera y me peleé decenas de veces con ese viejo de Dumbledore para seguir ocultándolo todo, olvidándome de que ese viejo zorro de Albus siempre tiene razón _(ahí hubo un suspiro)_. Hay muchas cosas en las que te he mentido sobre mí y sobre ti misma y aquí va mi arrepentimiento. Hay muchas cosas que quería decirte, mucho que quería ofrecerte pero que el arrepentimiento nunca me dejó hacer, y ahora estoy en el lecho de muerte y ya no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquiera decirte que ya hace más de veinticuatro horas que me he quedado ciega y que por eso me empeñé tanto en que vinieras al darme cuenta que mi vista disminuía cada día más."_

El frasco estuvo a punto de resbalarle de la mano y tuvo que sujetarlo con las dos. Temblaba y acababa de hacérsele un nudo en la garganta. ¡Su abuela ciega!

-Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios…

Pero la voz de su abuela continuó:

_"Aunque por desgracia dejé de ver una hora antes de que llegases a Londres. No he podido ver _(se sucedió una pequeña pausa en la que Gabriela creyó escucharla sollozar)_ lo que has cambiado _(y ahí su abuela tosió como si tratase de reprimir el llanto)_. Sólo soy capaz de percibir que no te has cortado el pelo y que te has comprado esas estúpidas botas de tacón que siempre decías que te ibas a comprar y cuyo olor a piel y taconeo puedo distinguir a varios metros de distancia… Pero ¿y tus ojos? ¿Siguen del mismo color? Aunque te parezcan preguntas tontas son importantes, Gabriela."_

Hubo una pausa. A Gabriela se le hizo difícil seguir respirando. Tuvo que tapar de nuevo el frasco para volver a intentar tranquilizarse, aunque eso era casi imposible cuando tienes lágrimas en los ojos y notas cómo vas cayendo una tras otro sin que el limpiarlas ayudo en algo. Eso era lo que le ocurría a Gabriela y el hecho de haber escuchado los tan claros sollozos de su abuela, a la que nunca en su vida había visto derramar una lágrima, empeoraba sus intentos de calmarse.

La pausa dentro del frasco azul fue larga, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos Gabriela se armó de paciencia y esperó a que su abuela volviera a hablar.

_"Bueno _(se oyó finalmente)_, vayamos al grano _ (la voz parecía haber recuperado su firmeza inicial)._ Como te has dado cuenta este frasco es un _guardavoz_, en él puedes guardar cualquier mensaje que quieras como en un casete muggle. Pero sólo es de un único uso así que deberás tirarlo cuando acabe mi mensaje. Para ello espérate a tener mi varita mágica en tus manos y entonces, apuntarás con la varita al bote y dirás _¡Sordes!_ Es un modo que tenemos los brujos para reciclar lo que ya no utilizamos. En cuanto mi mensaje haya finalizado cogerás el cuaderno grueso con las tapas forradas en piel de color tierra. ¿Lo has visto ya?"_

Gabriela asintió automáticamente con la cabeza cogiendo el cuaderno grueso que le describía. En la cubierta había grabado en letras doradas "GARABATOS", aunque…

_"Las páginas están en blanco. Pero no te inquietes por ello, podrás ver lo que hay en ellas en cuanto recuperes mi varita. Mi varita ahora es tuya, Gabriela, y es la pertenencia más importante y valiosa que quiero dejarte. Tú tienes el poder para utilizarla puesto que también eres una bruja y, aunque no seas capaz de recordarlo, ya has empleado muchas veces la magia antes, cuando eras pequeña. No obstante, yo modificaba tu memoria para que no lo recordases. Hecho que me valía siempre la reprimenda de Albus, por cierto. Normalmente, después de haberte aplicado el encantamiento recibía una de sus lechuzas con un mensaje de advertencia. Pero yo creía que actuaba bien, me aseguraba a mí misma que lo hacía por tu bien porque yo quería que fueses feliz. Más feliz que yo, más feliz que nadie. "_

Carraspeó y abandonó nuevamente el sentimentalismo para regresar a su firmeza.

_"Con el cuaderno en la mano contarás ocho páginas empezando por el final hacia atrás. Una vez en la octava página cogerás el espejo de mango de plata que hay junto al cepillo y harás que se refleje la página en él. Entonces aparecerá el conjuro que escribí para hacer aparecer la varita. Lo escribí con una tinta especial que únicamente es reflectante para espejos, es muy útil para confundir a la Artes Oscuras. ¿Lo has comprendido bien, Gabriela? Por favor, procura seguir bien las instrucciones. Sé que te parecerán difíciles, pero confía en mí, Gabriela. Nunca pondría en peligro tu vida."_

Gabriela buscó en el baúl el espejo que le decía y encontró un de aquellos antiguos con el borde ribeteado de formas rococó a juego con un cepillo.

_"Y ahora _(suspiró, hablando más lentamente)_ ya es hora de que te explique de una vez por todas qué es lo que separa a tus padres de mí, Gabriela."_

Soltó el espejo casi de golpe y sujeto el frasco con las dos manos.

-Que no sea nada grave – se encontró rogándole al bote de vidrio.

_"Lo tenía todo muy premeditado cuando decidí casarme con tu abuelo Julius Mudvayne. Yo ya era mayor, tenía 42 años. Me casé un año antes de abandonar Hogwarts. Julius era primo hermano mío y hacía tiempo que había enviudado. Él al contrario que yo no era un brujo, había nacido de muggles y era un muggle, pero sabía que yo era una bruja aunque nunca lo admitió. En realidad yo y mi abuela fuimos las únicas muggles de la familia Mudvayne. Y ahora tú eres la última que queda. _

Otra pausa larga. Helena Mudvayne parecía recapacitar y reflexionar sobre las palabras más adecuadas. 

_"Julius ya tenía un hijo cuando yo me casé con él, Benjamin. Él es a quien tú llamas padre. Ya estaba comprometido con Alejandra cuando yo contraje matrimonio con Julius y poco después se casaron y se marcharon a España contigo. Sólo tuve que modificar la memoria de los tres, incluido Julius, para que te acogieran como si verdaderamente fueras su hija. Sólo eso. Y quizás siga arrepintiéndome hasta después de muerta de haberlo hecho…"_

Gabriela suspiró con fuerza. Lo que estaba escuchando no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué rayos estaba tratando de decirle su abuela? ¿Qué era una huérfana? ¿Quiénes eran realmente sus padres?

-Abuela – dijo entre dientes agitando el frasco.

_"A decir verdad, Benjamin nunca me gustó. Poco tardó Julius en contarle que se había casado con una bruja y desde entonces tanto él como su mujer me repudiaron e incluso me culparon que al poco tiempo de casarnos Julius muriese. Pero en realidad él llevaba tiempo atrás enfermo… No sé por qué me pidió que me casara con él, quizás pensaba que podría curarlo pero hay enfermedades degenerativas que los brujos no podemos curar. Es otra cosa de la que me arrepentiré después de muerta, de haberme casado con alguien a quien no amaba y de haberle dado ilusiones a Julius de que podría curarle. Pero el plan debía seguir su curso… y yo también…"_

-¡Maldita sea, abuela! – gritó Gabriela apretando el frasco entre sus dedos -. ¿¡Qué diablos estás diciendo!?

Y el frasco se le escapó de las manos y dio contra el sardinel de la chimenea. Instintivamente, Gabriela se precipitó sobre el suelo para intentar evitar la catástrofe y estuvo a punto de acabar chamuscándose la cabeza en el fuego. Los trozos de vidrio azul saltaron esparciéndose por doquier. Gabriela cerró los ojos para evitar que los trozos más pequeños le alcanzaran en ellos y se quedó allí estirada sintiendo el intenso calor del fuego sobre ella y escuchando a Paris graznar una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte. 

La voz de su abuela se había apagado por completo, como un casete que hubiese sido detenido antes de llegar al final. Lo último que había podido rescatar de ella al hacerse añicos el frasco habían sido varias palabras desordenadas sin sentido y un "Te quiero" que había ido propagándose por la habitación como un pequeño eco. La etiqueta del _guardavoz_ había volado hasta la chimenea en la cual ardía como un papel más, las palabras _ "Guardavoz. Capacidad ilimitada durante 15 minutos. No rellenar. ¡Advertencia! Muy frágil."_ no tardaron en convertirse en ceniza.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo me costó bastante escribirlo, si he de ser sincera en realidad lo escribí y luego lo reescribí. La parte en la que habla la abuela fue sin duda la más difícil… Gracias Gabriela por ser tan torpe y romper el _guardavoz_ para que dejara de dolerme tanto la cabeza XD

Nimph: Yo creo que podría hacer incluso un fic centrado totalmente en Snape, es precisamente el tipo de personaje sobre el cual me divierte escribir. Borde, arrogante, antipático, inteligente… vamos como yo XD Quedas añadida a mi msn, así que quizás algún día nos veamos las letras ^_-

Rinoa: Te sorprendería saber de las cosas que puede llegar a tener una persona miedo (y más que miedo ¡¡fobia!!): las embarazadas, los pelirrojos, los ancianos… Si la gente tiene hasta miedo de los perros ¿por qué no iba a tener miedo Gabriela de los lobos? Aunque su miedo tiene una causa justificada que ya se sabrá. Sobre Draco… otro como Snape que me encanta (lo que no me gusta es que le pongan de pareja a Hermione -.-)

Rakshah: Estoy en pleno "trance" de inspiración y por eso los capítulos me acaban saliendo como churros ^^;; En realidad creo que tengo las ideas muy claras sobre qué quiero que suceda en la historia y eso me ayuda a no bloquearme (lo cual no deja que tb me acabe quedando en blanco… que me sucede… ¡¡y mucho!! Ya que soy bastante complicada y tengo la manía de hacer laberintos en vez de historias .). Además, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndola (no sé si se nota ^^UUU).

Desgraciadamente, ya empiezo las clase en la uni y eso me va a restar mucho más tiempo para escribir (*Irene tiene que prometerse NO escribir durante las clases*), así que los capítulos no irán tan rápido como antes.


	8. 08: En lo profundo del bosque

** 8. En lo profundo del bosque**

El silencio hacia rato que había vuelto a aquel dormitorio, sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de la leña por el fuego, pero al menos Paris había dejado de chillar como un loco. Ahora descansaba sobre las barras de la cama dándole la espalda a Gabriela que continuaba tirada en el suelo. No obstante, al sentirla moverse se volvió hacia ella y lo que vio le hizo saltar de la barra al suelo, cerca de sus pies.

Gabriela se había levantado y estaba sentada frente al baúl. Tenía el grueso cuaderno de lomo forrado en piel sobre sus muslos. Lo puso al revés, lo abrió y empezó a pasar hojas amarillas en blanco mientras contaba en voz alta hasta ocho. 

Miró de reojo hacia el espejo de estilo rococó que había dejado justo a su derecha y lo cogió, apretando el mango con fuerza.

-Bien – suspiró observando su reflejo en él -, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Lo enfocó sobre la octava página y miró atentamente en el espejo. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que, tal y como había dicho su abuela, la página en blanco sí aparecía escrita en el reflejo y los entrecerró aún más arrugando la nariz al ver que, tal y como lógicamente debiera haber esperado, lo que en el espejo se reflejaba no aparecía al revés. Podía decirse que verdaderamente se trataba de una auténtica tinta especial para espejos. Gabriela se preguntó cuál sería su precio…

Carraspeó y leyó en voz alta:

_~ Cómo hacer que una varita desolidificada vuelva a solidificarse ~_

_Ingredientes:_

_1 Frasco de veneno de acebo (frasco verde)_

_1 Crin de unicornio hembra adulto._

_2 Gotas de sangre del dueño de la varita._

Gabriela parpadeó y volvió a leer los ingredientes por segunda vez.

-Imposible… - murmuró negando con la cabeza, pero continuó leyendo.

_Modo de empleo:_

_1º) Es muy importante no oler el veneno directamente del frasco puesto que se corre el riesgo de que la nariz se caiga al suelo con un solo olfateo. Así que será crucial aguantar la respiración durante todo el proceso._

_2º) En el mismo frasco del veneno de acebo se echará la crin del unicornio hembra y las dos gotas de sangre del dueño de la varita. Se aconseja utilizar un alfiler para pincharse el dedo índice (mirar dentro de la cajita plateada que hay dentro del baúl), ya que con según qué métodos existe el peligro de desangrarse vivo._

_3º) Se cerrará el frasco y se agitará dos veces. Después se vaciará todo el contenido sobre el lugar en el que se halla la varita desolidificada y ésta se solidificará nuevamente (mirar en el pequeño cofre alargado y estrecho que está forrado con terciopelo rojo)._

_4º) Se aconseja no verter ni una sola gota fuera del lugar a rellenar en cuestión puesto que se corre el riesgo de que el proceso se rompa y la varita no se solidifique._

En el borde de la página había escrita como una pequeña posdata encerrada en un recuadro que decía así:

_Importante: Una vez obtenida la varita se apuntará sobre el cuaderno forrado en piel color tierra y se dirá con voz clara y firme ¡_Aparecium_! Y lo que antes no podías ver ahora incluso lo podrás leer._

Gabriela dejó el espejo y el cuaderno a un lado y miró hacia el techo.

-Maravilloso, abuela – dijo con voz algo ronca -. Todo lo que haces es simplemente maravilloso – por supuesto, estaba siendo irónica y más aún después de todo lo que le había oído decir antes de que el _guardavoz_ se rompiera -. Ahora dime, abuelita… ¿Dónde voy a encontrar al maldito unicornio, eh? 

Dirigió los ojos hacia la ventana y se puso en pie. El cielo que le ofrecía la vista desde allí indicaba que estaba atardeciendo. Pasaban ya varios minutos de las seis de la tarde. Gabriela suspiró cansada y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo para encontrarse con un frondoso bosque. Delimitando el bosque había una pequeña caseta a la cual se dirigían tres alumnos.

Gabriela se acercó más al cristal de la ventana hasta que casi lo tocó con la nariz. Creyó reconocer a los tres chicos con los que se había encontrado aquella mañana en la entrada del Gran Comedor, pero no lograba enfocar bien la vista.

-Lo que daría por tener mis gafas puestas - murmuró con ansia apretando los dientes.

Por fin logró enfocar la vista, viéndolo todo mucho más claro que antes... Demasiado claro…

Gabriela contuvo el aliento llevándose una mano a la cara y casi como si lo hubiera supuesto dejó escapar una risa ahogada de incredulidad. ¡Que se le cayese el techo encima si no llevaba unas gafas puestas! Se las sacó con cuidado y las observó detenidamente. La forma alargada, la montura de pasta negra y las pequeñas huellas de sus propios dientes en el extremo de las patillas ratificaban que aquellas gafas eran definitivamente las suyas. Había hecho volar una bota de un extremo de la habitación a otro y ahora acababa de hacer volar sus gafas de Londres hasta aquel lugar con sólo un pensamiento. ¿Qué más cosas sería capaz de hacer? A lo mejor si se concentraba, incluso podía hacer llegar desde su habitación de Madrid aquel libro sobre _"Cómo superar la locura sin la ayuda de neurolépticos con la doctora Stevenson"_ que se había comprado hace poco. Realmente necesitaba leer aquel libro.

Se las volvió a poner y observó a través de la ventana que los tres chicos estaban ahora hablando con un hombre grande que debía de medir el doble de alto que uno y el triple de ancho. Gabriela lo miró atentamente durante un largo rato intentando recordar por qué le era tan familiar. ¿No le había visto a él también sentado en la mesa de los profesores durante el desayuno? La verdad es que, aún siendo tan grande, no le había prestado mucha atención. Sencillamente había pensado que era un hombre con problemas de obesidad o de complexión robusta y ya está. Durante las prácticas en su carrera había tratado con algunos hombres también de complexión grande (aunque nunca tanto como él) y todos afirmaban que se sentían aún más deprimidos si veían que la gente los miraba mucho. 

¿Qué le había dicho la profesora Sprout sobre él? ¿Qué era lo que enseñaba? ¡Ah sí! Del nombre de aquella asignatura sí que se acordaba bien: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Le había parecido una asignatura curiosa, la verdad. A saber si los lobos serían una materia más en la asignatura…

Gabriela pegó las manos contra el cristal sin apartar los ojos de aquel hombre gigantón.

-¡Pues claro! – exclamó entonces dando media vuelta y arrodillándose nuevamente frente al baúl

Leyó por tercera vez los ingredientes y dejó las gafas sobre la mesa del dormitorio. Tenía que conseguir una crin de unicornio, se repitió cerrando el baúl y metiéndolo debajo de la cama. Aquel hombre debía de saber dónde podía encontrar uno. El unicornio era una criatura mágica ¿no?

Paris esta vez la siguió a poca distancia. Pero en cuanto Gabriela abrió la puerta y la cerró tropezando de lleno con una figura vestida de negro se alejó al instante, sobresaltado. Gabriela había cerrado los ojos por reflejo ante el inminente impacto y se sujetaba la nariz como queriendo asegurarse de que seguía en su sitio después del encontronazo con aquella especie de muro…

-¿Siempre tan brusca, señorita Mudvayne?

Gabriela se quedó helada al reconocer la voz y, aún con la mano en la nariz, abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Si hubiera podido hacer un agujero a sus pies por el cual escurrirse lo habría hecho en ese mismo instante.

-Lo siento, profesor – murmuró ella -. No sabía que iba a estar ahí – añadió señalando donde él se encontraba.

-Sí – dijo él poniéndose recto y volviéndola a mirar desde encima del hombro como la vez anterior -, debo suponer que no lo sabía.

Gabriela inspiró profundamente, se soltó la nariz, también se puso recta y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una actitud desafiante. Esta vez no quedaría como una tonta, esta vez no le daría el gusto a Snape de poder acorralarla como en la última vez.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, profesor Snape? – le preguntó apartándose el cabello de la cara. Aquél era uno de sus tics cuando notaba que la adrenalina le subía a la cara y empezaba a enfadarse.

-En realidad – respondió él arrastrando lentamente las palabras -, sólo cierta curiosidad por saber cómo seguía después de haber sido atacada por el _boggart_.

Gabriela abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado? – fue lo primero que acudió a su boca.

En los ojos de Snape bailaba cierta llama de regocijo al responder:

-Me lo dijo un lobo.

Gabriela apretó los labios. 

-¿Usted estaba allí? – le preguntó inquisidoramente. 

-Señorita Mudvayne – dijo entonces Snape adoptando una actitud muy relacionada a su tarea como profesor -, le aconsejaría que a partir de ahora fuese más metódica y menos aventurera – clavó sus negros ojos en ella -. Hogwarts no es un colegio muggle, puede recibir más de un susto como el que ya ha recibido, ¿me explico? Usted no sabe utilizar magia, así que por favor, no actúe como si supiera. 

Lo había dicho con desdén. Si Gabriela hubiera sido una hormiga no habría duda que ahora mismo estaría aplastada contra el suelo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Snape volvió a hablar interrumpiéndola.

-No se tome a la ligera mis palabras – fue lo que dijo dando un cuarto de giro y haciendo que ondeara su larga túnica negra -. No me gustaría tener que encontrarla nuevamente desangrándose en el suelo.

Así que sí había estado allí cuando fue atacada por el lobo.

-Si me disculpa – iba a darle la espalda cuando Gabriela lo sujetó por el brazo.

Snape le dirigió una mirada penetrante, primero a sus ojos y luego a su mano. Gabriela empezaba a darse cuenta que a según que personas era mejor no ponerles la mano encima, así que le soltó inmediatamente.

-¿Y ha venido sólo para decirme eso? 

-¿Le parece poco, señorita Mudavyne?

Ciertamente estar con el profesor Snape era como retroceder años atrás, hasta la época en la que iba al colegio y algún profesor la amonestaba por no haber hecho correctamente los deberes. Sin duda, Snape era un profesor de armas tomar.

No dijo nada más. Snape inclinó la cabeza ligeramente haciendo como una especie de reverencia y se marchó escaleras abajo. Cuando Gabriela se hubo asegurado que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos le sacó la lengua.

-Me alegro de haber pasado ya la época de estudiante – murmuró.

Extrañamente, aquella vez no le costó encontrar el camino hacia el vestíbulo del castillo. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue seguir el murmullo de voces de los chicos y chicas que ya habían acabado su jornada de clase y deambulaban por el castillo alegremente.

El salir fuera del castillo le sentó literalmente como una bocanada de aire fresco aunque oliese a humedad y el sol estuviera medio oculto tras unas gruesas nubes. Atravesó a grandes zancadas los terrenos de Hogwarts y se plantó delante de aquella cabaña de madera. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, tomó aire y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y aquel hombre gigantón (que de cerca parecía aún más grande) la miró atentamente. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendidos, como reconociéndola y dio una especie de pequeño brinco sobresaltado al no esperarse una visita como aquella.

-¿Quién es, Hagrid? – preguntó una voz de chico desde adentro.

Hagrid carraspeó nervioso.

-Es… Es… - pero no acertaba con las palabras.

-Gabriela Mudvayne – se apresuró añadir ella con una sonrisa divertida -. Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre un pequeño asunto, profesor.

Hagrid pareció titubear un momento para finalmente hacerse a un lado y permitirle la entrada a su casa. Cuando Gabriela entró un perro que había tumbado frente a una chimenea se puso en pie y la miró con cierta precaución. Lanzó un ensordecedor ladrido.

-Tranquilo, _Fang_ – Hagrid corrió a su lado, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

Gabriela se había asustado. Por un momento hubiera jurado que aquel enorme perro jabalinero se le echaría encima. Cuando lo vio sentarse de nuevo suspiró aliviada y dirigió su mirada hacia los tres chicos que había sentados alrededor de una mesa. 

-No suelo caerle muy bien a los animales – comentó con una vacilante sonrisa haciendo un ademán hacia el perro de Hagrid.

El chico de gafas y la chica sonrieron, mientras que el chico pelirrojo se puso un poco colorado.

-Espero no interrumpirle, profesor – dijo volviéndose hacia aquel hombre de espeso cabello y barba negros -. Sólo le robaré unos minutos de su tiempo.

-No se preocupe. Y por favor, llámeme Hagrid.

-Nunca se acostumbrará a que le llamen profesor – dijo la chica con una risita.

-Me sigue pareciendo extraño – explicó Hagrid con una expresión entre modesta y sincera -. ¿Cuál es ese pequeño asunto del que quiere hablarme, señorita Mudvayne? 

Gabriela miró hacia los tres chicos y luego hacia Hagrid, para finalmente suspirar y responder:

-Tiene que ver sobre unicornios.

Vio que los tres chicos abrían los ojos al unísono.

"Lo sé", pensó para sí misma encogiéndose de hombros. "Suena estúpido, pero qué se le va a hacer…"

-¿Tiene algún unicornio? – le escuchó preguntar al chico pelirrojo lleno de curiosidad.

La chica, sentada a su lado, le dio un ligero toque con el codo.

-No, no. No tengo ninguno – se apresuró a decir Gabriela sorprendida por no ver que la miraba como un bicho raro al nombrar la palabra unicornio -. Es sólo que… - tomó aire -. Necesito una crin de un unicornio hembra adulto. Es para una… eh… Especie de poción…

-¿No preferiría pedirle ayuda a Severus? – preguntó Hagrid con sorpresa.

-¿Severus?

-Es el profesor Snape. El profesor de Pociones – le explicó el chico de gafas.

-Ah, así que se llama Severus – dijo Gabriela y agitó la mano en señal de negación -. Pero rotundamente, no. 

Vio que los tres chicos se rieron por lo bajo y entendió que ellos tenían la misma manía por el profesor de Pociones que ella.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar uno? 

Sintió cómo cuatro pares de ojos la miraron y como cuatro pares de hombros se encogieron.

-Viven en el Bosque Prohibido – le explicó la chica al ver que Hagrid no parecía muy dispuesto a responder.

-¿Te refieres a _este_ bosque? – preguntó Gabriela señalando hacia la pared donde se suponía que estaba aquel frondoso bosque que había visto desde la ventana.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarla – dijo entonces Hagrid muy serio.

Gabriela abrió los ojos y luego la boca.

-¿Pero por qué? – exclamó -. ¿No forman parte los unicornios de su asignatura? Necesito urgentemente esa crin, es muy importante y…

-Ya le he dicho que no puedo ayudarla, señorita Mudvayne.

-Pero, Hagrid – dijo entonces el chico de gafas -, el año pasado conseguiste atrapar a unas crías de unicornio para la clase. No creo que un unicornio adulto…

-He dicho que no, Harry – le cortó él secamente dirigiéndole una mirada severa -. Además – añadió mirando hacia donde se encontraba Gabriela, pero sin mirarla a la cara -, nadie puede entrar en el bosque. Es muy peligroso. No – añadió tajantemente al ver que el chico llamado Harry iba a decir algo más.

Hagrid se puso a fingir que estaba muy ocupado con la caldera que había en el fuego para no tener que mirar la cara suplicante de Gabriela. Gabriela lo advirtió y, desilusionada y resignada, se despidió de los tres chicos y de él y salió de la cabaña.

Una vez fuera hundió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y suspiró con fuerza. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el bosque. Nunca había visto un bosque tan oscuro y que pareciese tan profundo. ¿Qué habría de peligroso en él que incluso se hacía llamar el Bosque Prohibido?

Divisó un estrecho sendero de tierra que desaparecía en la espesura de los árboles y miró hacia el castillo. Luego hacia la cabaña. Aparentemente, no había nadie que estuviera observándola. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos y dio rápidos pasos hacia el sendero. Una vez en él y ya habiendo traspasado las limitaciones "prohibidas", se giró cautelosamente hacia el castillo. Todo estaba tranquilo, si se daba prisa nadie se daría cuenta de su infracción. 

Caminó más aprisa hasta llegar a la parte en que el sendero se dividía en dos y escogió el camino de la derecha. Siempre había escuchado leyendas sobre el lado izquierdo, todas ellas negativas. Recordaba que uno de sus profesores les explicó que en tiempos antiguos los que escribían con la mano izquierda eran castigados…

Gabriela dio un respingo. Algo acababa de moverse cerca de donde ella estaba, pero al voltearse no vio a nadie. Siguió caminando, esta vez menos a prisa y con más cautela, mirando a un lado y a otro y agudizando el oído. El bosque cada vez se hacía más espeso, la rodeaban altos árboles de hojas oscuras, raíces y ramas caídas, y lo peor de todo es que parecía estar anocheciendo _con gran rapidez_.

Otro ruido la hizo girarse y esta vez sí vio algo, o, al menos, creyó verlo y oírlo. Era como hubiese algo negro a varios metros detrás de ella que se arrastrase entre las ramas secas de los árboles respirando con fuerza… Y que a juzgar por aquella forma de respirar _no_ fuera humano.

Gabriela empezó a correr y lo que había detrás de ella empezó también a moverse con más ímpetu. Al tratar de mirar hacia atrás mientras corría tropezó y cayó al suelo, sobre algo líquido y frío. Se incorporó de golpe sobre sus rodillas viendo que se trataba del agua de un arroyo y que parte de su chaqueta se había manchado de barro. 

-Oh, mierda – murmuró.

Se había mojado también parte del cabello. Intentó ponerse de pie y al hacerlo sus tacones resbalaron sobre el lodo y cayó hacia delante y nuevamente al agua, acabando por mojarse casi del todo.

-Mierda, mierda – volvió a murmurar.

Otra vez en pie aguardó por un momento, escuchando. El ruido de la respiración y el crepitar de las hojas del suelo había desaparecido. Gabriela miró hacia el arroyo, debería atravesarlo y así asegurarse que, fuera lo que fuese el animal que la había estado siguiendo, perdiera el rastro. 

Iba a disponerse a cruzarlo cuando vio algo en el borde del riachuelo al otro extremo. Algo asombrosamente blanco que se había detenido a beber agua. Gabriela bordeó el arroyo y, casi sin darse cuenta, se metió en él para observar al animal de cerca. Era como un caballo pero con las patas algo más largas, las crines casi le llegaban al suelo y la cola también. El blanco de su pelaje era como el de una perla, brillante y reluciente. Gabriela pudo ver, a medida que se acercaba arrastrándose torpemente por el agua que le llegaba casi a la altura de las rodillas, que en la frente portaba un cuerno.

"¡El unicornio!", se dijo a sí misma sonriendo llena de alegría.

No lograba creerse que un animal tan espectacular, protagonista de numerosas leyendas y cuentos de hadas, realmente existiese. ¡Y estaba a escasa distancia de ella!

"Date prisa, date prisa", se ordenó intentando cruzar torpemente el río sin hacer mucho ruido para no asustarle. Pero el unicornio parecía haber advertido ya su presencia porque había levantado el hocico del agua y sus grandes ojos la habían enfocado.

-No te vayas, por favor – le susurró Gabriela saliendo por fin del agua y dando cortos pasitos hacia él.

Se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Había otro unicornio, algo más grande y robusto, a su lado que salió a su encuentro. Parecía un macho protegiendo a la hembra.

-¿Es tu compañera? 

Gabriela en otra ocasión se habría dado un puntapié en su propia pantorrilla por hablarle a un animal que no era humano, pero en aquel mismo instante estaba extasiada, tanto que si hubiera llegado alguien y le hubiera dicho que acababan de nacerle alas en la espalda ella se habría lanzado desde lo alto de un árbol para probarlas.

El unicornio golpeó con su pata delantera en el suelo y relinchó suavemente.

¿La entendía? ¿Había respondido a su pregunta?

-Tan sólo necesito que me deje una de sus crines – le explicó Gabriela acercándose a él -. No voy a haceros daño a ninguno.

Alzó su mano hacia el unicornio y lo condujo lentamente hacia su frente. Casi se quedó sin respiración cuando la palma de su mano tomó contacto con el suave pelaje que rodeaba al cuerno en espiral. El unicornio pareció aceptar la caricia puesto que se había quedado muy quieto. Luego, se acercó hacia la que debía ser la hembra unicornio y la miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos oscuros brillantes y profundos. Se agachó para mirar hacia abajo y comprobar que verdaderamente era una hembra.

-Sí, lo eres – murmuró Gabriela en voz alta con una amplia sonrisa.

Le acarició la crin de la cerviz. Volvió a mirar hacia sus ojos y luego otra vez hacia el conjunto de cerdas entre blancas y plateadas, sujetando una entre sus dedos.

-No creo que te duela mucho – susurró cerca de sus ojos.

Advirtió entonces que el macho unicornio empezaba a ponerse nervioso y golpeaba insistentemente sus pezuñas contra la tierra. Por un momento, Gabriela pensó que iría a darle una coz, pero entonces se dio cuenta que el animal miraba atentamente hacia el otro lado del riachuelo. Sin duda había algo oculto entre los troncos de los árboles que lo agitaba. Gabriela se apresuró a tirar de la crin justo en el mismo instante en que un árbol se desplomaba sobre el suelo y los dos unicornios huían asustados. 

Una mezcla de olor a suciedad y sudor le sobrevino en ese momento y miró hacia donde el árbol había caído. Fuera lo que fuese lo que aún se ocultaba entre la negrura cada vez más densa del bosque olía muy mal. Otro árbol se rompió y se derrumbó esta vez sobre el agua. Gabriela tuvo que apartarse para que no le salpicara y entonces vio una gigantesca figura de piel gris y brazos largos y muy robustos emerger de entre dos troncos gruesos.

Aquel horrible monstruo la miró y alzó una especie de largo bate de madera. Rugió y golpeó con él el agua de un modo amenazador. Gabriela juró haber visto cómo el riachuelo se separaba en dos partes ante el golpe. En cuanto el monstruo puso uno de sus enormes pies en el arroyo, dispuesto a cruzarlo sin apartar su cara de Gabriela, ésta decidió que ya había observado bastante y dio una rápida media vuelta ahogando un grito.

La adrenalina fluía a gran velocidad por sus venas mientras atravesaba el bosque en medio de trompicones y resbalones. El olor putrefacto de aquel monstruo permanecía pegado en su nariz y el ruido que hacía su bate golpeando los árboles la seguía a corta distancia.

En un momento de su carrera levantó la vista hacia el cielo, que apenas podía verse entre las espesas ramas de los árboles y se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido. En ese mismo instante algo cedió bajo sus pies y se encontró rodando por una inclinada pendiente. Dejándose llevar por los reflejos, estiró los brazos y se agarró a lo primero que encontró, asegurándose de no soltar la crin de unicornio que aún tenía dentro de su puño cerrado.

Estuvo un rato así, muy quieta, con una pierna enrollada y una mano agarrada en torno a lo que parecían las raíces salidas de un árbol. Cerró los ojos al percibir que el olor de aquel monstruo se acercaba a la pendiente por la cual ella había caído, rogando a Dios que no la viese, y los volvió a abrir aliviada al notar sus pasos alejándose de allí. Entonces miró hacia arriba y vio que la separaban unos cinco metros de tierra firme. Miró hacia abajo y lo vio todo negro. 

Gabriela gimió mordiéndose los labios y luchando consigo misma para no perder las fuerzas. Intentó subir, trepando por aquellas largas raíces, pero era más difícil de lo que había supuesto. La mano en la que tenía la crin no le servía para nada y se negaba a guardársela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta por miedo a que se le perdiera. Si caía por aquella pendiente jamás la recuperaría…

Un aullido le hizo volver a levantar la cabeza hacia arriba. 

-Por favor, no me digas que también hay lobos – volvió a gemir sintiendo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Se apresuró a trepar más, pero tan sólo logró subir medio metro. Además, tenía la corazonada de que si subía se encontraría cara a cara con una manada de lobos hambrientos mirándola con sus ojos relucientes como linternas. No sabía qué sería peor, si caer en aquel pozo negro sin esperanza alguna de sobrevivir, o bien encontrarse rodeada de lobos sin tampoco ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir.

Finalmente, se armó de valor e intentó subir otro medio metro. Notaba que estaba sudando y que la palma de la mano le escocía. También notaba que a cada intento de subir se hacía un jirón en el pantalón. Sopló mirando nuevamente hacia arriba y entonces estuvo a punto de soltarse y dejarse caer. El corazón empezó a bombear sangre a mayor rapidez, tanta que Gabriela apenas era capaz de controlar la respiración.

Cerró los ojos apretando los párpados e intentando pensar en cosas que la relajasen para vencer el miedo. Pero la imagen de los ojos amarillos de aquel lobo no desapareció, al contrario, se hizo aún más grande.

"Por favor que se vaya. Que se vaya", se repitió una y otra vez apretando con más fuerza los párpados.

Y entonces notó que algo la agarraba por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, tirando de ella hacia arriba, y abrió los ojos. Vio lo que vio y gritó, forcejeando como pudo para que aquel lobo la soltara. El lobo gruñó y Gabriela gimoteó. Ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Las imágenes de su cuerpo descuartizado y de la sangre resbalando sobre su piel la atormentaron mientras aquel enorme lobo seguía tirando de ella hacia arriba.

Gabriela trató de resistirse entre balbuceos temblorosos, pero la fuerza del lobo doblaba a la suya y en un corto espacio de tiempo se encontró con medio cuerpo sobre tierra firme. Entonces notó que el lobo la soltaba y Gabriela abrió los ojos, alzando sigilosamente la cabeza. El lobo estaba de pie ante ella y parecía esperar a que hiciera algo. 

En medio de estremecimientos y gemidos, Gabriela acabó de subir sola el trozo que le quedaba que era sin duda el más sencillo y, a gatas, se arrastró hacia un lado alejándose cuanto pudo de aquella pendiente de fondo negro y del animal que no apartaba sus ojos de ella. Con mucha cautela, se apoyó sobre el tronco de un árbol y se puso de pie lentamente, no sin antes asegurarse de haber metido la crin del unicornio en el bolsillo. Entonces le dio la espalda al animal y dio un paso con intención de marcharse. Tal y como había supuesto, el lobo se apresuró a acercarse a ella con la intención de no dejarla huir. 

Gabriela se agachó rápidamente para recoger una gruesa rama de un árbol y se volvió golpeándole de lleno con ella. El lobo lanzó un alarido y Gabriela soltó el palo y aprovechó para salir corriendo.

-¡Señorita Mudvayne! – gritaron a su espalda haciéndola parar en seco a las dos zancadas.

Gabriela se volvió y al ver a Hagrid estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarle de alegría. 

-Sabía que acabaría pasando esto – murmuró enviándole una mirada llena de reprimenda a la chica y arrodillándose con un pequeño farol en la mano ante el lobo que gemía de dolor -. Tiene una pata herida – le escuchó decir inspeccionándolo con cuidado.

Gabriela dio un paso hacia Hagrid y el lobo levantó la cabeza hacia ella haciéndola retroceder casi de inmediato.

-Acérquese, señorita – le indicó Hagrid.

-No puedo – balbuceó ella sin poder apartar los ojos del lobo que tampoco los apartaba de ella -. M-me dan miedo los lobos…

-Usted lo ha herido – dijo Hagrid con voz severa -, creo que se lo debe después de que la haya salvado ¿no cree?

-¿Qué me ha salvado? – repitió incrédula Gabriela.

-Puede contarlo ¿o no? – Hagrid le dirigió una mirada áspera y volvió a indicarle que se acercara.

Finalmente, Gabriela obedeció y se agachó a su lado. Al hacerlo notó que le escocía la rodilla y al mirársela vio que tenía el pantalón roto y la rodilla raspada. Reprimió un quejido y observó de cerca al lobo tumbado sobre un costado. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Tragó saliva e intentó relajarse, tomándose aquello como una terapia para vencer su miedo a los lobos.

-Hay que curarle la herida – dijo Hagrid.

Tenía un corte en la pata delantera izquierda. Una astilla de la rama parecía haberse clavado en ella. Pero Gabriela no le prestaba atención. Miraba a los ojos del lobo, unos ojos de mirada intensa en los cuales podía reflejarse. El animal gimoteó de dolor y entonces Gabriela se sintió culpable de haberlo golpeado.

Como queriendo pedirle disculpas acercó sus dedos hacia su cabeza y antes de que fuera a hacer nada el lobo se los lamió y Gabriela, asustada porque pensaba que le iba a morder, retiró la mano de golpe y se puso en pie.

-¿P-podemos irnos ya? – preguntó nerviosa.

Hagrid cargó con el lobo y se puso en pie. Le dirigió otra mirada llena de reprimenda y dijo con sequedad:

-Sígame.

Y Gabriela le siguió con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, la ropa hecha jirones, medio mojada y embarrada, y llena de arañazos que le escocían incluso en la cara. Pero suspiró aliviada al notar la crin en su bolsillo derecho.

Había oscurecido tanto que aún fuera del bosque parecía que siguiesen dentro. Gabriela se detuvo cuando Hagrid lo hizo, delante de la puerta de su cabaña. Iba a pedirse si podía darle un poco de agua cuando Hagrid habló.

-Vaya a la enfermería a curarse esos arañazos – le sugirió de un modo que pareció una orden.

-Quería decirle que…

Pero las palabras de Gabriela fueron cortadas por el portazo que dio la puerta en sus propias narices. Gabriela se quedó con la boca abierta y con el estómago hecho trizas, sintiéndose como debía de sentirse una persona que hubiese acabado de hacer la cosa más horrible de la historia.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se encaminó hacia el castillo mirando hacia aquella cabaña en la cual había desaparecido aquel hombre con el lobo herido en brazos sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a disculparse. Parecía estar muy enfadado con ella, aunque Gabriela no sabía decir si era más por haber entrado en el Bosque Prohibido o bien por haber herido a aquel lobo.

El familiar graznido de Paris le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Paris – el nombre le salió ahogado en un sollozo. 

No hubiera pensado que se alegraría tanto de verle. Las lágrimas acabaron por volcarse fuera de sus ojos cuando el cuervo se posó sobre su hombro y le permitió que le acariciara el buche.

Se limpió las lágrimas entrando en el vestíbulo del castillo y agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie que pudiera ver su andrajoso estado. 

Al dirigirse hacia la escalera de mármol su instinto la obligó a girarse hacia la izquierda, descubriendo así a Argus Filch con su inseparable gata.

-Señor Filch – le llamó, pero en ese mismo instante, el hombre dio media vuelta y desapareció por un pasillo.

La gata le lanzó un bufido antes de seguirle y también se perdió en el fondo del pasillo. Gabriela se encogió de hombros sintiéndose más horrible que nunca y subió los escalones.

"Quizás debiera haberme dejado caer en aquel despeñadero", pensó. 

El escozor de los arañazos se hacía más notable a cada escalón que subía.

**Notas de la autora:**

Uno de mis capítulos favoritos, más que nada porque ya tenía ganas de meter a Hagrid ^^. ¿Cuál es su papel en esta historia? Bueno… Eso que se lo pregunten a Madame Mudvayne XD

Oh, y tengo que comentar algo: he descubierto que el personaje de Helena Mudvayne ¡existe en la realidad! Y que es nada más ni nada menos que ¡mi profesora de Psicofarmacología! Es decir, que he encontrado una copia exacta y real de cómo me imaginaba yo a Madame Mudvayne: la misma forma de hablar, la misma astucia sarcástica e irónica, el mismo ego… Quizás mi propia profe me dé ideas para escribir sobre esta profe fictícia ^^;;

Rinoa: Espero contestar todas tus preguntas en próximos capítulos *sonrisa perversa* A mí me en-can-ta Snape (personaje con morbo donde los halla *babas y consecuente deshidratación*) y no creo que sea esa broma de sus tiempos de juventud la única razón que le hace ser cómo es… ¿Podría ser que él hubiese sufrido un desengaño amoroso también en esos tiempos? *ñej-ñej*

Nimph: Pues si te gustó el capítulo 7, me pregunto qué te habrá parecido éste XD (y no digo nada del siguiente… otro de mis favoritos… Pero mejor no adelantemos acontecimientos :P) Pues estudio Psicología, último año pa' ser exactos *cruce de dedos* Si te fijas, verás que a veces se me va la olla en algunas escenas. No lo puedo evitar, es deformación profesional ^^U

Mavy: My fan-sister forever ^^ What do you think about this chapter, sis? *wink*

Rakshah: En el fondo soy una persona malvada que sólo quiere hacer que sus lectores se estrujen más y más y más el cerebro a costa de habérselo estrujado ella más y más y más XD Parece que todas coincidís con la pequeña escena Lupin/Gabriela ^^ ¿Crees que hacen buena pareja? No sé, no sé… *mirada misteriosa* A parte, aprovecho para pedirte/rogarte/amenazarte que subas un capítulo más de "Hechizo de Luna" *guiño*

Arabella: ¿Quién no te gustaría que fuese el padre de Gabriela? O.o Por cierto, buena deducción, lectora suspicaz donde las haya ^__- (empiezo a temer más tus spoilers que los míos propios XD)

Sele-chan: You have the guts to read it, girl!! *^^* (now, i'm proud of myself for being so bad to draw you to this silly story ;P)


	9. 09: Los ojos de un lobo

** 9. Los ojos de un lobo**

Gabriela se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama sin importarle siquiera manchar las sábanas. Estaba cansada y se hubiera dormido allí mismo si no fuera porque la idea de dormirse envuelta en barro y con las heridas infectadas no era su idea de descansar. 

Se sacó la chaqueta que dejó en un rincón en el suelo, puesto que era lo que más sucio estaba. Angustiada miró sus pantalones que iban a acabar en la basura puesto que ya era casi imposible devolverlos a su estado original. Lo único que podría decirse que había sobrevivido a la excursión eran las botas, que le hicieron padecer lo suyo para lograr sacárselas puesto que se habían mojado por dentro. Cuando le llegó el turno a la blusa blanca se detuvo dejándose caer en el suelo desalentada porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban las duchas en aquel maldito colegio, porque no tenía ropa de recambio y porque aquel traje negro le había costado una fortuna.

Se puso en pie y corrió hacia el espejo. Lo sujetó por los bordes y aguardó hasta que su reflejo abrió la boca.

-¡Estás horrible! – exclamó horrorizada.

-Lo sé, gracias por recordármelo – murmuró Gabriela sarcásticamente -. Necesito ducharme.

-¡Por supuesto!

Gabriela resopló.

-Necesito saber dónde está la ducha – dijo casi silabeando las palabras a causa de su impaciencia con su propio reflejo.

-En el cuarto de baño.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – gritó Gabriela sacudiendo el espejo -. ¡Lo que quiero saber es dónde está!

-¡En el armario! – grito a su vez el reflejo, como si también reflejase su estado de ánimo en las palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿En el qué?

-En el armario, en el armario – respondió su propia imagen.

Gabriela se volvió hacia la habitación y vio el armario al que se refería: un armario de dos puertas y sin cajones ubicado entre el rincón de la pared y la chimenea. Al menos era el único que había. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había fijado en él?

Se acercó y abrió las puertas. Al hacerlo se encontró con varios trajes colgados, que Gabriela apartó hacia un lado para poder ver mejor el pequeño cuarto de baño redondo con una bañera honda antigua. El agua espumosa y humeante empezó a caer de los dos grifos que había en la bañera en cuanto ella puso un pie dentro del armario. Gabriela parpadeó varias veces sin creérselo aún cerrando las puertas detrás de ella y conduciéndose hacia la bañera, que ya estaba llena.

Introdujo la mano y sintió el agua caliente y el olor a jabón de rosas. Se encogió de hombros y se desvistió del todo para sumergirse en ella contando antes los arañazos que se había hecho en las piernas y en las manos. También tenía unos cuantos en las mejillas que se había visto en el espejo, pero afortunadamente tan sólo eran pequeños rasguños. Una vez dentro cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de dormirse si no hubiera sido porque los abrió al poco rato de golpe al recordar que tenía algo importante que hacer. Salió rápidamente de la bañera y cogió una toalla blanca que había en un rincón del armario, observando con cierto recelo los trajes que debieron haber sido de su abuela. Incluso había ropa interior de transparencias y encajes negros… Gabriela abrió los ojos al verla sin poder imaginarse que su abuela fuera capaz de llevar ropa interior negra tan sexy. 

Con una sonrisa a medias, cogió un conjunto a boleo y después escogió el traje que se ajustaba más a sus gustos, uno de color negro y de falda larga de una tela extrañamente brillante, y se vistió.

-¿Qué te parece, Paris? – preguntó en cuanto salió del armario del cuarto de baño haciendo una pose.

Y el cuervo graznó y le dio la espalda como solía hacer. Y Gabriela, como solía hacer, le sacó la lengua y murmuró una palabrota por lo bajo.

Se arrodilló en suelo para sacar el baúl de debajo de la cama, rozó con los dedos la cerradura y pronunció la contraseña. Cuando en la cerradura apareció la palabra "_Libentissime_" Gabriela se apresuró a coger la crin del unicornio que había dejado sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse con el baúl en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Pero un sonido en la puerta le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Paris también graznó y voló de la mesa donde se hallaba hasta la barra del dosel de la cama.

Los dos se habían quedado muy quietos hasta que el mismo ruido se repitió tras la puerta. Gabriela se puso en pie y caminó de puntillas (lo cual no fue difícil yendo descalza) hacia la puerta. El ruido volvió a repetirse, era como si alguien arañase la puerta desde fuera.

-¿Qui… - y Gabriela se calló de golpe y se alejó de un gran salto de la puerta.

Había oído algo parecido al olfateo de un perro debajo de la puerta. Luego había oído el gemido característico de un perro abandonado, para escuchar finalmente una especie de ladrido aullido que no era de ningún perro.

-Dios mío – murmuró entre dientes sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle la columna vertebral.

"El lobo ha vuelto a por mí."

Y un apretado nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago al oír otra vez al animal arañar la puerta y gemir de nuevo. 

"Quiere vengarse por lo que le he hecho", pensó Gabriela sin atreverse a hacer un solo movimiento. "Seguramente Hagrid lo ha enviado a que me castigue…"

Pero aquello era una total tontería. Igualmente, aunque lo que hubiese al otro lado de la puerta fuera un lobo no podría entrar puesto que para entrar necesitaba saber pronunciar una contraseña... Porque ella había cerrado la puerta con la contraseña ¿verdad?

Gabriela estuvo a punto de darse de bofetadas. ¡Ni tan siquiera era capaz de recordar si la había pronunciado para cerrarla!

La puerta hizo un movimiento y rechinó al hacerlo, abriéndose poco a poco. Gabriela acababa de tener la respuesta a si había o no cerrado la puerta… 

La joven retrocedió más hasta que dio con el borde de la cama al asomarse un hocico negro por la hendidura abierta. La rendija se hizo más ancha hasta dejar paso a la cabeza. Unos ojos amarillos e intensos que la miraban fijamente y Gabriela casi se quedó sin respiración. Rodeó la cama y siguió retrocediendo con la mano sujetándose la garganta.

El lobo entró definitivamente y se quedó quieto sin perderla de vista. Al dar un paso hacia ella Gabriela retrocedió dos más topando con la espalda contra la pared y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado de angustia. Tenía miedo de gritar, si lo hacía probablemente aquel animal salvaje le saltaría encima, aunque, la verdad, dudaba bastante que fuera capaz de gritar cuando apenas se sentía con fuerzas para moverse. 

Lo vio cerrar la puerta con un golpe de sus costillas y entonces Gabriela se sintió acorralada como un pájaro a quien hubiesen encerrado en una diminuta jaula. Ahora estaban el uno frente al otro, separados tan sólo por apenas tres metros. Gabriela miró hacia la ventana. ¿Y si la abría y se tiraba?

No, sería un suicidio. ¿Pero qué final peor le esperaba si seguía allí con aquel lobo enorme que no apartaba sus ojos de ella? Miró hacia la cama y estudió el camino. Tan sólo tenía que saltar sobre ella y lanzarse directamente contra la ventana que quedaba justo al pasar por ella. 

Tragó saliva y reunió todo el valor que pudo encontrar en los rincones más recónditos de su cuerpo. Se encontró pronunciando en un murmullo algunas frases entrecortadas del "Padrenuestro". Dio un rápido paso hacia la cama y se quedó helada al ver que el lobo le gruñía, como avisándola de que no debía moverse. 

El animal acortó la distancia entre los dos caminado muy despacio hacia ella. Gabriela se dio cuenta que tenía la pata delantera izquierda vendada pero parecía que Hagrid le había curado bien la herida puesto que no cojeaba ni hacía signo alguno de que le doliera, lo que marchitó las diminutas esperanzas que a le quedaban de poder escapar con ventaja.

Se apretó contra la pared y las piernas empezaron a flaquearle tal y como si fueran de gelatina. La sensación de asfixia y el nudo en el estómago se hicieron mucho más intensos, tanto que incluso llegó a creer que se desmayaría. Cerró los ojos y se escurrió hasta el suelo con las manos unidas tapándose la garganta, deseando más que nunca el perder la conciencia y no enterarse de nada cuando notó el peso de la cabeza apoyarse sobre _sus_ rodillas y el hocico frío rozar el dorso de _su_ mano.

Abrió los ojos instintivamente y se echó hacia un lado intentando esquivarle. Pero el lobo se le colocó encima, enjaulándola bajo sus patas.

-No… - su voz apenas era un débil murmullo.

Podía sentir su respiración, su olor… Podía verse incluso reflejada en sus ojos dorados. Y entonces el lobo se inclinó sobre su garganta y Gabriela, en un acto de reflejo, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios previniendo el mordisco. Pero el mordisco no vino. El lobo parecía mucho más atraído por la idea de olfatearle el cuello y el cabello. El tacto frío y húmedo de su nariz le puso la piel de gallina y apretó con más fuerza los ojos, hasta que sintió un lametazo y entonces los abrió.

El lobo volvió a lamerle el cuello con rápidos lametones y Gabriela tuvo que incorporarse para que no la llenara de babas. Una pata fue a parar a su hombro para impedir que se escapara, pero Gabriela no se dio por vencida y se arrastró por el suelo. Sintió su hocico nuevamente sobre su cuello y una especie de ladrido suave. Gabriela volvió a intentar escaparse y el lobo le dio otro lametazo esta vez en plena mejilla. Deseó equivocarse, pero daba la impresión de que aquel animal estuviera _jugando_ con ella.

Gabriela tomo aire y logró por fin ponerse en pie. Corrió hacia la parte opuesta de la habitación y el lobo la siguió como si estuviera siguiendo a un compañero de juegos. Corrió hacia otro extremo y el animal de pelaje oscuro hizo lo mismo. Gabriela se encontraba ahora mismo ante lo que parecía un enorme perro domesticado de ojos relucientes con muchas ganas de retozar.

¿Y si quizás aquel lobo sí estuviera domesticado? ¿Y si quizás pertenecía a Hagrid y por eso se había enfadado tanto con ella?

Gabriela se sentó de espaldas a la chimenea jadeando aún nerviosa y esperó a ver qué hacia el lobo. El animal no tardó en moverse hasta su lado y apretar su cabeza contra la suya que en aquella posición se encontraban más o menos a la misma altura. Le lamió la nariz y a Gabriela le entraron ganas de reír, desvaneciéndose poco a poco la ansiedad y el miedo. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. No podía creerse que estuviera entablando amistad con un lobo, que era el animal que más miedo le daba, y que la angustia se hubiera desvanecido.

Levantó la mano hacia su cabeza y la dejó caer en el hueco que había entre sus orejas, acariciándole primero superficialmente para luego hundir la mano en el suave pelo sintiendo su calidez bajo la palma de su mano. El lobo se tumbó a su lado, buscando más caricias; sin embargo, Gabriela no se las dio y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Si te pido que te vayas lo harás? – le preguntó señalando hacia la puerta.

Y el lobo gimió con cierta tristeza.

-Me tomaré eso como un no – murmuró Gabriela -. Te dejaré quedarte si prometes no comerme – dijo esta vez señalándose a sí misma.

Él la miró con sus ojos amarillos en los cuales ahora se reflejaban las llamas de la chimenea y se sentó con una postura solemne inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como haciendo un extraña mohín.

-Empiezo a pensar que puedes entenderme – murmuró ella incrédulamente. 

Desvió la mirada de aquel lobo de profundos ojos hacia el baúl que yacía abierto a su lado. ¡Ya casi se había olvidado! Se arrastró rápidamente hacia él y cogió el grueso cuaderno. Contó hasta ocho hacia atrás y entonces cogió el espejo para volver a leer el conjuro. Lo leyó en voz alta observando de reojo al lobo, que parecía escuchar atentamente, y se puso manos a la obra sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

Tomó el frasco verde que ponía "MUY PELIGROSO" y, antes de abrirlo, miró al lobo.

-Tienes que aguantar la respiración – le explicó -, o si no aléjate de aquí. No me gustaría tener que recoger tus narizotas del suelo.

Al pie de la palabra el lobo se alejó hacia un extremo de la habitación y a Gabriela se le escapó una sonrisa escéptica. Enfocó nuevamente su atención hacia el frasco, contó hasta tres y contuvo la respiración metiendo la crin del unicornio dentro y volviéndolo a tapar. Buscó el alfiler que había mencionado su abuela y lo sacó de la cajita plateada.

-Esto va a ser más difícil – aseguró tomando una gran bocanada de aire, aunque después de lo que acababa de pasar con aquel lobo que creía que iba a descuartizarla, pincharse el dedo no parecía tan terrible -. Uno, dos y ¡tres!

Clavó el alfiler en la yema de su dedo índice lanzando un pequeño grito de dolor y observó cómo se formaba una gota de sangre en él. Rápidamente volvió a contener la respiración y abrió el frasco vertiendo en él dos gotas de su sangre. Lo cerró y agitó dos veces mientras se chupaba el dedo.

El lobo volvía a estar a su lado y la observaba con curiosidad. Se acercó a ella y le lamió la mano que se estaba chupando. Estuvo a punto de lamerle también la boca de no haberlo apartado ella. Alcanzó con la mano chupada por ella y relamida por el lobo aquel estrecho cofre alargado y lo abrió. Dentro estaba forrado del mismo terciopelo rojo que la capa. Otra vez volvió a sacarle el tapón al frasco y con la mano izquierda sujetó fuertemente el cofrecito mientras que con la derecha y, aguantando la respiración esta vez para impedirse a sí misma temblar, fue vaciando su contenido en su interior. 

El líquido era incoloro y casi parecía invisible así que Gabriela tuvo que fijar más la vista arrugando la nariz y la frente. Una vez vació el frasco, lo dejó en el suelo y sujetó el cofre con ambas manos, aguardando pacientemente a que sucediera _algo_. 

Y ese algo no tardó en suceder.

Gabriela se sacudió al ver que el interior del cofre se iluminaba con un resplandor plateado, obligándose con todo el control del que era capaz de sacar de su sistema nervioso a seguir sujetando aquel pequeño cofre entre sus manos. El resplandor fue creciendo a escala durante unos cinco segundos para después ir menguando lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo. Gabriela siguió en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el interior de aquel cofre, sin atreverse siguiera a moverse un milímetro. Sintió que Paris se posaba sobre su hombro y que a su espalda el lobo se había puesto en pie, alerta.

Dentro del cofre y sobre el mullido forro de terciopelo rojo se hallaba una especie de palo fino de casi las mismas características que el de Albus Dumbledore, aunque éste era un poco más corto.

-La varita mágica de la abuela – murmuró Gabriela por lo bajo dirigiendo su mirada de un extremo del palo al otro.

Juntó los labios y, con cierto sigilo, rozó la superficie de la madera con uno de sus dedos. La reacción de la varita fue emitir un pequeño centelleo que se incrementó cuando cerró su mano entorno a la empuñadura. Como si alguien soplara delante de ella sintió una leve brisa que le azotó el cabello por un instante.

Sin separar la vista de ella se puso en pie y recordando cómo la había hecho agitar Dumbledore en su despacho para intentar abrir el baúl, ella hizo el mismo movimiento y dirigió la punta de la varita hacia le fuego de la chimenea. En el mismo instante que lo hizo, se levantó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que apagó fuego y velas, quedando todo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana.

-Es una varita de verdad – murmuró Gabriela sin saber si echarse a reír o bien liarse una manta a la cabeza y hacer como si nada de aquello estuviera sucediendo.

-Bien – dijo pensativamente girando sobre sus talones -, que vuelva la luz – ordenó agitando de nuevo la varita.

Pero esta vez no ocurrió nada.

-Y yo digo que se haga la luz – pronunció Gabriela con más solemnidad, pero tampoco funcionó.

_"Dirígelo al fuego y di 'Incendio'."_

-Ah, vale – y apuntando con la varita a la chimenea gritó -: ¡_Incendio_!

Y la chimenea se encendió y a ella le siguieron las velas de la habitación, pero Gabriela ahora no prestaba atención a las velas ni al fuego, sino a aquél que había hablado y que estaba justo…

Retrocedió rápidamente, se pisó la falda y perdió el equilibrio cayendo afortunadamente sobre una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa. Paris no había tardado en abandonar su hombro para regresar a la segura barra de la cama.

-¿Qué diablos eres? – preguntó casi chillando.

El lobo la miraba con sus resplandecientes ojos amarillos. Avanzó hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques! – Gabriela le amenazó con la punta de la varita.

_"No voy a comerte. Te lo he prometido."_

Gabriela se apartó el cabello, aún mojado, de la cara. Suspiró. Volvió a apartarse el cabello. Suspiró por segunda vez. Miró la varita. Miró al lobo. Suspiró por tercera vez y, reclinándose sobre la silla, empezó a contar hasta diez con los ojos cerrados.

_"No va a servir de nada, Gabriela."_

Pero ella siguió contando y cuando llegó a diez volvió a abrir los ojos. Suspiró por cuarta vez al ver al lobo sentado pacientemente sobre sus patas traseras.

_"¿Ves como no ha servido de nada?"_

-Esto no es normal – gimió ella -. Tú no eres normal… ¡Los animales _no_ hablan! ¡Va contra toda ley de la naturaleza! Además – le señaló de nuevo con la varita -, yo odio los lobos grandes como tú y el estar hablando ahora con uno no hace más que abrirme más y más las puertas del manicomio… y… ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy psicóloga! ¡Yo lucho para acabar con la locura no para padecerla!

_"Si te fijas bien, no estoy hablando."_

-¡Pero si te estoy oyendo! – respondió Gabriela con cierto matiz histérico en su voz.

_"Pero dentro de tu cabeza, no en tus oídos."_

Gabriela reflexionó un momento. La verdad es que el lobo no movía la boca como hacían en las películas que trataban sobre animales que hablaban, claro que aquello tan sólo era un truco hecho por ordenador.

-¿Eres un lobo telepático? – Gabriela entrecerró los ojos con extrañeza.

Lo escuchó reírse, tal y como el lobo había dicho, dentro de su cabeza.

_"Parece que eres tú la única que puede oírme",_ respondió el lobo. _"Como si hubiera cierta conexión entre nosotros..."_

-Sí, claro. ¿Y qué más? – murmuró Gabriela con escepticismo -. ¿Entonces por qué no te he oído antes, eh? Si dices que sólo yo puedo oírte bien que te tendría que haber oído cuando estábamos en el bosque.

_"La verdad es que",_ empezó el lobo, _"tenía curiosidad por saber cómo ibas a actuar cuando me vieses, como lobo me refiero. Por eso no te he dirigido la palabra hasta ahora."_

-No me digas que puedes transformarte en otros animales – Gabriela apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano -. Si es así podrías haber dejado el disfraz de lobo para otro al que no le diesen miedo los lobos ¿no?

El lobo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y como con un suspiro, dijo:

_"No sabía que temieses a los lobos. Me sorprendí bastante cuando me enteré que el _boggart_ se había convertido en uno cuando te vio, puesto que cuando te ví por primera vez pensé que…"_

-¿Qué rayos es un _boggart_? – preguntó Gabriela interrumpiéndole con brusquedad.

_"En realidad no se sabe muy bien cómo es"_, respondió pacientemente el lobo. _"Puede tomar muchas formas distintas. El _boggart_ se transforma en lo que uno más teme. En tu caso fue el lobo, en el caso de Neville Longbottom se hubiera transformado en el profesor Snape."_

-¿Así que un _boggart_? ¿Cómo diantre sabes todo eso? Es como si llevases viviendo aquí mucho tiempo…

_"En realidad no hace falta vivir aquí mucho tiempo para conocer a todo el mundo",_ fue la concisa respuesta del lobo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Olfateó los trozos de vidrio azul del _guardavoz_ que Gabriela ya había olvidado por completo que estaban allí. Recordando las palabras de su abuela, apuntó la varita hacia donde se encontraba el estropicio y pronunció "¡_Sordes_!". En un instante todo desapareció y el lobo levantó la cabeza hacia ella.

_"Buen hechizo", _dijo_. "Aunque no lo suficiente rápido para no dejarme ver de qué se trataba. Era un _guardavoz_ ¿verdad?"_

-¿No deberías volver con tu amo ya? – inquirió ella por encima del respaldo de la silla -. ¿O salir fuera a aullarle a la luna? ¿No hacen eso los lobos corrientes de por aquí?

_"Da la casualidad de que yo no soy un lobo corriente."_

-No hace falta que lo jures – Gabriela recuperó su postura, apoyando nuevamente la cabeza sobre su mano, con la mano derecha aún enroscada en la varita que ahora descansaba sobre sus muslos.

_"No te gusta que esté aquí ¿verdad?"_

Creyó notar desánimo en la voz que se introducía una y otra vez dentro de su cerebro.

-No me gustan los lobos – añadió ella secamente.

_"¿Por qué temes a los lobos?"_

Gabriela suspiró y se puso en pie. Se agachó en el suelo y empezó a recoger el baúl para volver a levantarse y colocarlo encima de la mesa sin prestarle atención.

_"¿No me quieres responder? ¿Por qué les tienes miedo?", _insistió por segunda vez.

-¡No lo sé! – gritó ella casi sin darse cuenta, girándose hacia el animal e irguiéndose de hombros con impaciencia -. Simplemente les tengo miedo. No sé, supongo que debe ser un trauma infantil. Quizás cuando era pequeña un día caminando por la calle uno me atacó y desde entonces que me dan pavor. ¡Yo que sé!

_"Pero yo ya no te doy miedo…"_

-No me gustas, y eso te tendría que valer como respuesta ¿no crees?

_"Pero es distinto que tener miedo…"_

-¿Sabes que me estás empezando a dar dolor de cabeza? – rugió Gabriela -. No me gustan los lobos, no me gustas tú – le señaló con el dedo – y tampoco me gusta que me lamas. ¡Así que sal fuera, al bosque, y busca una compañera de juegos peluda y con cuatro patas que no se llame Gabriela! ¿De acuerdo?

Pero el lobo continuaba allí quieto.

-¿Es que ahora no me entiendes? – bramó Gabriela con los nervios a flor de piel -. Fuera. Fuera. Fuera – repitió indicándole la puerta. 

El lobo por fin miró hacia la puerta.

_"¿Querrás abrirla para que pueda salir?_ _El pomo de la puerta es distinto al de afuera"_, dijo con un tono aún suave pero un poco molesto por la brusquedad que demostraba aquella mujer joven.

-Por supuesto – Gabriela se precipitó hacia la empuñadura y le abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiera salir por la rendija.

Esta vez, aguardó pacientemente a que el lobo se decidiera a dar el paso hacia ella. Pero cuando el lobo volvió a clavar sus ojos dorados en los suyos se sintió tremendamente culpable y desvió la mirada hacia un rincón deseando con ansia que saliera rápidamente de la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta.

El animal no dijo nada, tan sólo recorrió el camino hasta la puerta y desapareció en la boca negra del resquicio que le había abierto Gabriela. Una vez hubo desaparecido, Gabriela cerró la puerta y pronunció la contraseña para bloquearla apoyando la frente contra la dura madera. Aquello no la hizo sentir mejor, al contrario, el sentimiento de culpabilidad creció a borbotones dentro de su pecho.

¿Se sentía culpable por cómo se había comportado con aquel animal? ¿Se sentía aún mal por haberle herido en la pata? ¿Acaso sentía remordimientos por haberlo echado fuera de forma tan ruda? Pero ¿cómo tendría que haber actuado entonces? No iba a darle un beso de despedida y desearle buenas noches o buena cena o cualquier estupidez parecida: ¡era un lobo! ¡A los lobos no se les deseaba buenas noches!

Se golpeó la frente contra la puerta, pero por mucho que forcejeara para quitarse aquel extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad lo único que consiguió fue hacerlo más permanente. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Mm… No creo que el lobo estuviera jugando con ella, más bien parece como si la estuviera cortejando. ¡Dios mío, acabo de escribir un capítulo con graves desvaríos zoofílicos! X_x


	10. 10: Garabatos

**10. Garabatos**

El fuerte graznido de Paris en su oído izquierdo hizo que Gabriela diera un salto. Por un momento se sintió bastante desorientada, no sabía dónde estaba y ni siquiera qué hacía. Se restregó los ojos y luego la cara al completo con las dos manos, intentando enfocar su cerebro y sacarlo fuera de la deriva. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al notar que la cabeza le dolía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un martillo la noche anterior.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y luego hacia el resto de la habitación. Por la intensidad de los rayos del sol supuso que era bien entrada la mañana y que, por tanto, se había quedado dormida y, por supuesto, se había pasado la hora del desayuno. Comprobó a regañadientes que su reloj se había parado en las seis y media. Se apretó los dedos contra las sienes y gimió varias veces. Se dio cuenta entonces que llevaba la varita agarrada a una mano y gimió de nuevo.

Otro graznido de Paris la sobresaltó.

-Paris – aulló casi en un susurro aquejado -. Vas a hacerme estallar la cabeza…

Retiró la colcha y se puso en pie. Llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, cosa normal puesto que en cuanto se había tumbado sobre la cama se había quedado profundamente dormida. Igualmente, aún no había encontrado ningún camisón que le permitiera cambiarse en las horas nocturnas…

Se apretó con más fuerza las sienes. El martillo seguía golpeándole sin miramientos en el cráneo, pero Gabriela no se sorprendió del dolor. Una vez al mes, que siempre coincidía después de la menstruación, aquel repentino dolor de cabeza le hacía una visita por las mañanas. Se acercó al espejo y se vio pálida y…

-Horrible – dijo su reflejo.

Gabriela hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Ella no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Se lavó la cara, se mojó el cabello y se repeinó con los dedos y, después de haber limpiado sus botas y habérselas puesto, abrió la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco y miró de reojo hacia la butaca donde había dejado la capa de su abuela. Luego miró de reojo al abrigo arrugado que había puesto encima del respaldo de una silla y seguía sucio, mojado y medio raído. Entonces dirigió una corta mirada hacia su mano derecha y suspiró, la varita seguía en ella. No hacía más que soltarla y cogerla, soltarla y cogerla. Era como si aquel trozo de madera se hubiera convertido en una tonta obsesión.

-Bien – suspiró encogiéndose de hombros -, esta vez seguiremos el juego…

Dejó la puerta y caminó hacia la butaca. Sacudiendo la capa roja, cuyo color agudizaba su dolor de cabeza, se la colocó encima de los hombros y se la abrochó en la parte del pecho. Era suave y cálida, por lo que Gabriela dejó escapar cierto suspiro de alivio. 

Cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ella para ir al Gran Comedor. Se preguntaba si aún habiéndose saltado la hora del desayuno podría comer algo. Si no se llevaba algo a la boca el dolor de cabeza no tardaría en aumentar hasta ponerle la visión más borrosa de lo que ya la tenía por la miopía.

Sorprendida, advirtió la cada vez más notable habilidad para conducirse por aquellos extraños pasillos. Su cerebro parecía haber memorizado ya el camino. O quizás sencillamente era el hambre que la guiaba hasta el olor a comida.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas de par en par y su interior medio vacío. En la mesa de profesores no había nadie y los alumnos de Hogwarts que quedaban reían y charlaban entre pergaminos y libros, juegos de cartas y ajedrez y restos de desayuno. Gabriela paseó la vista por la estancia esperando encontrar alguna cara conocida para preguntar qué estaban haciendo allí y no en clase donde ella habría supuesto que…

-Oh no – musitó apretándose con una mano la frente.

Reconocía aquel familiar tintineo de cascabeles, y más aún si, acompañándole, estaba el característico tirón de cabello hacia abajo. Su risa traviesa le atravesó los tímpanos.

-_Caparoja_ ha regresado – se rió aún más alto.

-Peeves… - casi lo dijo con un sollozo -. Por favor… Me duele la cabeza, Peeves…

-Llegas tarde para desayunar – se burló él cerca de su oído derecho -. Llegas tarde – canturreó de nuevo -. No has podido ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué? – Gabriela giró la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y él hombrecillo de pajarita naranja chillón le sacó la lengua.

-Ya han salido para Hogsmeade – dijo Peeves -. No vendrán hasta la hora de comer. Pero tú no has podido ir – cantó con burla.

-No me importa – dijo ella dirigiéndole una de sus peores miradas de reprimenda -. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro, eh?

-Porque me han ordenado que venga a vigilarte – respondió él haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? – Gabriela alzó una ceja suspicazmente -. ¿Quién?

-No te lo diré.

-Pues entonces no habérmelo dicho – ahora fue Gabriela quien se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Si no te lo he dicho! – Peeves arrugó desconcertado la nariz.

Gabriela sacudió la cabeza. Era como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

-Me refiero a que no tendrías que haberme dicho que te habían mandado que me vigilaras – repitió con voz aburrida.

-¡Pero si tú me has dicho que lo hiciera! – gruñó el hombrecillo.

Y Gabriela se apretó con más fuerza la frente. Los martilleos en el cráneo eran constantes.

-Esto es una conversación de tontos – murmuró por lo bajo y girándose de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor -. Voy a comer así que déjame en paz… y dile a quien te ha pedido que me vigiles que…

-Pues me ha pedido que te trajera esto.

Gabriela notó el peso de su cuerpo redondo encima de su cabeza. Peeves se había sentado sobre ella.

-No agobies más, Peeves – refunfuñó ella cerrando un puño y blandiéndolo contra él.

No pudo golpearle, pero sí pudo hacer que saliera de encima de su cabeza. Aunque al apartarse, Peeves dejó caer algo que dio un sonoro golpe contra el suelo. Gabriela miró a sus pies, lo reconoció y volvió a dirigir su fruncida mirada hacia el duendecillo.

-¿Has entrado en mi habitación? – rugió.

Al gritar sintió otro martillazo agudo contra su cráneo frontal y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el dolor.

-Ey, Peeves – dijo alguien a sus espaldas -. El Barón Sanguinario viene hacia aquí.

-¡Sois unos soplones! – refunfuñó Peeves -. ¡Por una vez que intento ser bueno!

-Tú no serías bueno ni en sueños, _poltergeist_ – dijo otra voz.

Y Gabriela escuchó cómo Peeves les soltaba una pedorreta y desaparecía con su ya conocido "plop". Gabriela entonces se volteó hacia los dos chicos que la habían salvado de que la cabeza le estallara y manchara el suelo del salón de sesos. Sonrió automáticamente al reconocer al chico de gafas y a su compañero pelirrojo. Los dos iban cargados con libros y pergaminos enrollados.

-Hola – les saludó, contenta de ver caras familiares.

Ellos respondieron a su saludo, esta vez con la vista fija en la capa roja que llevaba. El chico de gafas se agachó a sus pies y recogió lo que Peeves había dejado caer aún a pesar de que tenía el regazo cargado de libros.

-Es suyo ¿verdad? – dijo, entregándoselo.

-Sí – musitó Gabriela sin poder despegar la vista de la tapa forrada de piel de color marrón tierra y con la inscripción "GARABATOS". No hacía más que preguntarse cómo diablos había hecho Peeves para sacarlo del baúl…

Levantó la vista rápidamente al ver que el chico volvía a hablarle, aunque no se enteró muy bien de lo que le decía.

-¿Perdona? – le preguntó.

-Le preguntaba si usted no iría de visita a Hogsmeade – repitió él -. Creía que acompañaría a los profesores.

-¿Hogsmeade? – preguntó de nuevo Gabriela, creyendo que no había entendido bien -. ¿Es algún pueblo de por aquí?

Los dos chicos asintieron a la vez que sonreían ante la cara de extrañeza de Gabriela.

-Es una aldea que está sólo poblada por magos y brujas – le explicó el chico pelirrojo -. Está llena de tiendas muy interesantes, las mejores son Zonko y Honeydukes.

-Ah… - Gabriela asintió lentamente con la cabeza -. ¿Y vosotros no vais?

Los dos suspiraron al unísono y pusieron cara de agobio.

-Tenemos que acabar un trabajo para el profesor Snape para el lunes. Es un castigo – añadió el chico pelirrojo con expresión de asco.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas para poder descargar los brazos y Gabriela les siguió.

-¿Tú te llamas Harry, verdad? – le preguntó al chico de gafas y él asintió. Luego miró al pelirrojo y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada el chico añadió:

-Y yo Ron.

-¿Y la chica que va con vosotros? – preguntó Gabriela con curiosidad.

-Hermione – respondió Ron -. Ella sí que ha podido ir a Hogsmeade – se apresuró a explicar con cierta envidia.

Gabriela cabeceó levemente tratando de recordar los nombres. Luego, al volver a dirigirles la mirada se dio cuenta que ellos la contemplaban fijamente, como si quisieran preguntarle algo y no supieran cómo hacerlo. Finalmente, el llamado Harry abrió la boca y Gabriela prestó atención, aunque ya sabía por dónde iban a ir los tiros. Sólo tuvo que escuchar la palabra Hagrid y Bosque Prohibido para sentir un nuevo martillazo y que los remordimientos volvieran a aflorar dentro de su pecho.

-¿Habéis hablado con él? – preguntó ella con cautela. Al ver que los dos asintieron al unísono continuó -: Creo que está bastante enfadado conmigo. Herí a un lobo…Esto… Creo que era suyo y por eso se enfadó… Pero en verdad yo pensaba que…

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil explicarse? Necesitaba comer algo o si no sí que la cabeza acabaría por estallarle. Al pie de la palabra un plato con galletas de chocolate y tres copas con una especie de jugo naranja aparecieron sobre la mesa, al lado de donde Harry y Ron habían dejado sus libros.

-Dios, creo que nunca debería haber venido a este lugar – murmuró por lo bajo, dejándose caer en los bancos de las mesas y cogiendo una galleta.

-No creo que Hagrid esté enfadado – comentó Harry dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa -. Tan sólo está un poco sorprendido. Eso creo yo.

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro con una especie de expresión confidente y también se sentaron.

Gabriela estudió al chico con atención. Harry iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo mordiéndose el labio inferior; no obstante, Gabriela no se había fijado en aquel movimiento sino que orientó su retina hacia su frente, hacia lo que le había parecido un arañazo. Al fijarse con más cuidado en lo que asomaba a través de los mechones de su flequillo despeinado se dio cuenta que no era un arañazo, sino una cicatriz. Una cicatriz con la forma de un rayo.

La repentina voz de Ron le hizo apartar la vista del chico y mirarle a él.

-Mis padres fueron alumnos de su abuela – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? – Gabriela abrió ojos y oídos -. ¿Y no te han contado nada de ella? ¿De cómo era y eso? – le sorprendió el modo apresurado y nervioso con el que le había hecho aquellas preguntas. Parecía estar desesperada por saber cosas de su abuela.

-Bueno, no mucho – Ron pensó por un rato -. Les conté en una carta que usted había venido a visitarnos y mi madre me respondió diciendo que ella y mi padre y que también los padres de Harry – le señaló con la cabeza – habían sido alumnos suyos en Defensa. La verdad es que pensábamos que a lo mejor podría contarnos algo de ellos cuando eran jóvenes…

-Lo dudo – les desanimó Gabriela cogiendo otra galleta de chocolate. El dolor de cabeza le había menguado bastante y juraría que era gracias a esas galletas -. Yo no sabía nada de que mi abuela fuera una bruja y mucho menos una profesora aquí. Ella nunca me habló de esta parte de su pasado. Lo siento.

Vio la expresión de desilusión de Ron y de tristeza en Harry. Suspiró sintiéndose algo torpe y decidió que sería mejor marcharse cuando escuchó a Ron hablar de nuevo.

-Mis padres me contaron que su alumno favorito era el profesor Snape.

Gabriela abrió los ojos.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Profesor Lupin – escuchó entonces que decía Harry saludando con la mano a alguien que se acercaba a ellos.

Gabriela se puso en pie de golpe, con el cuaderno sujeto contra el pecho. Levantó un poco la cabeza hacia donde miraba Harry, y ahora también Ron, y vio a aquel hombre de la túnica vieja caminado lentamente hacia la mesa. Por el modo en como se sujetaba las sienes con una mano supuso que debía de dolerle la cabeza también, aunque su aspecto era mucho más horrible que el de ella cuando despertó y se miró en el espejo. Daba la sensación de encontrarse enfermo.

-¿No debería estar descansando, profesor? – preguntó Harry, su voz sonó bastante preocupada.

-Estoy bien, Harry. No te preocupes – respondió él, sus ojos buscaron los de Gabriela pero ésta los desvió enseguida y miró hacia un lado de la mesa.

-Bueno, yo me marcho ya – se excusó levantándose del banco y dando media vuelta hacia la salida.

Al hacerlo sintió que el profesor Lupin la llamaba pero hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado y recorrió a grandes zancadas el comedor hasta la puerta. Una vez en ella tuvo que luchar frente a un repentino impulso para no volverse a mirar hacia la mesa en la que había dejado a los dos chicos con el profesor. No lo hizo y siguió su camino. Cruzó el vestíbulo y salió fuera del castillo.

Al ver la cabaña de Hagrid delante de ella a varios metros decidió tomar otro camino y giró hacia la izquierda, bordeando el castillo. Lo mejor era no profundizar en las asperezas que parecía haberle causado a aquel hombre de tamaño gigante. Quizás más adelante se atreviera a presentarse ante él y pedirle disculpas por haber hecho daño a su lobo, pero ahora no era el momento.

Después de caminar durante un rato y asegurarse de que no había nadie que la viese por allí se encontró frente a frente con una especie de acantilado. Se asomó cautelosamente a las rocas y vio un enorme lago que por la negrura de sus aguas daba la sensación de ser bastante profundo. Retrocedió enseguida sin ningunas ganas de caer en él, imaginándoselo lleno de peces carnívoros.

"Si tienen lobos", se dijo a sí misma, "quién sabe si también tendrán tiburones de agua dulce y pirañas."

Se estremeció aún más y retrocedió hasta perder de vista el lago. Una vez sintió que estaba en un sitio "seguro", se sentó en el suelo y apoyó el cuaderno sobre sus muslos. Había guardado la varita debajo de la capa, en lo que parecía una especie de bolsillo especial para ella.

-La abuela siempre pensaba en todo – murmuró en voz alta sacando aquel palo de madera y empuñándolo con la mano derecha.

Acercó la punta al cuaderno y aguardó un momento recordando la posdata que había escrito su abuela después de las instrucciones para la desolidificación de la varita: _Una vez obtenida la varita se apuntará sobre el cuaderno forrado en piel color tierra y se dirá con voz clara y firme ¡_Aparecium_! Y lo que antes no podías ver ahora incluso lo podrás leer._

Gabriela inspiró profundamente y carraspeó.

-¡_Aparecium_! – pronunció finalmente.

Percibió una diminuta vibración de la varita y cómo la punta se iluminaba con un resplandor dorado que creció rodeando al libro. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Gabriela guardó de nuevo la varita dentro de la capa y abrió el libro. Sintió un retortijón de angustia cuando en la primera hoja amarillenta del cuaderno leyó:

_"Esto son mis pequeños garabatos para ti, Gabriela. Te quiere, Madame Mudvayne."_

Tragó saliva y giró la hoja. Se acercó rápidamente el cuaderno a la cara para observar cada detalle de lo que parecía un esbozo hecho con carboncillo. Era un paisaje, y no sólo eso. Era el mismo paisaje que ella podía observar si levantaba la cabeza del cuaderno: el acantilado y el lago negro. 

Tragó saliva por segunda vez y pasó la página. Otro paisaje, esta vez del llamado Bosque Prohibido con la cabaña de Hagrid. Volvió a pasar la página y se encontró ante el dibujo, también en carboncillo, del blasón que ella ya había visto en las cartas que le enviaron de Hogwarts. Era el escudo de la escuela que representaba un león, un águila, una serpiente y un tejón. Había unas letras mayúsculas escritas que decían "SLYTHERIN" y una flecha que señalaba a la serpiente.

A aquel dibujo seguían otros de distintas vistas del castillo. Gabriela se detuvo ante uno que parecía representar un campo medieval con sus características banderas. En la parte inferior de la página había escrito también en letras mayúsculas "CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH". Gabriela entrecerró los ojos fijándose en cada detalle del dibujo. Había unos largos palos que se levantaban del suelo y en cuyos extremos había unos extraños aros. Era como una especie de campo antiguo para jugar a baloncesto, debía de ser una reliquia del castillo.

Al pasar la página se encontró con un retrato del director, Albus Dumbledore. Gabriela nunca pensó que su abuela fuera capaz de pintar tan bien. En su casa de Londres apenas había cuadros y nunca demostró interés alguno en la pintura. En realidad, Gabriela siempre supuso que sus aficiones iban de jugar a las cartas y al ajedrez (ganando siempre), a leer, cocinar, cuidar de su jardín y regañarla. Claro que eso era antes de saber que su abuela era una bruja.

Giró la página. Otro retrato, pero esta vez no reconoció de quién se trataba si no hubiera sido por la nota que había al pie de página en letras mayúsculas: "MINERVA McGONAGALL". A Gabriela se le escapó una sonrisa de sorpresa al ver un retrato de ella con veinte años menos, sin tantas arrugas y más aún sin aquel tirante moño que ahora llevaba. No podría decirse que hubiese sido una mujer fea, aunque tampoco muy guapa. La expresión seria y de severidad parecía no querer despegarse de su cara incluso en un dibujo. Justo debajo del nombre, y con una letra tan pequeña que Gabriela tuvo que arrugar frente y nariz para leerla bien, había escrito: "Gracias por tu ayuda, apoyo y compañía en todo."

Gabriela levantó la vista hacia el acantilado para reflexionar sobre aquellas palabras. Se preguntó si la profesora McGonagall habría visto aquel dibujo alguna vez, se preguntó si ella y Dumbledore conocerían la existencia de aquel cuaderno.

Pasó las páginas más aprisa, contemplando con atención y también curiosidad los dibujos que siguieron al retrato de la profesora: el boceto de un gato, el esbozo de un aula vacía, el esbozo de la misma aula esta vez llena… Gabriela supuso que debía de tratarse del aula donde ella daba las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Súbitamente sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y se quedó quieta. Era como si alguien la estuviera observando a sus espaldas. Lentamente, cerró el cuaderno y giró la cabeza. No vio nada, tan sólo la distancia que la separaba de una de las paredes del castillo. Pero aún así no bajó la guardia y se puso en pie. Quienquiera que fuese quien la estaba espiando, estaba espiándola _todavía_.

Gabriela se puso a dar vueltas, sin apartar los ojos de su alrededor, agudizando cada vez más la mirada a cada vuelta que daba sobre su propio eje. 

Estaba allí. Quienquiera que fuese estaba allí, delante de ella, pero no podía verle.

-¿Quién eres? – se aventuró a preguntar.

Un suspiro, como un jadeo cansado, le hizo sufrir un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Al retroceder por el susto estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Miró a su espalda, el acantilado se abría detrás de ella y, aunque aún había un trecho entre ella y el lago, no pudo evitar sentir vértigo. 

Al volver la cabeza nuevamente hacia el frente sintió como si le fueran a azotar en la cara. Cerró los ojos como reflejo y corrió hacia un lado. Había visto algo de color gris perla moverse delante de ella. 

Se paró de golpe al darse cuenta que no llevaba el cuaderno de su abuela y tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de armarse de valor y regresar. Corrió nuevamente hacia el lugar donde había estado, encontrándose el cuaderno tirado en el suelo y abierto. Tanto se había asustado que ni siquiera se había percatado que lo primero que había hecho era soltar el cuaderno. Pero al querer agacharse para recogerlo, sus piernas no se lo permitieron. Se le habían quedado rígidas, como las facciones de su cara. Respiró con fuerza apretando los dientes, sin poder apartar los ojos de sus pies donde yacía el cuaderno abierto. Hasta que un nuevo resplandor gris la obligó a alzar los ojos y a forcejear con su propio cerebro para mover las piernas y retroceder.

Otro jadeo ahogado incrementó la alargada del paso. Una especie de mano de humo gris quiso alcanzarla y Gabriela notó un tirón de la capa que la hizo avanzar la distancia retrocedida. Un repentino golpe en pleno estómago, como una descarga eléctrica, la empujó nuevamente hacia atrás. La mano que parecía tirar de ella hacía delante se debilitó y un segundo golpe en el estómago, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, la propulsó con brusquedad hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por completo.

Gabriela en otra ocasión habría reaccionado, habría tratado de recuperar el equilibrio y ponerse a salvo, pero en aquel momento le era casi imposible reaccionar y cedió. En cierto modo, no le importaba lo que le pasara. Si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el pecho probablemente no se habría dado ni cuenta.

Siguió cayendo hacia atrás hasta que escuchó un chasquido y vio gotas de agua danzando por todas partes. No fue hasta que el cielo azul se volvió negro que se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar y que un inmenso frío le calaba los huesos. Se estaba hundiendo en el lago.

Gabriela abrió la boca, escapándosele las últimas reservas de oxígeno en forma de burbujas, y la garganta se le llenó de agua. Pero aún así ni siquiera reaccionó. La imagen del cuaderno abierto seguía taladrándole la retina hasta con los ojos abiertos debajo del agua. La imagen le helaba las arterias y los nervios más incluso que la frialdad del agua.

¡Debía reaccionar o moriría ahogada!

Cerró los ojos vigorosamente intentando desechar la imagen. No era una persona muy fuerte, pero tampoco era débil. ¡No podía dejarse vencer así! Empezó a mover brazos y piernas, recibiendo una punzada de dolor tras otra al habérseles entumecido atrozmente; pero no paró hasta que su cabeza salió a la superficie y pudo tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hundirse. Tiraban de ella hacia abajo y estaba segura que aquello no era sólo causa del peso de su ropa, verdaderamente alguien la sujetaba de los tobillos.

Gabriela continuó moviendo brazos y piernas logrando salir así del entumecimiento y recuperando parte de la flexibilidad de sus músculos y articulaciones. Pero lo que se había agarrado a sus tobillos seguía sin soltarla.

-¡Usa tu varita! – escuchó entonces que alguien le gritaba.

Entre la oscuridad que la envolvía creyó ver una figura plateada que flotaba delante de ella. Parecía una chica con gafas y con un amplio vestido que ondeaba vaporosamente ¿o era _todo su cuerpo_ el que ondeaba vaporosamente?. Gabriela no pudo evitar pensar que la falta de oxígeno estaba afectando tan gravemente a su cerebro como para ver fantasmas delante de ella. Sin embargo, obedeció la voz y buscó la varita en su capa. Una vez aferrada a ella y ya sin apenas fuerzas por el cansancio y el ahogo, apuntó hacia sus pies y deseó con la máxima intensidad que pudo que aquello que la sujetaba por los tobillos la dejara ir. Y al notar que el peso había aflojado considerablemente, supo que lo había conseguido.

-¡Y ahora nada! ¡Nada! – le gritó aquella chica.

Y Gabriela nadó y salió de nuevo a la superficie, jadeando y respirando con mucha dificultad. No se detuvo y siguió dando largas brazadas hacia la orilla, tragando agua sin parar a causa de las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaba para recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

Notó cómo una mano grande la tomaba del brazo, ayudándola a salir del lago casi a rastras. Al levantar la vista vio a Hagrid.

-¿Qué rayos se le ha metido esta vez en la cabeza? – le oyó que le gritaba.

Gabriela, escupiendo agua y tosiendo, fui incapaz de responderle. 

-¡Podría haber muerto! – le volvió a gritar Hagrid.

Intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero Gabriera a duras penas pudo aguantar su propio peso y habría caído de nuevo al suelo si Hagrid no la tuviera agarrada por el brazo.

-M-mi cu-cuaderno… - era en lo único que podía pensar ahora que había vuelto a abrir los ojos -. De-debo… recu-cupe… rarlo…

-No se preocupe por su cuaderno – dijo Hagrid con voz ronca y firme -. Primero es usted. Está tiritando.

Ciertamente, Gabriela se sacudía como si en su interior se estuviera teniendo lugar un terremoto.

-M-me… em-pu-pu…jaron…

No supo qué más habría llegado a decir, todo el cuerpo cedió ante su peso y se derrumbó. Tan sólo pudo distinguir la enorme mano de Hagrid cerrada entorno a su brazo mientras en su oído una voz suave no dejaba de susurrar _"Yo estoy aquí. No te pasará nada malo. Soy tu madre, Gabriela. Soy tu madre._" La imagen que había visto dibujada en el cuaderno se hizo más y más borrosa hasta volverse negra, como si el negro del carboncillo lo tapara todo convirtiendo la visión en un garabato cada vez más denso.

Gabriela acababa de desmayarse.

**Nota de la autora:**

Como siempre, Hagrid al rescate (¡Gabriela, cuándo se lo vas a agradecer!) Oh, y adoro la parte en la que sale Peeves, creo que es uno de los personajes con los que más me divierto ^^ 

Mavy: ¿Yo? ¿Liar a Gabriela con Remus? ¿Pero te has fijado en la pareja tan rara que hacen? ^O^U Vaya… así que te has dado cuenta con lo de Snape *sonrojo* (si es que la conexión psíquica es…)

Rakshah: Jejeje, lo de la "unión" telepática entre el lobo y Gabriela se descubrirá algo más adelante… *Psicosis soundtrack* Y lo del jugueteo, lo repito:*bajando la voz* creo que el lobo estaba tratando de cortejarla… pervertido… 

Arabella: Ejem, pues como no le pidamos a McGonagall el giratiempo quizás nunca sabremos qué era lo que guardaba el guardavoz XD (¡Gaby, torpe!)

Rinoa: Le transmitiremos tu opinión sobre los profes duros a Snape. Ya veo que el lobo está ganando fans ^__^ Creo que os voy a recomendar a todas una página llena de wallpapers de lobos XDD

Nimph: La celestina es el personaje número uno en mi lista de personajes de libros "antiguos", el número dos es Ánima un personaje oscuro de la novela "Solitud" (¡libro que todos los de secundaria deberían leer!) y el número tres dejó de existir hace años pq sencillamente no lo recuerdo ^^UUUU

Jessi: *aviso de avasallamiento de reviews* ^^U Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Sobre tus suposiciones creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para no decir nada que te haga pensar ni a favor ni en contra *risa perversa* Sobre Filch y Peeves dejémoslo en que son un capricho que me doy a la hora de escribir XD

Por cierto, me he permitido introducir un hecho real en esta historia… Si os lo cuento se os pondrán los pelos de punta ^x^


	11. 11: El fantasma del cuarto de baño

** 11. El fantasma del cuarto de baño**

Sintió un golpe y el dolor le atravesó las costillas de lado a lado. Cayó al suelo, sujetándose el estómago y el pecho. 

-¿Por qué me ataca? – le gritó a la figura negra delante de ella.

De su mano surgió un resplandor rojizo. Era su varita la que lo emitía.

-Hay que deshacerse de la mugre – dijo una voz seca y fría que provenía de la figura en sombras.

El resplandor rojo creció hasta convertirse en un chorro que salió de la punta de la varita y se dirigió hacia ella. Gabriela gritó como si acabasen de atravesarla con una espada y entonces sintió que alguien la cogía por los hombros. Gabriela dejó su estómago y empezó a sacudir los brazos intentando protegerse.

-¡Señorita Mudvayne! ¡Gabriela!

Y al reconocer la voz se quedó quieta y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y se vio en una cama de sábanas blancas. Levantó la cabeza para observar a su alrededor y vio más camas también con sábanas blancas y biombos. 

Miró a su lado a la profesora McGonagall que continuaba sujetándola por los brazos y cedió, apoyando sus brazos doblados por el codo sobre sus piernas. Había sido sólo un sueño, se dijo aliviada respirando pausadamente para recuperar el ritmo estable de su corazón.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó volviendo a mirar a su alrededor. 

-En la enfermería del colegio – le respondió McGonagall obligándola con delicadeza a volver a acostarse.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? – pero Gabriela se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, recordando cómo había caído y se había hundido en las frías aguas. Ahora estaba seca y a su lado, sobre un taburete, estaba su capa roja bien doblada y alisada. 

Miró fijamente a la profesora, cuyas profundas arrugas en la frente le hicieron suponer que estaba preocupada a pesar que sus ojos y su boca intentaban sonreírle tranquilizadoramente.

-Tuve una sensación muy extraña antes de caer al lago – le explicó Gabriela entonces bajando un poco la voz -. Como… Como si alguien me empujara golpeándome en el estómago…

Los ojos de la profesora McGonagall se abrieron.

-Y he tenido un sueño muy raro – añadió y le describió el sueño que acababa de tener y que ella había interrumpido.

-No te preocupes – fue la repentina respuesta de la profesora cuyas manos temblaron ligeramente al acomodarle las sábanas -. Duerme un rato.

-Pero… - Gabriela trató de levantarse -, el cuader…

-Descansa, Gabriela – la cortó la mujer volviendo a empujarla con delicadeza contra el colchón.

Alcanzó una pequeña botella que había en la mesita y la destapó, dándosela a beber. La chica no se resistió y tragó, notando al instante como un calor placentero y relajante le invadía todo el cuerpo haciéndole cerrar los ojos casi de golpe.

No supo cuánto rato llevaría dormida cuando las voces en forma de susurro la despertaron de nuevo. No se movió de donde estaba y continuó con los ojos cerrados tratando de sacar su mente fuera del sopor del sueño para lograr agudizar su oído. Identificó entonces dos voces: eran McGonagall y Dumbledore.

-Es exactamente como ella me lo ha descrito – decía la profesora McGonagall, parecía nerviosa.

-Si es así, deberemos estar alerta – dijo el director -. ¿Qué ha dicho Argus?

-Está asustado – respondió la mujer -. No he podido hablar con él y mucho menos hacerle entrar en razón.

-Ya veo. Yo hablaré con él.

-Argus debería hablar con la chica – dijo entonces McGonagall -. Se lo debe por todo lo que hizo Helena por él.

-No creo que yo pueda convencerle para eso, Minerva – suspiró Dumbledore -. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Remus?

McGonagall dejó ir un gemido ahogado.

-Está en su habitación acostado – comentó -. No entiendo qué le hizo levantarse estando tan débil después de anoche. Fue una completa locura, Albus.

-Yo no creo que fuera una locura.

-Albus, por favor – le regañó McGonagall.

Gabriela les escuchó alejarse y cerrar la puerta de la enfermería. Cuando el silencio volvió a envolverlo todo, se incorporó y apartó las sábanas. Se calzó rápidamente y agarró de un tirón la capa de su abuela para deslizarla sobre sus hombros. Al hacerlo la varita cayó al suelo y Gabriela se agachó rápidamente para recogerla. Al tenerla nuevamente entre sus manos el rostro de su abuela apareció dentro de su cabeza.

Sintió como si una mano invisible le apretujara los pulmones impidiéndole respirar, el mismo tipo de asfixia que sientes cuando intentas evitar con todas tus fuerzas que las lágrimas sean vertidas. Apretó los párpados y tragó saliva, tragándose también las lágrimas y el peso de los pulmones, y se puso en pie.

Debía recuperar el cuaderno. Debía recuperar aquel maldito cuaderno antes de que alguien pudiese ver lo que ella había visto en él antes de ser empujada al lago. Si era verdad, si no había sido fruto de un déficit visual y mental, aquello que había visto seguiría impreso en carboncillo sobre las páginas. Debía cerciorarse de que aquello era verdad. Debía hacerlo. Y cuando lo hiciese... Cuando lo hiciese...

-Nunca tendría que haber venido aquí – se dijo en voz alta sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza -. Nunca tendría que haber abierto ese sobre.

Guardó la varita y se apresuró a salir a hurtadillas de la enfermería. Cuando estuvo fuera, recorrió a grandes zancadas el corredor y subió las primeras escaleras que encontró. No importaba que no hubiese estado nunca en aquel piso del castillo, tan sólo debía seguir su olfato y su olfato nunca le había fallado y menos aún si estaba desesperada.

Y en ese mismo instante se detuvo en medio de la escalera con los puños sujetos a ambos lados de su capa. 

-¿Se puede saber qué rastro estás siguiendo, Gabriela Mudvayne? – murmuró para sí misma frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Escuchó las risas y los cuchicheos entremezclados de varios chicos y una chica. Gabriela reconoció enseguida a Draco Malfoy. Detrás de él iban los dos chicos robustotes llamados Crabbe y Goyle.

-Te lo juro – escuchó que decía la chica -. Se desmayó en medio del Gran Comedor. Graham Pitchard lo vio. ¿Te imaginas?

-Qué lástima que estuviéramos entonces en Hogsmeade – se rió burlonamente Drago -. Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Potter.

-Pues por lo que dice Graham se le puso la cara blanca de susto.

Y los cuatro se rieron al unísono hasta que Draco alcanzó a verla e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que los demás se callaran.

-Hola, Draco – le saludó Gabriela ante de que él dijera nada -. Me alegra veros de tan buen humor – añadió.

En realidad no se alegraba puesto que por su conversación estaba claro que no se reían de un chiste sino de una persona; sin embargo, mantuvo la sonrisa congelada en sus labios tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Mudvayne? – preguntó entonces la chica -. Nos hemos enterado que se cayó al lago…

-Sí – asintió Gabriela cortándole, tampoco tenía intención de alargar aquella charla -. Soy muy despistada, es mi mayor defecto. Si me disculpáis.

Gabriela pasó por delante de ellos haciendo una inclinación de cabeza del mismo estilo que la solía hacer el profesor Snape. No obstante, se volvió repentinamente hacia ellos.

-Draco – llamó al chico rubio, e hizo un ademán para que se acercara a ella.

El chico subió los dos escalones que los separaban con brío. Gabriela se rió internamente; por la amplia sonrisa que había en sus labios daba la impresión de que fueran a coronarle en aquel mismo momento. Decidió que le daría una satisfacción y colocó su mano sobre su hombro con un gesto afectuoso. Tal y como había esperado, la sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, señorita – respondió rápidamente Draco.

Ella inspiró sin dejar de sonreír y apretó con más fuerza el hombro del chico.

-¿Con qué derecho te crees para reírte de una persona que sufre un desmayo, eh? – le largó entonces con severidad.

Y la sonrisa de Draco desapareció como por arte de magia. En su lugar una especie de expresión traicionada le inundó ojos y boca. Pero a Gabriela no le importó. Soltó su hombro y dio media vuelta sin decir nada más. Había obtenido la reacción que quería, aunque suponía que aquello traería consecuencias más negativas que positivas. Pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ellas, de momento no era algo que la preocupara.

Subió el último escalón y recorrió a grandes zancadas el pasillo mientras la capa se inflaba y ondeaba detrás de ella. Estaba claro cuál era el rastro que seguía: el mismo rastro que la llevó a encontrarse cara a cara con Argus Filch en el Gran Comedor. En realidad era más el olor a pescado que desprendía la gata que siempre que iba con él lo que la guiaba. 

Se paró en seco a pocos metros de la puerta de su oficina al advertir que ésta se abría. Retrocedió rápidamente sobre sus pasos para buscar un rincón seguro en el que esconderse y lo encontró tras lo que parecía ser una armadura medieval de acero. Desde allí vio salir al profesor Snape, aunque fuera miope podría haber sido capaz de identificar a aquel hombre vestido de negro y de amplia túnica incluso a más de cien metros. Tenía una forma de moverse que era casi única.

-¿Pero entonces qué hago? ¡Eso significa que no ha muerto aún! – la voz de Filch era como un grito ahogado -. ¡Vendrá a por mí!

-Si dejases de gritar por un rato – se quejó Snape calmadamente desde el rellano de la puerta.

-¡Y ella es igual que él! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sus ojos son iguales! – Filch parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios -. En cuanto descubra quién es despertará su verdadera naturaleza ¡y entonces estaré perdido!

-No digas tonterías, Filch – le espetó Snape -. Bébete la poción que te he traído para dormir y deja de gritar de una vez.

-Todo es por culpa de esa niña – dijo entonces el conserje con voz lastimera -. Todo es por culpa de esa niña – lo repitió dos veces más.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Filch – volvió a quejarse Snape entre dientes.

-No debió de haber nacido. Nunca se debió permitir su nacimiento…

Snape cerró de golpe la puerta dejando ir un bufido impaciente y, dando medio giro, se dirigió a grandes y rápidas zancadas hacia donde ella estaba. Gabriela se escurrió detrás de la armadura y contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio pasar por su lado. Snape ni se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Parecía enfurecido y llevaba algo en la mano. Gabriela se tapó la boca inmediatamente ahogando una exclamación al ver el cuaderno de su abuela en ella.

Aún minutos después de que Snape hubiera desaparecido, Gabriela siguió con la mano en la boca y oculta tras la armadura de acero. Se dejó caer contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Ahora el peso en el pecho se había expandido por todo su tórax y plexo solar. La voz asustada de Filch le retumbaba dentro de los oídos, la imagen que había visto dibujada en el cuaderno aparecía y desaparecía continuamente en el interior de sus párpados y el pensamiento de que Snape tuviese en sus manos dicho cuaderno le abrasaba la garganta. 

No sabía qué significado podían tener las palabras de Argus Filch pero lo que sí sabía es que se referían a ella, como aquel dibujo que había visto. Se mordió los labios. Debía recuperar el cuaderno. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el cuaderno de su abuela era lo que le desvelaría aquella encrucijada de imágenes y palabras. Si no hubiera roto el _guardavoz_ quizás ahora las cosas estarían mucho más claras…

Pero se engañaba a sí misma. Nunca nada había sido tan difícil de entender, incluso aunque acabase de aclararlo todo no sería capaz de lograr entender el por qué. 

En ese instante, vio a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione atravesar el pasillo delante de sus ojos. Ellos tampoco la vieron oculta detrás de la armadura, así que Gabriela se apresuró a salir de su escondite y les llamó.

-Íbamos a buscarla, señorita Mudvayne – le explicó Hermione corriendo a su encuentro.

Los chicos la siguieron. Los tres tenían una extraña expresión de inquietud en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Gabriela.

-Acompáñenos – respondió rápidamente Hermione cogiéndola por el codo.

-¿Pero qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar Gabriela dejándose conducir y dando rápidos pasos para lograr seguir el ritmo de la chica que tiraba de ella.

-Es Myrtle _la Llorona_ – le explicó Harry jadeando -. No deja de llamarla.

-¿Quién? – Gabriela se obligó a intentar reconocer aquel nombre, pero en su vida lo había oído.

-Es por aquí – le escuchó decir a Hermione que seguía tirando de su brazo varios pasos por delante de ella.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta con el letrero de "No funciona". Hermione abrió la puerta y los cuatro entraron casi al unísono golpeándose entre ellos sin querer.

-¿El cuarto de baño? - Gabriela hizo un movimiento con los brazos, dándose con las palmas en las caderas en un gesto entre incrédulo y molesto -. ¿Y qué queréis que haga en un cuarto de baño abandonado como…

Escuchó enseguida los balbuceos y sollozos nerviosos que provenían de detrás de una de las puertas medio descolgadas de los retretes y dejó de prestar atención al espejo roto, los lavabos manchados y al suelo sucio y mojado para mirar fijamente a los tres chicos con expresión interrogante.

-Ella es Myrtle _la Llorona_ – dijo Ron señalando hacia la puerta del retrete.

Hermione dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta medio descolgada.

-Myrtle. Gabriela Mudvayne está aquí – dijo y justo entonces los sollozos se calmaron.

Unos segundos después, Gabriela se apretujaba contra Ron y Harry a su lado, retrocediendo. Atravesando la madera de la puerta del retrete acababa de aparecer una chica gorda y de gruesas gafas. Toda ella era de un color gris claro perla y… transparente. No hacía falta tener un coeficiente intelectual muy alto para no saber que aquello era un fantasma. Sin embargo, Gabriela la reconoció enseguida como la chica que le había hablado cuando se estaba ahogando en el lago y dejó de buscar protección entre los dos chicos para dar un paso adelante.

-¿Tú eres…

Myrtle _la Llorona_ se limpió las lágrimas y se restregó la nariz.

-¡Eres una tontorrona! – espetó entonces el fantasma sorbiendo por la nariz.

Gabriela abrió los ojos para luego arrugar el entrecejo. Iba a replicarle cuando Myrtle abrió la boca y continuó hablando con gorjeos.

-¿Sabes lo que me hubieran hecho si llegas a morir? ¡Tuve que ir en tu búsqueda metiéndome por el váter! 

Gabriela miró a los tres chicos con expresión de disgusto.

-¿Para esto me habéis traído aquí? – les preguntó a los tres con las manos en la cintura -. ¿Para que un fantasma me regañe?

Hermione se volvió hacia Myrtle.

-Myrtle – dijo con voz gruñona -, me dijiste que tenías algo importante que contarle a la señorita Mudvayne.

El fantasma se cruzó de brazos haciendo un ademán testarudo. Gabriela estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta y dejarlos a los cuatro allí metidos. No tenía ganas de perder el tiempo…

-¡Yo no quiero tener que ver con esto pero su madre no hace más que llamarme una y otra vez!

Gabriela sintió que todos sus órganos internos daban un brinco.

-¿Qué has dicho? – la voz le salió en forma de chillido.

-¡No quiero tener problemas! – y grandes lagrimones empezaron a correrle por las mejillas -. ¡Yo ya estoy muerta! ¡Es como si quisiera que muriese otra vez! – y los lagrimones se hicieron tan intensos que parecía tener dos grifos de agua en vez de ojos -. ¡A ella no le importa! ¡Se cree que no tengo sentimientos!

Gabriela avanzó hacia ella queriendo sacudirla por los hombros, pero fue un intento inútil teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo de Myrtle era transparente.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi madre? – le espetó entonces con impaciencia.

Y Myrtle la miró y exclamó en medio de un sollozo entrecortado:

-¡Que es una bruja oscura! 

No fue únicamente Gabriela en esta ocasión la que se quedó con unos ojos como platos. Tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione se habían quedado helados.

-¡Y Dumbledore le permite estar aquí! – volvió a gritar Myrtle -. ¡Está loco! ¡Va a matar a todo el colegio y… hará desaparecer a los fantasmas!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que es una bruja oscura? – se apresuró a preguntar Gabriela -. ¿Y por qué hablas en presente? ¿Quién es mi madre?

Myrtle se restregó los lagrimones por debajo de sus gruesas gafas.

-Yo no te pienso decir quién es tu madre – murmuró balbuceando, pero con un tono de voz obstinado -. Me obliga a ir a ayudarte, pero no me va a obligar a hacer todo lo que a ella le da la gana. ¡Si me ocurre algo será todo por tu culpa! – señaló a Gabriela y volvió a echarse a llorar.

Las gafas se le torcieron al volver a restregarse los ojos y añadió esta vez en un murmullo apagado:

-Dicen que si una bruja oscura tiene descendencia ésta también será una bruja o un mago oscuro – miró de reojo a Gabriela -. Y también dicen que los brujos oscuros tienen la suficiente frialdad como para matar a sus propios hijos si son un estorbo...

Y en ese instante, la expresión de Myrtle cambió y, como si hubiera percibido algo que los demás no, se asustó y dio un giro, atravesando nuevamente la puerta del retrete.

Gabriela fue la primera en reaccionar y abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con el desvalijado y estrecho cuarto del retrete vacío.

-Debe haberse ido por las cañerías – dijo Ron.

Gabriela le miró y luego miró a Harry y a Hermione.

-¿Sabéis vosotros de qué estaba hablando? – preguntó.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros al unísono, pero Gabriela se fijó enseguida en que la expresión de los adolescentes también había cambiado. En sus caras podía leerse tanto el asombro como la alarma, lo que le hizo pensar que, a pesar de su previo encogimiento de hombros, Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían de muy buena tinta a qué se había referido Myrtle _la Llorona_.

No obstante, Gabriela dio medio giro y, sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta y salió dejando a los tres chicos a solas dentro del sucio y roto cuarto de baño. Poco después corría por los pasillos y la carrera loca hubiera continuado de no ser porque los pies cedieron y perdió inesperadamente el equilibrio. Se había olvidado que las carreras locas no podían hacerse cuando calzabas unas botas de tacón tan inseguro y suelas tan resbalosas como las suyas.

Afortunadamente, no dio de bruces contra el suelo pero sí que dio de bruces contra algo. Al principio, Gabriela pensó que se había tropezado con una de las estatuas del castillo, pero al notar que respiraba desechó enseguida el pensamiento. Sobresaltada, y sintiéndose en ridículo, se apresuró a separarse del amortiguador del golpe.

Iba a disculparse cuando, al levantar la vista, se encontró cara a cara con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta. Al ver que la sujetaba todavía por los brazos no tardó en reaccionar con brusquedad y empujarle. Los vocablos "no me vuelva a tocar" que una vez le dirigió a aquel hombre cruzaron a gran velocidad su mente en ese momento.

-Parece que no hay manera de que nos encontremos de un modo normal – bromeó el profesor Lupin con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Gabriela simplemente se limitó a mirarle mientras trataba de colocarse bien la capa.

-Con la capa se parece aún más a Madame Mudvayne – comentó entonces el profesor como si quisiera romper el hielo; sin embargo, el rostro de la joven continuaba aún inexpresivo. 

-Tengo mucha prisa, profesor – dijo ella con voz seca y sin prestarle atención.

Al ir a dar un paso para marcharse, Lupin hizo un ademán con la mano para que aguardase un momento.

-¿Qué quiere? – preguntó Gabriela con impaciencia.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted.

-Le he dicho que tengo prisa – repitió Gabriela con los brazos en jarras.

-Sólo le robaré unos minutos – Lupin era en todo momento educado y paciente.

Gabriela no pudo evitar pensar que si era tan paciente con todos sus alumnos como demostraba serlo con ella, no había duda de que se trataba de un ejemplar casi único en el sistema educativo.

Finalmente, se irguió de hombros y accedió al robo de tiempo.

-Adelante, hable – dijo cruzándose de brazos y esperando.

-Si no le molesta – dijo él entonces - preferiría que fuera dentro de mi despacho. Ya lo conoce ¿verdad?

Gabriela dejó escapar un suspiro y sintió el recuerdo de la vergüenza nuevamente azotarle en la cara. 

-Sí, ya lo conozco – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaban por su lado. 

-¿Cómo se encuentra, profesor Lupin? – preguntó Harry con una amplia sonrisa en los labios al verle.

-Mucho mejor, Harry – respondió Lupin -. Sin duda, mucho mejor. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

-Nos dio un buen susto, profesor – dijo Ron.

-Lo sé y lo siento de veras, chicos – se disculpó el profesor sin dejar de sonreírles -. Pero como veis, ya estoy mucho mejor. 

Los tres amigos se despidieron de él y de Gabriela y continuaron su camino mientras Lupin y ella siguieron el suyo hacia el despacho. De buena gana, Gabriela hubiera puesto una excusa y se habría marchado; cada vez se sentía más incómoda. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió ninguna.

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues este capítulo sí que me ha gustado pero aún no sé muy bien por qué O.o Sobre el hecho real que introduje en la pasada historia os contaré cuál fue. En mi familia (que supongo que no es la única ^^U) siempre se han dado fenómenos extraños. Uno de eso fenómenos está relacionado con lo que Gabriela escuchó antes de desmayarse del todo después de salir del lago: esas palabras (más o menos, porque no es cuestión de frivolizar con esto -.-) son las mismas que escuchó mi abuela durante varias noches seguidas hace tiempo de parte de su madre ya tiempo después de su muerte.

Rinoa: Sobre la página de wallpapers dirígete inmediatamente a http://www.hebus.com , allí tienes t.o.d.o.s los inimaginables (y si vas a la sección de animales te encontrarás unos lobos bellísimos *auuuuu*) Por cierto, te he añadido a mi msn así que a lo mejor algún día nos leemos ^^

Rakshah: En realidad sois vosotras las que me dais las ideas de *cómo liarlo más* con vuestras preguntas jajaja ¿Mis musas? ¿Qué musas? *empujando a una dentro de un agujero que hay en el suelo y tapándolo disimuladamente con una tabla* ¡Pero si yo no tengo musas! *dentro del agujero se escuchan gritos de "socorro, nos hace trabajar día y noche sin cobrar"*¿Has oído algo? Yo no he oído nada, nada de nada... 

Arabella: *Irene se tapa los ojos para no spoilearse a sí misma* -- Yo te quebraré el pescuezo, ¡pero tú a mí cabeza! :P Tengo curiosidad por saber qué otras suposiciones habrás hecho...^^

Mavy: ¡Oh, no, sis! No te confundas, yo escribo siempre que me apetece, no a la fuerza y por obligación (je, de lo contrario ya habría acabado la historia que tú sabes XD *Irene siente un súbito retortijón en el estómago debido sin duda a la mirada de '¬¬' de su sister*) Ya me conoces, y sabes que tiendo a liarlo todo de un modo que parece que nada tiene sentido (y también sabes que eso es debido a que no es que lo haga queriendo sino que lo que me pasa es que me lío yo misma XDD). Tengo la sensación que con tanto lío acabo aburriendo ^^U

Gwen de Merilon: Aka. la chica a la que NO le gusta Remus. ¿Os habéis enterado ya? NO le gusta Remus XD ¡Bienvenida a Caparoja! Mejor siéntate pq lo vas a pasar mal XP Aish... ese lobo juguetón...Todas tenéis seguro que es Remus, pero... ¿y si no lo es? ¿y si existe otro hombre lobo en Hogwarts? ¿Y si... Ejem, mejor me callo que ya lo estoy liando todo otra vez ^^U Me voy a permitir hacer un peque-adelanto y es que Harry, Ron y Hermione (pero sobre todo Harry) no van a tener un papel tan secundario como parece... 


	12. 12: Peleas con los profesores

** 12. Peleas con los profesores**

-¿Cómo lo hace? – preguntó por fin Gabriela después de bastante rato de silencio tenso.

El profesor Lupin levantó la vista de la tetera que acababa de calentar con un golpe de su varita. Su rostro cansado y desaliñado de aquella mañana parecía haberse refrescado con el pasar del día. Al mirar de reojo por la ventana del despacho, Gabriela se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo. Aunque al habérsele roto el reloj no tenía ni idea de qué hora podría ser.

-¿Se refiere al hecho de calentar una tetera sin fuego? – Lupin llenó una taza de té y se la alargó -. Con entrenamiento se puede llegar a hacer la magia que uno quiere – añadió aguardando a que la joven cogiese la taza -. Siempre y cuando sepamos decir y pensar las palabras adecuadas.

Finalmente, Gabriela sujetó el platito con la taza entre sus dos manos y retrocedió hasta el lugar en el que había permanecido de pie desde que los dos entraron en el despacho. Sin quererlo le había rozado la mano con la punta de sus dedos y ahora se sentía aún más incómoda que al principio.

-¿Por qué no va al grano? – dijo entonces escapándosele un deje antipático en el tono de voz -. ¿Qué quería decirme?

Él la miró fijamente y curvó sus labios formando lo que sería una sonrisa tirante y seria. Daba la impresión de que él tampoco estuviera muy cómodo.

"Bien", pensó Gabriela llevándose la taza a los labios. "Si tienes tan pocas ganas de estar conmigo como yo contigo ¿por qué no acabas de una maldita vez la reunión en vez de…"

La taza fue a parar al suelo, rompiéndose y mojando las baldosas con el líquido humeante. Gabriela retrocedió automáticamente para que no le salpicara. Al levantar la vista del suelo vio que Lupin la apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Qué diablos está…

Pero el grito quedó interrumpido en su garganta al obligarse a esquivar una especie de chorro plateado que había salido de la punta de su varita. A Gabriela la sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas.

-¿Está loco? ¡Podría haberme dado! – chilló, metiendo instintivamente la mano bajo su capa y sacando la varita.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! 

Y la varita se le escurrió al instante de la mano y fue a parar a la de Lupin que continuaba al otro lado de su escritorio apuntándola con la suya. Gabriela se puso en posición defensiva, alerta a cualquiera de sus próximos movimientos y sin apartar la vista de la mano que sujetaba firmemente la varita. Prácticamente se quedó con la boca abierta al ver cómo Lupin se guardaba la varita bajo la túnica y le ofrecía la que le había quitado.

Sus ojos miraban hacia algún lado detrás de ella y estaba muy serio. Tanto, que parecía haber sido ella misma la que acababa de atacar al profesor y no al contrario y fuera a sermonearla. Sin embargo, Gabriela se acercó a él y de un manotazo le quitó la varita de la mano.

-Espero que tendrá una explicación para lo que acaba de hacer – su expresión también era seria y ceñuda. La sangre continuaba saltando a borbotones dentro de sus arterias.

-Tan sólo quería comprobar algo – dijo Lupin acariciándose el dorso de la mano. Gabriela advirtió entonces que acababa de arañarle con las uñas al querer arrebatarle la varita. No obstante, no le importó. Al contrario, hubiera vuelto a arañarle con ganas.

-¿Y está contento del resultado obtenido? – se burló Gabriela con sarcasmo -. Podría haberme cortado, quemado e incluso arrancado una oreja – inspiró con fuerza -. Si supiera utilizar bien la varita le rompería el brazo – murmuró entre dientes y en voz algo más baja.

-Lo sé – murmuró a su vez el profesor con una sonrisa curvándole tranquilamente los labios, aunque no la miró directamente a la cara y bajó un poco la cabeza hacia su taza de té -. ¿Quiere que le sirva otra? – preguntó entonces haciendo un ademán de ir a coger otra taza de una vitrina.

-¿Bromea, verdad? – Gabriela le miró incrédula, cruzándose de brazos -. Es decir, que acaba de sufrir un brote agresivo contra mí ¿y espera que me lo tome tan bien como para seguir teniendo ganas de tomarme un té con usted? ¿Está loco?

Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta con tanta rapidez que, al cerrarla, dio tal golpe que tuvo miedo de resquebrajar los muros. Ya en el pasillo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las apretó contra las sienes.

-Bien por ti, Gabriela – refunfuñó en voz alta cerrando los ojos -. Acabas de quedar como la buena psicóloga que eres. Si alguien te da trabajo será un milagro.

Se oprimió las mejillas, notándoselas horriblemente calientes, y dio gracias a Dios de no tener un espejo delante para verse la cara con el cartel de "muerta de vergüenza" pegado a la frente. Se apresuró a alejarse cuanto más pudo de la puerta del despacho, como con miedo de que el profesor Lupin fuera a salir a regañarla.

"¡Pero si la culpa ha sido suya!", se defendió frenando y dando un taconazo en el suelo mientras apretaba los puños, copiando los movimientos que solían hacer los niños cuando se enrabiaban.

Afortunadamente, su atención quedó rápidamente desviada de lo que acababa de suceder dentro del despacho. Había jurado escuchar el batir de unas alas y cuando había levantado la vista hacia el lugar de donde había creído oírlo, había _jurado_ divisar algo negro que flotaba en el aire. 

-¿Paris?

Gabriela fue a su encuentro cayendo en la cuenta que hacía bastante rato que no sabía nada del pajarraco. ¿Dónde se habría metido durante todo aquel tiempo?

-¡Paris! – le llamó esta vez más fuerte, pero el cuervo no parecía querer hacerle caso.

Pasó por delante de unas chicas. Entre ellas Gabriela reconoció a la chica que acompañaba a Draco la vez que se topó con él en las escaleras. Notó su mirada fija en ella, pero Gabriela hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y siguió caminando detrás del cuervo, que empezaba a ganarla en distancia. Bajó unas escaleras dando saltos y finalmente se detuvo: acababa de ver a Snape saliendo de una de las puertas que había en un vestíbulo al final del corredor. Lo vio cerrar la puerta y quedarse un rato quieto de pie ante ella, como si estuviese hablándole; luego dio media vuelta y se alejó a largas zancadas arrastrando por el suelo su túnica negra. 

Gabriela agradeció que no hubiera tomado el pasillo en el que ella se encontraba. Aunque, paradójicamente, la cuestión era que ella _debía_ hablar con él. ¿De qué otro modo podía recuperar el cuaderno? Pero Gabriela negó internamente la respuesta; sin duda, sí había otro modo de recuperar el cuaderno y no era precisamente el cruce de palabras con el arrogante y antipático profesor de Pociones la idea que más le gustase.

Se había olvidado por completo de Paris, ahora lo único que le importaba era volver a tener en sus manos lo que era suyo. Y después de que acabase de hojear el cuaderno de la abuela al completo iría a ver a Dumbledore y le pediría explicaciones. Dependiendo de las explicaciones que le diera cogería y se largaría aquella misma noche. No tenía ningunas ganas de seguir tomando parte en aquel circo donde parecía que la diana de las continuas bromas era ella.

Al probar a abrir la puerta por la que había visto salir a Snape se la encontró cerrada. Recordó que había visto al profesor un momento quieto ante ella y había llegado a suponer que le había visto hablarle a la puerta.

-Un hechizo – murmuró en voz alta apoyándose contra la madera, mordiéndose los labios de la impotencia.

Nuevamente, el batir de unas alas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una leve corriente de aire frío le removió los mechones del cabello y, al girar su cabeza hacia el lado del viento, sintió un escalofrío. Adyacente a aquella puerta había otra mucho más grande que se abría y se cerraba haciendo que las bisagras rechinaran ligeramente. Gabriela se acercó con cautela hacia ella y al tocarla con sus manos ésta se abrió de golpe haciéndole dar un salto por el susto. Al levantar la vista se vio frente a frente con una enorme aula, lo suficiente grande como para albergar en ella el doble de alumnos que un aula normal que cualquier colegio pudiera permitirse. Desde la puerta pudo ver los frascos que había alrededor de las paredes cuyo interior parecía conservar extrañas especies de animales.

En un primer momento, creyó encontrarse en un laboratorio científico por lo que no le hizo falta suponer mucho para averiguar que en realidad se hallaba en el aula del profesor de Pociones. Algunos calderos que había sobre unos pupitres acabaron por aclarárselo.

Dio un paso hacia delante y un trozo de papel voló hasta sus pies. Gabriela se detuvo y se inclinó para recogerlo y ver qué era. Se quedó completamente congelada al reconocer en él los trazos de uno de los dibujos de su abuela. No tardaron en arrastrarse por el suelo varios pedazos más, que ella se dio prisa en recoger de nuevo. Se trataba de una de las páginas del cuaderno rasgada en trozos.

Alzó la vista. Notó que su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al ver que había más páginas desparramadas por el suelo que rodeaba una mesa que había delante de los pupitres. Algunos pedazos volaron hacia ella cuando Gabriela corrió hacia la mesa. Se precipitó sobre el mueble volcando algunos frascos y botellas que cayeron de la mesa al suelo, rompiéndose. No fueron los únicos que se rompieron. Presa de una especia de ataque de cólera, Gabriela los tiró todos de un manotazo. No le importó haberlos roto, no le importó el estruendo que hicieron al romperse, no le importó siquiera si contenían ácido sulfúrico. Lo único que era capaz de ver eran páginas y más páginas amarillentas y llenas de trazos con carboncillo desgarradas del cuaderno, volando por aquí y por allá, esparciéndose por toda el aula como si danzaran al compás del aire frío.

-¿Qué diablos está usted haciendo? – gritó una voz furiosa a su espalda.

Gabriela no se molestó en volverse al reconocer al profesor Snape. Respiraba con fuerza, la rabia le oprimía el pecho sin miramiento alguno. Entre las hojas amarillas que había encima de la mesa logró por fin distinguir el cuaderno de tapas forradas en piel. Por fortuna, no había sido deshojado del todo y aún conservaba cierto grosor. Al alargar el brazo para cogerlo, una mano se cernió sobre su hombro y la obligó a dar un giro.

-¡LE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA! – gritó el profesor Snape más fuerte en su cara. Tenía una expresión casi desencajada.

Gabriela sintió sus uñas hincándose en su piel y apartó la mano de una guantada.

-Cerdo cabrón – masculló entre dientes mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¡No le permito que se dirija a mí en ese tono! – le espetó Snape con una vena saltándole en la sien -. ¿¡QUÉ está haciendo aquí!?

-¡Maldito cabrón! – Gabriela trató de empujarle, tenía la cara roja de ira -. ¿QUÉ derecho se cree que tiene? ¿QUIÉN se cree que es? – le hubiera abofeteado con la palma abierta si Snape no hubiera retrocedido ágilmente para esquivarla. 

Pero Gabriela lo sujetó de la túnica y lo zarandeó.

-¿¡POR QUE LO HA HECHO!? – le gritó.

-¿¡DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ HABLANDO!? – gritó Snape a su vez apartándola de un manotazo.

La chica estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio; sin embargo, se sujetó casualmente al filo de la mesa. Al mismo momento, cogió entre sus manos las páginas arrancadas del cuaderno que había sobre su superficie y se las mostró a Snape.

-¡Era de mi abuela! – rugió Gabriela, notando que la voz empezaba a temblarle -. ¡TODO ESTO ERA DE MI ABUELA!

Las tiró contra él, pero Snape permanecía de pie, impasible aún con las venas hinchadas en el cuello y en las sienes, intentando colocarse bien la túnica que había estado a punto de sacarle ella con el zarandeo. No la miraba, miraba a su alrededor. Parecía estar escudriñando cada rincón, como buscando algo.

-¿Es esto alguna clase de venganza, profesor? – Snape alzó la vista hacia ella entonces, Gabriela acababa de sacar su varita y la blandía contra él.

La notó vibrar en su mano como si le respondiera. Tuvo la total seguridad de que si la agitaba en frente del profesor de Pociones llegaría a herirle. Snape se puso erguido, levantando su nariz aguileña.

-¿Sabrá utilizarla, señorita Mudvayne? – se burló.

Y herirle era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento… Pronunció la primera palabra que le vino a la boca:

-¡_Incendio_!

La manga de la túnica de Snape comenzó a arder y las llamas, al principio diminutas, se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes. Snape sacudió el brazo, intentando apagar el fuego mientras Gabriela lo observaba ahora con cierto susto en la cara. Las llamas se habían extendido por todo el largo del brazo... 

De repente, Gabriela dio un largo paso hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro. Un chorro de agua acababa de explotar contra Snape, apagando el fuego y salpicándola a ella. Apartando un poco los dedos de sus ojos pudo distinguir a Albus Dumbledore de pie en la puerta del aula, su brazo derecho alzado delante de él, con la varita en la mano.

-Espero no haberte hecho daño, Severus – dijo con su voz calmada de siempre.

Snape se sacudió la manga y varias gotas de agua cayeron al suelo. En la cara tenía una expresión mezcla de dolor y de rabia.

-No se preocupe, señor director – murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

Sus ojos fueron rápidamente de Dumbledore hacia Gabriela y ésta contuvo durante unos segundos la respiración. Los ojos negros del profesor eran como dos estalactitas, afilados y fríos.

-Guarda la varita, Gabriela – escuchó que le decía Dumbledore. No era un ruego, sino una orden.

Sintió sus propias uñas clavarse contra sus palmas en la mano que empuñaba con fuerza la varita. 

-Gabriela… - Dumbledore la llamaba con voz suave.

Pero ella se volvió hacia la mesa y recogió el cuaderno, o lo que quedaba de él, para luego enfrentarse a los ojos azules del mago de largo cabello blanco. Le mostró el cuaderno como si fuera una prueba a su ataque a Snape. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de la extraña expresión que cruzó en aquel momento el rostro del director. Los ojos empezaban a escocerle por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no derramar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en los párpados inferiores.

-Si fuera abogado les denunciaría a todos – aseguró, pero sus propios nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y la frase fue sólo un balbuceo.

-Gabriela – Dumbledore se acercó a ella e hizo un ademán de querer poner su mano sobre el hombro de la chica; no obstante, ella se hizo a un lado y pasó de largo dejándole atrás.

Atravesó el pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta y allí se detuvo. El director la había vuelto a llamar. Gabriela se giró unos pocos centímetros hasta quedar de perfil y así aguardó hasta que Dumbledore volviera a hablar.

-La cena está a punto de servirse – dijo él.

Gabriela simplemente levantó los hombros.

-No tengo hambre – respondió, pero antes de continuar su camino se giró completamente y miró de frente a Dumbledore. Snape, a su lado, se sujetaba el brazo chamuscado y empapado. Tenía cierta mueca de dolor bailándole en la boca -. Mañana por la mañana volveré a Londres – anunció subiendo el tono de su voz -. ¿De acuerdo?

Esperaba una contestación, pero Dumbledore no se la dio. Gabriela tomó su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa y salió definitivamente del aula.

En su camino volvió a toparse con Draco Malfoy, que como siempre iba acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle. Los tres estaban apoyados contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo y sonreían con malicia. Cuando la vieron, la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de asco.

-¿Algún problema? – les preguntó Gabriela con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre.

Por suerte, las ganas de llorar se le habían pasado en el momento que dejó el aula de Pociones atrás.

-No, señorita – fue la respuesta del chico rubio, curvando un extremo de sus labios y formando una sonrisa retorcida.

Decididamente, no le gustó para nada aquella sonrisa. Y mucho menos la anterior mueca de asco. 

-Sangre sucia – le escuchó entonces cuchichear cuando les había dado la espalda y seguía su camino fuera de las mazmorras. 

Y los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

Gabriela aceleró el paso y subió hasta su habitación pasando por delante de la oficina de Argus Filch. No se detuvo siquiera a comprobar si seguía dentro, ascendió por las escaleras a medio trote, haciendo eco con los sonidos de sus tacones, pronunció la contraseña de la puerta y entró dentro, dejándose caer sobre la cama y hundiendo la cara en la colcha. 

No tuvo la certeza de cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con los ojos cerrados y media cara pegada a la tela. Sólo deseaba lograr dormirse a sí misma y que así el día acabara rápidamente. No le preocupó el hecho de no haber comido nada en todo el día, exceptuando las dos deliciosas galletas que se había llevado al estómago aquella mañana. Se mordió instantáneamente los labios y abrió entonces los ojos. No debería haber pensado en comida...

Sintió en su costado izquierdo el grueso del cuaderno de su abuela y lo apartó, dejándolo a un lado. Lo miró con atención durante un largo rato, preguntándose cuántas hojas habrían sido arrancadas, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para pasar la tapa forrada de piel y descubrirlo por ella misma. ¿Y si se encontraba con la misma página que había visto antes de caer al lago por la mañana? ¿Y si aquello entonces no había sido una mera imagen ilusoria creada por su cerebro y verdaderamente era _real_? Y si era real… entonces significaba que ella no era real…

Volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y contempló las llamas de la chimenea. No tardó ni cinco segundos en girarse nuevamente hacia el cuaderno al sentir el sonido de las páginas moviéndose. Se incorporó de un salto y salió de la cama ahogando un grito. Podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón con más intensidad que nunca incluso en la punta de sus dedos. Al acercárselos a la garganta los notó temblando firmemente.

El cuaderno yacía ahora abierto sobre su cama. 

Gabriela tragó saliva, y aún temblando y con el corazón latiendo ruidosamente, se armó de valor para dar un paso al frente y acercarse al lecho. El cuaderno estaba abierto por la primera página, que ya no era la misma que la que ella vio la primera vez: la dedicatoria de Madame Mudvayne para ella. Ahora la primera página ofrecía el esbozo de un hombre sentado en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, el cabello largo y barba de chivo. Inclinándose, a pie de página pudo leer su nombre escrito de mano de su abuela en mayúsculas: Dagon Menteur.

Se inclinó más sobre el libro y al querer girar la página ésta se giró sola. Gabriela volvió a ahogar un grito y se quedó muy quieta donde estaba. No sólo le temblaban los dedos de las manos, podía incluso asegurar que hasta le temblaban los dedos de los pies. En su cerebro no dejaban de pasar diapositivas llenas de fenómenos paranormales e imágenes escalofriantes, consecuencia de haber visto quizás demasiadas películas de terror.

Tragó saliva y se inclinó nuevamente sobre el cuaderno, pero esta vez de forma más cautelosa. En la siguiente página se repetía el nombre de aquel hombre aunque esta vez el retrato era de perfil, acentuando los rasgos y detalles, dando la impresión que su abuela se había esforzado al máximo en aquel dibujo para que quedara perfecto. 

-¿Gabriela?

Gabriela dio tal respingo al escuchar la voz que por un momento se quedó desorientada. Fue como si del susto se le hubiera quedado la mente en blanco. 

-¿Me oyes, Gabriela?

Por fin Gabriela pudo ser capaz de identificar la voz.

-¿Profesora McGonagall? – preguntó arrugando la nariz.

La voz sonaba como si la persona en cuestión estuviera dentro del dormitorio, pero en el dormitorio no había nadie que no fuera ella sola. Rápidamente, miró hacia la ventana. 

-En la chimenea, Gabriela – dijo la profesora haciéndola mirar directamente hacia el fuego que crepitaba en su interior.

Gabriela arrugó más la nariz al ver entre las llamas el rostro de la profesora. Se acercó más y se agachó junto a la chimenea observando con suma curiosidad restregándose los ojos. Sí, sin lugar a dudas aquélla era la cara de Minerva McGonagall con sus gafas, sus arrugas y su moño tirante. 

Se sintió aliviada de que fuera ella. Su creativo cerebro no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas en cuanto a imágenes terroríficas se refería.

-¿Estabas dormida? Siento haberte despertado – se excusó la profesora, pero tenía una expresión tan extraña en la cara que Gabriela no supo qué significado dar a aquellas palabras, si de reprimenda o excusa. 

-No… no – Gabriela notó que le temblaba la voz demasiado así que carraspeó varias veces intentando tranquilizarse. Los dedos no dejaban de temblarle -¿Qué quiere? – le preguntó ella volviendo a restregarse los ojos. El resplandor de las llamas no era buen amigo para su retina.

-Debes apresurarte a venir al despacho del director. Es importante – respondió ella.

-¿A-ahora? – balbuceó Gabriela pensando en los largos y oscuros pasillos.

-Es sumamente importante – repitió McGonagall, luego alzó una ceja y preguntó con cierto deje de inquietud -: ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Sí – se apresuró a contestar Gabriela. La verdad es que nunca se había sentido peor.

La mujer hizo un mohín con los labios y sus arrugas en la frente se profundizaron.

-No te preocupes por nada – dijo entonces -. Todo saldrá bien – sonrió, pero Gabriela no fue capaz de responder a su sonrisa. Tenía los músculos de la cara totalmente rígidos -. Te diría que cogieses el camino de la chimenea, pero por desgracia no tienes los polvos _flu_ para hacerlo. 

Gabriela alzó una ceja preguntándose si habría escuchado bien, aunque le extrañaba que fuera así. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de prestarle atención. Entonces se dio cuenta que le explicaba cómo llegar al despacho y trató de centrarse, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Era como decirle a su corazón que dejara de latir.

-La contraseña es "mermelada de menta" – le anunció la profesora. 

Bueno, al menos a eso sí que había logrado prestar atención…

-Te rogaría que te dieras prisa, Gabriela – le pidió, aún con la expresión de preocupación surcándole la cara. 

-¿El director quiere hablar conmigo? – preguntó Gabriela pensando que quizás querría llamarle la atención por lo que había pasado con Snape.

-En realidad no es el director – dijo la profesora acentuando la preocupación -. Es el ministro de Magia quien quiere hablar contigo.

Gabriela inclinó las cejas, desconcertada.

-¿El ministro de Magia? – repitió ella sin llegar a creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

La profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.

-Apresúrate.

Y la imagen se desvaneció entre el crepitar de las llamas.

**Notas a los reviewers:**

Rakshah: Pues espero haberte alegrado el día con este capi (¿te lo he alegrado? O.o) Aunque supongo que después de haber leído esto tendrás más preguntas... *Irene se refugia detrás de una trinchera por si acaso* Pero tú lo has dicho: me he metido /en el fondo/ de una red diabólica y he arrastrado a Gabriela conmigo *evil smile*

Nimph: *a quien se echó de menos en el anterior capítulo* ¿Madame Mudvayne Gryffindor? O.o (¿o te referías a Gaby? @.@) No, Helena es puramente Slytherin (¿os habéis dado cuenta de sus artes manipulativas?). Y a Gabriela sigo viéndola Slytherin... *cof cof* Espero que te haya gustado la escena Gabi/Remus y Gabi/Snape *risa compulsiva* En cuanto a tus preguntas, me tomaré la libertad de responder a alguna: "No" XD Y recordemos que el cuento "Caperucita roja y el lobo" es de gran simbología sexual y zoofílica *guiño*, claro que esto no está basado en el cuento...¿o sí?

Mavy: ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! ^_^ *Irene mira sus dedos como una loca que está tratando de contar cuántos años tiene* ¿Más que rayada no será 'despistada'? Como cuando estás buscando algo y no lo encuentras y entonces empiezas a dar vueltas y más vueltas y más vueltas.... me callo -__-U

Rinoa: *Irene se prepara para la avalancha de preguntas y con gran maestría logra esquivar una tras otra* ;P Draco es el gran muñeco que todos querríamos tener... *cof-cof* ¿Quién sabe si al final él y Gabi se acaben haciendo amigos? (Cof-cof... ¿sexy Draco? O.o *Irene esquiva el patadón de Rinoa a duras penas*) Sobre los wallpapers, tranquila, no es que estén mal puestos los links de las imágenes sólo que tardan bte en cargar y /cuando tienes muchas ventanas abiertas y tb dependiendo de la hora del día/ simplemente no se abren ^^U

Gwen de Merilon: Prometo que más adelante se solucionarán los líos (jajaja, sólo faltaba... ^^UUU), de momento tendrás que acostumbrarte a que las neuronas se vuelvan un poco locas (las mías ya hace años que lo están, te acabarás acostumbrando don't worry). Y aprovecho tu review para preguntar: ¿Por qué será que Gabriela no trata bien a Remus? ¿Alguien tiene una ligera idea? (y ya todas sabemos que tú te ofreces para "calmar" a Remusín, Gwen XDDD).

Arabella: No, no, no, noooo ¡¡¡ahora lo tienes que decir!!! ¡Ahora soy yo quien se queda con la miel en los labios y no es justo siendo yo la autora! T__T

**Mis notas:** Me /encanta/ la escena Gabriela/Snape, ese carácter, esos gritos, esa furia incontrolada por parte de Gabi... :)=


	13. 13: Impugnaciones absurdas

** 13. Impugnaciones absurdas**

A Gabriela no le hizo ninguna gracia tener que presentarse en aquel momento en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sobre todo por el hecho de que cualquier simple ruido le hacía estar más cerca de sufrir un ataque al corazón. En esa situación no se encontraba en condiciones de mantener una conversación inteligente y seria con un ministro y mucho menos si el ministro era de Magia. En realidad, no se sentía en condiciones ni para hablar con un muñeco.

Por esa razón, se quedó un rato quieta ante la puerta de roble del despacho sin saber si tocar la aldaba o no.

-Adelante, Gabriela. Está abierta – dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde dentro.

Ahora sí que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Gabriela dirigió una última mirada a la escalera de caracol que acababa de subir y empujó la puerta. Vio a Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio, también vio a McGonagall sentada en una silla y finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en el hombre del sombrero hongo de estrambótico color verde lima que había justo al lado de la profesora. El hombre se volvió repentinamente hacia ella, tenía la cara completamente roja y parecía alterado, como si hubiese acabado de tener una discusión. Al verla sus ojos se clavaron rápidamente en Dumbledore.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Albus – dejó ir con cierto tono de reprimenda -. ¿Y qué esperas que diga ahora, eh? Esto reafirma con más fuerza las suposiciones que me he venido haciendo.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Gabriela, pero ella apartó enseguida la cara y se dirigió al mago de pelo y barba blancos. 

-¿Y bien, profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó entonces apretujándose las manos, pensando que quizás así lograría dejar de hacerlas temblar.

Dumbledore se levantó y con un ademán de su mano derecha señaló al hombre bajo y corpulento del sombrero verde lima.

-Él es Cornelius Fudge, Gabriela – le anunció -. Es el ministro de Magia.

-Encantada – respondió ella mirando al ministro otra vez e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el ministro no respondió a su saludo. Por el contrario, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Dumbledore esperando a no ser interrumpido y se cruzó las manos tras la espalda, carraspeando.

-Señorita Mudvayne – dijo, hablando solemnemente -. Tengo que decirle que he recibido algunas quejas sobre usted.

Gabriela arrugó la nariz.

-¿Quejas? – el temblor de sus manos se le olvidó por completo -. ¿Qué quiere decir con quejas?

-Quejas por su comportamiento amenazador y violento.

Gabriela abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante al darse cuenta que le gritaría y que empeoraría las cosas. Inspiró profundamente antes de decir nada y luego preguntó intentando adoptar una actitud "profesional":

-¿Qué pruebas tiene de ello, señor ministro?

-Me bastan las palabras de los alumnos y ciertas conjeturas por _ciertos_ vínculos de sangre.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? – le espetó Gabriela.

-¡Por favor, Cornelius! – exclamó en ese mismo instante la profesora McGonagall levantándose de su asiento -. No estamos hablando de una enfermedad que se transmite con la sangre. Llevo años enseñando tanto a chicos hijos de padres brujos como a hijos de muggles y sé a lo que me refiero.

-Minerva – Fudge le llamó la atención -, supongo que comprenderás que esta situación es bastante distinta. Señorita Mudvayne – se dirigió nuevamente a ella girando sobre los talones de sus puntiagudas botas color púrpura -, la verdad es que siento mucho todo esto, pero comprenderá que es por precaución. Esto es un colegio como usted ya sabe.

Aquel hombre empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Y no era porque estuviera asustada, hacía rato que se había olvidado de los sucesos paranormales y de los fantasmas que parecían perseguirla. En realidad, los nervios estaban causados por los principios de irritación de no entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Además – prosiguió -, tenga en cuenta que estamos en época de mucha agitación después de lo sucedido en el curso anterior. No nos gustaría que hubiese más muertes.

¿Más muertes? Gabriela parpadeó aún más confusa. 

-No la estoy culpando de nada, por supuesto – y por el rabillo del ojo contempló a la profesora McGonagall que parecía a punto de estallar, mientras que Dumbledore continuaba tras su escritorio en silencio -. Pero el Ministerio se ve obligado a pedirle que se aleje del colegio.

Ahora Gabriela entrecerró los ojos.

-¿C-cómo? – titubeó frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos al máximo.

-No me malentienda, señorita Mudvayne – se excusó rápidamente Fudge, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y enjugándose el sudor de la frente. Gabriela hubiera jurado que temblaba tanto o más que ella antes de haber entrado en el despacho -. La verdad es que nunca tuve nada en contra de Madame Mudvayne – carraspeó y suspiró -, nos ayudó en una buena causa. Pero ello no es razón para que pase por alto las quejas que he recibido sobre usted. Lo entiende ¿verdad?

No. Gabriela en verdad no entendía nada; sin embargo, se mantuvo callada.

-Albus – y Fudge se giró hacia él mirándole de frente -, comprenderás esta vez que no hay otra opción ¿no? He hecho la vista ciega con Lupin y con Hagrid, pero con esto no puedo hacer como si no pasara nada. Sabes perfectamente que deberías habérmelo comentado, que esto también atañe al Ministerio. Pero tú siempre vas a la tuya – masculló entre dientes y con la cara aún roja.

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos azules centellearon.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? – le preguntó Cornelius con arrogancia.

-Estoy cansado de discutir contigo, Cornelius. Empiezo a considerarlo un malgaste precioso de tiempo – fue la respuesta del director haciendo que la cara del ministro se pusiera más roja aún y que las cejas grises se arrugaran más contra el entrecejo.

-Bien – dijo él con expresión de orgullo herido -. En ese caso, señorita Mudvayne le reservaremos una cama en el autobús noctámbulo y podrá marcharse esta noche.

Gabriela lo miró fijamente durante un corto espacio de tiempo poniendo a Fudge más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Luego miró a Dumbledore y finalmente a McGonagall que tenía una expresión entre triste y airada en la cara.

-Igualmente pensaba irme mañana por la mañana – dijo entonces volviendo a clavar sus ojos en los del ministro de Magia -. Supongo que las pruebas que le he pedido no va a dármelas ¿verdad? A lo de las acusaciones me refiero.

Y Cornelius Fudge hizo un ademán que era más que una negación indirecta.

-Ahora tengo muchísima prisa – comentó él como quien no quiere la cosa -. Esto me obliga a ir inmediatamente a Azkaban para comprobar que todo siga en orden – dirigió una extraña mirada de desconfianza a la joven y, colocándose bien el sombrero, salió por la puerta después de despedirse del director y la subdirectora.

Cuando Fudge despareció tras la puerta la profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

-¿Así debe acabar esto, Albus? – le interrogó con una voz aguda.

Albus se sentó calmadamente en su escritorio y entrelazó las manos bajo su barbilla. No miraba a la profesora McGonagall sino a Gabriela. Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo tenía ganas de marcharse de allí y volver al dormitorio para arreglar lo que iba a llevarse a Londres. De todas formas, ya no tenía nada qué hacer allí y, aún a pesar de las absurdas acusaciones, no entendía por qué la profesora McGonagall parecía tan nerviosa y el profesor Dumbledore tan calmado.

-Puedes marcharte, Gabriela – dijo entonces el director dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida como si nada hubiera sucedido -. Mandaré a buscarte en cuanto el autobús noctámbulo aparque en la entrada.

Gabriela asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a salir del despacho. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y atravesó la pared falsa. Suspiró profundamente hinchando el pecho cuando apareció nuevamente frente a la espalda de la horrible gárgola de piedra y se abrochó con más firmeza la capa al sentir un escalofrío. 

-¡Señorita Mudvayne! 

Gabriela levantó rápidamente la cabeza. Por el corredor se acercaban corriendo tres figuras enfundadas en las túnicas negras de su uniforme del colegio. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon en seco al llegar a su altura, jadeando visiblemente.

-…oído!

-… mentiroso!

-… expulsar!

Aquello era lo único que fue capaz de entender Gabriela. Los tres se habían puesto a hablar al unísono, entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Se apresuró a elevar las manos para indicarles que se callaran y cuando por fin hubo silencio les pidió que hablaran de uno en uno. Aunque aquello tampoco fue una buena solución…

-¡Fue Malfoy! – gritó entonces Ron.

-¡Le fue con mentiras a su padre! – gritó también Harry.

-¡Se lo dijeron al Ministerio! – gritó a su vez Hermione.

Gabriela volvió a pedirles que se callaran.

-¿Ya sabéis que el ministro me ha pedido que me vaya del colegio? – les preguntó sorprendida y los tres asintieron a la vez -. ¿Cómo hacen para que las noticias corran tan rápidamente por todo el castillo? – murmuró frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad.

-Es fácil cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy – murmuró Ron y Harry asintió dándole la razón.

Gabriela los miró pensativamente.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? – preguntó.

-Por lo que Malfoy va contando por el colegio, se ve que usted lo amenazó – le explicó Hermione -. Le fue con el cuento a su padre y éste se lo explicó al Ministerio.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que va explicando Malfoy por ahí? – suspiró ella cansinamente.

-Que usted empleó la fuerza con él – fue la respuesta de Harry. Los tres dejaron escapar sendas sonrisitas -. Dice que le hincó las uñas en el hombro y le gritó amenazándole y diciéndole que no quería volverlo a ver riéndose. 

-Y dice que él tan sólo se estaba riendo de un chiste que le había explicado Pansy Parkinson – comentó Ron con una mueca de escepticismo.

-Pero no es sólo eso – se apresuró a añadir Hermione -. Parkinson va diciendo que la vio utilizar la magia contra el profesor Snape y que intentó matarle.

Gabriela puso los ojos en blanco.

-Así que era esa chica la que estaba en las mazmorras – murmuró pensativamente -. Bueno, eso es verdad – dijo.

Y los tres pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio se enfrentó con Snape? – Gabriela creyó ver orgullo en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Supongo que fue un fallo por mi parte – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros -. De todas formas, no me preocupa. Mis problemas no hacen más que aumentar desde que llegué a Hogwarts así que nunca me podría haber sentando mejor esta "expulsión". Me vuelvo a Londres.

-¡Pero es una injusticia! – exclamó Hermione frunciendo el ceño -. Además, hay gente que no quiere que se vaya, si nos unimos todos puede que consigamos que el ministro de Magia rectifique en su decisión.

Gabriela la miró fijamente. ¿De veras había gente que no quería que se marchara? Imposible.

-Además yo no creo que sea tan peligrosa – aseguró Ron -. Mire al profesor Lupin y a Hagrid, ellos…

Recibió un repentino codazo de Harry y de Hermione a cada lado y dejó escapar un grito ahogado a causa del daño que acababan de hacerle.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Gabriela los observó con suspicacia.

-Na-nada – susurró Ron por lo bajo, abrazándose las costillas.

-Simplemente que la gente no es mala sólo por… - y Hermione se detuvo inmediatamente, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada con la que le pedía que acudiera en su rescate.

-No nos gustaría que se marchara – dijo él entonces sonando sincero.

Gabriela suspiró y continuó observándoles con suspicacia. Finalmente tragó saliva y volvió a erguirse de hombros.

-Lo siento, chicos – fue su respuesta -. Pero la verdad es que a mí este lugar no me gusta nada. Y al contrario que tú, Hermione, dudo que alguien más desee que me quede tanto como vosotros. Aún me pregunto por qué lo deseáis vosotros – por tercera vez se encogió de hombros y pasó por entre la barrera que los tres habían formado al detenerse frente a ella.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieron con la mirada sin decir nada.

-Por cierto – Gabriela se volvió súbitamente hacia ellos -. ¿Podéis hacerme un favor?

-Claro – Harry fue el primero en responder.

-¿Le diréis a Hagrid que siento lo del lobo? La verdad es que aún no me veo con el coraje suficiente para decírselo yo. Y si veis al lobo decidle que siento haberme comportado como lo hice y que soy un poco neurótica ¿vale?

Los tres rieron en silencio.

-Me ha gustado mucho conoceros – les sonrió -. En verdad puedo decir que ha sido una experiencia muy interesante. Creo que tengo suficiente material como para escribir un libro.

Agitó la mano en señal de despedida y se dio prisa en ir a su dormitorio. Se sentía aliviada, aliviada porque iba a salir por fin de aquel lugar, aliviada porque por fin podría recuperar su razonamiento científico y lógico que había dejado aparcado en un rincón de su mente. Aliviada al fin y al cabo porque salir de Hogwarts significaba dejar atrás aquella nube negra que parecía perseguirla desde que entró en el castillo. En Londres estaría mucho mejor y, sin duda, volver a su diminuto apartamento de Madrid sería como ir al Paraíso.

No fue mucho más tarde cuando Gabriela volvía a salir, esta vez por última vez, del dormitorio de su abuela. No había muchas pertenencias que recoger teniendo en cuenta que no había llevado equipaje. Se llevaba el vestido negro brillante y la capa roja de su abuela puestos. Su traje negro y roto y la chaqueta sucia los había dejado en el mismo lugar en el que se los había quitado la noche anterior. Por supuesto, tenía decidido que no se los llevaría. Con sólo verlos se acordaba de todo lo que había sucedido y no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente mal. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlos allí encerrados con todos sus miedos y dolores de cabeza. En cuanto al baúl, la varita y la capa no tenía más remedio que llevárselos consigo en memoria de su abuela (además de que eran parte de su herencia).

Todo volvería a la normalidad una vez fuera de aquel lugar. No habría más paranoias, ni más hipótesis esperpénticas como la de… 

Gabriela arrugó la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

-Fuera. Fuera – se repitió para sí misma en voz baja queriendo desechar cualquier pensamiento etiquetado como esperpéntico o paranoico.

De camino hacia el vestíbulo se cruzó con varios alumnos. Todos la miraron por el rabillo de los ojos y sin querer encontrarse directamente con su mirada. Aprovechaban cuando Gabriela se había alejado un poco para cuchichear. Las impugnaciones que había recibido por parte de Cornelius Fudge no eran nada comparadas con las que escuchaba a sus espaldas. Entre ellas estaba la de haber intentado morder a Draco Malfoy, asesinar al profesor de Pociones y tener aspecto de un demonio. En realidad la frase correcta había sido:

-"Draco dice que los ojos se le pusieron brillantes y muy amarillos como los de un demonio."

A aquélla había seguido la de que era hija de un vampiro, un hombre lobo y un asesino que ahora mismo se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel. ¡Lo que había que oír! Estaba deseando más que nunca salir de aquel manicomio.

Permaneció un rato en el centro del vestíbulo del colegio, caminando de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados y sin quitar un ojo del baúl que había dejado en el suelo. Miraba su reloj, pero era inútil consultar la hora de un reloj que se había detenido. ¿Cuándo llegaría el autobús?

-Señorita Mudvayne.

Gabriela reconoció la voz y las rodillas se le doblaron. No de nervios, sino de amplia resignación e impotencia porque ni siquiera sus últimos minutos fueran a ser tranquilos. Además, estaba ya harta de escuchar absurdos rumores con ella de protagonista que provenían del interior del Gran Comedor como para tener que aguantar ahora las reprimendas de un profesor.

Gabriela le miró, murmuró un lacónico "¿qué?" y continuó paseando de un lado a otro mirando disimuladamente su reloj parado. Al ver que el hombre no decía nada dejó ir un suspiro con forma de refunfuño y se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

-¿Quería algo, profesor? – le preguntó -. Lo digo porque ya hay tantos rumores sobre mí en la escuela que no me extrañaría que dentro de poco se uniese el rumor de que intenté asaltarle o también asesinarle como al profesor Snape si se queda mucho rato conmigo. 

En el rostro del profesor de Defensa se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Gabriela no pudo verla porque estaba otra vez ocupada en dar vueltas de un lado a otro del vestíbulo. No había duda de que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Y no se preocupe, profesor – continuaba como hablando con las paredes -. No le dije nada al ministro de sus oscuras intenciones antes en su despacho. Más que nada porque supongo que a lo mejor sí es verdad que soy una asesina e inconscientemente traté de matarle y usted tan sólo se defendió y yo lo entendí como que quería atacarme – inspiró tomando aire y suspiró mirando ansiosamente hacia la enorme puerta del colegio -. ¿Cuándo se supone que van a venir a buscarme?

-¿Tantas ganas tiene de marcharse?

Gabriela se llevó un susto al oírle. En cierto modo, había esperado que el profesor Lupin hubiera desestimado la idea de querer conversar con ella. No le había interrumpido durante todo su monólogo y ni tan siquiera se había movido de su sitio, (Gabriela llegó a pensar que se aburriría y se marcharía). Carraspeó nerviosa y le miró a los ojos, aunque no por mucho rato.

-No me siento segura en este lugar – fue su respuesta.

Había sido demasiado sincera. Se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho lo que acababa de decir. Y mucho más al ver que el profesor ahora avanzaba hacia ella. Se abrazó a sí misma como queriendo protegerse y vio a Lupin tenderle la mano.

-Espero que acepte mis disculpas por mis oscuras intenciones en el despacho – dijo, imitando las palabras previamente dichas por ella.

Gabriela observó por un momento su mano, antojándosele fría y rugosa. Era pálida como la piel de su cara y delgada como la mano de un cirujano. 

-Ya sé que me advirtió que no quería que la tocara – y al escucharle decir aquello Gabriela sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estómago. Se avergonzó de aquella parte antipática que había en el fondo de su ser -. Pero le prometo que no voy a morderla.

La muchacha se puso rígida. Abrió los ojos y los entrecerró simultáneamente, creyendo haber oído aquellas palabras antes. Apretó los labios y, sin hacer movimiento alguno, continuó observando fijamente su mano sin decidirse aún a estrecharla o no. Por fin cedió y estiró el brazo. De todas formas, aquélla era la última vez que pisaría aquel lugar. Se encontró a las pocas milésimas de segundo unida a la mano del profesor Lupin, que, al contrario de lo que había pensado, era cálida y suave.

-En realidad – dijo entonces él asiéndole la mano con más firmeza -, yo creo que volverá.

La unión se deshizo en aquel instante. Dumbledore se aproximaba a ellos, le avisaba de que el autobús noctámbulo estaba ya en las puertas de la verja de la entrada esperándola. Nuevamente, debería atravesar el sendero que una vez recorrió con el corazón saliéndole por la boca al llegar. El mago también estrechó la mano de la chica. Los ojos azules le brillaron como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Gabriela se apresuró a despedirse. Verle la cara a aquel anciano, que en el fondo le había caído tan bien, le estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerle, señor director – dijo con tono solemne.

-Lo mismo digo, Gabriela.

Y Gabriela dio una rápida media vuelta y salió dando grandes pasos del vestíbulo.

-¿Mucho mejor, Remus? – oyó que le preguntaba el director al profesor de Defensa.

Gabriela acortó súbitamente el paso, agudizando el oído. ¿Había dicho Remus? ¿Así que el profesor de DCAO se llamaba Remus? ¿el que había oído que se desmayó? ¿del que se reían Malfoy y su pandilla?

-Sí, pero no tanto como me gustaría – respondió Lupin.

-Tiempo al tiempo, querido amigo. Tiempo al tiempo.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de poner un pie fuera del castillo y enfrentarse a la odiosa visión del cielo oscurecido y a aquel camino solitario que debía atravesar. Afortunadamente, podía decir que era una noche clara, se veía ya luna y las estrellas claras en el firmamento. Aunque eso lo servía de mucho si quería perder el miedo…

Avanzó por el trecho con paso firme y la cabeza recta, fija delante de ella. Un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Era como si tuviese un par de ojos escrutándole desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Cuando al fin divisó las luces de los faros del autobús apretó el paso.

Stan Shunpike la recibió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Se lo ha pasado bien en Hogwarts? – le preguntó con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable.

Gabriela subió al autobús sin mirarle, pasando por alto que se había ofrecido para llevar el baúl que cargaba.

-Ya podemos irnos – le ordenó esforzándose por no gritarle.

El joven se encogió de hombros y subió al autobús detrás de ella. Gabriela ni siquiera saludó al conductor, sabía que si lo hacía tendría que mirarle y entonces se toparía con unos ojos llenos de recelo como los del primer día. Se sentó en unas de las camas sin esperar a que Stan le dijera cuál era la suya y cuando Ernie puso en marcha el motor y aceleró suspiró aliviada.

"Fuera, fuera", se decía a sí misma oprimiéndose la frente.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar ni en vampiros, ni en hombres lobo ni en asesinos.

"Absurdo, absurdo", se tranquilizó interiormente.

Ni en fenómenos extraños, ni en brujas oscuras, ni en fantasmas grises, ni en siluetas negras amenazándola con matarla de un golpe de varita…

No fue hasta mucho rato después que se dio cuenta que Paris no iba con ella: ¡se lo había olvidado en el colegio!

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo lo escribí ya hace unas semanas (yo hago el trabajo siempre por adelantado, en realidad ya llevo varios capítulos más escritos pero /me gusta/ haceros sufrir, pero es que además soy /muy/ perfeccionista), cuando lo leí lo encontré aburrido, pero ahora… Es increíble pero me encanta, creo que tiene unas escenas particularmente adorables. La última parte entre Gabi y Remus es francamente divertida.

Por cierto, *carraspeo* me gustaría que tuvierais en cuenta una cosa al leer este fic y todos los que estéis leyendo y es que hay que leer a conciencia. No cometáis el error de leer _demasiado rápido_. Saboread… como con el cho-co-la-te *sufriendo un pequeño desvarío*

Rakshah: *Irene cada vez se siente más psicóloga, porque eso de alegrarle el día a alguien…;)* ¿Estudias antropología? Mm… espero que no se te haya infectado el dedo porque con 'herramientas' tan antiguas ya hay que vigilar, higiénicamente hablando ^^U Uhm, el cuaderno puedes pedírselo a los Reyes (XD), en cuanto al cuervo ya es algo más difícil… Las botas no te las aconsejo, lo que pasa es que Gabriela es 'muy especial' para la ropa (como ya te habrás dado cuenta) aunque luego le duelan los pies. Por lo que se refiere a Lupin, pues… ¿qué tal si le clonamos y hacemos uno para cada una? XD 

Yoko: Otra víctima más pa'l caldero *se restriega las manos* Un enorme /gracias/ por tus palabras *^^* No se lo digas a nadie pero en realidad utilizo pegamento para engancharos a todas ñij-ñij-ñij, estudiando las drogas una ya se sabe unos cuantos truquillos *la risa resuena por todo el barrio donde vive Irene* Y qué manía tenéis con el número de reviews a la hora de elegir un fic, qué equivocadas estáis *más risas escandalosas* ¿Así que mi fan nº 1? O.o *sonrojo* ¿Estás segura? ¿De veras quieres ser la nº 1? Lo digo porque soy muy exigente con los que quieren sentarse delante de todo *guiño*

Arabella: Y es que Draco puede ser un hijo de **** cuando se lo propone. Deja deja, que como Gabriela se enfrente a él con su _ Incendio_… Por cierto, que en este capi Gabi vuelve a demostrar sus grandes dotes de despiste -__- (y aún estoy esperando a que me digas quién pensabas que era el padre……………)

Mavy: Ya veo que estoy consiguiendo lo que tenía pensado… XDD La pregunta es… ¿seré capaz de desliarme yo a mí misma? *100% evil, tú ya me conoces*

Nimph: Uh… lo de "real" no se refiere a que Gabriela "no exista", sino que lo que ella cree que es "no es" ^^U *y ahora Irene sí que se prepara para meterse en el bunker de por vida* (Oh, por cierto, review corto para lo que me tienes acostumbrada pero el número de preguntas crece por momentos XDD)

Gwen de Merilon: Por si no se ha notado me encanta jugar a hacer de "doña adivinanza" ;P Pero para hacer que esta noche duermas más tranquila (si no sales de fiesta, claro ^^U) te aclararé una cosa: _Caparoja_ es el mote que le pusieron Lupin y cía. en su época de estudiantes a Madame Mudvayne por llevar siempre la famosa capa roja y que luego ella adoptó como su nick. Que sea _Caparoja_ en vez de _Capa Roja_ es simplemente porque quedaba mejor el primero, lo hace parecer más un mote (además de que se queda más clavado en la memoria que apareciendo las dos palabras por separado ^^), no es porque haya un gran misterio cerniéndose sobre uno u otro. Uh, pero me ha gustado que te fijaras en eso puesto que significa que ya estás cogiendo "confianza" a mi forma de escribir *guiño*


	14. 14: Humo

** 14. Humo**

No es que estuviera preocupada por Paris, el pajarraco negro sabía cuidar muy bien de sí mismo. Por algo había sobrevivido a ser la mascota de Helena Mudvayne durante tantos años. Pero el que hubieran pasado ya varios días (y demasiados) desde que el autobús noctámbulo la dejara en la casa de Londres y no hubiera recibido aún noticia alguna del director diciéndole que Paris estaba en Hogwarts, ya empezaba a olerle mal.

Por otro lado, por fin había podido desprenderse de la capa roja y la ropa de su abuela para vestirse en sus cómodos pantalones; sin embargo, no se había separado de ellos. Incluso llevaba la varita sujeta en el cinturón del pantalón. Además, no perdía de vista el baúl de la abuela. Lo había dejado sobre una mesita del salón justo enfrente de la chimenea. Si el cuadro de su abuela estuviera vivo como los cuadros que había visto en Hogwarts, podría ver su baúl inclinando un poco la cabeza. Podría ver también el cuaderno al lado, el cual no había vuelto a abrir por temor. Podría quizás incluso explicarle qué significaba todo aquello. Pero, desafortunadamente, no existía un cuadro más inerte que el de su abuela colgado encima de la chimenea.

Desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts Gabriela se sentía diferente: incómoda. Se sentía rara, extraña y como pez fuera del agua. Aunque pasaran los días y con ellos las semanas, Gabriela no lograba sentirse cómoda en ningún lugar de la casa. Y a eso había que añadirle la preocupación de que Paris la hubiera abandonado y hubiera preferido quedarse en Hogwarts, también conocido como "manicomio". Muchas tardes las pasaba tumbada en el sofá del salón, intentando administrase a sí misma las técnicas de relajación que había aprendido en su carrera y que le ayudaban a no pensar en nada. La mayoría de las veces acababa durmiéndose casi sin darse cuenta y despertándose a medianoche, satisfecha de que al menos durante aquel corto espacio de tiempo su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco. 

Pero fue precisamente en una de aquellas tardes en la que abrió los ojos sobresaltada. No debía de llevar ni un cuarto de hora durmiendo. Se incorporó rápidamente al hacerse más audible el repiqueteo en el cristal de la ventana. El repetido ruido la obligó a levantarse y aproximarse a la ventana. Apartó un poco el visillo y vio algo que parecía un pájaro negro. 

-¡Paris! – exclamó apresurándose a abrir la ventana.

Al hacerlo se alzó una tremenda ráfaga de aire que hizo temblar los cristales. La ventana se abrió de golpe y Gabriela tuvo que retroceder para que los largueros de ésta no le dieran en la cara. Al mirar de nuevo fuera se dio cuenta que el pájaro había desaparecido.

-¿Paris? – le llamó asomándose por la ventana.

Pero no había ni rastro de él. ¿Estaba segura de que había sido Paris? Gabriela se mordió pensativamente el labio inferior y cerró la ventana, corriendo después el visillo. Al dar media vuelta y volver al sofá se paró en seco y miró hacia la mesita ahogando un chillido. Su mano se dirigió automáticamente hacia el cinturón de su pantalón, cogiendo la varita.

El cuaderno volvía a estar abierto sobre la mesita de roble macizo del salón como lo estuvo días atrás sobre la cama de su abuela en Hogwarts.

Con la varita en la mano derecha y ésta alzada delante de ella, se aproximó hasta el cuaderno, asegurándose de permanecer a una cierta distancia y abriendo cada uno de sus sentidos por lo que pudiera pasar. Retrocedió enseguida al ver que una especie de humo negro revoloteaba encima del libro abierto. A simple vista era como si el polvo del carboncillo impreso en la hoja del cuaderno se hubiera levantado, pero al ver que el humo negro empezaba a tomar forma apartó aquella idea de su mente sin retirar los ojos del extraño fenómeno.

-¿En verdad crees que puedes hacerme algo con una varita que no sabes utilizar?

Acababa de abrirse una raja en aquella especie de masa de humo negro que cada vez se iba haciendo más densa. Gabriela creyó distinguir la forma de un pájaro: de un cuervo negro.

-¿Eres tú, Paris? – preguntó avanzando un paso, apuntándolo con su varita.

-¡No te atrevas a apuntarme con esa varita, niña! – gritó el cuervo abriendo mucho el pico.

-¿Tú también puedes hablar? – Gabriela bajó el brazo sintiéndose aliviada al ver al cuervo, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de que aquel tembloroso humo negro fuera el antipático pajarraco de su abuela. La forma del cuervo se hacía y se deshacía, separándose y juntándose como si hubiera un fuego a sus pies con decenas de llamas que desprendieran aquel humo.

-Y podría transformarme si no hubiese sido por tu madre – respondió el pájaro socarronamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que podrías transformarte? – preguntó Gabriela con curiosidad, agachándose un poco para observarlo mejor.

-¿Qué te importa a ti, eh? – fue su tajante respuesta -. No eres digna ni de que yo te hable, eres de sangre sucia. ¡Más que sucia! Eres de sangre mugrienta. 

Gabriela frunció inmediatamente el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le gritó ella entonces.

-Porque sé más de lo que tú cerebro podría llegar a pensar – el pájaro creció por un momento para luego volver a su tamaño original -. Sé que lo que eres no deberías haberlo sido nunca.

-¿Qué significa eso? – volvió a preguntar Gabriela arrodillándose finalmente en el suelo pero aún aferrándose con fuerza a su varita.

-Que eres un fallo de la naturaleza. Deberías haber sido una bruja pura, una bruja de sangre pura. Una hija fruto de un linaje poderoso y puro. Deberías haber sido _el vasallo_, no la inútil. Mi Señor hubiera estado contento con un regalo como tú ¡pero ahora no tengo ni su respeto por culpa tuya y de tu madre! 

-¿Quién es mi madre? – le espetó entonces Gabriela -. La has nombrado ya dos veces. ¿Quién es?

El cuervo de humo voló hacia ella, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su rostro y volviendo a retroceder. Gabriela se había echado hacia atrás, poniéndose muy tensa al observarlo de tan de cerca, y se sintió aliviada cuando éste retrocedió. Nunca Paris le había parecido tan escalofriante como ahora.

-¡Tonta! – rugió repentinamente el pájaro de humo -. ¡No hago más que ponértelo en bandeja y tú no te das ni cuenta!

-Quizás si fueses un poco menos irónico…

Y el cuervo volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, golpeándola esta vez en la cara como reprendiéndola por su comentario. Gabriela tosió y se restregó los ojos que se le habían puesto llorosos. El golpe de humo negro había sido como aspirar profundamente en un incendio: absolutamente desagradable.

-¡Mira el cuaderno! – le ordenó él formando un torbellino y apartándose del libro abierto.

Con los ojos aún medio cerrados Gabriela pudo distinguir unas borrosas letras. Aún seguía sufriendo las consecuencias de su castigo y los ojos parecían dos grifos de agua. Se los secó y trató de abrirlos más. Las letras tomaron forma, los trazos firmes y finos del carboncillo también y Gabriela se encontró ante el mismo dibujo que vio antes de caer al lago empujada por aquella misteriosa fuerza: un bebé desnudo que podía tratarse de un recién nacido quizás, una niña con los ojos muy abiertos. Un dibujo perfecto, tan realista que parecía estar vivo y que en cualquier momento fuese a soltar un gorjeo gutural. A sus pies y con letras adornadas podía leerse un pequeño párrafo y Gabriela lo leyó por segunda vez deteniéndose en cada palabra: _Tienes mis manos,_ _mi nariz,_ _mi boca._ _Tienes sus ojos,_ _pero eres mía._ _Mi hija._ _Mi niña._ _Mi Gabriela._

Gabriela sintió cómo se le entumecían nuevamente los músculos del cuello y de la cara. Si alguien volviera a empujarla seguramente que se ahogaría de nuevo en el lago.

-¡Eso es mentira! – le gritó entonces al cuervo.

-Cree lo que te dé la gana – dijo el cuervo -. A mí ya no me importa – se elevó unos cuantos centímetros sobre la cabeza de la chica -. Dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo. Si ella hubiera sido como yo creía que era te hubiera educado como debía ser, te habría enseñado lo que debería haberte enseñado. La muy cobarde huyó traicionándome a mí y haciendo que tú también me traicionaras. ¿Pero qué clase de mortífago puedes ser tú? ¡Yo ahora debería estar libre! ¡Las dos sois unas ineptas! – tronó.

Envolvió a Gabriela con el humo negro que cada vez era más denso y ésta empezó a toser, el humo absorbía su oxígeno.

-¿Creéis que aún así no me puedo defender? – se rió el humo ahora sin forma -. ¡No me hagáis reír! Soy mucho más poderoso de lo que pensáis. ¡Aprendí hechizos muy interesantes al lado de mi Señor! Ni siquiera Dumbledore se imagina de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

El humo se transformó en una mano el doble de grande de lo normal y se aferró al cuello de Gabriela, empujándola hacia atrás y haciendo que su espalda diera contra los pies del sofá. Gabriela gimió por el golpe y al abrir la boca tragó un poco de humo. Empezó a toser compulsivamente. Se estaba asfixiando y el carbono del humo comenzaba a hacer estragos en su nivel de conciencia. Era como si su cabeza diera vueltas a gran rapidez. 

Intentó alzar el brazo y golpearle aunque fuera con la varita, pero sólo logró levantar el brazo diez centímetros. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Igualmente ¿qué hechizo de los que sabía iría a funcionar con Paris convertido en humo?

-¡_Ventus_!

Y al instante, Gabriela se vio liberada de la mano negra que se había aferrado a su cuello y su rostro, y se acurrucaba en el suelo tosiendo constantemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía abrirlos, le picaban enormemente tanto como la garganta. Se había levantado una súbita ventisca que había refrescado el aire y ahora podía respirar, pero no podía levantar la cabeza a más de dos palmos del suelo por la fuerza del viento.

Escuchó un grito, el grito del humo, y la voz de un hombre que hablaba. No logró entender lo que decía, la tos que salía de su garganta le taponaba los oídos, pero tenía la sensación de que le estuviera hablando al pájaro de humo. Pocos segundos después volvió a sentir la voz del hombre que gritaba:

-¡_Ventus cadit_!

Y el golpe de aire cesó. Gabriela al fin se sentó en el suelo y nuevamente se encontró con la dificultad de poder abrir los ojos. Percibió unos pasos acercándose hasta donde ella estaba, sintió la suavidad de una tela rozándole el brazo y supuso que aquel hombre que había hecho aparecer el viento estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Se ha ido – dijo, refiriéndose seguramente al humo negro.

-Gracias – murmuró ella aún con los ojos medio cerrados y carraspeando.

-Pero eso no significa que estés segura.

Gabriela creyó reconocer la voz de aquel hombre y cuando se le apareció en la mente la imagen de quién pensaba que era sacudió con energía la cabeza, negándose a sí misma que pudiera ser cierto. ¡Precisamente que fuera él era imposible después de todo lo que había pasado!

-El picor de los ojos se le pasará enseguida – le comentó sin que hubiera expresión de emoción alguna en su voz.

Imposible, pero la voz era suya. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarla? Las voces de aquél que humilla no se olvidan en la vida.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Gabriela sin alzar la vista de sus rodillas y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos por el escozor.

-Evitar que una niña como usted se convierta en ceniza – murmuró él socarronamente.

Seguía de pie a su lado. Gabriela miró hacia su derecha y vio una punta de su zapato negro por debajo de la túnica larga. El hombre vestido de negro volvía a atacar con su talentosa forma de hablar e insultar indirectamente.

-No espere que le agradezca tanto, profesor Snape – se burló ella echándose el cabello hacia atrás y apoyando la espalda en los pies del sofá.

-Debemos regresar a Hogwarts – le anunció Snape por encima de su cabeza.

Gabriela frunció enseguida el ceño.

-El Ministerio no quiere que vaya a Hogwarts, no sé si el director se lo dijo – murmuró con voz algo ronca por la irritación.

-El Ministerio de Magia puede decir misa – dijo Snape tajantemente - Señorita Mudvayne, no tengo todo el día.

Gabriela finalmente levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a la cara. Cuando vio el mohín de impaciencia cruzando los labios de Severus Snape volvió a bajar la cabeza e inspiró profundamente. Los pulmones se le habían aclarado por fin, pero su cerebro seguía tan turbio o más que antes. Al bajar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que sobre la mesita delante de ella el cuaderno yacía ahora cerrado. Recordó el dibujo y suspiró restregándose la cara con las manos en un ademán de forcejeo con sus propios pensamientos internos.

-¿Usted lo sabía? – preguntó entonces.

-¿Saber el qué? – preguntó él a su vez, pero Gabriela estaba segura de que había entendido perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Tengo entendido que fue el alumno favorito de Madame Mudvayne – comentó ella de forma casi casual -. No sé qué hace enseñando Pociones… 

Gabriela se interrumpió esperando a que Snape hiciera algún comentario, pero al ver que permanecía en silencio continuó:

-Supongo que para Madame Mudvayne nadie era suficientemente perfecto para ocupar su lugar ¿no es así?

Snape siguió en silencio.

-No sé qué espera que le responda – dijo finalmente.

-Ya, supongo que no – murmuró Gabriela irónicamente por lo bajo -. ¿Tampoco me va a decir si lo sabía o no?

Levantó un poco la cabeza, pero esta vez Snape no la miraba.

-Me tomaré eso como un "sí que lo sabía" – suspiró -. Y lo que no entiendo – continuó -, es por qué arrancó aquellas páginas del cuaderno.

Le dirigió una mirada acusadora, pero éste ni se inmutó.

-¿No va a explicarme por qué lo hizo?

Gabriela se encogió de hombros resignadamente y bufó ante la indiferencia de Severus Snape.

-Lo siento – añadió entonces con voz más clara -, pero no pienso ir con usted al colegio. No tengo intención de regresar a Hogwarts.

-Como quiera – respondió de inmediato Snape alejándose de ella unos pasos y sorprendiéndola por su reacción. Gabriela había esperado que siguiera insistiendo en que lo acompañara -. Ya veo que no se ha tomado lo sucedido como un aviso, así que si a usted no le importa a mí tampoco.

-¿Se refiere a lo que ha pasado con Paris?

Snape se volvió hacia ella tan bruscamente que Gabriela se asustó.

-Ya veo que es un estilo a Neville Longbottom, señorita Mudvayne – dijo con cierto despecho -. Veo que la ciencia genética de la que hablan los muggles son simples paparruchas y que usted no ha heredado nada del cerebro de Madame Mudvayne. Desgraciadamente, no dispongo de la suficiente paciencia para aguantar a dos Longbottom al día, señorita Gabriela.

Gabriela se mordió el labio inferior al escucharle pronunciar por primera vez su nombre. Sintió un extraño retortijón en el estómago, un extraño retortijón de culpabilidad.

-¡Espere! – le gritó cuando vio que se dirigía hacia la chimenea, pero no era precisamente el hecho de que se dirigiera a la chimenea en vez de a la puerta lo que le importaba.

Se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Ya está? ¿Así de simple?

Snape dio media vuelta y la miró de frente. Su rostro tenía un rictus severo.

-No querrá que pierda más el tiempo con alguien con usted ¿verdad? – dijo él tajantemente.

Gabriela juntó los labios y los apretó firmemente. Nuevamente, Snape le estaba colocando la etiqueta de "burra", aunque en verdad era como si la llevase puesta desde la primera vez que se vieron en las mazmorras.

-No, por supuesto que no, profesor – y con un encogimiento de hombros le hizo un nervioso ademán para que se marchara -. La verdad es que yo no tuve una profesora como Helena Mudvayne para que me enseñara todo lo que usted sabe.

No quería haberlo dicho, pero lo dijo. En realidad, lo llevaba pensando desde que Snape le dirigió el primer insulto indirecto. Le hubiera gustado. En verdad le hubiera encantado tenerla de profesora de alguna de sus materias, sobre todo cuando iba a la universidad. Pero… Pero sobre todo le hubiera gustado que le enseñase su verdadero yo. Le hubiera gustado que le dijera quién era ella en realidad. Le hubiera gustado que le dijera que era una bruja aunque en un principio, cuando Dumbledore se lo explicó, la idea le disgustó. Y lo que sin duda más le hubiera gustado que le dijera que era _su_ madre. Se preguntaba cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubiera sido ella misma quien se lo hubiera explicado. Lo más probable es que se hubiera puesto a gritas como siempre que se discutía con ella.

Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes. Ojalá hubiera sido más lista. Ojalá no hubiera roto el _guardavoz_.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Los cabellos se le echaron hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro. Si no estuviera segura de que Snape seguía en el salón de casa se habría echado a llorar. Pero con él no podía permitírselo. Acabó por formarse un silencio bastante incómodo, o, al menos, así lo vivió Gabriela forcejando interiormente con las ganas de llorar. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado algo por alto: una palabra; tan sólo una palabra. Pero una palabra que no había oído en su vida. Le atravesó el cerebro como un flechazo al recordar los repudios del cuervo de humo.

Al ver que Snape daba un paso hacia la chimenea, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él, aunque de un modo cauteloso.

-¿Qué quiere ahora? – preguntó él, molesto. Se había metido la mano bajo su túnica negra y había sacado una bolsa de tela marrón oscura.

-Saber qué es un mortífago – fue su respuesta sin prestar más que un segundo de atención a aquella extraña bolsa.

Los ojos de Snape se dilataron y se entornaron casi al mismo tiempo. Los hombros se le pusieron rígidos como los labios y los músculos de la cara.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Gabriela -. Paris me dijo que yo era una mortífago. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – chasqueó la lengua impulsivamente -. ¿También se supone que debo saber lo que significa?

Snape la miró con sus negros y escrutadores ojos, pero su expresión era como la de una pared de hielo: inexpresiva e infranqueable. Gabriela suspiró y cerró los puños, llena de angustia y retortijones en el estómago, pero, igualmente, continuó hablando.

-Myrtle, la fantasma, dijo que mi madre fue una bruja oscura. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo de mortífago? ¿Tiene todo eso algo que ver con magia negra y muertos? ¿Con alguna clase de secta? ¿Con alguna clase de _secta satánica_? – añadió frunciendo más aún el entrecejo como si no creyera lo que ella misma estaba diciendo.

Y cuando pensó que Snape iba a girarse y desaparecer por la chimenea sin más, abrió la boca y respondió:

-Quizás no sea tan tonta como parece. 

Snape sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la lumbre apagada de la chimenea, encendiendo un fuego. Introdujo la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó un pequeño puñado de polvos que lanzó contra la chimenea. El fuego entonces creció y se puso de color verde. A Gabriela los ojos se le pusieron como platos al ver el fuego cambiar de color. Snape continuó con su casi monólogo:

-Pero dudo que permaneciendo aquí se deshaga por sí sola de ese corto conocimiento muggle que le impide pensar.

Gabriela se mordió la lengua. Igualmente, lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era discutir con el mago vestido de negro, también conocido como Severus Snape.

-No tengo ganas de tener problemas en su mundo mágico y no quiero…

-Sin duda aquí está más protegida – la cortó él secamente sin prestarle atención -. Madame Mudvayne supo proteger esta casa como Maestra en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el hechizo es bastante fuerte. Pero no hay nada totalmente perfecto, señorita Mudvayne – añadió inclinando nuevamente el cuello hacia ella -. Aquí tiene – dijo entregándole la bolsa de tela marrón oscura después de cerrarla.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con esto? – preguntó ella.

-Son polvos _flu_ – le explicó Snape con un pie ya puesto en la chimenea -. Utilícelos como yo he hecho cuando supere sus miedos y se decida a regresar.

Y diciendo eso desapareció en las llamas verdes de la chimenea como si dentro de ésta hubiera un pasadizo secreto y el fuego fuera una mera ilusión holográfica. Gabriela no se sorprendió al verlo desaparecer, igualmente se había imaginado una salida tan sorprendente como la entrada. Cuando la hoguera recuperó su habitual apariencia, dejó la bolsita que le había dado sobre la repisa de la chimenea y levantó un poco la vista, topándose con los ojos verdes de Helena Mudvayne retratados al óleo en el cuadro que había allí colgado. Bajó la cabeza enseguida al notar que los ojos comenzaba a escocerle y dio media vuelta, mirando a su alrededor. Respiró profundamente, recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel salón.

¿Había sido verdaderamente Paris quien había aparecido convertido en una especie de figura moldeada con humo negro? ¿Verdaderamente, el profesor Snape había tenido la intención de salvarla?

Como si la respuesta fuera aquélla, Gabriela se encontró a sí misma mirando fijamente el cuaderno con la inscripción "GARABATOS" sobre la mesita de madera. No obstante, no se acercó a hojear el libro. En su mente, el cuaderno se le aparecía como la Caja de Pandora de la mitología griega de la cual salieron todos los males, esparciéndose por la tierra la pena, las enfermedades, el dolor, la muerte. Estaba segura que si lo abría se desvelaría otro secreto y habiendo desvelado ya el primero de ellos se sentía tan vacía que temía quedarse sin fuerzas para seguir.

Se dio cuenta que su varita seguía en el suelo y la recogió. Al hacerlo notó un casi imperceptible brillo que resiguió la madera desde la empuñadura hasta la punta, como siempre que tocaba la varita. Parecía que estuviera viva. Quizás aquello fuera debido a las gotas que ella empleó de su sangre para lograr desodificarla. Se sentó en el sofá, haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos y estudiándola. 

-Soy una bruja que ni siquiera sabe utilizar una varita – murmuró en voz alta.

Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo. No tardó en cerrar los ojos, pero no se durmió. Su olfato volvía a tener el papel principal enviando extrañas sensaciones a su cerebro siempre que cerraba los ojos. Podía percibir el extraño aroma a laboratorio del profesor de Pociones, que le recordó al olor de su respectiva aula. Podía incluso percibir el olor que ella identificó como el de los polvos _flu_: como a bicarbonato deshecho en agua y el de la leña quemada de la lumbre. Pero no logró encontrar el olor del humo negro que antes había envuelto el salón. Abrió entonces los ojos, sorprendida. Ni siquiera recordaba que el humo negro hubiese olido _a algo_, ni cuando se había introducido en sus fosas nasales con tanta fuerza como para hacer que los ojos le escocieran. Lo había notado desagradable y repugnante, pero no lo había olido. ¿Cómo era eso posible? 

"Si algo no huele es porque no existe", había dicho una vez uno de sus profesores en la universidad, en clase de "Condicionamiento y Aprendizaje", para explicar el paradigma del perro de Pavlov cuando le ofrecían un plato de comida y salivaba. 

Tampoco podía sentir el olor de Paris. Y el olor de Paris era algo que ella podía identificar hasta en una tienda de perfumes. ¿Podía eso significar que Paris no había sido el cuervo de humo negro?

Gabriela sacudió la cabeza. Miró el cuaderno fijamente, que otra vez aparecía ante sus ojos como una posible respuesta a sus preguntas y, nuevamente, no se atrevió siquiera a tocarlo. Aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, tenía miedo. Pánico. Y sintió más pánico aún cuando la pregunta de "¿quién era su padre?" se colocó en ese momento en medio de su mente, sin respuesta conocida y obstaculizando cualquier otro pensamiento. Gabriela se apretó con fuerza las sienes queriendo sacársela de la cabeza, luchando por olvidarla. Pero sabía que todo intento sería en vano.

Hundió las palmas de sus manos en su cara, apretándolas contra los párpados de sus ojos: tratando de contener otra vez las ganas de llorar.

Pasó una larga hora antes de que Gabriela se decidiera por fin a levantarse del sofá. Su mirada resiguió su cuerpo desde los pies hasta su pecho y concluyó en que necesitaba un cambio de ropa. No podía presentarse en Hogwarts con aquel jersey viejo y aquellos tejanos rasgados. Menos aún después de todo lo que había pasado.

-No te engañes, Gabriela – se dijo a sí misma con voz algo temblorosa -. ¿Crees que aparecer mejor arreglada te infundirá más seguridad? Mentirosa.

Sí, ciertamente le temblaba la voz. Pero no sólo la voz, sino todo el cuerpo. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Y la madre de Gabriela es…*100% evil* Una vez aquí podría decirse que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia. Estoy pensando que quizás mi calificación como Drama/Romance debería cambiarse por la de Misterio en altas dosis ^^U Pero no, esto es un drama (un drama bastante misterioso), cuyas medidas románticas alcanzarán su punto máximo a partir de ahora… (cerebro no me falles). 

Arabella: Como siempre, _siempre_ me sorprendes ^^ Sin duda, tienes razón: Gabriela está en peligro...

Mavy: Como ves actualicé una semana más tarde porque quería volver a revisar el capítulo, al final cambié varias cosas (en realidad la madre de Gabi no se descubría hasta un poco más tarde, pero me pareció más correcto presentarla ya y hacer desaparecer sospechas para así poder meter otras más.....). Austin volverá dentro de poco, te lo prometo *guiño*

Nimph: ¿Crees que Snape y Gabriela harían buena pareja? *sonrisas* Espero que te haya gustado este capi, Snape está en su mejor momento jejeje

Rinoa: Todos tamos estudiando así que nos comprendemos mutuamente... *guiño* (Yo tengo un examen el miércoles que viene _) A Gabi lo que le pasa es que tiene un velo que le cubre los ojos (vamos, que es de las que se muestran indiferentes a casi todo, como un bloque de hielo), pero por fortuna parece que empieza a destapárselos *suspiro*

Gwen de Merilon: ¿Lo del plural no sería por múltiple personalidad? XD ¿De veras no sabes por qué Remus se arriesga a hablar con Gabi aunque ella le trate mal? *nudge* Sí, tengo más capítulos escritos pero no me arriesgo a subirlos de golpe porque los voy cambiando según se me ocurren ideas mejores jajaja (además, ya dije en una ocasión que vuestras preguntas y confusiones me ayudan a "tener ideas" XD)

Rakshah: Espero que no hayas tenido insomnio *wink* ¡A Gabi lo que le falta es un poco de valor! Remus debería enseñarle lo que es el coraje Gryffindor ¬_¬ ¿Finalmente se decidirá a volver? ¿Vosotras que pensáis? *risa muuuuy malvada* Y Draco, sencillamente, es en-can-ta-dor -_-


	15. 15: Debajo de la cama

**15. Debajo de la cama**

-Maldita sea – se regañó a sí misma Gabriela dejándose caer por cuarta vez en el sofá del salón.

Volvió a rellenar por cuarta vez la bolsita de tela marrón con los polvos _flu_ que había cogido para tirarlos sobre la chimenea encendida. Sencillamente, no podía hacerlo. Inspiró y expiró ruidosamente y miró su reloj de pulsera (que había tenido que llevar al relojero para que se lo arreglaran). Las seis de la mañana. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela dando rodeos, caminando de un lado a otro, yendo a la cocina y volviendo, tumbándose en el sofá y tratando de dormir desechando toda idea de regresar a Hogwarts, para levantarse siempre al cuarto de hora y volver a dar vueltas y más vueltas por la casa.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es tirar los polvos y atravesar la chimenea – reflexionó en voz alta restregándose las manos.

"¡Como si fuera tan fácil!" gritó la voz de su conciencia. Además, ¿y si no aparecía en Hogwarts? ¿Y si se encontraba cara a cara con el ministro de Magia? ¡Peor aún! ¿Y si se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia al salir fuera de la chimenea? Entonces sí que podía estar segura de que nunca en su vida lograría encontrar un trabajo. Le abrirían expediente lo más seguro. ¡Sería como una delincuente!

Claro que todo eso podía suceder si sobrevivía a las llamas del fuego…

Gabriela sacudió la cabeza, pensado que los nervios le estaban creando pensamientos cada vez más absurdos. Aunque, se olvidaba que lo absurdo sí existía en un mundo de magos y brujas.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los del retrato de Helena Mudvayne y entonces de un salto se puso en pie. Cogió el cuaderno por quinta vez consecutiva y se lo puso bajo el brazo, se alisó la capa roja, asegurándose de que llevaba la varita mágica, y dio un paso al frente. Miró por el rabillo del ojo el baúl, pero pensó que quizás no lo necesitase así que lo dejó donde estaba. No llevaba nada más, ahora lo único que necesitaba era tener la mente clara y los sentidos despiertos. Y si a eso podía añadírsele un poco de valor le iría como anillo al dedo. Suspiró y dio otro paso al frente, colocándose delante de la chimenea. Agarró la bolsita que le había entregado Snape, metió la mano y sacó un puñado de polvos de consistencia parecida a los diminutos granos de arena. Cuando el fuego se puso verde y creció el doble de su tamaño original se lanzó hacia él sin pensárselo dos veces y cerrando los ojos. Lo único que deseó entonces fue no encontrarse frente a frente ni con un lobo ni con Hagrid, mucho menos con Hagrid porque eso significaría otra reprimenda, otra mirada llena de desaprobación y…

-¡Ah! – gritó al golpearse de lleno contra algo -. ¡AH! – gritó más fuerte al notar que algo ardiendo le empapaba el pecho.

Abrió los ojos y vio las llamas entre verdes y amarillas rodeándola. También vio que acababa de tropezar con una tetera que se estaba calentando y se había volcado parte del agua hirviendo encima. Afortunadamente no se había quemado, pero se sentía tan desorientada como si hubiese dado más de cien vueltas. Dio un gran salto y salió de lo que supuso que era otra chimenea para encontrarse finalmente en una habitación vacía.

Al principio se tambaleó. Era como si estuviera mareada. Pero se apoyó rápidamente en una silla y aguardó hasta que su cuerpo se estabilizara. Fue entonces cuando aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y al reconocer el lugar lanzó un suspiró de desaliento. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, intentando negarse así misma que entre un millón de habitaciones que tenía Hogwarts ella tuviera que haber ido a parar precisamente a la cabaña del profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. No había nadie, pero la tetera en la chimenea y la taza sobre la mesa eran sin duda un signo de que Hagrid no tardaría en volver. Era su oportunidad de marcharse antes de que regresara, aunque a lo mejor él sabía que Snape había ido a buscarla a su casa para que regresara a Hogwarts. Gabriela no tenía por qué esconderse.

Recapacitó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Sí, se dijo a sí misma, sí tenía por lo que esconderse: había herido a su lobo; Hagrid estaba enfadado con ella y poco le servían las palabras de Harry y Ron diciéndole que se equivocaba.

Y al llevar su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta sintió unas voces al otro lado. Reconoció rápidamente la de Hagrid y retrocedió mirando nerviosamente hacia un lado y otro de la habitación. Necesitaba un rincón en el cual esconderse. ¿Debajo de la mesa? Demasiado claro. ¿En la chimenea? Definitivamente, no. Con su mala suerte estaba segura que la próxima vez acabaría justo delante de las narices del ministro de Magia o bien chamuscada viva. ¿Quizás la cama de Hagrid?

La puerta se movió entonces y Gabriela contuvo la respiración tirándose directamente al suelo y bajo el lecho. La cama estaba pegada contra la pared así que se apretujó contra el muro mientras con los ojos seguía los enormes pies de Hagrid que se vislumbraban por debajo de la colcha que colgaba a los lados de la cama. 

-Te traeré otra taza - escuchó que decía Hagrid acercándose a grandes zancadas a la mesa.

Gabriela parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo una exclamación al ver que otro par de pies que asomaban a ras de una túnica marrón siguieron los de Hagrid. Sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago al creer reconocer de quién podía tratarse, pero aún así quiso asegurarse y levantó un poco con los dedos la colcha, acercándose más hacia la luz. Al ver quién era la punzada en el estómago se hizo más aguda.

-Gracias, Hagrid – dijo el acompañante arrastrando una silla y sentándose.

Ahora ya no había duda de que se trataba del profesor Lupin. La voz era inconfundible. Justamente lo que faltaba, dos de sus profesores _favoritos_ juntos en el mismo sitio. Hubiera dado un mechón de su pelo por que al menos uno de ellos fuera Severus Snape, no es que él le cayese mejor que Hagrid y Remus (por supuesto hasta una araña le caía mejor que Snape), pero él podría hacer que quedase menos "extraño" que ella apareciese como si tal cosa en aquella cabaña…

-¿Alguna buena noticia? – le oyó preguntar a Lupin.

-Ninguna. Ella no quiere hablar desde que Fudge le dijo que se marchara– respondió Hagrid dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Ni siquiera contigo? ¿Ni con Filch?

Por debajo de la colcha vio a Hagrid negar notablemente con la cabeza.

-No quiere hablar ni siquiera con Severus – añadió Hagrid -. Aún no entiendo por qué no quieres intentarlo tú, Remus.

El profesor Lupin se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

-No creo que sea una buena idea – murmuró.

-Pero el peligro acecha. Minerva me comentó que la niña lo había sentido. Si quien-tú-sabes va detrás de ella…

Se escuchó el sonido de una risa ahogada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hagrid dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

-No, nada – dijo Lupin carraspeando -. Simplemente que nunca te lo había oído decir antes.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de "niña".

Hagrid lanzó un ruidoso suspiro.

-Supongo que es la costumbre – murmuró.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-A pesar de todo esto, me da un poco de envidia – dijo entonces Lupin con un tono triste.

Hagrid lo miró fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que ella puede hacer y yo no – respondió Lupin inclinándose sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Te refieres a la transformación? – preguntó Hagrid y luego asintió para sí mismo como si comprendiera por qué había dicho aquello -. Por cierto, ¿te ha preparado Severus ya la poción?

-Esta noche me traerá otra copa – respondió Lupin lacónicamente. 

Gabriela entonces desvió su atención de la conversación y se echó hacia un lado al notar que la puerta de la cabaña, que se había quedado entreabierta, se abría. 

-Aquí, _Fang_ – dijo Hagrid alzando la voz.

Gabriela notó que se le helaba la sangre y que el corazón había dejado de latirle por unos segundos. Durante aquellos segundos observó cómo cuatro patas negras por las cuales asomaban las zarpas (para ella de un modo amenazador), se deslizaron lentamente por el interior de la cabaña. Se apretó las manos contra la boca y la nariz cuando vio que se detenía justo al lado de la cama donde ella estaba escondida. Se le escapó un débil gemido al sentir su olfateo inspeccionando el borde la cama y se apretó las manos con más fuerza, impidiéndose incluso respirar.

Estaba perdida. _Fang_ la descubriría y no tenía ninguna duda de que lo haría de un modo violento dada la mala fama que ella tenía con los animales, los cuales parecían odiarla a rabiar.

-_Fang_ – le llamó Hagrid -, tienes el plato de comida al lado de la chimenea.

"No, está debajo de la cama", pensó Gabriela sintiendo ahora los latidos rebotando dentro de su cabeza.

El perro lanzó un ladrido que le hizo dar un respingo, golpeándose la cabeza contra los hierros de la cama. El golpe la hizo reaccionar como si pulsaran un resorte en su cerebro y buscó a tientas la varita en el interior de su capa. ¿Pero qué hechizo podría utilizar? ¿El del fuego? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Eso sería una idiotez, acabaría descubriéndose ella misma. ¿El que había utilizado Snape para hacer desaparecer el humo negro? Gabriela abrió los ojos como si acabara de realizarse a sí misma. Aquélla era una buena idea: con el viento podía desviar su olor, que al fin y al cabo era lo que percibía _Fang_. Sacó la varita, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar ninguna palabra sintió que un cálido aire la envolvía por unos segundos y finalmente desaparecía bruscamente. Gabriela parpadeó extrañada. ¿Había sido eso el hechizo de viento que había querido hacer? 

Aún desconcertada, contempló cómo las patas del perro de Hagrid se alejaban de la cama y suspiró con alivio. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse que unos nuevos pasos se dirigían hacia la cama. Fijó sus ojos en ellos y vio que le profesor Lupin se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Nuevamente, sintió las duras palpitaciones dentro de su cabeza y contuvo la respiración.

-¿Te importa que me siente aquí, Hagrid? – le oyó preguntar -. Me noto un poco incómodo en la silla, espero que no te moleste.

-No, tranquilo, Remus – accedió Hagrid que parecía ocupado acariciando a _Fang_.

Gabriela notó cómo el grueso colchón de la cama se hundía levemente, acompañando el movimiento con el chirriar de los muelles. Vio los pies del profesor Lupin justo delante de su cara y, casi automáticamente, pegó su espalda contra la pared. 

Decididamente, aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella. 

-¿Qué vas a preparar para tu clase de la mañana, Hagrid? – preguntó súbitamente Lupin como cambiando de tema.

La túnica del profesor de Defensa que arrastraba por el suelo actuó como una pantalla opaca que le impidió ver a Gabriela a Hagrid a través del espacio que dejaba la colcha de la cama. 

-¡Merlín! – le escuchó exclamar -. Con todo lo ocurrido se me olvidó preparar la clase de hoy – añadió con voz nerviosa.

-Me lo figuraba – dijo Lupin con un deje de sonrisa en su voz.

-Debo ir a buscar las salamandras para los de segundo curso – deliberó -. Vamos, _Fang_.

Sus pasos se hicieron más notables contra el suelo de la cabaña mientras iba de un lado a otro.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, Remus – le sugirió al profesor -. Acábate tu té.

"No, dile que se vaya contigo", gritó mentalmente Gabriela.

-Quédate todo el rato que quieras – le repitió.

"¡Que no!", volvió a gritar Gabriela apretando los puños.

-Gracias – respondió Lupin -. Recogeré antes de irme.

"¡NO!"

-No hace falta. Rápido, _Fang_.

Y la puerta se cerró de un golpe. Gabriela se quedó muy quieta aguantando la respiración. Acababa de hacerse el silencio, lo único que percibían sus oídos era el crepitar de las llamas en el fuego y los leves sorbidos que Lupin daba a su taza de té. Al cabo de un rato, éste se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió a la mesa y dejó en ella la taza de porcelana. A continuación sacó su varita y apuntó con ella la superficie de madera. En ella apareció otra taza y Gabriela notó que una mano de hierro le oprimió el estómago al verlo llenarla de té humeante.

-Es mejor que se lo beba ahora antes de que se enfríe.

Y la mano la oprimió con más fuerza. Tenía aún una esperanza de que no estuviera dirigiéndose a ella así que se quedó donde estaba más quieta que nunca. No obstante, el profesor de Defensa se aproximó hasta la cama y se acuclilló.

-¿Quiere que la ayude a salir? 

Gabriela se puso roja como un tomate. Estaba claro que Lupin le hablaba a ella, ¿quién más podría haber debajo de la cama? Gabriela miró a lo largo del suelo que cubría el lecho, pero se encontró con la respuesta que ella ya sabía. La mano blanca del profesor asomó por debajo y la chica soltó un suspiro resignado.

Sin decir una palabra y desestimando la ayuda que él le ofrecía, Gabriela se arrastró por el suelo hasta que tuvo medio cuerpo fuera y entonces se puso en pie. Con la mirada fija en sus pies se sacudió la capa y las rodillas de su nuevo pantalón. En ese momento el cuaderno cayó al suelo, Gabriela ya se había olvidado por completo que lo llevaba bajo el brazo. Se apresuró a agacharse para recogerlo y nuevamente se puso recta y levantó despacio la cabeza apartándose el cabello de la cara.

"Espero no estar muy roja", deseó. Sin embargo, se sentía las mejillas ardiendo.

Se encontró directamente con sus ojos. El profesor Lupin tenía cierta expresión divertida bailándole en ellos, Gabriela en cambio tenía muy pocas ganas de sonreír. Apretó los labios, con ésa ya eran tres las veces que hacía el ridículo delante del profesor.

-¿Cuándo se ha dado cuenta de que estaba ahí abajo? – preguntó ella en ese momento señalando con la punta de su bota negra a los pies de la cama.

-En realidad desde mucho antes que lo que usted cree – fue la concisa respuesta de Lupin.

La muchacha alzó una ceja.

-¿Desde que ha entrado a la cabaña con Hagrid? – preguntó suspicazmente.

-El olor de los polvos _flu_ es inconfundible – sonrió el hombre señalando la chimenea -. Además, su perfume tampoco pasa desapercibido en un sitio como éste.

Gabriela se puso aún más roja. Ella y su tonta manía de perfumarse innecesariamente…

-Entonces Hagrid también debe haberse dado cuenta ¿no?

-No, él no – respondió Lupin provocando un súbito resoplido de consuelo en la chica que fue rápidamente sustituido por una expresión de extrañeza.

-Digamos que no tenemos la misma nariz – explicó Lupin. Con un ademán le indicó la taza de té que seguía humeando encima de la mesa -. Siéntese y bébase el té. ¿No tiene frío?

Ciertamente el haber estado tanto rato en el suelo le había dado frío. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Le dirigió otra mirada suspicaz y se acercó a la mesa. Cogió la taza entre sus dos manos y se la llevó a los labios.

-¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de que Hagrid la vea? – le preguntó en ese momento Lupin arrimándole una silla para que se sentara.

Ella volvió a dirigirle una mirada directa a los ojos por unos pocos segundos. Contempló la silla que le ofrecía pero no se sentó y siguió bebiéndose el té caliente a pequeños sorbos sin decir nada. Cuando terminó el té dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se aseguró el cuaderno, que amenazaba con resbalar otra vez hasta el suelo, bajo su axila.

-Por un malentendido – respondió entonces Gabriela -. Por culpa de un lobo.

Se giró hacia la puerta como si temiese que Hagrid fuera a entrar por ella en cualquier momento y nuevamente se volvió hacia el profesor de Defensa. Por fortuna, ahora se notaba las mejillas mucho más templadas y parecía como si la sangre hubiese recuperado su ritmo normal.

-¿Un lobo? – preguntó Lupin que parecía sumamente interesado a juzgar por su semblante.

-Herí al lobo.

-¿Y cuál fue el malentendido? – inquirió Lupin.

-Supongo que él pensaba que yo… - Gabriela se irguió de hombros -. No sé… Supongo que pensaba que yo debía de llevarme bien con los lobos. En mi mundo los lobos son carnívoros.

-Aquí también.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Yo pensé que el lobo me quería comer, no salvar. ¿Entiende a lo que me refiero?

Y Remus respondió con una significativa sonrisa.

-Espero que no vaya a decirme que mi deber era pedirle perdón al lobo – añadió Gabriela frunciendo el entrecejo -. Tengo fobia a los lobos – explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Lo comprendo – fue el comentario de Lupin que continuaba sonriendo.

Tenía una sonrisa cálida, del tipo que un profesor de primaria dirigiría a su alumno favorito. Gabriela por un momento se sintió teletransportada a aquella época de su infancia. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría aquel hombre cuando ella aún era estudiante de primaria. Miró discretamente a sus canas. ¿Serían las típicas canas prematuras o verdaderamente estaba delante de una persona unos de cuarenta años?, pensó.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y entonces Gabriela volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué no me ha descubierto antes? – quiso indagar. En cierto modo, la pregunta hacía bastante rato que rebotaba de un lado a otro de su cerebro.

Y Lupin amplió la sonrisa. ¿Era su imaginación o aquel hombre parecía deleitarse con su charla?

-¿Tengo cara de ser un soplón? – preguntó él a su vez abriendo un poco los brazos enfáticamente.

Gabriela lo miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos.

-No tanto como el profesor Snape – respondió con tono burlón y seguidamente su expresión adquirió un tinte severo -. Pero no le mentiré si le digo que no me fío mucho de usted, señor profesor.

Cruzó los brazos bajo la capa aguantando el libro contra su pecho. 

-¿De qué estaban hablando antes? – preguntó con suspicacia. Al contrario de lo que ella había pensado, la pregunta no tomó por sorpresa al profesor de Defensa que siguió estable y calmado. Gabriela no se rindió y continuó -: ¿Estaban hablando de mí? 

La tentación de preguntar también por su madre se abalanzó sobre ella entonces; sin embargo, se contuvo de nombrarla y aguardó a que Lupin hablara. No era cuestión de desvelar ahora todos sus secretos a un hombre que era casi un desconocido…

-¿Por qué cree que estábamos hablando de usted, señorita Mudvayne? – dijo suavemente Lupin moviendo su mano derecha hacia el lugar bajo su túnica donde Gabriela supuso que debía guardar su varita.

-Por instinto – respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de su brazo. 

Tal como había supuesto, la varita de Lupin emergió de debajo de su túnica asida a su mano derecha, pero Gabriela no se había quedado atrás y había hecho lo mismo. Apuntó amenazadoramente hacia él.

-¿Ve por qué aún no me fío de usted, profesor? – le espetó rápidamente. Lupin se había quedado quieto y miraba hacia su mano -. ¿Va a decirme ahora de qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué es esa clave de "quien-tú-ya-sabes"? ¿Y a qué se refería Hagrid con lo de la _transformación_?

Inconscientemente había avanzado dos pasos hacia él. Ahora entre ella y el profesor sólo estaba la mesa de madera de Hagrid. Lupin hizo un suave movimiento con su mano.

-¡No se le ocurra atac...

-Señorita Mudvayne – la cortó él de modo cortés alzando la mano izquierda libre hacia ella en un ademán de petición de silencio.

Para su propia sorpresa vio cómo Lupin apuntaba con su varita a la mesa y murmuraba unas inteligibles palabras. A continuación la mesa quedó limpia y sin rastro alguno de tazas ni té.

-Es sólo un hechizo de limpieza – le explicó el profesor volviendo a guardarse la varita -. Siento que crea que soy alguien peligroso – suspiró decepcionado.

La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios y ahora su frente mostraba unas pequeñas arrugas horizontales.

-¿Qué esperaba después de todo? – dijo Gabriela un poco irritada -. Bueno, ¿va a responderme sí o no?

Lupin inspiró hondamente.

-Será mejor que vayamos al despacho del director – sugirió – antes de que el castillo empiece a llenarse de alumnos que la vean.

"Alumnos como Draco Malfoy", pensó para sí misma haciendo una mueca con la boca como respuesta al comentario del profesor.

-¿Está tratando de desviar el tema, señor Lupin? – inquirió a continuación con voz clara.

-Simplemente enfrento el tema de cara, señorita Mudvayne – respondió adoptando el mismo tono que ella antes había empleado.

Gabriela titubeó un momento cuando rodeó la mesa y se colocó a su lado. Por un momento había creído reconocer algo en él, pero no supo el qué. Sólo sabía que había algo en el profesor de Defensa que le resultaba familiar.

-¿Vamos? – hizo un ademán con el brazo indicando la puerta y, con reticencia. Gabriela le siguió.

En el corto trayecto hacia la puerta Gabriela retrocedió un poco para asegurarse de estar en una posición privilegiada por si aquel hombre trataba de atacarla. Aunque también lo había hecho conscientemente al notar que él había querido pasarle el brazo por la espalda para guiarla. 

"Ni en sus mejores sueños, profesor", aseguró mentalmente entornando los ojos con desconfianza.

Fuera de la cabaña Gabriela levantó un poco la vista hacia el cielo que aún seguía oscuro pero tenía los primeros brochazos del sol que iluminaban débilmente la tierra. Era un amanecer frío, como la mayoría de amaneceres debían de ser en el norte de Inglaterra. Caminó detrás del profesor Lupin con los ojos clavados en su espalda, mientras con la mano derecha apretaba con fuerza su varita alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño. Le sorprendió que no se dirigiera hacia la entrada principal del colegio sino que bordeó el castillo durante largo rato hasta que finalmente se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

Estaban delante de una espesa mata de hiedra incrustada entre las piedras de una de las paredes laterales.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó Gabriela expectante.

Lupin sacó nuevamente su varita y nuevamente Gabriela empuñó la suya, aunque esta vez ocultó el brazo inteligentemente bajo su capa. El profesor estiró su brazo y tocó con la punta de su varita una de las hojas.

-¡_Evello_! –pronunció con voz firme.

Y como si la planta estuviera viva se fue abriendo como se hubieran abierto dos cortinas una a cada lado formando un hueco en la parte inferior del muro.

-Este pasaje secreto conduce directamente hasta el séptimo piso – le explicó Lupin -. Allí me encontraré con usted.

-¿Q-Qué? – tartamudeó Gabriela abriendo la boca -. ¿Va a dejarme ahora sola? – preguntó levantándosele la voz sin querer.

Estuvo a punto de cogerle por el hombro para obligarle a que fuera con ella, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-No le ocurrirá nada. Se lo prometo – le aseguró Lupin con una cálida sonrisa -. El pasadizo es recto y seguro. Dumbledore lo construyó hace tiempo para los profesores. Nadie más sabe que existe.

-¿Qué es? ¿Una clase de salida de emergencia? – Gabriela alzó una ceja y Lupin dejó ir una suave risa.

-En realidad es para evitar las largas escaleras laberínticas del castillo, una solución a los dolores de piernas y de cabeza.

Gabriela llevó los ojos hacia arriba en un gesto de abatimiento.

-¿Y dónde va a ir ahora para dejarme sola a mi suerte? – se quejó entonces mirando con una expresión que disimulaba a duras penas su turbación ante aquel agujero negro.

-Me gustaría ayudar a Hagrid con su clase. No ha tenido unos días muy buenos estas últimas semanas – respondió Lupin.

-Ya veo – murmuró Gabriela sin apartar sus ojos del agujero entre las hojas de hiedra -. ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a andar por ahí? – preguntó sacando sin darse cuenta su varita y señalando el hueco con ella. Era completamente negro.

-Así – Gabriela lo miró -. ¡_Lumos_! – y la punta de su varita se encendió como si fuera la cola de una luciérnaga.

Ella lo imitó y ante su fascinada sorpresa en la punta de su varita también apareció una luz. 

-Para hacer que se apague diga "Nox" y la luz desaparecerá – añadió Lupin -. ¿Nos veremos dentro de un rato?

Gabriela parpadeó confusa ante su pregunta.

-Lo dice como si fuera a dejarle tirado cuando en realidad es usted quien me está dejando tirada a mí – murmuró. 

-En realidad la veo capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo.

Gabriela arrugó el ceño. ¿Acababa de hacerle un cumplido o tan sólo se estaba burlando de ella?

-Si me muero ahí dentro – y apuntó al profesor con la punta encendida de su varita -, le juro que me convertiré en un horrible fantasma y haré de su vida una completa desgracia.

Lupin sonrió y asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con su amenaza.

-No lo dudo.

-Eso espero – gruñó ella sintiéndose como si estuviera hablando con un muro ante el cual rebotaba todo lo que ella decía. Al pie de la palabra dio media vuelta y, con la mano estirada delante de ella alumbrándole el camino, penetró en el oscuro agujero del muro. Al hacerlo notó que a su espalda las espesas ramas de hiedra volvían a cerrar la entrada.

Gabriela resopló resignadamente y entre maldiciones hacia el profesor de Defensa inició su camino hacia el séptimo piso a través del oscuro y estrecho pasaje.

El túnel era negro como la boca del lobo y serpenteaba en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, en todo el trayecto ni se inclinaba ni descendía como si fuera totalmente llano, cosa que lógicamente era imposible, ya que si el aquel pasaje conducía al séptimo piso bien tenía que _ subir_. Gabriela suspiró resignadamente. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirse que la lógica no parecía funcionar en un lugar donde lo que no tenía que existir existía?

Se detuvo de golpe entonces y retuvo la respiración para escuchar mejor. Había percibido movimiento. Llevó la varita por encima de su cabeza pensando que así el alumbramiento sería mayor y aguardó. Enfocó con cierto esfuerzo la vista al ver que algo brillante se acercaba a ella, como un pequeño punto de luz. Apretó los dientes e intentó por todos los medios no perder el control de sus emociones. Si tenía que defenderse de lo que quiera que fuera aquello que se acercaba a ella, debía tener la sangre fría. Los pocos días que había pasado en Hogwarts le habían enseñado aquella lección aunque lo fundamental sería ver si era capaz de llevarla a cabo.

-¿Señorita Mudvayne?

Gabriela infló los pulmones pero no dejó salir el aire. La sorpresa le había dejado completamente estática. El punto de luz se hizo cada vez más grande y un chico envuelto en una túnica negra con una varita en la mano alzada, cuya punta también estaba iluminada y lanzaba una tenebrosa sombra a la pared, se paró a pocos metros delante de ella.

-¿Harry? – silbó ella dejando ir el aire retenido al mismo tiempo que los fonemas.

**Notas de la autora:**

1º) Este fic participa en el concurso de la página www.harryargentino.com para "El mejor fanfic en proceso", así que si os gusta y creéis que es bueno ¡vótadlo! La última vez que visité la página tenía 1 voto *risas*, pero es que no me sorprende sabiendo que mi fic no es del tipo "rebosante de corazones", sino que "rebosa de dolores de cabeza" así que tampoco espero puntuar mucho.

2º) He subido una nueva traducción: "Darkness & Light", la maravillosa trilogía de R.J.Anderson. ¿Son mis ojos de miope los que no ven que el fic no aparece en la lista de fics de HP, pero que sí aparece en mi profile, o es que simplemente /no/ aparece? O.oU

Rakshah: En realidad el número de capítulos vendría a correlacionarse positivamente con el estrangulamiento de sesos de una servidora (a + estrangulamiento + capítulos). Y aviso que ahora llega navidades, aka. la época favorita de Irene para escribir cuanto más raro mejor (las noches se convierten en mi gran amiga ñij-ñij-ñij). 

Mavy: XDDDDDD *cofcofcof* XDDDDDDD *cofcofcof* *carraspeo* No pienso decirte por qué me río, vas a tener que averiguarlo por ti misma *cofcofcof*

Arabella: En toda mi vida había leído un review tan raro, sobre todo la última frase, me ha dejado así -- O.O Me das miedo, querida Arabella; me das /mucho/ miedo...

Warius: ¡1 reviewer nuevo! *aplausos y silbidos* Pues me alegra muchísimo que te guste cómo escribo, a ver si logro mantener tu atención hasta el final *guiño* Sobre lo del messenger, la verdad es que no me suelo conectar mucho, pero tú perfectamente puedes añadirme a tu lista (el correo es el mismo que aparece en mi profile).

Gwen de Merilon: *Irene se da por aludida pero avisa que la solución de un enigma va seguida de unos cuantos enigmas más* :P ¿Te ha gustado este capi? Remus está que se sale ^^


	16. 16: Más enigmas en Hogwarts

**NA**: Como yo debéis haberos dado cuenta he cambiado el título del fic ^^U Llevaba tiempo detrás de la idea de que el anterior título no me convencía y quería cambiarlo, pero no se me ocurría ninguno que me gustara hasta que finalmente me vino éste a la mente. Me encanta.

** 16. Más enigmas en Hogwarts**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Gabriela avanzó rápidamente hacia él -. ¿Te ha mandado el profesor Lupin a que vinieras a buscarme?

Al unirse las dos luces de las varitas la iluminación del pasaje se duplicó y las sombras se debilitaron.

-¿El profesor Lupin? – preguntó extrañado Harry -. No, he venido en cuanto he visto su nombre – respondió.

-¿Mi nombre? ¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Su nombre sale en el mapa – dijo Harry apresurándose a señalar hacia el rollo de pergamino que traía en la mano izquierda.

Gabriela hizo un ademán para que se lo prestara y Harry se lo dejó. El pergamino ofrecía un dibujo parecido al esquema de cualquier arquitecto de un edificio, inmensamente detallado y bien hecho. Pero no era la precisión del dibujo lo más sorprendente sino el hecho de que había pequeñas motitas de tinta que se movían alrededor del mapa como si fueran pequeñas pulgas deslizándose por el papel. Gabriela se quedó boquiabierta al ver que cada mota de tinta tenía una etiqueta con un nombre. Incluso estaba el suyo: _Gabriela Mudvayne_.

-Es el Mapa del Merodeador – le explicó Harry -, indica todos los caminos y pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts. También indica quiénes hay ahora en el castillo. Fue así como llegué hasta usted. No podía creerme que estuviera aquí y quise venir a averiguarlo por mi cuenta cuando leí su nombre en el mapa.

-¿Y puedes ver todos los habitantes del castillo? – preguntó Gabriela asombrada.

-Absolutamente todos – respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Gabriela siguió observando el mapa durante un momento preguntándose si habría sido el propio Harry quien lo había hecho con su magia. Fuera quien fuera su creador sin duda se trataba de un mago muy astuto y brillante. Finalmente, enrolló el pergamino y se lo devolvió.

-¿Y esto es legal? – le preguntó Gabriela con una sonrisa que era más bien de desconcierto que de sorpresa.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Si me guarda el secreto…

Gabriela se encontró a sí misma riendo ante su petición de ruego y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si tú no le cuentas a nadie que yo estoy aquí – añadió -. No quiero tener problemas con el Ministerio de Magia, además de que entiendo muy poco de política mágica, o como lo llaméis aquí, y no puedo pagarme un abogado.

Suspiró y elevó la cabeza hacia arriba en un gesto de desesperación. Al hacerlo no advirtió los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Harry para no estallar en una carcajada.

-Tengo que ir al séptimo piso. Allí Lupin me ha dicho que se reunirá conmigo – comentó ella en voz alta.

-Yo la acompañaré – se ofreció Harry muy dispuesto -. Va a ver a Dumbledore ¿verdad?

Gabriela estuvo a punto de abrazarle. En realidad no tenía ningunas ganas de tener que recorrer el túnel sola y menos aún de estar sola mientras el profesor Lupin llegaba a su encuentro.

-Sí – asintió ella tratando de disimular su alivio. Ante todo tenía que aparentar que estaba calmada, pero dudaba que Harry no se diera cuenta de que en verdad estaba muerta de miedo.

Caminaron durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente Gabriela se detuvo para consultar su reloj alumbrándose con la varita. Ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana, así que supuso que quizás los alumnos debían estar preparándose para la nueva jornada de clase. Probablemente había sido una locura enviarla hasta allí. ¿En qué diablos estaría pensando el profesor Lupin? Se decidió a romper el silencio.

-¿Es bueno vuestro profesor de Defensa? – le preguntó a Harry con cierta curiosidad. Él se volteó hacia ella y quedaron frente a frente aunque separados por una pequeña distancia. Aún así, Gabriela vio cómo sus ojos, que eran verdes y expresivos, se unieron a la amplia sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en sus labios.

-Es el mejor – respondió Harry firmemente -. Y creo que a Madame Mudvayne le gusta bastante.

Gabriela aspiró profundamente mientras repetía una vez para sí misma lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? – le preguntó acercándose más al chico y tratando por todos los medios de no levantar la voz.

Harry suspiró y fijó su mirada en el regazo de Gabriela. Ella apretaba el cuaderno contra su pecho con tanta fuerza como si temiera que alguien fuera a quitárselo.

-Yo sé… - ahí se interrumpió y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué sabes? – le instó Gabriela casi inclinándose sobre él.

Se produjo un silencio tan tenso que Gabriela incluso creyó escuchar los latidos del corazón de Harry. ¿O eran los suyos?

-¿Qué sabes, Harry? – volvió a preguntar con una voz que era como un sollozo irritado hasta que finalmente perdió todo vestigio de paciencia y se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo de un brazo -. ¡Dilo! – le gritó zarandeándolo y empujándole hacia atrás -. ¡Dilo!

La voz de Harry fue como un susurro, un susurro que llegó directamente a su oído. Gabriela detuvo el zarandeo nervioso y dejó caer la cabeza hasta que con la frente rozó el hombro del chico.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? – le preguntó -. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Pero antes de que Harry fuera a responderle, todo se puso oscuro de repente a su alrededor y Gabriela perdió el equilibrio precipitando todo el peso sobre Harry. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Las varitas acababan de apagarse sin explicación alguna y Gabriela reprimía los gemidos de dolor, alguien la había golpeado duramente en la espalda.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mudvayne? – preguntó Harry asustado aún debajo de ella.

Gabriela se movió hacia un lado para dejarlo libre. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par aunque todo seguía negro como la boca de un lobo. Reconoció las sensaciones que dominaron su cuerpo aquel día que sintió que algo la hizo caer al lago y rememoró el extraño sueño que tuvo momentos antes de despertar en la enfermería. El miedo le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

-Corre, Harry – le silbó casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué?

-¡Coge tu varita y corre!

Alzó su mano buscándole en la penumbra y se aferró a su túnica tirando de ella y obligándole a levantarse del suelo a pesar de su propio dolor.

-¡Lárgate! – le gritó -. ¡_Corre_!

Intentó a duras penas ponerse ella también de pie pero el dolor por el golpe era considerable. Escuchó los pasos de Harry alejarse y reprimió un grito desesperado al querer seguirle y no poder: las piernas le temblaban como si fueran débiles palillos aguantando todo su peso. Cayó a bocajarro en el suelo frío del túnel. Buscó a tientas la varita y entonces se dio cuenta que aún la llevaba en la mano. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la alzó.

-_Lum_… 

-¿De veras quieres verme la cara? – preguntó burlonamente alguien interrumpiendo su hechizo de luz.

Gabriela sintió que el corazón acababa de parársele. Sentía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los dientes apretados, cada uno de sus músculos rígidos como si hubiera recibido una descarga.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Gabriela? – preguntó la voz nuevamente con burla -. No eres tan valiente como aparentas ¿eh? 

Gabriela se arrastró por el suelo, retrocediendo. Algo se movía delante de ella, y fuera lo que fuera estaba segura que no era alguien humano. No desprendía calor, ni olor, ni ruido… pero se movía como si estuviera vivo.

-¿Q-qué eres? – su voz se había convertido en un balbuceante susurro.

Lo escuchó reírse, mofándose de ella.

-Inepta, inepta, inepta – repitió la voz severamente como si pronunciase un poema -. Ni siquiera con tus instintos de lobo puedes hacer nada.

-¿Q-qué? – Gabriela retrocedió un poco más.

Sintió un zarpazo arañándole la cara. Por fortuna, el arañazo sólo fue superficial. Gabriela había echado la cabeza hacia atrás con un rápido movimiento, respondiendo a la señal de alerta de su instinto e impidiendo que la zarpa le destrozara el rostro. Se arrastró por el suelo a gatas intentando alejarse del peligro antes de que aquello le atacara de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior como un método para minimizar el dolor de su espalda. Apenas recorrió dos metros cuando escuchó el sonido silbante de una fuerte racha de aire y un grito ahogado. Gabriela giró la cabeza entonces y en medio de la oscuridad distinguió algo resplandeciente y plateado. ¿Un hombre?

Gabriela se volvió del todo, sentándose en el suelo y fijando su vista en aquel hombre que parecía mirarla también fijamente. Estaba muy quieto, los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo gris. Todo él era de color gris y Gabriela no tardó en reconocer la vaporosidad y transparencia que ya vio en Myrtle _la Llorona_.

-¿Eres un fantasma? – preguntó intentando que su voz sonara clara, aunque en realidad fue un susurro ronco.

El hombre se acercó a ella, flotando en medio de la oscuridad del túnel, y Gabriela reprimió un grito atemorizado. Su rostro era el de un muerto, demacrado y sombrío: el rostro de un fantasma de verdad para alguien con corto conocimiento muggle como ella. Tenía toda la ropa manchada de algo gris plateado y más oscuro. Algo que, quizás en color, fuera rojo y brillante como la sangre…

El fantasma levantó su brazo entonces y Gabriela cerró los ojos por reflejo. Pero no la atacó tal y como ella esperaba, sino que estiró su dedo índice señalando hacia un lugar detrás de ella.

-La salida – dijo el hombre entonces con una voz de ultratumba, hosca e indiferente.

Gabriela tragó saliva. Miró hacia atrás y luego volvió a fijarse en su figura, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Aquel fantasma la había salvado del peligro que la amenazaba y ahora le estaba diciendo por donde salir.

-¿Eres un compañero de Myrtle? – preguntó. Se notaba los ojos tan inmensamente abiertos que hasta le dolían. 

-Vete. Ahora – fueron las lacónicas palabras del fantasma.

Pero Gabriela no se movió de donde estaba, igualmente se sentía tan rígida que a duras penas habría podido levantarse. Se lo quedó mirando muy fijamente, aunque su rostro no era algo bonito de ver.

-¿También te envía mi madre? – preguntó de nuevo deseando más que nunca que le respondiera.

Y el fantasma avanzó una peligrosa zancada hacia ella, con su brazo aún estirado señalando hacia la salida.

-VETE. AHORA – bramó con un tono tan autoritario como terrorífico.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera por tercera vez. Gabriela se puso en pie de un salto, mordiéndose la lengua ante el escozor que sintió en la espalda y empezó a correr hacia donde le había señalado el dedo del fantasma. Corría torpemente, tambaleándose en cada paso, sumergida en una oscuridad tan densa que no podía evitar pensar cómo era capaz de no tropezar o chocar contra una de las paredes.

Creyó ver un punto de luz varios metros más adelante y una sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y alargó el paso, cerrando los ojos inconscientemente por el dolor.

Y entonces su cuerpo golpeó contra el muro. 

O, al menos, eso creyó ella hasta que se encontró asida fuertemente por un brazo y como si alguien la sacudiera para hacerle recuperar el sentido. 

Gabriela abrió los ojos y los cerró de golpe, sus pupilas ya se habían acomodado a la oscuridad y la luz directa sobre sus ojos actuó como un rayo cegador.

-¿Gabriela?

La voz le obligó a abrirlos de nuevo y enfocarlos hacia la figura que le hablaba. Primero vio una mano que sujetaba la varita iluminada por el encantamiento de luz, luego una túnica marrón y vieja que reconoció enseguida. Levantó un poco la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Lupin. Instintivamente, Gabriela se sujetó al brazo que aguantaba la varita y dejó ir todo su peso sobre él como si sus piernas se hubieran dormido por completo. En verdad fue como si se hubieran dormido, ni siquiera se las sentía.

-¡Ven, Harry! – le escuchó gritar en ese momento.

Gabriela vio la cara del chico cerca de la varita del profesor y quiso sonreírle, aunque no supo si lo consiguió. Tampoco se sentía los músculos de la cara.

-Sujétame la varita, por favor – le pidió Lupin.

Harry así lo hizo y de inmediato Gabriela notó que la levantaban en el aire. No tardó en darse cuenta que Lupin la había cogido en brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho, pero ni tan siquiera tenía fuerzas para quejarse.

-Harry – llamó al chico -, avísame cuando el camino esté libre. Tenemos que llevarla con Dumbledore.

-¿No sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería? – preguntó el chico -. Está sangrand…

-No – respondió el profesor abruptamente -. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean. Rápido, Harry.

Gabriela se sintió cargada en los brazos de Lupin, que la sujetaban de un modo a la vez firme y suave, durante unos minutos. No es que hubiera perdido la conciencia, aún conservaba los ojos medio abiertos, pero era como si lo estuviese contemplando todo desde otra perspectiva como en un sueño casi real. Miró hacia su pecho y se encontró con sus brazos cruzados, sujetando la varita y el cuaderno. Se sintió más tranquila al ver que no los había perdido en el túnel secreto.

Súbitamente giró la cabeza hacia un lado y miró delante de ella. Distinguió la forma de una figura de características semblantes a las del fantasma del hombre del túnel y las de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Otro fantasma de Hogwarts que parecía vigilarla. A medida que Lupin con ella en brazos se acercaba hacia donde estaba, el fantasma se hizo cada vez más transparente hasta esfumarse como un holograma siendo imposible distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. En ese momento, Gabriela se dio cuenta que Lupin se había detenido. Por un momento pensó que ya habían llegado al despacho de Dumbledore, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia él vio los músculos de su cuello tensos y una especie de gesto desafiante bordeando sus labios. 

Como si Lupin hubiera advertido su mirada fija en él bajó un poco el cuello y se encontraron cara a cara. Gabriela abrió la boca, pero de su garganta sólo surgió una especio de gemido. 

-Shh – murmuró el profesor indicándole que guardara silencio.

Le ofreció su típica sonrisa y reanudaron el camino. Gabriela no tardó en reconocer la escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho del director de Hogwarts, incluso estaba segura de haber escuchado su voz.

-Por aquí.

Sí, sin duda era su voz. Los ojos se le habían cerrado ya por completo. Se sentía a gusto y caliente, como en la mejor cama en la que jamás hubiera estado. Sólo que no estaba en una cama sino que aún seguía en brazos del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

-Por aquí, Lupin. Por aquí – volvió a indicar el director -. _Fawkes_. _Fawkes_, aquí.

Gabriela creyó sentir su mano arrugada sobre su cara. Luego sus oídos percibieron el suave batir de alas de un pájaro y como si una pluma le acariciase en cada mejilla. Algo cálido resbaló por sus mejillas hasta sus labios y saboreó el gusto salado de las lágrimas; al hacerlo, sintió una confortable ola cálida que se expandió por todo su cuerpo desde el centro, desde su ombligo, hasta sus extremidades inferiores y superiores y su cabeza. El dolor y escozor de su espalda habían desaparecido y se sentía tan bien que se hubiera dormido en aquel mismo instante, pero entonces sus oídos volvieron a percibir un batir de alas y un graznido. Lo reconoció enseguida y abrió los ojos de golpe.

La primera reacción de su cuerpo al abrir los ojos fue la de alzarse tal como si se encontrara tumbada en una cama. Al incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor girando la cabeza de un lado a otro se encontró tumbada en una especie de diván. Reconoció el despacho de Albus Dumbledore con sus reliquias y sus cuadros. Reconoció al propio Albus Dumbledore, inolvidable con su largo cabello blanco y su túnica de estrellas y lunas, de pie al lado del diván con los ojos azules fijos en ella. Reconoció también a poca distancia detrás de él a la subdirectora, la profesora McGonagall, y a su lado al profesor Lupin, los cuales se aproximaron al diván en cuanto la vieron moverse. Pero Gabriela no les prestaba atención e inclinaba la cabeza hacia la derecha y la izquierda, buscando suspicazmente.

-¿Y Paris? – preguntó -. Lo he oído graznar hace un instante. ¿Dónde está?

-Está aquí – respondió Dumbledore haciendo un ademán con la mano, elevándola por encima de su hombro con la palma hacia arriba como si fuera a hacerlo aparecer en ella.

Y entonces, de un rincón del despacho, emergió un cuervo negro que voló hacia la mano del director y se posó en ella. Abrió las alas en señal de saludo (o quizás de reprimenda) cuando sus negros ojos se cruzaron con los de la chica.

-Ha estado en mi despacho todos estos días – añadió Dumbledore moviendo su mano lentamente hacia Gabriela hasta que el cuervo y ella estuvieron a la misma altura.

-No puede ser – dijo Gabriela sin apartar sus ojos del pájaro -. Vino ayer a casa. A Londres. Yo le vi – explicó entrecortadamente sin lograr creerse tanto lo que él le había dicho y lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-¿Y estás segura de que era él? – preguntó Dumbledore acercando su mano con el cuervo más hacia su cara.

Gabriela vio por el rabillo del ojo a la profesora McGonagall llevándose una mano a la garganta, como reprimiendo las palabras. Vio también al profesor Lupin y desvió toda su atención hacia él al comprobar que llevaba en sus manos su cuaderno y su varita. El hombre pareció notar su mirada flagelante y dejó las dos cosas sobre el diván, al alcance de su mano. Al inclinarse para dejarlas a su lado Gabriela creyó vislumbrar en su vieja túnica rastros de sangre, pero al volverse para observar si su cuaderno y su varita seguían en buen estado se encontró con la tapa del cuaderno manchada levemente de rojo. Debía haberse manchado con _su_ sangre, supuso. Recordaba haber oído decir a Harry que estaba sangrando…

-Profesores – habló entonces Dumbledore, recomponiendo su postura y poniéndose recto. Se volteó hacia McGonagall y Lupin dándole a Gabriela la espalda -, creo que ya es hora de ir al Gran Comedor. Las clases están a punto de empezar y no es cuestión de hacer esperar a nuestros futuros magos y brujas.

Los dos profesores asintieron. McGonagall dirigió una atenta mirada hacia la chica, como si estuviera estudiando su expresión, y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa. Gabriela se la devolvió y la observó dar una rápida media vuelta sin decir ni una palabra. Después movió sus ojos hacia Lupin, pero al contrario de lo que había imaginado, él no había hecho ni un mero ademán de ir a marcharse.

-Albus, creo que debería dejarme que…

Ahí se interrumpió. Dumbledore lo miró fijamente esperando que continuase, pero Lupin no lo hizo. Gabriela vio cómo respiraba hondamente, luego miró al director y lo vio asentir con la cabeza aún de espaldas a ella. 

-¿Qué es lo que… - musitó Gabriela en voz baja sin lograr entender nada.

-¿Quieres que os deje a solas un momento? – le preguntó Dumbledore a Lupin entonces sin dejarla acabar su frase.

Gabriela abrió los ojos. Miró nerviosa al profesor de Defensa y después al cogote de Dumbledore. Paris se había colocado ahora en el hombro del anciano y observaba también fijamente al profesor.

-¿A solas? – preguntó ella.

Negó internamente. El profesor Dumbledore se giró hacia ella.

-¿No te parece buena idea? – preguntó él a su vez con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Rotundamente, no", dijo ella para sí misma inclinando las cejas hacia delante.

Antes de que Gabriela pudiese volver a abrir la boca, Dumbledore se giró nuevamente hacia Lupin y, con una mano sobre su hombro, le hizo caminar hacia la puerta del despacho. Gabriela se sintió aliviada al ver que el profesor se marchaba, aunque no sin antes preguntarse qué era lo que Dumbledore le había susurrado al oído al despedirle en la puerta…

-Ahora mismo vuelvo, Gabriela – le escuchó decir en ese momento al director.

-¿Me va a dejar sola? – exclamó ella levantándose rápidamente del diván, pero sus palabras parecieron no llegar a oídos del anciano puesto que la puerta ya se había cerrado tras él sin darle a Gabriela la oportunidad de acabar de pronunciar su queja.

Segundos después se dejaba caer pesadamente en el diván y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No importa – murmuró con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas -. No importa. Por supuesto que no. Si me atacan otra vez pediré ayuda a algún fantasma, apuesto a que Hogwarts está plagado de fantasmas con ganas de…

Se interrumpió de golpe al sentir un tintineo y levantó con cautela la cabeza. No se encontró con Dumbledore. En su lugar encontró a dos palmos de su cara a Peeves de cabeza para abajo, con el sombrero sujeto para que no se le cayera. Tenía una amplia sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-¿Tú por aquí? – preguntó ella con desdén apretando con más fuerza los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

-Se dice "Hola, Peeves. Cuánto tiempo sin ver tu hermosa cara" – se quejó el fantasma recuperando su posición normal.

-No – Gabriela se inclinó hacia delante mirándole fijamente a los ojos -. En realidad la expresión más correcta sería "Por favor, que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla" – descruzó los brazos y se llevó una resignada mano a los ojos, suspirando -. Anda, ilústrame y dime qué profesor te ha mandado para que me vigiles.

-¡A mí ningún profesor me ordena nada! – exclamó entonces Peeves sintiéndose insultado -. ¡Ningún profesor excepto Dumbledore!

Gabriela apartó rápidamente la mano de sus ojos y volvió inclinarse con los ojos fijos en el fantasma.

-Luego me estás diciendo que era Dumbledore quien te ordenaba que me vigilaras todo el rato ¿no? – dijo de manera muy suspicaz.

-Yo no he dicho eso – Peeves le sacó la lengua para seguidamente girar en el aire y se colocó de cabeza para abajo -. Me ha dicho un pajarito que has conocido al Barón Sanguinario – cantó entonces desviando astutamente el tema.

Gabriela alzó una ceja.

-¿El Barón Sanguinario? – repitió incrédulamente.

Súbitamente recordó al fantasma macabro del túnel, con su rostro demacrado y su ropa manchada.

-¡El fantasma que me encontré en el túnel! – exclamó abriendo los ojos. 

Peeves hizo una pirueta y volvió a quedarse boca abajo sujetándose el sombrero. 

-¿A que no sabías que el Barón Sanguinario fue proclamado fantasma de la casa Slytherin por Madame Mudvayne? – le informó Peeves dándose aires de grandeza.

-¿Cómo dices? 

Gabriela se arrojó sobre él queriendo cogerle por una de sus cortas piernas en un movimiento desesperado, pero el hombrecillo se escurrió con gran maestría. 

-Maldito fantasmón – musitó entre dientes al no haber conseguido agarrarlo. Se imaginó a sí misma zarandeándolo con fuerza y haciéndole dar vueltas como se le hacían a las servilletas en los convites de una boda cuando los camareros traían los platos…

-¿A que no sabes qué pajarito me lo dijo? – preguntó entonces Peeves dándose más importancia que nunca.

Gabriela alzó una ceja escépticamente. Dudaba que el fantasma fuera a decírselo. Lo dudaba mucho.

-¿Quién? – se obligó a preguntar aún así.

-¿Sabes que si tuvieses algo con lo que verlo podrías haberlo visto antes?

Gabriela tardó unos largos segundos en volver a abrir la boca intentando sacarle algún significado a lo que Peeves le acababa de decir.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué habría visto?

Y Peeves volvió a dar otra vuelta haciendo que los cascabeles repiquetearan.

-¡Lo que nadie puede ver! – exclamó como si acabase de solucionar un acertijo -. Algo que Madame Mudvayne sí podía ver – su tono de voz cada vez iba adquiriendo más misterio -, algo que ella construyó.

-¿El qué?

Y en ese instante, Peeves se puso derecho y se acercó a Gabriela. Se inclinó sobre su oído y, haciendo pantalla con sus pequeñas y regordetas manos como si alguien fuera a leerle los labios, susurró maliciosamente:

-¿Ya sabes quién es tu mamá?

Gabriela lo apartó de un manotazo y el duende salió disparado hacia un lado.

-¿Significa eso que ya lo has averiguado, _por fin_? – insistió el hombrecillo dejando ir una sonrisita siniestra y burlona.

-Vete a la mierda, Peeves – le insultó ella poniéndose de pie y arreglándose el nudo de la capa. Recogió su varita y apuntó con ella al fantasma -. Acaba lo que estabas diciendo de una vez – le ordenó con voz amenazante.

-Ahora entiendo por qué los Slytherin acabáis siendo brujos oscuros – farfulló él recobrando de nuevo la postura.

Gabriela abrió momentáneamente los ojos pero se contuvo de decir nada. No podía desviar el tema.

-¿Qué construyó Madame Mudvayne? – le instó pronunciando cada palabra con firmeza.

Peeves carraspeó y se puso bien el sombrero. La miró a los ojos entrecerrando los suyos diabólicamente.

-Algo que ya hicieron en su día Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

Gabriela arrugó el ceño.

-¿Cornamenta y quién más? – preguntó desconcertada.

Peeves se rió, mofándose.

-Pregúntale a Harry Potter. Él lo sabe – susurró -. O también puedes preguntarle a Lunático. Pero – volvió a bajar la voz misteriosa y malévolamente -, lo que tu mamá hizo fue algo mucho más oscuro que lo que hicieron ellos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Dumbledore haciendo que Peeves y Gabriela dieran un respingo al mismo tiempo. Peeves desapareció rápidamente como temeroso de que el director fuera a decirle algo.

-Ya veo que Peeves ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas – sonrió el director acercándose a ella. Llevaba una bandeja de plata con lo que debía de ser el desayuno y tenía un talante tan calmado y sereno que no parecía mostrar indicios de haber escuchado nada de la misteriosa conversación entre ella y el fantasma.

-Como siempre – murmuró Gabriela advirtiendo entonces que seguía con la varita en la mano. La guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo interior de su capa y se volteó poniéndose de cara al director.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Dumbledore le acercó la bandeja y señaló un plato con trozos de chocolate como pedruscos de distintos tamaños.

-Coge uno, el chocolate es la mejor medicina que conozco – le sugirió poniéndole el plato debajo de la nariz.

Gabriela así lo hizo pero antes de llevárselo a la boca miró fijamente al mago.

-¿Qué dirá el Ministerio ahora que estoy aquí? – preguntó.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y sonrió de un modo que casi parecía infantil.

-Nada – respondió, dejando el plato en la bandeja y la bandeja sobre una mesita redonda. Levantó una copa -. ¿Zumo de calabaza?

-¿Nada? – exclamó Gabriela confusa, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de a qué podría saber el zumo de calabaza.

-En efecto – respondió Dumbledore con su acostumbrada calma, tal y como si estuviera haciendo un comentario neutral sobre el tiempo -. No puede decir nada puesto que nadie del Ministerio lo sabe.

Gabriela abrió la boca para decir algo lo suficientemente alto como para que sonase como una reprimenda, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Snape cuando fue a buscarla a Londres. Ya en ese momento estaba claro que el Ministerio no sabía nada, y si pensaba en el modo sigiloso en que Lupin la había llevado por el castillo aún estaba más claro que el Ministerio seguía sin saberlo y seguiría sin saberlo. 

-¿Y si se enteran? – preguntó entonces muy seria -. Cornelius Fudge fue bastante firme en su petición de alejamiento y no quiero tener problemas con el Ministerio de Magia. Si alguien se va de la lengua…

-Puedo asegurarte que ningún profesor se irá de la lengua – le aseguró el director -. Pruébalo – dijo refiriéndose al zumo de calabaza -, te gustará.

Gabriela cogió la copa que le ofrecía más para que dejase el tema de la calabaza que porque quisiera probarlo.

-Pero cualquier alumno podría haberme visto – Gabriela puso énfasis a la palabra "alumno" -. Los mismos que hicieron que el ministro me pidiera que me fuera.

Dumbledore alzó sus pobladas cejas blancas en aquel momento y puso una expresión que podía ser leída como si él también supiera quién había dado la señal de alarma al Ministerio. Gabriela esperó pacientemente que no le preguntara porque si lo hacía ella tendría que explicarle que en cierto modo sí había intentado amenazar a Draco Malfoy…

Alguien llamó entonces a la puerta.

-Oh – exclamó Dumbledore corriendo hacia ésta -, por fin tenemos la solución a nuestros problemas – comentó al abrirla.

Gabriela se giró hacia la puerta con una posición forzada. Quería ver de quién se trataba pero la amplia figura de Dumbledore le impedía la vista.

-Gracias – le escuchó decir desde el rellano de la puerta -. Date prisa, tu clase está a punto de empezar – dijo infundiendo a sus palabras cierto tono suave de orden.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta y al volverse hacia Gabriela ésta vio que en sus manos llevaba algo de color gris plateado y brillante, como una manta muy fina doblada.

-Ésta es la solución – dijo como si acabara de descorchar una botella de champán al desliar la manta, sacudiéndola delicadamente delante de los ojos de Gabriela.

-Estupendo – murmuró ella aún con la copa de zumo de calabaza en una mano y el duro trozo de chocolate en la otra -. ¿Qué es?

-Está claro ¿no? – dijo Dumbledore acercándose a ella y mostrando aquel brillante tejido como si se tratara de algo muy esperado -. Es una capa invisible.

Sin previo aviso, el mago dejó caer el ligero tejido sobre los hombros de la chica y Gabriela se encontró que delante de sus ojos una parte de su propio brazo había desaparecido por completo bajo la capa. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder el control y que el zumo de calabaza se vertiera fuera de la copa que sujetaba su brazo ya medio invisible.

-¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Con ella no corres ningún peligro de que alguien te vea.

Gabriela siguió observando con atención y asombro la parte visible de su cuerpo y la parte que quedaba invisible bajo la capa. Automáticamente, se llevó la copa de zumo de calabaza a los labios y se la bebió en tres rápidos tragos. Lo que fuera con tal de sentir que seguía despierta.

**Notas a los reviewers: **(a los que espero que les guste el nuevo título)

Gwen de Merilon: Estás escribiendo un fic ¿verdad? (¿basado en Remus quizás? ;P) Lo vi de refilón (dándome también cuenta que tiene el mismo título que una historia original que estoy escribiendo *guiño*), por lo que aún no le he echado el ojo... pero prometo hacerlo XD Ehmn... Cuidado con las babas y las electrocuciones ^^

Warius: Me preguntó a qué te referirás con que Gabriela tenía que haberle disparado "algo" a Remus... Y a mí también me gusta Snape, ¿como pareja para Gaby? No, como _otra_ cosa... jejeje

Yoko: La verdad es que te echaba de menos *^^* Sobre tus preguntas, una ya está bien respondida (por supuesto, la abuela de Gaby era la madre de Helena :P) y lo que hace especial a Gabriela es que ella también es un misterio (menuda soy hoy para escribiros, la navidad me afecta demasiado -__-). Respecto al lobo... ¿acaso dudas de que ya lo haya eliminado de mi historia? XDD

Rinoa Diggory-Malfoy (;P) ¡El review más largo de toda tu historia, gal! ^^ ¿Qué tal los exámenes? (yo los míos, los VIE_, aka. very important exams_, los tengo a finales de enero T__T) *preparando una tetera de agua hirviendo* ¿Tienes algo más que decir en contra de Snape? *cof cof* En mi opinión, yo creo que Remus _quería_ que Gabriela _supiera_...mmm... cosas. Y en realidad le recordó a Hagrid lo de las clases para quedarse a solas con ella (como en este capi). Quizás haya más conexión entre la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid y la chimenea de la casa de Helena Mudvayne de lo que crees *misterious look* Sobre los votos a "Mejor fanfiction en proceso" tienes que registrarte primero para poder votar, aunque, si he de ser sincera, me importa un pepino tener muchos votos o pocos en concursos de este estilo aka. "voto a quien conozco aunque no haya leído nada"; lo que de verdad me importaba era no tener 0 votos.

Katie Granger (que debe ser familia de Hermione ^^): ¡Yuuujuuu! Una de las mías, es decir, "una amante de los dolores de cabeza". Ven, ven, podemos compartir mis aspirinas *risas de entusiasmo*

Nimph: Tiemblo ante tu petición de "acción" porque me haces pensar /muy/ mal (¿Qué esperabais? Soy una futura psicóloga, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser viciosa...*sorbo*)

Selenia: Do you know that i was trying to translate it in English but i gave up? -__-U I don't possess enough vocabulary to success in it... But i swear you that "_Caparoja; ravens & wolves_" will be posted in ff.net!! *plucks up courage* And... you know /very/ well Gaby's personality ^___^

Rakshah: ¡Adivinaste, adivinaste! ^^ Voy a tener que poner acertijos mucho más difíciles... ñij-ñij

Mavy: *Irene besa en la mejilla a su sis por su acto de presencia siempre solemnemente esperado y le recuerda que tiene el cap. 24 de "Luna llena" para su deleite* Chu!

Arabella: En realidad supongo a qué "ella" te refieres, pero me abstengo de decir nada como tú lo haces (¡malaaaa! que ni siquiera se ha dignado a decirme quién cree que es el padre....*struggles*) más que nada porque no quiero adelantar acontecimientos y menos aún desinflar ilusiones (las tuyas, por ejemplo ^^). By the way, lo de "-chan" es un apelativo cariñoso *^^*

**A todos:** ¿Ya es oficial que el 5º libro saldrá en mayo u otra vez vuelve a ser una estrategia de marketing para mantenernos más en vilo? O.o

**A todos otra vez:** ¡¡Votad por Ralph Fiennes para los que lo queráis como Remus Lupin en la 3ª película!! http://www.salleurl.edu/~tm05301/campaign.htm


	17. 17: El misterioso comportamiento del cua...

** 17. El misterioso comportamiento del cuaderno**

Verdaderamente aquello la estaba divirtiendo más de lo que había imaginado. Era una sensación francamente morbosa la de saber que nadie podía verte, ni siquiera aunque estuvieras a pocos centímetros de cara a una persona. Gabriela se sujetó con fuerza la capa invisible para asegurarse de que no le resbalara por la cabeza y los hombros hacia abajo y siguió caminando a través de los corredores y pasillos de Hogwarts. 

_-¿Es suya? – le había preguntado a Albus Dumbledore poco después de haberse tragado el trozo de chocolate que amenazaba con derretirse en su mano._

_-No – había respondido él -. El dueño es un alumno de Hogwarts._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Creo que ya le conoces: Harry Potter._

Gabriela apretó entonces el paso intentando preguntarse dónde estaría Harry Potter y sus dos increíbles amigos Ron y Hermione; desestimando el consejo del director de quedarse en su habitación y no aventurarse por los pasillos del castillo sola. 

_-Es mejor que esperes a que haya un profesor contigo. Le he pedido a Lupin que…_

_-¿No irá a ponerme ahora un guardaespaldas, no? – gruñó Gabriela interrumpiéndola súbitamente y entrecerrando los ojos con aspecto molesto -. Ya van tres veces que me atacan y ustedes siempre llegan tarde. Además, no me fío de ese profesor._

_-¿Lupin?_

_-El mismo._

_Dumbledore alzó las cejas y sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad más brillante._

_-¿Aún sabiendo que él ya te ha protegido antes?_

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó ella con un deje entre incrédulo y huraño._

_-Que no han sido sólo tres las veces en las que te has encontrado en problemas._

_Gabriela reflexionó por unos momentos. Podía contar con los dedos las veces en las que algo o alguien la había atacado (todas ellas con resultados más o menos graves, como el ataque del boggart) y encontró que, al contrario de lo que Dumbledore decía, Remus Lupin en realidad nunca había actuado de guardaespaldas en ninguna de esas situaciones. Exceptuando quizás…_

_Gabriela parpadeó embarazosamente._

_Exceptuando quizás aquella mañana en la cabaña de Hagrid en la que Fang había estado a punto de descubrirla en su escondite debajo de la cama…_

_Imposible._

_Advirtió que Dumbledore acababa de dejar escapar un sonido que había sido como una risita ahogada. Fingió toser y luego prosiguió intentando ponerse más serio:_

_-Comprenderás que con todo lo que ha pasado no voy a permitir que merodees sola por el castillo._

_"¿Y entonces para qué me da la capa invisible?", farfulló Gabriela internamente mordiéndose la lengua._

_-Es por tu bien, Gabriela. No vayas sola – añadió Dumbledore acentuando con gravedad la negación._

_Gabriela chasqueó la lengua y se irguió de hombros. Seguía sin gustarle la idea del guardaespaldas fuese Lupin o no. _

_-Está bien. Con guardaespaldas entonces, pero no servirá de nada._

_"Porque pienso hacer lo que me dé la gana."_

Y lo había hecho. Había esperado unas horas en su habitación (descubriendo ilusionada que el traje negro y la chaqueta del cuello de plumas que había dejado en su anterior visita habían sido reparados con esmero y parecían como nuevos) para finalmente salir de la pequeña torre y adentrarse en la vida estudiantil de Hogwarts a espaldas de Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Ouch! – escuchó que gritaba un chico de repente y Gabriela, en menos de una fracción de segundo se vio lanzada contra el suelo. Alguien acababa de chocar precipitadamente con su espalda.

Gabriela se apresuró a asegurarse de que no se había quedado con medio cuerpo fuera de la capa y que el cuaderno no le había caído del regazo y se puso rápidamente de pie. Al mirar hacia atrás vio a un chico de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo rollos de pergaminos y libros esparcidos por doquier. Tenía una cara redonda y colorada, pero sin duda amistosa. Se hubiera ofrecido de buena gana a ayudarle si no fuera porque no debían verla…

De repente sintió una extraña vibración en su regazo.

-¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Longbottom! – gritó Snape que se acercaba rápidamente al lugar del estropicio.

El chico se puso aún más colorado y empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Al menos demuestra que eres más rápido recogiendo que pensando, señor Longbottom – le reprendió el profesor Snape cuando llegó a su lado. Se lo quedó mirando desde su altura con un gesto de enorme desaprobación.

Y el temblor en sus manos se hizo más considerable y la sonrisa retorcida en los labios de Snape más notoria. Gabriela se mordió el labio para sofocar un insulto. "Hijo de…". No lo pudo evitar, dio dos zancadas, se colocó justo al lado del profesor, levantó la pierna derecha y la dejó caer con toda la fuerza que pudo sobre la punta del zapato que asomaba por debajo de su larga y amplia túnica negra, clavando sin compasión alguna el prominente tacón de su bota en él. El consecuente grito de Snape no se hizo esperar, varias palabras entrecortadas y sin sentido salieron de su boca mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera cojo (que lo estaría durante un rato a juzgar por su expresión de dolor).

Gabriela aprovechó el momento para arrodillarse al lado del chico.

-Lárgate antes de que descargue su furia sobre ti – le susurró en el oído en voz muy baja para que el profesor no la advirtiera y lo suficientemente clara para que él la entendiera.

El chico levantó bruscamente la cabeza, pero al no ver a nadie se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Gabriela volvió a sentir una nueva sacudida en su regazo. Parecía como si el cuaderno de su madre vibrase con vida propia. Rápidamente se volvió entonces hacia el profesor, que ahora había sacado su varita y apuntaba con ella su pie.

-¡_Indolor_! – le escuchó gruñir.

Y siguió el mismo camino que el alumno dando largas zancadas y haciendo ondear con furia su túnica tras él. El hechizo le había quitado el dolor del pie, pero aún tenía una mueca de malestar en su rostro, los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido y una mirada tan asesina que si sus ojos fueran de fuego habría quemado todo el castillo. Gabriela se llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo una carcajada. 

Afortunadamente, el astuto profesor no había reparado en su invisibilidad y Gabriela aún se aventuró más a seguirlo por el corredor. No tardó en darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia las mazmorras. Fue entonces cuando vio a Harry y a Ron, estaban en la entrada del aula que reconoció enseguida como la de Pociones conversando con el chico que había tropezado con ella. Tanto él como su compañero pelirrojo parecían aguantar las risas ante lo que Longbottom les contaba, pero al advertir la presencia cada vez más cercana del profesor Snape se apresuraron a entrar en la clase. 

"Mierda", murmuró Gabriela para sí misma pensando que acababa de perder una oportunidad de oro para hablar con él. El cuaderno había emitido también otra extraña y leve vibración…

¡PLAM!

El golpe le hizo dar un respingo y se encontró casi sin quererlo dentro del aula y con la puerta cerrada a su espalda. 

-Abrid vuestros libros por la página 115 – ordenó la fría voz de Snape dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo delante de la clase y haciendo que todos los cuchicheos y risitas de los alumnos desaparecieran al instante.

Gabriela buscó nerviosa a Harry entre las mesas y casi sin proponérselo se encontró con Draco Malfoy. Si hubiera tenido una piedra en la mano se la habría tirado a la cabeza. Sacudió el pensamiento de su cerebro y volvió a concentrarse en buscar a Harry. Lo encontró en la segunda fila a la derecha del pasillo y se encaminó hacia su mesa, moviéndose sigilosamente mientras la voz de Snape continuaba hablando subiendo y bajando de tono como si estuviera recitando un poema, su voz suave y gélida al mismo tiempo.

-Harry – susurró muy bajo inclinándose sobre la mesa y sobre su oído, dando gracias a Dios de que estuviera en la esquina de la fila y no en el medio.

Lo vio arrugar la nariz y mirar a Ron a su lado.

-Harry – repitió del mismo modo.

Y Harry se giró hacia atrás, entrecerró más los ojos confusamente y volvió a mirar a Ron que tenía los ojos pegados a su libro como si no entendiese lo que leía. Gabriela decidió utilizar un medio más contundente para atraer su atención y le pellizcó el brazo por debajo de la capa.

-Au – gimió Harry.

Media clase se volvió hacia él incluyendo al profesor Snape que le lanzó una afilada y mortal mirada.

-¿Puedo pedirte permiso para continuar, señor Potter? – preguntó Severus Snape con ácido sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, profesor – se disculpó él bajando rápidamente la cabeza hacia su libro y acariciándose la parte del brazo en la que había recibido el pellizco.

Cuando Snape reanudó su discurso Harry se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Gabriela con curiosidad.

-¿Señorita Mudvayne? – preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Menos mal que por fin me haces caso – suspiró aliviada Gabriela.

-¿Lleva la capa invisible? – Harry tenía la cabeza aún inclinada sobre el libro para que Snape no le viera.

-Sí – le respondió Gabriela casi de rodillas en el suelo -. Por cierto, gracias por prestármela. Necesito que me respondas a unas preguntas.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Harry desconcertado y mirando de reojo al profesor que apuntaba algo en la pizarra.

-Es muy importante – Gabriela se acercó más a él hasta que estuvieron hombro con hombro -. Necesito que me digas quiénes son – hizo una pausa para intentar recordar los nombres pero le fue imposible recordarlos todos.

-¿Quiénes son quienes? – preguntó Harry pegando más la nariz al libro.

-¿Cornamenta te suena de algo?

Y Harry abrió los ojos tras sus gafas.

-Claro – levantó un poco la voz involuntariamente, pero todo el mundo estaba ocupado tomando notas para darse cuenta.

-Y… y… - Gabriela se mordió los labios -. Lu... Lu…

-¿Lunático?

-Eso – se controló para no elevar la voz -. Y hay dos más pero no los recuerdo… ¿Les conoces? – preguntó apresuradamente.

Y Harry asintió deliberadamente.

-Ellos fueron los que hicieron el Mapa del Merodeador – le explicó.

-¿El mapa que me enseñaste?

Harry asintió e hizo como si estuviera tomando notas.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarles?

Harry se quedó durante un rato en silencio quizás pensando en la respuesta más adecuada. Finalmente miró de nuevo hacia donde provenía la voz de Gabriela y susurró:

-Lunático es el profesor Lupin.

Gabriela se sujetó al borde de la mesa para no caerse.

-¿Qué?

Y en ese preciso instante, el cuaderno vibró con más fuerza que las anteriores veces. Se produjo un repentino estrépito y Harry y Gabriela dirigieron sus miradas hacia la fuente del ruido. Delante de la clase, Snape aparecía encogido, apoyado con una mano a su mesa de trabajo. Varios de sus frascos habían caído al suelo causando aquel estrépito que había hecho alzarse de sus pupitres a más de media clase. Los alumnos lo observaban sorprendidos y casi con miedo. Su rostro, cubierto en parte por los mechones lacios de su cabello negro, estaba más pálido que nunca y se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con tal gravedad que parecía que se le hubiera roto. Con esa postura atravesó dando amplias y rápidas zancadas el pasillo de la clase y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Seguid trabajando! – les gritó Snape sin volverse, frenando de golpe todos los cuchicheos que aumentaron el doble cuando éste desapareció tras la puerta del aula.

Gabriela se giró rápidamente hacia Harry y Ron, los dos se habían quedado con los ojos abiertos.

-Se estaba sujetando el brazo izquierdo – le escuchó entonces murmurar a Ron con una expresión de pánico en sus ojos.

-Ya lo sé – murmuró a su vez Harry con los músculos de sus mejillas muy tensos.

Gabriela no se lo pensó dos veces y salió también corriendo del aula. Nadie escuchó el repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre la piedra del suelo, nadie escuchó ni vio la puerta abrirse y cerrarse sola. La conmoción era tan alta que Gabriela estaba segura de que podía haber gritado y nadie se habría enterado. Corrió durante un rato pero enseguida vislumbró la figura de negro de Severus Snape al doblar una esquina, apoyado contra uno de los muros la cabeza alzada y los ojos mirando hacia el techo. Respiraba dificultosamente y continuaba sujetándose el brazo con fuerza.

Gabriela se acercó a él despacio, sin hacer ruido, y tratando de no prestar atención a las cada vez más frecuentes y misteriosas vibraciones de su cuaderno. Cuando estuvo a poco más de medio metro de distancia le vio remangarse la manga de la túnica hasta el codo, descubriendo un antebrazo de piel cetrina como su cara con algo parecido a un tatuaje en él. Gabriela se aproximó más aún, fijándose en el dibujo y estudiándolo hasta que finalmente Snape se bajó la manga y recuperó su postura recta. Alzó en ese momento la vista y lo miró a la cara, los ojos de Snape habían bajado del techo y se encontraban ahora fijos en la pared que tenía en frente de él.

-Es un aviso – lo oyó murmurar con voz ronca, sin pestañear.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que él volviera a hablar.

-Tampoco que esté a salvo aquí – dijo con voz cansina en respuesta a una pregunta invisible.

Y diciendo aquello se giró de cara a Gabriela, haciendo que ésta retrocediera un paso creyendo que acababa de descubrirla. Sin embargo, Snape pasó por su lado sin mirarla y recorrió el camino de vuelta hacia su clase dando largas zancadas como era su costumbre.

A solas por fin, Gabriela se apoyó en el mismo tramo de pared en el que había estado hacía varios segundos el profesor de Pociones. El cuaderno, que aguantaba ahora contra su cadera, parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Desconcertada, fijó su vista delante de ella y aguardó, reflexionando. ¿Por qué diablos vibraba ahora como un móvil silenciado? Además, acababa de ver a Snape hablando con alguien (o algo), de eso estaba segura. Con un ser que él podía ver y ella no. O eso, o que Severus Snape sufría alucinaciones causadas por la adicción a alguna sustancia creada en su laboratorio si hacía caso de su corto conocimiento muggle.

-¿Hay alguien? – preguntó en voz baja, aunque sabía que era una total estupidez de su parte.

El repentino y estridente graznido de Paris fue la única respuesta que recibió. Gabriela levantó rápidamente la cabeza y lo vio volando en círculos sobre ella.

-Shh – le indicó mirando nerviosa a un lado y otro del corredor, con temor a que alguien apareciese de improvisto -. Vas a hacer que me descubran, imbécil – murmuró entre dientes.

Sacó una mano por debajo de la capa invisible para que se apoyara en ella y lo introdujo bajo la capa. Una vez con ella en el interior de la capa Paris cerró por fin el pico.

-Yo a ti también tendría que hacerte algunas preguntas ¿sabes? – le regañó en voz baja -. Aún no sé si eras tú el pajarraco que vino a hacerme una peligrosa visita a Londres… ¡Au! 

El súbito y fuerte picotazo que Paris le dio en el labio inferior la calló de golpe y una creciente aglomeración de voces y pasos le impidió volver a hablar para insultarle por el daño que le había hecho. Tuvo que pegarse a la pared para evitar que un amplio grupo de estudiantes la pisotearan. Por sus caras animadas y su tema de conversación parecía claro que justo acababan de salir de una clase, concretamente de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Gabriela apretó al cuervo contra su pecho para evitar que fuera a moverse y a salir volando en tan serio momento y, a ras de pared, atravesó el corredor en dirección contraria a la que seguían los alumnos con el oscuro uniforme de Hogwarts. Enseguida encontró el aula de la cual salían y se precipitó hacia la puerta deseando que el profesor Lupin aún siguiera dentro. 

Sonrió aliviada al verlo aún sobre su escritorio recogiendo sus cosas y aguardó hasta que los últimos estudiantes que quedaban se marcharan para pasar al interior del aula. Cerró la puerta firmemente y él siguió recogiendo y metiendo sus libros dentro de su maletín como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Profesor Remus Lupin – le llamó ella entonces resueltamente.

El profesor la miró directamente a los ojos, aún a través de la capa invisible que la cubría, y dijo como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus alumnos:

-¿Así que saltándose las órdenes del director, señorita Mudvayne?

Gabriela se desprendió de la capa y, al hacerlo, Paris salió volando y aterrizó sobre la mesa del profesor. 

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso, profesor? – dijo con fingida inocencia.

-Mi instinto – respondió él con una mueca en sus labios que trataban de ser una media sonrisa. Había dejado de ordenar sus cosas y ahora la observaba con leve severidad. En cierto modo, parecía enfadado de que ella estuviera en aquel preciso instante allí y no en su dormitorio. 

Gabriela se irguió de hombros.

-Puede regañarme si eso le hará sentirse mejor después – se burló -, pero ¿cree que me permitirá hablar antes con el señor Lunático?

La frase tuvo la reacción que Gabriela esperaba. Lupin estaba sorprendido, pero no se movió ni un centímetro y siguió de pie en su escritorio.

-Veo que el pajarito no me ha mentido – murmuró ella acercándose a la mesa y dejando sobre ella el cuaderno -. ¿Así que es usted el del apodo de Lunático?

El profesor siguió en silencio y Gabriela prosiguió, siempre con cierta cautela y atenta a cualquiera de sus movimientos:

-Una vez – comenzó apoyando una mano en el borde de su mesa y mirándole directamente a los ojos – me habló de su grupo de amigos del colegio. Cuatro en total incluyéndole a usted si no me equivoco. Quizás el típico grupito de alumnos que siempre se meten en problemas… - hizo una pausa esperando a que Lupin dijera algo, pero él seguía tan quieto como una estatua y Gabriela ya empezaba a temerse que debería sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos.

De repente, contuvo el aliento: ¿y si en realidad Harry le había tomado el pelo y él no era el tal Lunático y tan sólo estaba esperando a que ella acabara de hablar para reírse en su cara? Tragó saliva y estudió su mirada con precaución.

-Sabe qué es el Mapa del Merodeador ¿verdad? – preguntó finalmente. 

Y a continuación, y para sorpresa de Gabriela, el profesor Lupin se sentó tranquilamente en su silla y sacó de uno de los cajones laterales de su escritorio un pergamino enrollado y viejo. Lo deslió dejándolo sobre la superficie de la mesa y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento con los codos sobre los brazos de la silla. 

-¿Y? – preguntó Gabriela mirando el pergamino grande y cuadrado de soslayo.

-Saque su varita y apunte al pergamino – Gabriela le dirigió una mirada desconcertada pero aún así hizo lo que él dijo -. Y ahora diga: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

La joven arrugó el entrecejo.

-Haga lo que le digo – añadió el profesor tranquilizándola.

-Me está haciendo pensar muy pero que muy mal – murmuró ella tocando con la punta de su varita el pergamino y casi poniendo los ojos en blanco al pronunciar la insulsa frase.

Sorprendentemente, como si se tratara de una araña que filaba su tela fueron apareciendo poco a poco largas y entrecruzadas líneas sobre el papel hasta que finalmente la telaraña tomó aspecto de un mapa: el mismo mapa que Harry le mostró en el túnel secreto. En la parte superior del mapa leyó algo que no había leído en aquella ocasión: _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos, están orgullosos de presentar_ "EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR".

Gabriela se apresuró a cogerlo y acercárselo a los ojos.

-¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Ustedes hicieron esto! – exclamó -. Un mapa con todos los pasajes secretos de Hogwarts… – de repente se interrumpió y dejó el mapa sobre la mesa, estudiando con agudeza al profesor que la miraba expectante -. ¿Cómo es que lo tiene usted? – preguntó entonces alzando una ceja.

Él sonrió con su típica sonrisa de profesor.

-Digamos que se lo confisqué al dueño esta misma mañana – fue su escueta respuesta.

-O sea que Harry se ha quedado sin mapa – murmuró ella, tentada de coger el viejo pergamino y salir corriendo del aula para devolvérselo al chico, pero teniendo al profesor tan cerca supuso que sería del todo imposible salir airosa.

-Sólo hasta final de curso. Es mi deber pensar en el bienestar de mis alumnos, señorita Mudvayne – explicó él, vehemente, levantándose de la silla -, así que supondrá que no voy a dejarla coger el mapa y salir corriendo para devolvérselo a Harry Potter ¿no?

Gabriela entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en…

-Instinto.

Su respuesta sólo consiguió que Gabriela lo mirara con más desconfianza y cuidado. No fue hasta después de un minuto de silencio que Gabriela volvió a hablar. Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa, al lado del pergamino que mostraba el mapa y enrolló la capa invisible sobre su regazo. Se fijó en que Lupin estaba mirando el cuaderno cuando ella volvió a levantar la vista hacia él. No deparó en que Lupin se fijaba en los aún perceptibles diminutos rastros de sangre de la cubierta que habían quedado después de que Gabriela lo limpiara con esmero. Para atraer su atención colocó una mano sobre el mapa, justo sobre los motes de los cuatro amigos.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? – preguntó cuando la mirada del profesor volvió a cruzarse con la suya.

Pero fue justo después de haber hecho la pregunta que Gabriela estuvo segura que el profesor de Defensa no se la respondería. Y no lo hizo.

-Será mejor que se vaya, Dumbledore viene hacia aquí – dijo entonces señalando en el mapa una mota de tinta que se dirigía hacia el aula en la que estaban. Gabriela, con algo de angustia retorciéndose dentro de su estómago, contó los pasos que le quedaban para aparecer por la puerta.

"Maldita sea", se mordió el labio. "Ahora no. Ahora no."

Miró insistentemente al profesor. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… Lupin tocó entonces con su varita el pergamino y los trazos del mapa desaparecieron al instante quedándose el papel en blanco. 

-No – su voz fue más que un ruego cuando Lupin hizo un ademán de querer enrollar el pergamino. Gabriela se abalanzó sobre su mano, reteniéndole por la muñeca -. Espere un momento – y la capa invisible se le escurrió hasta el suelo.

No se fijó en la extraña mirada de Lupin, que era una mezcla de sorpresa, sonrisa y tristeza. Miraba hacia la puerta, nerviosa. Se inclinó rápidamente sobre la mesa, aún sujetándole de la mano y tirando inconscientemente de ella para que Remus se acercara.

-Peeves me dijo que Madame Mudvayne hizo algo que ustedes hicieron. ¿Se refería al mapa? – le estiraba con firmeza de la manga de su túnica -. ¿Usted lo sabe? ¿Sabe si es un mapa como el de sus amigos lo que hizo? 

Se volvió asustada hacia la puerta, creía haber escuchado un ruido y pensaba que Dumbledore ya estaba dentro del aula, pero la puerta seguía cerrada. Al volverse nuevamente hacia Lupin éste estaba ahora a su lado y recogía la capa invisible del suelo. La estiró y, rodeándola con los brazos, se la colgó de los hombros. Gabriela se puso tan rígida como una estatua de hielo al sentirle tan cerca y más aún al advertir que las manos del profesor se ciñeron entorno a sus hombros y no se separaban. Su propia mano fue directa hacia el bolsillo del interior de su capa, preparada para sacar la varita si fuera necesario.

Lupin aproximó su rostro al suyo hasta que quedaron a menos de un palmo de distancia. Gabriela ya tenía la varita en la mano bajo la capa, pero era incapaz de recordar algún hechizo de los que se sabía. Sintiéndose inútil, lo miró directamente a los ojos y casi pudo verse reflejada en ellos. Percibió su respiración y por un instante los dos respiraron al compás. 

-_Caparoja_ abandonó Hogwarts en la misma época en que nosotros estudiábamos la forma de crear el mapa – dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio y al romperlo, Gabriela abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

-¿Ella no sabía nada del Mapa del Merodeador, entonces? – preguntó con un desánimo que se notó incluso en su tono de voz.

Se sintió como una investigadora cuyas hipótesis a priori habían sido barridas como el polvo es barrido del suelo. Bajó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, hacia el espacio de suelo que quedaba entre las puntas de sus botas y los pies del profesor. Percibió la respiración de Lupin, inspirando y expirando hondamente; el aire que salió de su nariz le acarició la parte superior de la frente y al hacerlo, Gabriela entrecerró los ojos instintivamente para volver a abrirlos de golpe al darse cuenta de la sensación de extraña calidez y ligereza que había sentido por todo su cuerpo. Fue a abrir la boca para soltar algún comentario abrupto, pero en ese instante la voz de Lupin la interrumpió.

-Yo no diría que no sabía _nada_ – le escuchó murmurar y Gabriela lo miró nuevamente a los ojos -. El mapa desapareció de nuestras manos cuando estábamos finalizando nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces…

El profesor no la dejó acabar, levantó las manos de sus hombros y las llevó sobre la cabeza de Gabriela a la vez que tiraba del extremo de la capa y la cubría con ella por completo. El movimiento había sido rápido y suave, casi como una caricia. Lupin se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole silencio cuando Gabriela iba a rechistar e, inmediatamente después, la puerta del aula se abrió y ella se quedó tan quieta como le permitieron sus músculos.

-Ahora mismo voy, Dumbledore – dijo Lupin, volviéndose hacia la puerta con la serenidad de alguien que no estaba escondiendo a nadie.

-Date prisa, Remus – repuso él desde el rellano -. Estoy deseando probar el pastel que han preparado los elfos domésticos para el postre de hoy. Después te permitiré llevarle un trozo a Gabriela si te portas bien.

Gabriela arrugó la nariz.

-Qué honor, señor director – sonrió él recogiendo su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta donde el anciano le esperaba.

Y Gabriela arrugó más la nariz y no la desarrugó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos y ella estuvo por fin a solas en el aula de Defensa.

Permaneció por unos momentos inmóvil, escuchando a su alrededor. Los pasos de Lupin y Dumbledore hacía ya rato que se habían desvanecido y, al comprobar la hora en su reloj de pulsera por debajo de la capa advirtió que ya era la hora de la comida.

Segura al fin de que estaba a salvo de miradas curiosas ante el denso silencio se desprendió de la capa. Esperanzada, buscó por la mesa el pergamino viejo que escondía el Mapa del Merodeador, pero desafortunadamente no encontró nada que se le pareciera. Buscó en los cajones de su mesa, pero fue en vano. El profesor de Defensa debía haberlo guardado en su maletín y habérselo llevado.

Dirigió entonces sus ojos hacia Paris, que seguía en una esquina de la mesa más silencioso que nunca. El cuervo la contemplaba expectante, parecía esperar a que ella hiciera algo.

-¿Qué es, Paris? – suspiró ella apoyando los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa y acercando su rostro al pico del cuervo -. ¿Qué es lo que hizo la abue…

Se calló en ese mismo instante, mordiéndose repetidas veces la lengua dentro de su boca. Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, llevándose una mano a los ojos al notar nuevamente la sensación de escozor en ellos. 

"No es mi abuela, es mi madre", se dijo a sí misma sin saber exactamente si lo decía con ira o con vergüenza.

-¿Por qué he tenido que volver? – se preguntó en voz alta aún con la mano tapándole los ojos.

Había intentado convencerse de que los secretos que se cerraban entorno al nombre de Helena y al suyo propio no le importaban. Había querido fingir que nada extraño pasaba, que la que ella creía que era su abuela _era_ en verdad su abuela y que había muerto, que nadie intentaba hacerle daño. En cierto modo había querido convencerse a sí misma de que estaba loca, por eso se marchó de Hogwarts sin decir una palabra cuando aquel hombre llamado Fudge se lo pidió. Pero era imposible llevar una máscara de mentira durante tanto tiempo, al final Dumbledore tenía razón: "No se puede negar lo que en realidad es".

Gabriela apartó la mano de sus ojos rápidamente dando un repentino respingo. Había notado que algo le acariciaba la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y agudizó los oídos mirando a izquierda y derecha pero en el aula no había nadie más que ella y el cuervo… Parpadeó confusa: Paris ya no estaba en su sitio encima de la mesa.

-¿Paris? – le llamó levantándose del asiento.

Al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con el cuaderno, que había dejado sobre la mesa, abierto. Automáticamente, retrocedió un paso y notó una punzada en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se sintiera mareada. Se sujetó al respaldo de la silla para aguantar el equilibrio, pero fue imposible: cayó hacia delante y se desplomó sobre la superficie pulida del escritorio. 

-¿Qué coñ… - se interrumpió al intentar incorporarse y notar que algo tiraba de ella, impidiéndoselo. Al levantar la cabeza y ver que su mano se encontraba sobre la página abierta del cuaderno de Madame Mudvayne, Gabriela reprimió un grito de terror. No se habría asustado tanto si verdaderamente su mano se encontrara _sobre_ el cuaderno, pero su mano no estaba sobre él ¡sino _dentro_ del cuaderno! 

Tiró de su brazo tratando de liberarse, pero cuanto más fuerte tiraba la página del cuaderno más la absorbía. Tanto que llegó un momento en que Gabriela tuvo que subirse encima de la mesa porque el cuaderno ya la había engullido hasta el codo. Sudando y aún mareada, Gabriela continuó luchando por soltarse, pero incluso ella misma sabía que sería imposible. El cuaderno, abierto de par en par y tan inmóvil como si estuviera pegado a la superficie pulida de madera, mostraba el dibujo de una especie de vasija llena de adornos al estilo rococó que parecía de verdad. Hasta Gabriela creyó verla brillar cuando la página, o la vasija, se le hubo tragado el brazo entero. Y el brillo se hizo aún más intenso y plateado cuando detrás de su brazo fue su cabeza y después el resto de su cuerpo.

Gabriela cerró los ojos instintivamente al notar que su cuerpo era aspirado, pero los volvió a abrir de sopetón pocos segundos después al sentir sus caderas golpeando duramente contra el suelo.

-Serán diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

La firme voz le hizo levantarse de un salto del suelo. Miró a su alrededor, seguía en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Gabriela observó con más atención. ¿Seguro que era la clase de Defensa? Parecía más nueva, más ordenada, más limpia… Incluso había una enorme lámpara de araña en el techo.

-¿Prefieres que sean veinte?

Gabriela dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia la persona que hablaba. Se encontraba a poco menos de un metro de ella, de pie, recta como un palo de escoba y con una expresión entre desafiante y amenazante en su rostro.

-No, profesora.

El chico a quien le hablaba, rubio y de mirada frustrada, bajó la cabeza. En ese preciso instante, Gabriela reconoció en sus facciones ciertas similitudes con las de Draco Malfoy.

-No pienso permitir – continuó la profesora, con el cuello estirado – que se produzcan peleas entre casas en mi clase y menos aún entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. ¿Queda suficientemente claro, Malfoy?

-Sí, profesora – el joven apretó los puños y los dientes casi al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Filch tiene preparado el castigo adecuado para ti, así que ya puedes marcharte e ir a hacerle una visita – le indicó haciendo un ademán de despido.

Lo observó dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta sin atreverse a moverse más de un milímetro. La llamada "profesora" lo hizo en su lugar y bordeó el escritorio. Gabriela contuvo la respiración en cuanto la vio dirigirse hacia ella, sus ojos verdes relucían como antaño, como los de un gato en la noche.

Gabriela alzó la mano hacia ella.

-Abue…

Pero el resto de fonemas se le quedaron trabados en la garganta. La figura altanera de aquella mujer vestida con la misma capa roja que ella acababa de atravesarla como si tan sólo se tratara de un holograma.

Gabriela la miró desconcertada para luego mirarse a sí misma. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba? 

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la figura de Madame Mudvayne que se había sentado en su asiento y se disponía a coger la pluma del tintero para empezar a escribir. Estudió su semblante con atención. Era el mismo rostro que mostraba retratado el cuadro que había colgado en la chimenea de su casa de Londres. Maduro, pero apenas sin arrugas, más joven que el del cuadro.

¿Podía ser posible que hubiera viajado al pasado?

Se acercó más al escritorio, inclinándose sobre él. Parecía tan viva, tan fuerte… Justamente como ella siempre la recordaba. Y era guapa, cosa de la que nunca antes se había dado cuenta. ¿Sería verdad que se parecían?

-Mamá – murmuró apenas sin voz.

Y por primera vez, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran mejilla abajo sin intentar siquiera retenerlas mientras que la mujer, sentada en su mesa, seguía escribiendo como si no hubiese oído ni visto nada.

Notas de la autora:

Dicen que la noche del 5 de enero es mágica porque siempre acompaña a un amanecer cargado de regalos. Bueno, pues ésta es mi magia para vosotros. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Selenia: Remus /is/ cute, well, actually we still don't know how cute he can be *breathes deeply* But the feeling Gaby has for Snape is not *cof* lust *cof* but something closer to the hate... I like Harry (and the other guys) treating she with respect: Gaby is older than Harry and she is a psychology graduated, her expression says "respect me and i'll be good with you" ;P

Nimph: *leyendo con atención sus preguntas* Mmm... como se acerca el final de las vacaciones y posiblemente tarde más en actualizar este fic a causa de los grandes problemas que me esperan en cuanto se reanuden las clases voy a "dejar caer" unos pequeños comentarios todos para ti: a) la licantropía puede verse, pero también "no verse"; b) hay animagos que están registrados y animagos que nunca lo estuvieron; y c) si hay un "debajo de la cama", puede que también haya un "dentro de la cama". Por supuesto, pienso traducir la trilogía de "Darkness and Light" entera ^^

Arabella: Vas bien encaminada en tus suposiciones, aunque te equivocas en una cosa... Lo que creó Madame Mudvayne es algo bastante tenebroso je, je, je....

Merak: Hay una cosa que es necesaria para leer este fic y es: paciencia ^^U

Mavy: Tú si que sabes lanzarme indirectas ¿eh? XDDD

Rinoa: *que seguramente estará dando saltos por la escenita de Snape* Las respuestas a tus preguntas en los siguientes capítulos... Espero comentarios sobre la otra escenita entre Gaby y Lupin ;P

Lali: ¿Al final Nimph consiguió convencerte? ¿Seguro que quieres "volverte loca" con este fic? Piénsalo bien, aún no es demasiado tarde... ¿o sí? O.o La verdad es que me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, eso sube más mi ego ^^

Rakshah: Cof, cof... creo que voy a empezar a ejercitar mis piernas para "correr" cuando sea necesario ^^U A mí me encantaría que fuera Fiennes el que hiciera de Lupin, pero lo veo casi un sueño... se supone que Lupin tiene unos 35 años en el tercer libro y Fiennes aparenta ser más joven... aaargh!

Gwen: Tengo la sensación de que ni tú ni yo ganaremos en lo de "nuestro hombre ideal" como Remus Lupin en la próxima peli T__T Me gustaría ver tu reacción cuando leyeses cierta parte de este capi como le he dicho a tu sister ^^

Yoko: GRACIAS ^^

Warius: Otro que utiliza la zona de reviews para anunciarse *carcajadas* No puedo responder *mordiéndose la lengua* no puedo responder a las preguntas y mira que me gustaría... a veces las cosas son más obvias de lo que creéis ^^


	18. 18: Nudos

** 18. Nudos**

Gabriela se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta. 

-Adelante – dijo Helena Mudvayne sin despegar su vista del pergamino.

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico de unos once años de cabello negro, piel entre blanca y cetrina y aspecto algo enclenque.

-¿Has acabado ya tu castigo? – preguntó Madame Mudvayne que continuaba escribiendo con afán sin mirarle.

-Sí, profesora – la voz era casi un susurro.

-Pues acércate y entrégamelo.

El chico caminó lentamente hacia el fondo de la clase, con las manos cerradas entorno a un pergamino enrollado y apretándolo contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo. Se detuvo enfrente de la mesa y lo dejó encima. En ese momento, Mudvayne soltó la pluma y se lo quedó mirando fijamente inclinándose un poco hacia delante con los codos sobre la mesa.

-No creo que Malfoy sea un gran ejemplo a seguir, Severus – dijo ella entonces con expresión severa.

Gabriela, al escuchar pronunciar el nombre del profesor de Pociones se fijó más en el chico, sobre todo en la mirada asustadiza de sus ojos color azabache.

-¿Severus? – repitió ella incrédulamente arrugando un poco la nariz.

-No malgastes tu inteligencia así – la voz de Madame Mudvayne se suavizó repentinamente -. Deberías empezar a pensar por ti mismo antes de que alguien como Malfoy y sus abusones lo hagan por ti. 

El chico hizo una mera inclinación de cabeza y la profesora le indicó que podía marcharse. Gabriela estaba sorprendida, sorprendida de ver a la que ella había creído su abuela estricta y mandona durante sus veintidós años de vida hablando de aquella forma a un joven Severus Snape tímido y retraído. 

Ahora estaba más segura que nunca que había ido a parar al pasado.

-¿Su chico favorito de la nueva promoción de Hogwarts, profesora Mudvayne?

Gabriela giró súbitamente la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz y se encontró con un hombre, que parecía haber aparecido por arte de magia apoyado sobre uno de los pupitres del aula. Era un hombre esbelto y atractivo: tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros y una tez morena adornada por una perfecta barbita de chivo. Y fue precisamente aquella barba lo que le hizo a Gabriela reconocerlo enseguida. Su retrato, espléndidamente trazado, se encontraba plasmado en el cuaderno de dibujo de su madre junto a su extraño nombre: Dagon Menteur.

Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Madame Mudvayne y se encontró con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Algo en contra de Severus Snape? – preguntó ella con cierta mordacidad pero sin borrar aquella brillante sonrisa de su boca.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Algo que no sea que es un enclenque, un cobarde y que se deja dominar por los demás? – comentó con burla. Gabriela frunció el entrecejo al escuchar más claramente su voz. Su acento era extraño, como el fruto de una mezcla extremadamente armoniosa entre el inglés británico y el francés bretón; sin embargo, no era aquella armonía perfecta lo más extraño de todo. Lo verdaderamente insólito era la sensación de que aquélla no era la primera vez que Gabriela escuchaba su voz.

En ese momento, Madame Mudvayne se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia él.

-Aprenderá. Es inteligente, lo que le convierte en uno de los pocos Slytherins con cerebro en toda la historia de Hogwarts desde Salazar Slytherin.

Dagon Menteur se rió.

-Ya veo la gran opinión que tiene de sus chicos, jefa de la Casa Slytherin – se mofó.

-Soy realista, señor Menteur – se detuvo cuando estuvieron cara a cara -. Además, no olvide que soy profesora y que…

-Su deber es buscar diamantes en bruto para hacerles brillar – continuó Menteur descruzando los brazos y cogiéndola tan firmemente de la cintura que Gabriela contuvo la respiración.

El corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez al ver con gran desconcierto cómo Madame Mudvayne se dejaba arrastrar hacia él y los dos cuerpos quedaron pegados uno contra el otro. Gabriela se llevó una mano a la boca justo en el momento en que ella alzaba la cabeza y Menteur inclinaba la suya, y se mordió casi sin darse cuenta uno de los dedos cuando los respectivos labios se encontraron convirtiendo el contacto inicial en más que un profundo beso.

Gabriela retrocedió con rapidez hacia el escritorio, dándoles la espalda.

-Quiero salir de aquí – se encontró murmurando, buscando nerviosa entre los pergaminos y libros de encima de la mesa algo que se pareciese al cuaderno forrado de piel. Pero era en vano, nada de lo que movía se apartaba, todo lo que tocaba lo atravesaba: como un vulgar holograma. ¡Y no había ni rastro del dichoso cuaderno!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Gabriela dio un respingo y se giró inmediatamente. El lugar en el que ahora se encontraba era distinto, oscuro y húmedo como las… ¿_mazmorras_? No, pero aquel lugar no eran las mazmorras de Hogwarts, ni tan siquiera eran mazmorras. En realidad parecía más bien una cueva. Retrocedió rápidamente hacia un lado al percibir que una figura alta se abalanzaba sobre ella. Iba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una amplia capa, pero no era a ella a quién buscaba. De repente su brazo se alzó y se posó bruscamente sobre otra figura que también iba cubierta, agarrándola fuertemente de un hombro.

-¿_Qué_ diablos estás haciendo? 

Y Gabriela reconoció la voz de Madame Mudvayne teñida de ira, pero también de desesperación. Lo que a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido una amenaza a ella le pareció más que nunca un imploro. Mudvayne sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo de luz, al iluminarse por fin la punta de la varita Gabriela se encontró ante una singular escena: Helena Mudvayne con su capa roja anudada al cuello zarandeaba con insistencia a otra figura un poco más alta que ella con el rostro cubierto por una máscara y una capa con capucha negra.

-Por el amor de Dios – rugió entre dientes -. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tú? – y continuaba zarandeando la figura enmascarada agitadamente.

Gabriela sintió formársele un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago: en su vida había visto a Madame Mudvayne con aquella expresión en su rostro; en su vida la había visto con los ojos humedecidos y reteniendo las lágrimas. Casi sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí misma avanzando lentamente hacia ella. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo y apretó los labios. La figura enmascarada acababa de desprenderse de la máscara y su rostro bajo la luz de la varita era más claro que nunca: sus labios estaban más rectos que nunca, sus mejillas más tensas y pálidas que nunca y sus ojos… más transparentes que nunca. Ya no era el niño de once o doce años que había visto hacía un momento, sino un chico mayor, quizás de dieciocho años; no obstante, en su mirada podía reconocerse aún su expresión de antaño. Estaba turbado, aunque luchaba consigo mismo para no demostrarlo; luchaba por construir una superficie de hielo como la que rodeaba todo su ser en el presente.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – le exigió.

Pero el chico se quedó en silencio.

-¡Severus! – le gritó ella sacudiéndole nuevamente por el hombro -. ¡Contéstame!

Y Severus levantó el brazo, pero tan sólo buscaba poder liberarse de la mano de su profesora. Mudvayne dio un paso atrás e inspiró, sin dejar de mirarle. Los nudillos de la mano que sujetaba la varita estaban blancos.

-Por favor, dime que no compartes las ideas de ese loco de Voldemort, Sev…

-¿No estuviste tú un tiempo de su lado también? – la cortó él secamente con voz leve.

-Eso fue antes, Severus – se apresuró ella a defenderse -. Antes de que él se convirtiera en un asesino. Antes de que convirtiera a todos sus aliados en asesinos. ¿En serio quieres ser como él? – Helena tenía los dientes apretados - ¿_En serio_ quieres que te recuerden como un mortífago cuando mueras?

Transcurrió un momento de tenso silencio antes de que Snape volviera a hablar. Cuando lo hizo su voz fue tan leve que Gabriela tuvo que pararse a pensar si lo que ella había oído era realmente lo que Snape había dicho:

-Nunca debiste haber creado ese mapa.

Severus dio media vuelta y desapareció. Gabriela permaneció inmóvil durante el corto rato en que su madre se quedó en aquel lugar sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Hasta que por fin bajó la varita y murmuró:

-_Nox_.

La oscuridad lo envolvió todo. Gabriela sentía con cada vez más intensidad el nudo que se aferraba con cruel porfía a la boca de su estómago mientras aguardaba desesperadamente a que el cuaderno se compadeciera de ella y la sacara de aquella especie de sala de cine del pasado.

Y de repente se quedó como paralizada, sin atreverse a moverse, sin atreverse a gritar que era lo que más ganas tenía de hacer: una mano acababa de atravesarle el estómago como si fuera una cortina de humo. La sensación fue la de un suave hormigueo, pero internamente se sintió como si fuera a vomitar. La luz, aunque leve, había vuelto y le daba la oportunidad de contemplar aquella mano que se había abierto camino a través de ella: era huesuda y larga y estaba aferrada a una varita con una firme determinación. Sus oídos percibieron una leve respiración cerca de su nuca e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado de un salto, temblando, con las manos sobre su estómago como si acabasen de herirla de verdad. Un destello rojo le cegó los ojos y Gabriela se los cubrió con el brazo reflexivamente.

Y entonces se produjo un grito, un grito desgarrador, que le agujereó los oídos. El grito era el de una mujer.

-¿Esto era lo que querías, Helena? – dijo una voz que no se parecía a ninguna otra que Gabriela hubiera escuchado antes.

Al escuchar el nombre Gabriela se obligó a mirar y lo que vio era algo que no podía compararse a ninguna de sus anteriores pesadillas: en el suelo yacía su madre, encogida, sus gritos intercalados por gemidos.

-¿En verdad pensabas que ibas a poder derrotarme? – se mofó aquel hombre vestido con una larga capa negra del mismo estilo que Snape llevaba hacía apenas unos minutos -. Eres una ilusa, Helena – estiró nuevamente el brazo -: ¡_Crucio_!

Gabriela quiso saltar sobre aquel hombre, hacerle soltar su varita. Lo hizo, obviamente un movimiento inútil. Sin embargo, parecía haber olvidado que ella sólo era una observadora succionada por el cuaderno de su madre y enviada a un pasado en el que ella no existía. Por eso lo intentó una segunda vez y luego una tercera y una cuarta, blandiendo el puño contra él y su propia varita hasta que tuvo que dejarse caer en el suelo, derrotada.

Los gritos de su madre cesaron por fin y el hombre se acercó a ella y flexionó las rodillas.

-Podríamos haber sido tan buenos amigos – comentó burlonamente -. De hecho lo fuimos ¿recuerdas? Compartíamos una ambición prodigiosa, fue una lástima que no me fueras tan leal como yo creí en un principio. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué hubiera pasado entonces con Gabriela.

-¡No la nombres! – Helena alzó la cabeza dolorosamente acompañada de una temblorosa mano que fue a aferrarse del bajo de su capa negra.

Gabriela tenía los dientes apretados, el corazón le latía con insistencia y casi no podía escuchar su propia respiración por la fuerza en que lo hacía. Se puso en pie y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Dónde la tienes escondida, eh?

-Nunca te lo diré – la voz de Madame Mudvayne estaba quebrada por la pujanza de sus gritos pero aún guardaba su autoridad de siempre.

-Lo sé – murmuró aquel hombre a su vez, sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa inhumana, su mano aún enrollada a su varita con firmeza -. Por eso como castigo…

Al pie de la palabra dirigió la varita hacia su entrecejo, pronuncio unas palabras que Gabriela no comprendió y a continuación una luz mucho más intensa que la primera volvió a cegarla y obligarle a cubrirse los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo creyó divisar la familiar figura de un cuervo negro que volaba hacia ella.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Gabriela volviera a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo y se volvió hacia un lado buscando el cuervo, éste había desaparecido. 

-¿Paris? – le llamó, titubeando.

Gabriela se sobresaltó al notar un picotazo en la oreja. Al girar la cabeza hacia el lado del picotazo (el contrario al que ella se había girado antes) descubrió a Paris con las garras clavándose en su hombro derecho y haciendo un ademán de ir a picotearle la oreja de nuevo.

-¡Ya basta, idiota! – Gabriela lo empujó de un manotazo y al hacerlo se vio a sí misma cayendo hacia atrás. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, lo cual hacía que sus movimientos fueran más torpes que nunca. Nuevamente volvió a cerrar los ojos como reflejo y no los abrió hasta que sus caderas toparon por segunda vez contra el suelo en un duro golpe.

Volvía a estar en el aula de Defensa y, al levantarse, se sintió tan cansada y mareada que estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo. Un nuevo picotazo de Paris en la oreja la obligó a aguantarse de pie mientras luchaba por quitárselo de encima. Se notaba las piernas débiles sin saber si había sido por el extraño viaje o por los acontecimientos que había presenciado.

-Me estás haciendo daño, so imb…

Se cayó de repente al percibir un cúmulo de voces que se hacía cada vez más audible. Miró hacia la puerta del aula y supuso que en pocos segundos ésta se abriría y una veintena de alumnos llenaría la clase. Gabriela hubiera aguardado a que así fuera si no hubiera sido porque Paris había empezado a aletear dando vueltas sobre su cabeza. ¿Estaba tratando de decirle algo? Gabriela se temió lo peor, como por ejemplo que ya no estaba dentro del cuaderno en el pasado, sino que había regresado al presente y… Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. ¡El aula seguía tal y como ella la había visto en el presente! Y… ¿acaso no se estaba apoyando sobre la mesa del profesor sin _ atravesarla_?

Se precipitó a refugiarse bajo la capa invisible, con Paris y el cuaderno apretados en su regazo, justo en el instante en que los alumnos tomaron su camino dentro de la clase, y aprovechó un segundo en que se había formado un hueco en la puerta para poder salir sin tener que empujar a nadie. Al distinguir entre ellos al profesor de Defensa se detuvo una fracción de segundo, luchando consigo misma por hacerle una señal para que supiese que era ella. Deseó que en ese momento desaparecieran todos los alumnos para explicarle lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo, no hizo nada y pasó por su lado dando amplias y rápidas zancadas sin mirarle. El temor de que le hubiera contado a Dumbledore su escapada la carcomió por dentro un instante después de dejar el aula, pero no fue nada comparado con el dolor que le provocaba el nudo en la boca del estómago que amenazaba con no desparecer aún ahora que había vuelto al presente. 

¿_Quién_ era aquel hombre que había blandido la varita cruelmente contra su madre? ¿Quién era aquel hombre que decía conocerla a ella _también_? Poco le importaba ahora la oscuridad que envolvía al profesor de Pociones, poco le importaba haber visto a su madre besándose con aquel tipo. Tan sólo le importaba descubrir la identidad de aquel hombre, aquel hombre que se había atrevido a atacar de _aquella_ manera a su madre.

Se detuvo abruptamente apretando casi sin darse cuenta el cuerpo de Paris contra ella. El cuaderno había vuelto a vibrar en su regazo y justo en ese instante había distinguido el maullido de la gata de Argus Filch. Le cubrió a Paris la cabeza con la mano y con los dedos le sujetó el pico para que no graznase en el momento menos inoportuno. El maullido no tardó en convertirse en un bufido: una especie de amenaza. Pero la _Señora Norris_ no le maullaba a ella como Gabriela había pensado antes de bajar su mirada hasta el suelo. La gata parecía bastante más ocupada dando caza a otro animal. Gabriela se acercó andando de puntillas hacia ella y descubrió una rata bajo sus patas delanteras. El tamaño de la rata le recordó a las que ella había empleado como sujetos durante sus clases experimentales en la universidad, sólo que esas ratas además de grandes eran blancas y bonitas mientras que ésta era gris y fea.

El cuaderno vibró una segunda vez y de un modo más considerable. Gabriela arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Acaso vibraba por la gata o era por culpa de la rata? No lo pensó más de dos veces, le dio una patada a la escuchimizada gata de Filch, haciendo que liberara a la rata y se marchara corriendo lanzando un alarido. La rata se había quedado encogida donde estaba, como si aún no estuviera segura de que el peligro de ser devorada hubiera pasado. Gabriela la tocó con la punta de su bota y al hacerlo el cuaderno emitió una tercera vibración tan notable como la anterior. La rata dio una especie de respingo y se alejó. Gabriela no tardó en perderla de vista aún antes de confirmar que verdaderamente había sido ella la que había provocado la sacudida del cuaderno.

-Inepta – se insultó a sí misma del mismo modo en que había oído decírselo decir a las extrañas apariciones que ni olían ni tenían forma determinada.

Se apresuró a regresar a su dormitorio. Necesitaba pensar en todo aquello, necesitaba echar un último vistazo al cuaderno, necesitaba… Apretó los labios subiendo las escaleras y reprimiendo las ganas de gritar y tirarse del pelo.

Descubrió sorprendida que alguien la esperaba al final de las escaleras de la pequeña torre en la que estaba su habitación. Harry, Ron y Hermione parecían discutir vivamente en voz baja.

-Parecéis una jaula de grillos – suspiró Gabriela con desgana cuando estuvo justo detrás de ellos. Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron pero suspiraron aliviados cuando ella se desprendió de la capa invisible -. ¿Me esperabais?

Paris se posó sobre la baranda de la escalera, sacudiendo las alas como muestra de alegría ante la tan esperada liberación de las manos de su dueña.

-Sí – respondió Harry.

-¿Ya sabíais que éste era mi dormitorio? – les preguntó señalando la puerta grande de la habitación. Aunque los tres chicos le caían bien no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos, en aquel momento no. Más que nunca le apetecía estar sola.

-Hagrid nos lo dijo – y la respuesta de Ron fue seguida de un gemido al darle Hermione con el codo en pleno costado.

Y a pesar de la desgana, Gabriela se sorprendió y sintió curiosidad por saber la causa por la que los tres amigos se encontraban delante de la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Hagrid nos hizo prometer que no se lo diríamos – murmuró Hermione entre dientes y casi sin mover los labios, pensando que Gabriela no se daría cuenta, pero sin saber que Gabriela tenía un oído tan fino como para oír un alfiler cayendo al suelo.

Sin embargo, hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada y preguntó, mirando su reloj:

-¿No deberíais estar en clase ahora?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-En realidad deberíamos estar en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas si no fuera por - Hermione hizo una pausa, miró a Ron, después a Harry y finalmente a Gabriela -, porque Hagrid no está en buenas condiciones para dar clase – añadió.

A partir de sus gestos y la mueca de su cara Gabriela supuso que lo que acababa de decir era un modo delicado de expresar lo que verdaderamente le impedía a Hagrid dar la clase.

-¿Quieres decir que está enfermo? – le preguntó Gabriela.

-Más o menos – añadió Ron, que tenía la misma cara de Hermione, aunque realmente la suya resultaba mucho más graciosa.

-En realidad – dijo entonces Harry aclarándose la voz -, veníamos a pedirle que fuera a ver a Hagrid.

-¿_YO_? – exclamó desconcertada Gabriela señalándose a sí misma con el dedo -. Imposible.

No podía creerse que hubiera dado su brazo a torcer. En toda su vida, Gabriela nunca se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente y mucho menos por un trío de chicos a los que sobrepasaba en edad. No tenía ganas de ver al grandullón de Hagrid, se le aparecía como un ser amenazante con un perro jabalinero llamado _Fang_ a un lado y un lobo que hablaba que lo más probable fuera que se llamara _Chatty_. ¿Por qué tenía que ir ella?

Gabriela se apretó contra la espalda de Harry cuando los tres chicos se detuvieron delante de la cabaña que había en el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione tocó con lo nudillos en la puerta.

-Hagrid, abre. Somos nosotros – anunció.

-¿Y si le dice a Dumbledore que he salido del castillo? – se quejó Gabriela inclinándose hacia el hueco que había entre las cabezas de Ron y Harry -. ¿Y si el ministro se entera de que…

La puerta se abrió entonces y Gabriela se calló de golpe esperando a que Hagrid apareciera en el rellano de la puerta; sin embargo, la puerta sólo había sido desencajada y ofrecía un simple resquicio del interior de la cabaña. Hermione fue la que la que acabó de abrirla y justo en ese instante sintieron a alguien hipar. Cuando la puerta dejó por fin el campo de visión abierto, Gabriela, pegada aún a la espalda de Harry, se encontró con el hombre de pelo y barba negros y descuidados sentado en una silla y medio desplomado sobre la mesa. Tenía una jarra de cerveza en la mano y el olor se había expandido por toda la estancia. Decididamente, un espectáculo deprimente para su deprimente mente.

-¿Has continuado bebiendo después de que nos marcháramos, Hagrid? – le regañó Hermione quitándole la jarra de cerveza de la mano de un tirón. Estuvo a punto de echársela encima.

-Lo… ¡hip!… siento… mione – murmuró él con la voz ronca, levantando la cabeza de la mesa. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó y cayó de nuevo sobre la silla, la cual crujió bajo su peso. 

Harry cerró la puerta entonces con un golpe fuerte y se dirigió hacia él seguido por Ron.

-Será mejor que lo acostemos – sugirió Harry cogiéndolo de un brazo, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo con el otro brazo, e intentaron levantarlo.

Gabriela dejó ir un suspiro resignado y se acercó a ellos.

-Yo os ayudaré – dijo desprendiéndose de la capa y dejándola sobre una de las sillas junto al cuaderno. Cuando fue a volverse hacia ellos, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Hagrid abiertos de par en par.

-Has vuelto – murmuró, aunque con la voz pastosa por la cerveza sólo podía escucharse "ash-uelto".

-Sí, he vuelto – respondió ella secamente a su vez, ayudando a Harry y a Ron a conducir al hombretón hasta su cama.

-Por fin… ¡hip! has vuelto – el cuerpo pesado de Hagrid se desplomó como un saco de patatas sobre su cama -. ¿La habéis visto? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron que trataban de acomodar la almohada debajo de su cabeza -. Ella es _mi niña _– añadió posando una mano grande sobre el hombro de Gabriela y zarandeándola un poco sin querer. El olor a cerveza se hizo más perceptible que nunca -. Yo… ¡hip!... la he cuid... ¡hip!... dado – los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y la nariz comenzó a teñírsele de un rojo encarnado -. ¡Es tan guapa como su madre!

Gabriela quiso tragar saliva, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Miró a Harry y a Ron y finalmente se incorporó, desprendiéndose de la mano de Hagrid.

-Tendría que haber... ¡hip!... hecho caso de Severus – continuó Hagrid, esta vez con la mirada fija en el techo, como hablando consigo mismo -. Él te conoce mejor que yo. Él me… ¡hip!... me dijo que volverías, pero... yo no le creí. ¡Helena tiene que estar contenta! – y una sonrisa curvó sus labios, haciendo que una lágrima se le escapara de los ojos.

Gabriela fue a decir algo pero al ver que Hagrid daba la sensación que no veía más allá de sus propias palabras se obligó a guardar silencio. Quizás que Hagrid hubiera bebido más de la cuenta la ayudaría a esclarecer las lagunas negras que rodeaban el nombre de su madre.

-El pobre de Filch ¡hip!... también ha padecido la ira de tu madre – añadió entonces volviendo la cabeza hacia ella -. Ella que siempre conseguía lo que quería nunca logró que el cernícalo de Argus hiciera magia – murmuró con voz más suave clavando de nuevo los ojos en el techo de su cabaña.

Gabriela apretó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Filch es un squib – fue Ron quien le respondió.

-¿Un qué? – preguntó de nuevo Gabriela como si no hubiera entendido bien.

-Un squib es alguien nacido de magos que no puede hacer magia – explicó Hermione.

Gabriela suspiró hondamente, comprendiendo.

-¿Ella le enseñaba a hacer magia a alguien que no podía hacer? ¿Era ésa la relación que existía entre mi madre y Filch entonces?

Súbitamente, Hagrid giró la cabeza hacia Gabriela y la miró con sus grandes ojos negros.

-¿Qué relación creías que podía haber entre Helena y Argus, Gabriela? – le preguntó con una voz que parecía haber perdido todo indicio de embriaguez.

A Gabriela aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Que qué relación había pensado que podría haber entre ellos dos? ¿Acaso algo más que amistad? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. ¿Algo más que amistad entre su madre y el altamente agrio conserje de Hogwarts? 

-Bueno – se echó el cabello hacia atrás sin saber cómo continuar -. No lo sé… En realidad nunca pensé en nada más profundo que una amistad aún a pesar que él sabe la contraseña para entrar en su dormitorio y…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Gabriela! – la cortó Hagrid incorporándose de la cama bruscamente y dejando a Gabriela en blanco -. ¡Helena y Argus eran primos!

-¿Primos? – Gabriela tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. Se había puesto tan recta que parecía haberse tragado el palo de una escoba -. ¿Cómo que eran primos? – repitió incrédulamente.

No logró entender por qué Hagrid se había alterado tanto, incluso él se había dado cuenta de su exasperada reacción y ahora carraspeaba nervioso, dando a entender que ni siquiera él mismo se había esperado saltar de aquel modo. Con voz más suave, pero a la vez más ronca, continuó:

-La madre de Filch era hermana del padre de Helena. Tu abuelo era también un squib. Parece ser que Filch heredó de él la incapacidad de hacer magia – añadió como si con eso lo explicara todo. 

-No me lo puedo creer – escuchó Gabriela que Ron murmuraba a Harry. Se volvió para mirarles y vio en ellos la misma expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa que también debía de tener su cara. Después se volvió hacia el lado contrario, en el cual estaba Hermione. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba con atención, quizás intentando buscar en ella algo que le recordase a Argus Filch.

Volvió a tomar aire. Cada momento que pasaba en Hogwarts su vida se le aparecía como una cámara oscura con muchas puertas llenas de carteles del estilo "Acertijo nº1 resuelto. Puede pasar" o "Cerrado. Se precisa de contraseña para entrar".

-¿Y por qué Filch se comporta como si fuera a matarlo cuando se cruza conmigo si en realidad somos familia? – le preguntó a Hagrid entonces poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Se sucedió un denso silencio, pero Gabriela aguardó decidida a sonsacarle la respuesta aunque fuera a golpe de varita.

-Es por culpa de tu padre – masculló Hagrid entre dientes como si no quisiera que nadie se enterase.

Gabriela levantó la barbilla en un ademán desconfiado y deslizó con firmeza la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Y quién es mi padre?

Silencio.

-¿Quién es mi padre, Hagrid?

La atmósfera cada vez era más angustiante. Hagrid se removió incómodo, Gabriela podía percibir sus forcejeos internos. Sin embargo, continuaba en silencio y Gabriela finalmente resopló nerviosa.

-¿Crees que – preguntó alzando más la barbilla esta vez con gesto despótico – si te pregunto sobre cuál era tu relación con Helena Mudvayne me podrás responder?

Había dejado de tutearle casi sin darse cuenta. Daba la impresión de estar hablando con un alumno de primaria. Hagrid había bajado la cabeza y tenía los ojos clavados en sus propios pies. 

-Hoy no he podido dar ni siquiera la primera clase de la mañana – le oyó murmurar por fin con voz apagada mientras se restregaba la nariz. 

Gabriela dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo con impaciencia.

-Vamos, Hagrid. No me cambies ahora de tema – le regañó.

A su lado, sintió a Harry dar un paso hacia ella. Un paso que se le figuró como un gesto amenazante, de ofensiva ante el trato que ella le estaba dando a su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No le prestó atención, Hagrid había comenzado otra vez a murmurar sin sentido.

-Me asustó mucho verla ahí – dijo levantó un dedo señalando hacia la puerta – tan tiesa como si fuera a maldecirme con uno de sus hechizos… _Haz algo, Hagrid. Haz algo_…

Súbitamente, giró la cabeza hacia Gabriela y la miró con sus grandes ojos negros.

-Si Lupin no se hubiera marchado entonces – continuó con voz ronca y más clara -. Él podría haberme ayudado… No recordaba cuál era el hechizo para abrir el pasaje… No podía hacer nada…

-No fue culpa tuya, Hagrid – dijo entonces Harry, pero Hagrid no parecía haberle oído.

-He decepcionado a Helena otra vez - se lamentó - No volverá a hablarme.

Se sucedió otro largo silencio que fue roto finalmente por un profundo suspiro de Gabriela. Con paso cansado se dirigió hacia la primera silla que sus ojos enfocaron, donde dejó caer todo su peso apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y hundiendo el rostro en las palmas de sus manos. Desde allí podía percibir la respiración honda de Hagrid.

-Esto es una estupidez - murmuró sin levantar la cabeza.

_Todos habláis como si ella siguiera viva. Estáis todos locos, _pensó apretando con fuerza los dientes.

Súbitamente alzó la cabeza y la dirigió hacia la puerta. Había distinguido voces fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid. No tardaron en hacerse audibles los ladridos de _Fang_ al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Alguien viene! – exclamó Harry.

Ron ya había corrido hasta la ventana para asomarse sigilosamente.

-¡Es Lucius Malfoy! – exclamó horrorizado.

Gabriela se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Es quién? – preguntó.

-Rápido, la capa invisible – dijo nerviosa Hermione echándosela a Gabriela por encima.

-Vosotros también – les indicó Hagrid a los tres chicos intentando ponerse en pie -. Debajo de la capa.

-Pero…

-No quiero que tengáis problemas por mi culpa, Harry – le cortó rápidamente Hagrid - ¡Rápido! – les instó por fin de pie, tambaleándose un poco.

Los tres se apretujaron alrededor de Gabriela debajo de la capa cuando llamaron a la puerta. _Fang_ continuaba ladrando ensordecedoramente fuera y al Hagrid abrir la puerta el perro fue el primero en entrar colocándose al lado de su amo y gruñendo a la visita como si no fuera bien recibida en aquella cabaña. Lucius Malfoy entró del mismo modo que hubiera entrado alguien con la idea de encontrar algo él primero. Sus ojos de color gris claro se entrecerraron desconfiadamente escudriñando cada rincón de la cabaña antes de posarse en en Hagrid. 

-¿Busca algo en concreto en mi cabaña, Malfoy? – le preguntó Hagrid con muy mal humor. 

-Puede – respondió él mirándole por encima del hombro (como si fuera sencillo mirar a alguien que le sobrepasaba en altura por encima del hombro) -. Por cierto, veo que te has dado una pequeña fiestecita en vez de dar la clase que te corresponde – añadió despectivamente tocándose con la punta de su dedo enguantado la nariz.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Lucius – le reprendió una voz desde detrás. Enseguida, la figura alta de Albus Dumbledore se abrió paso tras él. Gabriela contuvo la respiración y trató de moverse lo menos posible, cosa ya bastante difícil entre Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿_Lo cree_, señor director? – Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa gélida -. ¿Tiene aquí a su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que ha suspendido la clase con la excusa de que está enfermo, cuando en realidad simplemente se ha pedido el día libre para emborracharse, y me dice que ya es _suficiente_? ¿Está en sus cabales, Dumbledore?

Pero Albus Dumbledore no se inmutó.

-El Ministerio de Magia será informado de esto – aseguró Malfoy con una particular expresión de satisfacción -. Creo que a Fudge no le gustará oír lo que tengo que decirle – la sonrisa se hizo más amplia, la expresión más maliciosa -, como ya sabe no he venido a Hogwarts a ver a su profesor – señaló a Hagrid con un movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió con una voz más peligrosamente suave -: Si los rumores que han llegado hasta mí son ciertos puede tener _graves_ problemas, Dumbledore. Daría a entender que su lucha contra quien-usted-sabe es un completo embuste. Además de que con ella aquí pone en peligro a todo el colegio, tanto alumnos como profesores. ¿Tengo que recordarle que, como todos los informes indican, Helena Mudvayne estuvo de parte del lado oscuro?

Ahora Gabriela se removió nerviosa. Súbitamente, sintió que una mano se agarraba a su manga, atrapando también un puñado de su capa roja entre sus dedos. Al girar la cabeza levemente hacia el lugar del tirón se encontró con los ojos castaños de Hermione abiertos de par en par, mirándola como si no la conociera.

-¡Eso es mentira! – saltó entonces Hagrid echando por tierra el intento de Gabriela de preguntarle a la chica -. Además, no tiene pruebas de que eso sea así. Helena Mudvayne no tenía la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Puede que no – repuso Malfoy sin perder su compostura -, pero eso no significa que no le sirviera. Por tanto, tampoco podemos confirmar que la chica no sea una mortífaga…

-Sabe mucho del tema ¿eh, Malfoy? – comentó Hagrid sutilmente provocando una inmediata congelación en la sonrisa del hombre.

Se volvió hacia Dumbledore aún con la cabeza alta.

-Voy a pedirle a Fudge que envíe un par de dementores de Azkaban para rastrear Hogwarts y ver si tengo o no razón – aseguró amenazadoramente, pero Dumbledore no se pronunció por lo que continuó hablando -. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo y seguro actuar así desde el principio. A mi parecer, Fudge le está haciendo demasiados favores, director: hombres lobo, gigantes – y al decir aquello miró de reojo a Hagrid.

-¿Ha terminado ya, Lucius? – preguntó el director con las manos anudadas por delante y un posado que parecía más que nunca el de un director.

Lucius Malfoy le dirigió una mirada por encima de su nariz, alzando unos centímetros la barbilla, y justo en el instante en que se disponía a decir algo Dumbledore le cortó espectacularmente y añadió:

-Entonces le agradecería que volviera a sus quehaceres, tanto si son del Ministerio como si no – y la última palabra fue pronunciada con tal aplomo que Gabriela casi creyó que lo pronunciaba con despecho.

Malfoy dejó escapar un resoplido y se encaminó hacia la puerta, aunque antes de atravesarla se volvió una segunda vez hacia el director.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte, director – dijo -, pero eso no significa que la vaya a tener siempre. Buenas… - hizo una pausa para mirar a Hagrid y arrugar la nariz como si acabase de oler algo inmundo – tardes – y salió de la cabaña con paso firme y rápido.

-Dumbledore…

-No te preocupes, Hagrid – le interrumpió Dumbledore alzando la mano en un gesto tranquilizador -. Acompáñame un momento.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Hagrid.

Y Dumbledore alzó una ceja como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-A airearte, por supuesto – respondió -. Mañana tendrás que volver a la rutina, ¿no, Hagrid?

Hagrid tosió, embarazado.

-Claro –dirigió una última mirada hacia el rincón en el que se suponía estaban Gabriela, Harry, Ron y Hermione ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, agarró del collar a _Fang_, que parecía reticente a querer marcharse, y lo arrastró junto a él tras el director.

Por fin solos, los cuatro respiraron aliviados y salieron de debajo de la capa.

-Por casualidad – murmuró Gabriela en cuanto volvieron a estar visibles -, ese Lucius Malfoy no será familia de Draco Malfoy ¿verdad?

-Es el padre de Draco – le explicó enseguida Ron para después girarse hacia Harry y Hermione casi al mismo tiempo y exclamar -: ¿Lo habéis oído? ¡El muy cerdo quiere traer aquí de nuevo a los dementores! Si de una vez por todas se descubriera que él es el verdadero mortífago en esta historia y…

-Deberíamos volver al castillo – fue el inmediato comentario de Hermione cortándolo rápidamente -. Nuestra próxima clase está apunto de comenzar.

Gabriela advirtió que Hermione estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarla.

-Todavía queda un rato antes de…

Pero Hermione le dirigió a Ron tal mirada reprochadora que éste se calló enseguida.

-Hermione tiene razón – añadió Harry -. Deberíamos volver ya.

Harry parecía tener también tanta prisa como Hermione en irse aunque él no había desviado la mirada de Gabriela como su compañera.

-Lo siento – se disculpó haciendo un ademán de dar media vuelta.

-Esperad – les llamó la atención Gabriela avanzando un paso hacia ellos y arrugando suspicazmente el entrecejo -. Aún tenéis muchas cosas que aclararme – miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos intentando leer sus pensamientos -. ¿Cómo supisteis que yo era hija de Madame Mudvayne, Harry? ¿Fue Hagrid quien os lo dijo?

-No – respondió él con tanta rapidez que incluso Gabriela se sorprendió que hubiera resultado tan veraz.

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo decírselo.

-¿_Por qué_? – Gabriela alzó las manos con impotencia -. ¿Tampoco puedes explicarme eso de los dementores que ha mencionado Malfoy? ¿Ni lo que significa todo eso sobre mortífagos y llevar una marca? 

-Debemos ir a…

-Sí, ya sé – le cortó ella secamente. Estaba decepcionada y eso podía reflejase en su súbita antipatía -. Debéis ir a clase _ahora_. Que la disfrutéis – y diciendo aquello se dio la vuelta bruscamente y recogió el cuaderno que había dejado encima de la mesa de la cabaña. Cuando nuevamente se giró hacia la puerta los tres chicos ya se habían marchado y Gabriela se sintió más desamparada de lo que nunca se había sentido antes. La reacción de Hermione la había desconcertado en sobremanera, ella que había pensado que la chica la apreciaba ahora se encontraba dudando incluso de que le cayera bien. ¡Hasta Harry se había mostrado extraño después de lo que había sucedido! El único que parecía el mismo era Ron o eso o que el chico, como ella, tampoco se enteraba de nada.

¿Podía ser debido a su recién sabido parentesco con Argus Filch? ¿O quizás en realidad la causa había sido todo lo que había salido por la boca de Lucius Malfoy hacía un rato? Gabriela no pudo evitar acordarse del chico que había visto cuando el cuaderno la transportó al pasado, la _mala influencia_ que, según su madre, había tenido Severus Snape en su juventud. 

Se colocó la capa invisible y salió de la cabaña cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Una vez fuera y habiendo dado ya unos cuantos pasos hacia el castillo, su sentido de la audición le aconsejó que se detuviera y así lo hizo. Giró sobre sus talones y fijó la vista (nada aguda) hacia el lugar en el cual había percibido el particular crujido de las hojas y la hierba al ser pisados: en los límites del Bosque Prohibido una figura cubierta de negro se encaminaba sigilosamente hacia sus profundidades.

Gabriela se deslizó con cuidado hacia ella, pero entonces la figura desapareció como por arte de magia y Gabriela se paró en seco, perpleja. ¿Había desaparecido? ¿Seguro que había desaparecido o tan sólo había sido un efecto óptico causado por la negrura del bosque y la negrura de las ropas del extraño?

Súbitamente, Gabriela abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo. ¿Y si aquel extraño fuera _aquél_ que había visto dentro del cuaderno? ¿Aquél que había estado luchando contra su madre? También iba vestido de negro ¿no? Y era alto, como la figura que acababa de desaparecer ¿verdad? No obstante, que fuera de negro también le daba la posibilidad de que se tratara de Snape… Aunque ¿qué iría a hacer Snape en el Bosque Prohibido?

Se sujetó con fuerza la capa y avanzó dando largas zancadas hacia el mismo lugar en que la figura había desaparecido. Allí se detuvo y miró hacia delante entrecerrando los ojos e intentando distinguir a alguien, pero era como intentar encontrar una pluma negra en una habitación sin luces. Respiró hondamente y apretó los labios. ¿Sería capaz de entrar nuevamente _allí_? ¿Y si aparecía otra vez aquel monstruo? ¿Y si en realidad la figura de negro era un monstruo? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Llevaba una capa invisible, lo cual la convertía en invisible, por tanto no corría ningún peligro… o, al menos, no debería de correrlo. Aún así titubeó antes de dar el siguiente paso: tenía un mal presentimiento. 

Sacó la varita y la empuñó con tanta fuerza que hasta se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano mientras tomaba una última honda bocanada de aire, reteniéndolo en los pulmones a la vez que reanudaba el paso y se adentraba en el bosque. 

Temblaba. Sudaba. Nunca el miedo a estar sola la había golpeado tan rudamente en el pecho. Nunca el presentimiento de muerte había estado tan dentro de ella. Siguió caminando hacia el interior del bosque, con la mirada fija al frente, los sentidos alerta y la sangre golpeándole en las venas. Y entonces, súbitamente, dejó escapar un gemido y el cuaderno cayó al suelo. Sólo había necesitado que el cuaderno vibrara una única vez para hacerle dar un salto, para que el miedo se convirtiera en pánico y para que el presentimiento de muerte se transformara en algo mucho más auténtico que una conjetura.

Rápidamente, se agachó para coger el cuaderno y empezó a correr, ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta que en realidad se adentraba más en el bosque. Tampoco advirtió que la capa invisible ya no la cubría, sólo era capaz de prestar atención a las vibraciones del cuaderno apretado contra su pecho.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

  
No diré nada sobre este capítulo, no diré nada sobre este capítulo, no diré nada sobre este capítulo... Lo he escrito y reescrito, leído y releído y aún no sé muy bien si es así como quería que saliese. No estoy decepcionada, pero tampoco orgullosa. ¿Será que soy demasiado perfeccionista? -_-  
  
Rakshah: *sentándola sobre sus rodillas* El amor no sabe de edades, querida mía, ni de género *guiño* Jejeje, me haces preguntas aún sabiendo que no te voy a contestar y que si te contesto sólo será para conseguir liarte más XP Además, creo que este capi ya te ha contestado alguna que otra ¿no? ¡Nunca descartes nada demasiado pronto! ^^  
  
Gwen: Del pisotón me dio la idea uno de vosotros, pero ahora no recuerdo muy bien quién fue exactamente aunque le dedico esa parte con todo mi cariño. Sí Remus me en-can-ta no sé por qué lo dudáis, me parece tan sencillo, tan honesto y esa voz ronca que tiene que debe de ser... *babeando* Pero no da el morbo que da Severus *pervert!*  
  
Selenia: I've merely finished the next chapter, i'm not as advanced in the story as you believe, i only have future notes, nothing more. So you would like the idea about Madame Mudvayne being a Death Eater, wouldn't you? Tsk, tsk, tomo, be careful with your interpretations *nudge* And YES i will refer to Remus' scent in the future (in a very near future), i fancy writing an erotic scene XD *Reads all her questions and picks two* Answer to question 1 = Yes; Answer to question 3 = they will be together, but not inside a closet... (Sorry, but i cannot lend you the dada teacher... is mine XD)  
  
Nimph: XD Espero que no hicieras uso de tu mente calenturienta *coughs* cuando leíste lo de que Remus estaba enfadado de que ella estuviera allí y no en "su" dormitorio (puesto que el su se refiere al dormitorio de Gaby y no al de Remus XD) ¿o acaso soy yo la que tiene la malpensada? O.oU   
  
Rinoa: *poniéndose a una 'adecuada' distancia por si acaso tiene que esquivar 'algo'* Bueno, Gabriela también es bastante/muy impulsiva y creo recordar que más de una vez se ha caído delante de Remus ¿no? *carcajadas* ¿Qué piensas de las escenas vividas por Gaby dentro del cuaderno de su madre? ¿Te consiguen resolver alguna duda? (cof-cof, creo que ésa es la pregunta del millón ^^UU)   
  
Mavy: Yo /siempre/ dejo con la miel en los labios ^^UU ¿Sera una desviación psicológica? O.o  
  
Lali: ¿Morbo? ¿Alguien dijo morbo? Yo no yo no yo no *escondiendo ciertas futuras escenas de "Caparoja"* Uf... ¿no hace un poco de calor aquí?  
  
Jessica: Yo no quiero romanticismo, yo quiero morbo XD Severus es para mí un personaje fundamental y tan carismático que aunque no tuviese nada que ver en mi historia lo metería igualmente ^^ Y el mérito es de mamá Rowling por haber criado ella estos personajes.  
  
Yoko: Aunque tarde, sigo y sigo y sigo ^^ La verdad es que este mes nunca es nada productivo en cuanto a inspiración para escribir se refiere: enero es mi mes más estresante de todos -__-  
  
Arabella: -Aunque no vayas a leer esto hasta marzo igualmente te haré un comentario puesto que me hace ilusión- Poco sabemos del Mapa del Merodeador, haciendo cuentas e investigando podemos decir que fue creado quizás a finales del 5 año de los Merodeadores o bien a principios del 6 curso. Filch lo confiscaría tiempo después sin saber siquiera lo que era. Lo que más me extraña de todo es CÓMO los gemelos Weasley supieron QUÉ tenían que hacer y decir cuando se lo robaron a Filch. ¿Y si /ya/ sabían de su existencia? Y luego dicen que yo soy la de los misterios sin resolver XD  



	19. 19: La voz en la penumbra

**19. La voz en la penumbra**

Corría como si alguien la persiguiera pero las veces que se había volteado para asegurarse no había visto ningún movimiento que realmente confirmara aquella sospecha. _Paranoica_, se dijo así misma disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que sus dos pies quedaron clavados en la tierra húmeda del bosque sin dar un paso más. Se dobló por el estómago para intentar recuperar el aliento. Había corrido a tanta velocidad y durante tanto rato que ahora se sentía incluso el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca reseca. Tenía la nariz congelada y las manos ateridas. Intentó relajarse, pero el corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y los intensos jadeos sólo hacían que ponerle las cosas más difíciles. 

Y entonces se irguió de golpe, como si alguien le hubiese estirado de la cabeza hacia arriba, y levantó el brazo derecho hasta la altura de la barbilla, blandiendo con mano temblorosa la varita. El cuaderno continuaba vibrando, no había dejado de vibrar en ningún momento, pero Gabriela ya no lo notaba con tanta intensidad como antes quizás porque su tacto se había habituado a él, quizás porque realmente sí había disminuido…

Apretó los dientes en cuanto aquel siseo se le metió dentro de la cabeza atravesándole los oídos.

_-No huyasss…_

Apuntó rápidamente su varita hacia el suelo descubriendo horrorizada que ya no llevaba la capa invisible. _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no_. El siseo cada vez se hacía más audible y se arrastraba a ras de tierra, removiendo las hojas secas y la hierba húmeda. Se acercaba, cada vez estaba más cerca.

-¿Quién está ahí? – se notó la voz crispada, rota por la ansiedad y el miedo.

_-No huyasss…_

El vello de todo el cuerpo se le había erizado. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que amenazaba con aparecer de entre la maleza y las hojas caídas de los árboles delante de ella, pero no podía creerse a su propio cerebro.

_Esto no es lógico_, se aseguró a sí misma sujetando aún con más fuerza la varita como si temiera que fuera a escurrírsele de la mano por el sudor. Y se lo repitió una segunda vez cuando vio el primer atisbo de aquel cuerpo largo y de piel brillante serpenteando por la tierra, emitiendo su particular siseo serpentino antes de que las palabras "no huyas" volvieran a atravesar los oídos de Gabriela.

-¡No te me acerques! – le gritó en cuanto la extraordinaria forma de aquella serpiente gigante estuvo visible ante sus ojos. Contempló horrorizada la longitud de todo su cuerpo retrocediendo al mismo tiempo y calculó, muy a su pesar, que por lo menos debía de medir unos cuatro metros de longitud.

Dio otro sigiloso paso hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Extrañamente, la serpiente se había quedado quieta en cuanto ella le había hablado; si bien, Gabriela lo entendió como una reacción preparatoria antes de saltar sobre ella, inmovilizarla con la largada de su cuerpo y clavarle los colmillos llenos de veneno en el cuello. Tragó saliva aún teniendo la garganta seca: ¿cómo iba a poder escapar de una serpiente venenosa?

Fue a retroceder otro paso pero justo en ese instante la serpiente se enderezó, mirándola de frente. Gabriela hubiera deseado tener más sangre fría en ese momento: la varita acababa de caerle de las manos temblorosas por culpa del pánico. Quiso gritar, pero al abrir la boca lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir.

Y entonces la serpiente volvió a hablar:

-_Es un honor verte._

Gabriela se quedó petrificada, el cuerpo medio inclinado hacia delante en un intento de hacer más sencilla la huída y los labios separados que se abrieron más y más al escuchar aquella frase de boca de la propia serpiente. El reptil había agachado la cabeza en un elegante ademán de cumplido. Gabriela negó para sí misma asegurándose que aquello no podía ser real.

-¿Co-co-cómo has dicho? – cacareó aún con los nervios a flor de piel pero con la nariz y el ceño arrugado sin lograr creerse lo que estaba presenciando.

-_Es un honor verte_ – repitió la serpiente y volvió a inclinar la cabeza haciéndole una reverencia. Entonces, señalando hacia el suelo, añadió -: _Se te ha caído la varita._

Gabriela se apresuró a cogerla sin apartar los ojos del animal, pero los movimientos de su mano buscando a tientas la varita eran torpes, por lo que se vio obligada a mirar al suelo. Al hacerlo, lo primero que enfocó su visión fue la imagen de una especie de bola de piel gris muy cerca de sus dedos. Dio un respingo irguiéndose de golpe y sin haber cogido la varita para dejar escapar seguidamente un suspiro de alivio al ver que tan sólo se trataba de una rata. Podía admitir casi con orgullo que no le daban miedo las ratas, en sus años de estudio había trabajado mucho con ellas. La vibración del cuaderno volvía a hacerse perceptible en su regazo, pero Gabriela, acostumbrada ya a su extraño comportamiento, no le prestó atención. Al contemplar a la rata con más ahínco descubrió que se parecía mucho a la que había descubierto en el castillo, a la que la _Señora Norris_ había estado apunto de hincarle el diente. Momento en el cual el cuaderno también había comenzado a agitarse.

_-No te preocupes, él te la recogerá_ – dijo la serpiente cuando ella fue a agacharse otra vez a recoger su varita.

-¿Él? – preguntó Gabriela sin comprender.

-_Colagusano_ – respondió estirando la cabeza hacia la rata.

Y Gabriela volvió a negar interiormente. _Es lo que me faltaba por oír, _se dijo llevando los ojos al cielo para volver a clavarlos en la rata rápidamente. 

-¿Colagusano? ¿Has dicho Colagusano? – se dejó caer de cuclillas precipitadamente -. ¿El mismo Colagusano que hizo el Mapa del Merodeador? – esta vez se lo preguntó a la propia rata en vez de a la serpiente, esperando que ella también hablase como el reptil.

En ese momento algo extraño sucedió, algo que Gabriela a duras penas pudo comprender: la rata comenzó a crecer, el pelo comenzó a desaparecer, la cola comenzó a encogerse y en un parpadeo se encontró mirando fijamente a los ojos de un hombre, un hombre enfundado en una capa larga y negra y de ojos vidriosos. Gabriela se puso derecha y al hacerlo advirtió que era un hombre bajito al que ella sobrepasaba en algo más de un palmo. Desde su altura pudo fijarse en que era calvo por la coronilla.

-El mismo – anunció el hombre como si acabase de anunciar que había ganado un Premio Novel -. El amo estará contento de verte – añadió devolviéndole la varita.

Al cogerla, Gabriela se fijo en su mano derecha que era plateada como si llevara un guante adherido a la piel de color argento.

-Será una sorpresa – siguió hablando Colagusano con una sonrisa -. Él nunca te ha visto. Será una grata sorpresa – parecía relamerse internamente, aunque Gabriela no lograba comprender el sentido de sus palabras. No sabía si pensar bien o pensar mal, pero agradeció tener la varita nuevamente en mano. 

-¿Tú también eres un mago? – le preguntó echándole un rápido y disimulado vistazo de arriba abajo. 

Colagusano asintió con la cabeza y le mostró su varita que volvió a guardarse en el cinto.

-¿Y ella? – preguntó Gabriela nuevamente señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la serpiente que permanecía quieta y en silencio -. ¿También puede transformarse en un humano?

-_Nagini_ no es un animago – respondió Colagusano, su sonrisa había pasado de la satisfacción a la diversión -. Ella _es_ una serpiente.

-Pero puede hablar…

-Y sólo unos privilegiados puede entender la lengua pársel. Tú entre ellos – concluyó el hombre como si acabase de dar la solución a un acertijo.

_Sí, supongo que eso lo explica todo_, murmuró para sí misma con ironía mientras se preguntaba qué habría querido decir con que ella entendía la lengua pársel. ¿Qué clase de lengua sería?

-Sígueme – dijo Colagusano comenzando a andar.

Pero Gabriela se quedó quieta escudriñando a su alrededor, con el cuaderno que no paraba de palpitar en su pecho y la varita aferrada a su mano derecha. 

-¿A dónde? – le preguntó.

Colagusano giró la cabeza y la miró por encima del hombro.

-A ver al amo, por supuesto – le contestó -. Hace tiempo que espera que aparezcas delante de él.

Gabriela entrecerró los ojos desconfiadamente.

-¿El amo?

Y entonces Colagusano se volvió y la miró de frente, irguiendo los hombros en actitud solemne y alzando la barbilla.

-Aquél-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado, aquél que puede convertir tus sueños en realidad – su voz se había hecho más clara que nunca y parecía estar haciendo un juramento cuando finalmente pronunció el nombre -: Lord Voldemort.

Gabriela arrugó la nariz. Ya había escuchado antes aquel extraño nombre, precisamente de boca de su propia madre.

-¿Un lord? – preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado en el cual permanecía _Nagini_, la serpiente.

La serpiente reptó por el suelo para colocarse a sus pies.

-_Más que un simple lord_ – siseó ella recorriendo el espacio que separaba a Gabriela de Colagusano, que había reiniciado la marcha.

Con reticencia, Gabriela les siguió. Andaron durante largos minutos y a cada paso el camino se hacía más oscuro y denso, los árboles parecían más juntos y la maleza crecía espesamente por doquier. El olor a humedad cada vez era más intenso y a medida que avanzaban parecía mezclarse con otros aromas salvajes. 

Llevarían caminando durante diez minutos cuando Gabriela se detuvo abruptamente y contuvo la respiración: había oído un grito. Recordó casi al instante su última excursión al Bosque Prohibido y la _ non grata_ visita de aquel extraño monstruo de olor desagradable que había estado a punto de volarle la cabeza con un mazo. Observó con atención a Colagusano, varios pies por delante de ella. No había reacción alguna en su espalda y cabeza que le dieran a entender que él había escuchado algo. Por otro lado, _Nagini_ había desaparecido por completo de su vista. 

Dio unos cuantos pasos más, esquivó unas raíces y se agachó un poco para que una de las ramas bajas de un árbol no le sacara un ojo. Fuera donde fuese que tuvieran que ir estaban muy cerca: oía voces y, aunque resultaban muy ambiguas e incoherentes debido aún a la lejanía, distinguió que se trataban de las voces de dos hombres. 

_¡Sal del bosque!_

Gabriela tuvo que sujetarse al tronco de un árbol: había estado a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, como si la fuerza de aquella voz la empujara. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio miró hacia un lado y otro, asustada, y apretó con más fuerza el cuaderno contra su pecho. El brazo lo tenía ya tan agarrotado a causa de las vibraciones del libro que incluso empezaba a adormecérsele. Al levantar la vista, Colagusano casi había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era quedarse sola, aunque no se fiase mucho ni de la serpiente ni de la rata. 

Se apresuró a alcanzarle.

-He oído gritos – le dijo. Casi juraría que su tono había alcanzado una nota de histerismo aunque había tratado de bajar la voz. Sin embargo, Colagusano no le respondió, simplemente la miró y sonrió de un modo extraño para seguidamente continuar con la marcha a paso mucho más rápido que el acostumbrado.

Gabriela no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirle, aún a pesar de su propia voluntad, de su propio miedo y de la sensación de vértigo que había dejado la repentina y tajante voz (o bramido) dentro de su cabeza. No supo con certeza si los gritos se intensificaron a medida que se acercaban al lugar al que Colagusano la guiaba, pero los tímpanos le pitaban y los oídos se le taponaban ahora sí ahora no. El efecto era el mismo que el de estar subiendo a una montaña de gran altura: la atmósfera parecía cada vez más cargada y con menos oxígeno.

_¡Vete de aquí!_

Gabriela necesitó sujetarse al tronco delgado de uno de los árboles otra vez. La sensación de vértigo fue aún peor, incluso empezaba a sentir náuseas. ¿Quién diablos le estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Quién le estaba gritando así?

El cuaderno dio una sacudida más fuerte que de costumbre.

_¡No permitas que te vea!_

Hundió los dedos en la áspera dureza del tronco. De no haberlo hecho estaba segura de que esta vez sí hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Le temblaban las rodillas, era incapaz de dar un paso, de obedecer a aquella voz que seguía oculta en las penumbras.

Colagusano había vuelto a dejarla atrás, pero ya no le importó. Ni siquiera se encontraba en condiciones para seguir su paso.

-Amo – le oyó decir entonces.

_¡Sal del bosque inmediatamente!_

El grito casi le había hecho crujir el cráneo. Gabriela alzó la cabeza a duras penas e intentó enfocar la imagen que había delante de sus ojos. Entrecerró los ojos con más fuerza forzando la vista y entonces empezó a temblarle el cuerpo. A parte de la figura bajita de Colagusano y de otra figura mucho más alta, había alguien más que yacía en el suelo, boca arriba. A continuación, el olor a sangre y a muerte próxima lo llenó todo.

-Ya era hora, Colagusano – le oyó decir al que Colagusano había dado el nombre de lord Voldemort arrastrando las sílabas del mismo modo en que _Nagini_ se arrastraba por el suelo.

Y los temblores de su propio cuerpo se hicieron tan incontrolables que Gabriela temió que su cerebro hubiese quedado dañado. 

_¡Escapa!_

La voz sonó dentro de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una especie de gruñido y fue entonces cuando Gabriela perdió ostensiblemente el control de sus movimientos y cayó al suelo como si ningún miembro le respondiera. Allí había un lobo.

Otra vez el olor a sangre se le metió dentro de las fosas nasales y estuvo a punto de vomitar. 

_¡Levántate!_

Y Gabriela sin saber cómo se puso en pie y se vio a sí misma dando media vuelta e intentando alejarse de allí. Pero sus piernas parecían seguir dos rumbos distintos y sólo necesitó dar dos simples pasos para caer al suelo como una marioneta sin hilos. 

-¡Atrápala! – gritó lord Voldemort detrás de ella.

Aún luchando consigo misma para lograr ponerse de nuevo en pie Gabriela escuchó el siseo de _Nagini_ muy cerca de su oído.

-_El lobo ya viene a por ti_ – dijo la serpiente.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Al ir a volverse hacia el lado en que estaba _Nagini _ vio emerger del bosque una especie de perro negro de gran tamaño que atrapó entre sus fauces el cuello de la serpiente y la envió a una distancia considerable lejos de ella. 

-¿_Fang_? – murmuró Gabriela.

El perro inclinó el hocico húmedo hacia ella y la golpeó suavemente en la cara como un gesto que le instaba a levantarse del suelo cuanto más rápido mejor. 

No, aquél perro no podía ser _Fang_. Aquel perro ni siquiera olía a perro.

Diciéndose aquello, Gabriela se agarró a su pelaje, que era mucho más abundante que el de _Fang_, y con su ayuda logró por fin ponerse de pie. Una vez derecha sobre sus aún temblorosas rodillas hizo un ademán de querer mirar atrás, pero ni tan sólo se había movido más de un par de centímetros cuando percibió el trote rápido de algo que se abalanzaba sobre ella y un agonizante estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral.

_¡Corre!, _gritó la voz otra vez dentro de su cabeza. _¡Aquí no estás a salvo!_

Gabriela se quedó petrificada donde estaba como siempre que su fobia se anteponía a cualquier orden de su cerebro. El lobo pronto se le echaría encima, la desgarraría, la comería…

_¿Es que no me oyes?,_ tronó la voz entonces y en ese momento, lo que Gabriela había identificado como una voz en penumbras empezó a adquirir cierta claridad.

Quiso abrir la boca, preguntar, pronunciar el nombre… Pero se encontró rápidamente catapultada hacia delante: el perro la había agarrado de la capa y tiraba de ella con ímpetu. Aquello actuó como un resorte en Gabriela, por fin consiguió deshacer el bloqueo de su cerebro y comenzar a caminar, primero paso a paso como una cría de ciervo, para después iniciar una loca carrera a ciegas. Se había olvidado ya del perro negro y lanudo que intentaba marcarle el paso.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuánto rato estuvo corriendo, el corazón bombeaba sangre con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que incluso era capaz de sentir sus palpitaciones hasta en la punta de los pies; sin embargo, no fue consciente de ello hasta que su cuerpo fue detenido bruscamente por algo que se cerró entorno a ella como una argolla tapándole la boca. Rápidamente empezó a forcejear y a retorcerse, a tratar de morder aquello que cubría su boca y casi le impedía respirar.

-Soy yo, soy yo – le costó largos segundos reconocer la voz de Remus Lupin, estaba tan asustada que apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad. Dejó de luchar contra él y se calmó, jadeando y percibiendo ahora el tacto de su cuerpo a su espalda y su respiración pegada a la oreja.

Al ceder su cuerpo él también suavizó la argolla de sus brazos y apartó la mano de la boca de Gabriela, cuyos mordiscos habían conseguido hacerle unas pequeñas heridas en la palma.

-Tranquila – le susurró en el oído adormecedoramente.

Gabriela notó que los dedos de su mano derecha, que aún continuaba quieta en su estómago bajo la capa roja, la masajeaban tratando confortarla. Se concentró en aquella sensación que al mismo tiempo la embarazaba y la amansaba mientras poco a poco volvía a recuperar la estabilidad de la respiración y de su propio razonamiento. Desgraciadamente, cuando su mente se aclaró lo primero que hizo fue un rápido pase fotograma a fotograma de lo que había presenciado. Gabriela se deshizo rápidamente de los brazos de Remus, que ahora eran ligeros y fáciles de domar, y le miró a los ojos. No obstante, él no la miraba a ella. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia un rincón lejano del bosque como si percibiera algo. Su expresión era sombría y seria y se mantenía alerta pegado contra el ancho tronco de un árbol que empleaba como escudo.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te adentraste en el bosque? 

La estaba regañando, como un profesor a una alumna. Su voz suave se había endurecido y la miraba como si realmente hubiera sido ella la que había cometido el asesinato. Se humedeció los resecos y fríos labios antes de abrir la boca y querer defenderse.

-Yo no he hecho nada – los sonidos de su propia voz le rasparon la garganta.

-¡Ya sé que no has hecho nada pero… - Lupin se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta que la estaba gritando -. ¿Es que no entiendes lo cerca del peligro que acabas de estar? – movía las manos como lo haría alguien que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Gabriela no supo muy bien si con aquel movimiento de manos lo que intentaba era evitar darle una bofetada: sus mejillas se relajaban y se tensaban con cada vaivén de sus manos y daba la sensación de estar haciendo graves esfuerzos por controlarse. No obstante, el que perdiera el control no era lo que más le preocupaba a ella.

-¿Quién es Voldemort? – le preguntó pronunciando el nombre como si siempre lo hubiera hecho -. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de…

-No debes salir de Hogwarts, Gabriela – la cortó él súbitamente exhalando un profundo suspiro -. Voldemort es… alguien a quien no deberías conocer. 

-¿Por qué? – le interrogó -. Mi madre le conocía ¿no? Mi madre y él…

-Voldemort es un asesino – la atajó Lupin con la expresión más dura que Gabriela había visto en él desde que pisó Hogwarts.

Gabriela tragó saliva. Aquello ya lo sabía, podía recordar perfectamente el olor a sangre y muerte cercana que exhalaba el cuerpo que había visto tendido a poca distancia del hombre alto de la túnica negra y cabeza calavérica. No había podido verle el rostro, pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho…

-Ahora tienes que salir del bosque.

Lupin le alargó una capa que había llevado todo el rato en el regazo: era la capa invisible que Gabriela había perdido en un momento de su peligrosa aventura. Parpadeó confusa cogiéndola. No era que le sorprendiese que hubiera sido precisamente él quien la hubiese encontrado sino… ¿Por qué había hablado en singular? No sería capaz de dejarla sola ¿verdad? ¿_Verdad_? Le miró a los ojos con los suyos propios cubiertos de reclamo y temor y lo que vio en ellos le hizo cambiar enseguida la expresión. Se asustó, aunque ni siquiera era capaz de explicar por qué estaba asustada.

-¿Q-qué ocurre? – tartamudeó cuando Lupin se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, presionándolo con los dedos

Tenía el rostro desencajado y rígido y la frente se le había cubierto con una fina capa de sudor. 

-Síguele. Él te guiará – le ordenó inclinándose sobre su oído. Al hacerlo una mejilla áspera por una barba mal afeitada le raspó la suya y un estremecimiento le subió por la espalda. Gabriela retrocedió por reflejo y Lupin la soltó retrocediendo él también a su vez.

-¿A qué esperas? – le instó -. Márchate ya.

-Pe-pero…

-Haz lo que te digo – se había cubierto la cara. Estaba temblando.

-Pe-pero – balbuceó Gabriela mirando hacia un lado y otro del ancho y profundo bosque y volviendo a clavar los ojos en él, suplicante –. ¿A quién debo seguir?

Como respuesta a aquella pregunta hubo un ladrido. Gabriela se volteó rápidamente y reconoció al perro negro que había acudido en su ayuda hacía pocos minutos.

-Sácala de aquí, _Hocicos_ – le habló Lupin con la voz más ronca que nunca. Sin embargo, el perro parecía dudar -. No te preocupes por mí y obedéceme por esta vez ¿quieres? – le regañó dándoles la espalda al animal y a Gabriela y adentrándose otra vez en el bosque.

-¿Y usted? – le preguntó Gabriela, pero Lupin no le respondió. En su lugar, el perro le ladró recordándole la orden del profesor de que debía salir del bosque.

Impotente y aún a sabiendas de que no podía hacer otra cosa, Gabriela apretó el paso y siguió al lanudo animal por las farragosas sendas del Bosque Prohibido. Se había olvidado que llevaba la capa de invisibilidad hecha un ovillo encima del brazo. El perro negro ocupaba ahora su atención. Tuvo que correr si no quería perderle de vista y enseguida comenzó a sentir punzadas en los costados, no obstante, no se detuvo. No se detendría hasta que no tuviese delante de ella el castillo de Hogwarts. 

Pero se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Acababa de escuchar un fuerte alarido. El aullido de un lobo no tardó en hacer eco dentro de su cabeza y pronto las pisadas de sus cuatro patas acercándose a trote hacia ella la hicieron retorcerse internamente. Las palabras de _Nagini_ cruzaron su cerebro a la velocidad de la luz: _el lobo ya viene a por ti_, repitiéndose varias veces hasta que por fin Gabriela reaccionó. Siguió corriendo mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, notando como la carne se abría y brotaba la sangre. El lobo le pisaba los talones: podía percibir su respiración fatigada, podía incluso percibir el olor de su saliva convertida en espuma resbalándole por las fauces. 

¿Dónde estaba el perro? ¿Dónde estaba _Hocicos_? Le había perdido. Estaba otra vez _perdida_. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que pararse? 

_La capa_, pensó rápidamente odiándose a sí misma de no haber pensado en ella hasta ahora. Se paró de golpe y trató de desliarla. Al hacerlo, el cuaderno y la varita le cayeron al suelo.

Se llamó inútil y otros cuantos insultos más mientras se agachaba para recogerlos. ¿Cómo podían temblarle tanto las manos? Aquello era ya casi inhumano, ¡ni siquiera era capaz de coger la varita!

_¡Aléjate de aquí, rápido!_

Gabriela se quedó congelada al volver a escuchar la voz que había estado gritándole durante la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque. Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia delante. Sólo tuvo tiempo de distinguir una figura gris antes de que el ruido del crujir de unas ramas atrajera su atención. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando algo le golpeó en la cabeza y la tumbó en el suelo. Había sido un trallazo tan tremendo que Gabriela se sorprendió de no haberse desmayado. 

Intentó levantarse, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para averiguar si estaba herida, pero apenas había hecho tal gesto cuando un nuevo golpe en el costado derecho del cuerpo la derribó otra vez. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que la golpeaba no era una persona, ni tan siquiera un ser humano: era un árbol cuyas ramas se movían de un lado a otro como puños en busca de una víctima. Y la víctima era ella.

Se arrastró por la tierra intentando esquivar los latigazos de las ramas pero era inútil: ni tan siquiera podía avanzar más de diez centímetros sin tener que cubrirse la cara para protegerse. En un momento pudo avistar de reojo una luz y el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. Agudizó la vista por debajo de los mechones de pelo y la hierba seca que se había quedado enganchada en él para estar segura que no se equivocaba: el castillo de Hogwarts se levantaba a poca distancia de donde ella estaba. El sol empezaba a ponerse y las luces de las ventanas se le aparecieron como las puertas al cielo al ver que no estaba tan desorientada como ella había pensado. Sólo tenía que alejarse del alcance de las ramas y estaría a salvo. No era tan difícil puesto que el árbol tenía las raíces clavadas en el suelo, no podría seguirla hasta la puerta del castillo…

Gabriela se puso en pie de un salto pero la mala suerte no se dignó a olvidarse de ella ni tan sólo por un segundo. Cerró los ojos reflexivamente al precipitarse sobre ella un nuevo trallazo. Sintió un tremendo peso sobre su pecho y volvió a dar con la espalda en el suelo. Un repentino aullido le hizo abrir los ojos: el peso aún continuaba sobre ella sólo que este peso era peludo, estaba caliente y respiraba.

Luchó rápidamente por quitárselo de encima y contuvo la respiración al oírle gruñir en su oído. Era un lobo y no un lobo cualquiera: no era la primera vez que lo veía. Lo reconoció enseguida.

-¿E-eres tú? – gimió Gabriela.

El lobo no respondió. Respiraba con dificultad y con cada inspiración dejaba escapar un gruñido como si algo le doliese. Gabriela comprendió rápidamente por qué: estaba herido. Intentó incorporarse, el animal estaba medio inconsciente encima de ella poniéndole trabas a cualquier intento, pero finalmente logró reclinarse sobre sus codos y erguir la cintura. Sus sentidos no tardaron en percibir el rumor y los chasquidos de las ramas y se preparó a sí misma para recibir un nuevo ataque. Cerró los ojos y casi sin darse cuenta se inclinó sobre el lobo, como protegiéndole a él esta vez con su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, no hubo ningún golpe ni se produjo ningún escozor. Al levantar la vista Gabriela se dio cuenta que las ramas del árbol, un sauce, se hallaban ahora quietas e inertes. 

Súbitamente su vista se posó sobre un gato que se limpiaba la cara sentado al pie del sauce. _¿Un gato?_, se repitió a sí misma extrañada de ver a un animal doméstico y tan aparentemente ordinario y calmado en un lugar en el que ella había creído estar a punto de morir. Una vez terminado su ritual higiénico ubicó sus ojos brillantes sobre ella y se acercó. Tenía las patas algo torcidas y el pelaje tan esponjoso y largo de color canela que le hacía parecer un gato mucho más grande y gordo de lo que era. Gabriela lo observó con atención hasta que el animal se detuvo a su lado y maulló levantando su nariz chata y su cara aplastada hacia ella. Daba la impresión que quería que Gabriela le diera las gracias.

-¿Has sido tú quien ha detenido el árbol? – preguntó, quizás esperando a que el gato abriera la boca y hablara como un humano, o bien a que por arte de magia se transformara en uno. No obstante, el animal de las patas torcidas volvió a maullar, esta vez frotando su cabeza en el pelo negro del lobo y sin prestarle atención a ella.

El lobo se removió incómodo y Gabriela advirtió entonces que sus manos se hallaban hundidas en la piel de su cuello, percibiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Apartó las manos bruscamente y sus palmas aparecieron manchadas de sangre. Miró nerviosa hacia un lado y otro, buscando ayuda. ¿Pero qué clase de ayuda podía buscar alguien que debía permanecer oculto a los ojos de los demás?

Su pensamiento giró vertiginosamente hacia el profesor Lupin. ¿Y si él también estaba herido? ¿Y si Voldemort lo había matado a él _también_? 

Gabriela se estremeció ante la idea para acabar resoplando con impotencia. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ir directamente a hablar con Albus Dumbledore o bien adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque y…

Un gruñido la sobresaltó. Al mirar de nuevo hacia el lobo se encontró con dos ojos ambarinos contemplándola fijamente y mostrándole los colmillos. 

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con voz débil. Su mano fue a posarse tímidamente sobre su hocico, pero se apartó rápidamente al ver que el lobo quiso mordérsela. Parecía tan desconfiado que Gabriela temió seriamente que fuera a atacarla y por un momento dudó en emplear la varita contra él.

Pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad la desconfianza que él le mostraba no era más que el mecanismo automático de defensa de un animal que acababa de ser atacado. Le atrajo entonces la atención el maullido del gato de patas combadas y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que estaba allí trató de ponerse en pie, consiguiéndolo a duras penas y liberando al mismo tiempo a Gabriela de su peso, para acercarse a él. Lo olfateó y, quizás reconociéndolo, dejó escapar un suave ladrido.

Mientras, Gabriela también se había levantado del suelo y sacudía con ahínco la hierba seca y la tierra de la capa roja. Después recogió e hizo lo mismo con la capa de invisibilidad, varita y cuaderno aún en mano. Se sentía todavía los dos brazos entumecidos (sobre todo el derecho en el cual había recibido el último latigazo del sauce), y las rodillas y los codos le escocían como si se los hubiera raspado en una de sus caídas. Además, ella también olía a sangre.

Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el gato y el lobo al oír al primero maullar. El lobo estaba ahora tumbado sobre un costado y daba la impresión de ser incapaz de levantarse otra vez. Gabriela se acercó con cautela prometiéndose a sí misma que al menor intento del animal de atacarla saldría corriendo y lo dejaría allí a su suerte. 

-Por supuesto que te abandonaría, lobo loco – se encontró balbuceando entre dientes. Sin embargo, ella misma pudo advertir lo insegura que había sonado su propia voz. Tanto que hasta se habría reído de sí misma -. Si te atreves a morderme te juró que…

Se interrumpió a sí misma agachándose enfrente de él. En ese mismo instante el lobo levantó unos centímetros la cabeza para mirarla. Gabriela incluso creyó escucharle gimotear y quizás fue eso lo que hizo que sus manos soltaran el cuaderno y la varita y se movieran sobre el pelo de su lomo, acariciándolo. Un aullido, como un lamento, salió entonces de su boca. Sufría.

-Shhh – le arrulló Gabriela sorprendiéndose en ese mismo instante de lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía un pequeño retortijón en el centro de su estómago que iba y volvía mientras luchaba contra su razonamiento y su eterna creencia de padecer fobia por los lobos. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos viajaban con una suavidad inusitada a través del pelaje de aquel animal.

Palpó con sus dedos su hocico, que seguía húmedo y frío, y se los encontró manchados también de sangre. Rápidamente se irguió, buscando otra vez algún indicio de ayuda a su alrededor sin hallarlo. Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse inspeccionando cada una de las posibilidades que tenía.

Una era ir a buscar a Hagrid, lo cual significaba aparecer con tal desastrosa apariencia y tener que explicarle todo lo que había pasado provocándole otro ataque de desesperación. Una repentina punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago le hizo eliminar tal posibilidad. La otra era esperar a que alguien se apareciese mientras ella aguardaba escondida bajo la capa invisible: cosa poco probable puesto que nadie le aseguraba que aquel lobo fuese a durar tanto. Una tercera era ir directamente a hablar con Dumbledore, pero Gabriela se negó rotundamente a emplear ésta. También podía ser viable ir en busca de Harry pero con lo sucedido aquella tarde Gabriela ya no sabía qué pensar.

Miró al lobo y suspiró. Miró al gato y el animal hizo un gesto con la cabeza con el que parecía suspirar él también. 

Aún quedaba otra posibilidad, pero ésa era sin duda la más anormal de todas. Aunque también era la más segura…

Gabriela volvió a acuclillarse al lado del lobo y éste volvió a abrir los ojos y a alzar un poco la cabeza. Otra vez sorprendiéndose a sí misma, se inclinó sobre olvidándose de su temor a ser mordida y le susurró al oído:

-Necesito que hagas un último esfuerzo – esperó a que él dijera algo pero al no llegar ningún sonido a su cerebro empezó a preocuparse -. Necesito tu ayuda porque yo no puedo hacerlo sola – continuó, pronunciando con esmero cada palabra para hacerse entendible.

No obstante, el lobo parecía obstinado en no querer hablarle. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella por cómo le había tratado la última vez? Gabriela se mordió el labio y volvió a probar.

-Por favor, escúchame – le rogó -. Necesito que te levantes. Eres demasiado grande para que pueda cargarte yo en brazos ¿me entiendes?

Esperó y siguió con el mismo resultado. El lobo no quería hablar, ni tan siquiera daba la sensación de querer entenderla. Y Gabriela cada vez estaba más desmoralizada.

_Quizás debería arriesgarme e ir a buscar a Harry_, se dijo poniéndose derecha y preparando la capa de invisibilidad para ponérsela pero no llegó a acabar el movimiento: ante sus ojos el lobo apareció en pie sobre sus cuatro patas. Se quedó por unos segundos sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar; no obstante, él lo hizo en su lugar y, a pesar de que la resistencia de sus patas era insegura, caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo rozando la cabeza contra su cadera, buscando quizás un punto de apoyo, y una sonrisa apareció casi automáticamente en los labios de Gabriela.

-Buen lobo – murmuró, cubriéndole a él también con la capa de invisibilidad.

Asegurándose de que el lobo no se separase de ella, inició el camino hacia el castillo. El gato los adelantó siendo el primero en atravesar el vestíbulo de Hogwarts como un guía que abría paso al ciego y Gabriela lo siguió, notando que empezaba a hilarse una extraña confianza entre ella y el gato patizambo. Ella, que siempre se había considerado una persona con tan poco amor para los animales como para las personas, ahora no tan sólo descubría que podía hablar con las serpientes sino que incluso iba a atreverse a llevar a un lobo a su dormitorio por su _propia iniciativa_.

De seguro cuando volviese a España se pondría a escribir un libro que se titulase _"Fobias que no lo son o desventuras en un mundo donde la magia sí existe"._ Sería un auténtico bestseller, se dijo a sí misma tratando de hacerse sonreír. No obstante, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de esbozar una leve sonrisa en ese momento. 

Poco a poco, esquivando alumnos, estatuas y fantasmas que parecían haber estado siempre allí y que Gabriela no conocía, se fueron haciendo camino hasta la solitaria torre donde tenía su habitación. Una vez estuvieron los tres delante de la puerta, Gabriela se dio cuenta de que no podía dar marcha atrás y que tendría que hacer frente a la misión que acababa de imponerse a sí misma.

Estaba loca. Nunca habría podido estar más desquiciada: aquel lugar la estaba perturbando. Y por enésima vez Gabriela se arrepintió de haber tenido que hacer caso de lo que decía en la carta firmada por Albus Dumbledore. 

El roce de la cabeza del lobo en su cadera la extrajo fuera de sus pensamientos pesimistas y se apresuró a pronunciar la contraseña para abrir la puerta, repitiéndola rápidamente para cerrarla. 

El lobo emergió de debajo de la capa invisible en cuanto ella hubo bloqueado la puerta y se acercó a la chimenea, arrastrando las pezuñas y con la cabeza y la cola gachas como si todo el cuerpo le pesara enormemente, antes de dejarse caer en el suelo con un leve gemido. El gato color canela fue a tumbarse entre sus patas, dando la impresión de querer darle cobijo con su menudo cuerpo, mientras Gabriela continuaba quieta al lado de la puerta.

_No te quedes ahí parada como un monigote_, podía oír que decía su cerebro. _Haz algo_, le ordenaba.

Gabriela parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza. 

Era raro, se dijo desprendiéndose de la capa lentamente, que de todas las voces que podía tener su conciencia tuviese precisamente la voz de Helena Mudvayne.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Es posible que haya estado casi un mes escribiendo **1** capítulo? O.oU A este paso puede que Rowling me ayude con el desenlace gracias a su "HP y la orden del fénix" ^o^U

Kattie Granger: Estoy muy ilusionada con tu review porque veo que mis fallos no son tan perceptibles como yo pensaba (ouch!) así que la próxima vez que escribas hazlo tan larga y extensamente como te plazca porque me hará aún más ilusión (alimentando mi falsa modestia, claro) ^_^

Selenia: Now my dear friend is busy and she won't be able to read this as soon as she always has done *crying*

Rinoa: Bueno, no es tan largo como el anterior pero... supongo que habrá algún salto mortal _made in rinoa_ de saludo XD Voy a aclararte una de las cuestiones (y de paso ya se la aclaro a todos los demás ^^;;): el personaje que ataca a Helena no es Dagon (¡¡adivina quién!! *guiño*) Por cierto, que Dagon Menteur está basado en el físico de un actor de cuyo nombre no logro acordarme -_-

Nimph: ¿No hay más preguntas? ¿En serio no hay más? Tenía preparada una libreta para apuntarlas todas y ver qué giros podía darle a la trama... *desilusión* Así que te cae mal Helena ¿eh? ^^ Entre ella y Severus hay un relación bastante especial (que espero ser capaz de explicar más adelante *cof*)

Gwen: ¿Alguien dijo Remus? ¡Marchando uno bañado en chocolate a nombre de Gwen de Merilon! Ejem... ¿te has fijado cómo ha cambiado el trato de Remus hacia Gaby?

Lali: Gabriela es mujer de un solo hombre, no creo que fuera de las que tuviera que aguantar a una esposa como la de Lucius. Además de que creo que tiene tan poca experiencia que ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo saltarle encima XD

Jéssica: Jeje, querrás decir ideas INcoherentes ^^UU (¿nunca os habéis preguntado si no me liaré tanto como os liáis vosotros y que por eso cada vez lo lío todo más? *carcajadas*) Uh uh, en el cuarto libro (¿o tercero?) hubo una escena en la que Hagrid también dio unas pequeñas muestras de ebriedad...

Mavy: ¿Para qué quieres a Tony teniendo a Austin? ;P

Melisa: Mmm... que me hagas precisamente esa pregunta me hace pensar si no habrás leído el fic demasiado rápido ^^UU 

Arabella Figg: El problema del mapa se lo dejaré a su dueña Rowling para que nos lo resuelva en futuros libros, así que Helena poco tendrá que ver en este asunto jojojo *recibe un abucheo general* Ajem.. En cuanto a la voz: no la ha escuchado sólo una vez *relamiéndose los labios* ¿Qué quieres decir con que Mudvayne no murió sanamente? O.o

La lokita de la boca: Grabriela no es ninguna Hermione, así que no creo que sepa siquiera dónde está la biblioteca XD Además de que es de corto conocimiento muggle, su educación ha estado basada siempre en los hechos, en el razonamiento y en la ciencia. Como ella hay muchas por el mundo ^^


	20. 20: Revelaciones a pie de cama

Este capítulo está dedicado íntegramente a mi querida sister **Mavy**: ¡Joyeux Anniversaire! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre. Et ne laisses pas que les muggles t'enfoncent! *sourire* 

**20. Revelaciones a pie de cama**

La palangana de agua caliente volvía a estar cubierta de un color rojizo. Gabriela se había pasado la última hora limpiando las heridas del lobo, inspeccionándolas y oprimiéndolas al mismo tiempo que pedía dentro de sí misma que dejasen de sangrar. Tenía lo que parecían dos amplias mordeduras en el cuello, un arañazo en el hocico y otro en el lomo. Todo parecía haber sido fruto de una pelea con otro animal, quizás otro lobo. No lo sabía con certeza puesto que el lobo seguía obstinado en no querer responder a sus preguntas. 

Puede que fuese su castigo, reflexionó internamente. Puede que el lobo no quisiera hablarle por su culpa: reconocía que lo había tratado mal la última vez que le vio hacía un mes cuando él en cambio había intentado protegerla.

Se hundió sobre sus rodillas, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la transpiración de la frente y suspirando. El lobo continuaba echado sobre su costado frente a la lumbre, dormido; su lomo subía y bajaba parsimoniosamente. Sin embargo, no parecía que el sufrimiento hubiera pasado. Aún las heridas le dolían, Gabriela podía notarlo por su respiración ruidosa y pesada.

Seguía preguntándose si había sido una buena idea traerlo a su habitación en vez de haber ido a pedir ayuda y haberlo llevado a que lo viera la enfermera del colegio. Ella no tenía ni idea de medicina y mucho menos de veterinaria, todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por instinto: en la universidad la habían enseñado a tratar heridas psicológicas no heridas _de verdad_, con sangre y la carne abierta.

Sus ojos atravesaron la habitación, fijándose en las bandejas de comida que había encima de la mesa (alguien, que esperaba que no fuera ningún profesor, había tenido la amabilidad de llevarle la comida del mediodía y la cena y se había encontrado con la habitación vacía). Pero en aquel momento le apetecía menos que nunca comer, así que sus ojos fueron a posarse en la capa roja de su madre que ahora parecía mucho más vieja y usada después de su _pequeña_ aventura en el Bosque Prohibido. La había dejado sobre la cama, junto a la varita y el cuaderno. Se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia ella, cogiendo la varita casi de un zarpazo. Regresó con la misma rapidez frente a la lumbre: el gato se había levantado y ahora ronroneaba a sus pies. 

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de utilizarla para cicatrizar la heridas – murmuró Gabriela sin prestar atención al peludo animal.

Estiró el brazo hacia las heridas del cuello del lobo con varita en mano, pero al estirar del todo el codo se encogió ahogando un quejido. Se había olvidado por completo que ella también estaba herida; se sentía hecha un asco y estaba segura de que si llegaba a mirarse en el espejo su propio reflejo se asustaría.

Escuchó entonces maullar al gato y vio que el lobo se había despertado y trataba de levantarse. Probablemente su gemido le habría alertado así que Gabriela se apresuró a sujetarle para que no se moviera y evitar así que las heridas volvieran a sangrar. No tenía ganas de volver a empaparse las manos de sangre que no era suya. Al hacerlo su mejilla se posó sobre la del lobo y sintió que éste le lamía la oreja. Gabriela se apartó de un salto, limpiándosela.

-¿No me hablas pero sí que te dignas a llenarme de babas? – le regañó frunciendo el entrecejo -. Hoy pensaba portarme bien contigo así que no me hagas cambiar de idea – añadió amenazándole con la varita.

En su interior Gabriela presumió que aquel sería el momento oportuno en el cual el lobo rompería su voto de silencio y le soltaría algo como "¿Ya no me tienes miedo?". Se equivocó. El lobo simplemente bajó la cabeza y suspiró por la nariz. 

-¿Por qué no me quieres hablar? – le preguntó Gabriela finalmente. Sus ojos amarillos la enfocaron -. ¿En serio estás tan enfadado conmigo?

Un nuevo suspiro del lobo seguido de un denso silencio fue su única respuesta. Gabriela decidió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, así que resolvió ocuparse esta vez de sus propias heridas. Se daría un buen baño y se cambiaría de ropa. _Podré ponerme el traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro que llevaba la primera vez que llegué a Hogwarts_, se dijo con una media sonrisa. Había echado de menos aquel traje: era su favorito y, obviamente, uno de los más caros…

Se volteó repentinamente hacia la ventana. Había oído como si algo golpeara el cristal y al reconocer al pájaro negro fuera de la torre comprendió que no se había equivocado. Se apresuró a abrir la ventana, sorprendida a la vez de no haberse acordado del cuervo antes de ahora.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó en cuanto el cuervo entró en el dormitorio, pero Paris empezó a graznar y revolotear ruidosamente en círculos.

Gabriela le indicó rápidamente silencio con un dedo sobre los labios y mirando de reojo al lobo y al gato, no obstante, los dos ya habían alzado la cabeza hacia el deprimente espectáculo que sólo Paris sabía dar. Varios graznidos después Paris aterrizó por fin sobre el brazo de Gabriela y extendió su pata: tenía un trozo de papel enrollado atado a ella.

Gabriela deshizo el nudo del cordel y se dio prisa en desenrollar el papel, conteniendo el aliento al leer lo que había escrito el pedazo rectangular de pergamino amarillento y grueso:

_Srta. Mudvayne,_

_Le rogaría que acudiera inmediatamente a mi presencia. _

_S. Snape._

Volvió a leerlo por segunda vez y negó obstinadamente con la cabeza. _Esto tiene que ser una broma_, articularon sus labios sin pronunciar ningún sonido mientras dirigía una mirada suspicaz a Paris. El cuervo parecía haberle leído los labios porque levantaba la cabeza en una actitud altanera, como regocijándose de llevarle la contraria. _"Es totalmente en serio_", parecía decirle. _"Vas a tener que enfrentarte a tus mayores pesadillas_", y los ojos le brillaban como cuencas de cristal negro. 

Le era extraño comprobar que cada vez le costaba menos poner palabras a cualquier reacción del cuervo, aunque en realidad se sentía como si siempre le hubiera entendido pero nunca le hubiera querido escuchar. En cierto modo, Paris le recordaba a Helena Mudvayne; de hecho la idea de Paris como una versión animal de su madre siempre había estado patente dentro de su cabeza pero nunca se había hecho tan "real" desde que ella murió, como si su alma hubiera pasado al pájaro… Negó precipitadamente y volvió a mirar al cuervo sobre su hombro, su graznido no tardó en agujerearle el oído como una trompeta al mismo instante que se lanzaba al vuelo y se dirigía hacia la puerta, instándola a seguirle.

-No quiero ir – murmuró Gabriela, cogiendo con reticencia la capa y poniéndosela sobre los hombros. El cuaderno y la varita cayeron al suelo. Los recogió y se vio otra vez a sí misma con la varita en una mano y el cuaderno en la otra: parecía mentira que no pudiera deshacerse de estos ni siquiera por un momento.

Dirigió una última mirada al lobo y al gato antes de que Paris volviera a repetir su canto impaciente para amonestarla y meterle prisa. Los dos la contemplaban con ojos expectantes y a juzgar por aquella expectación, Gabriela llegó a pensar que los dos animales estaban esperando a que ella les dijera algo para que la siguieran. Sonrió ante aquella idea. 

-Sed buenos y no rompáis nada – les ordenó entonces en voz baja antes de cruzar la puerta.

En un principio Gabriela creyó que Paris la llevaría al despacho del director. Seguramente, el profesor Snape la habría visto salir del castillo aquella tarde y le habría dado el chivatazo a Albus Dumbledore. _¡Maldito brujo lengualarga!,_ le insultó para sus adentros. Sin embargo, empezó a cambiar de parecer al ver que Paris le hacía bajar más y más escaleras, cuando el despacho de Dumbledore se ubicaba en los niveles más altos del castillo.

No reconoció el camino, aún más, estaba completamente segura que nunca había pisado ninguna de las baldosas del suelo que había bajo sus pies. Paris la conducía por otro de los miles de pasadizos secretos que parecía tener el castillo, de eso no había duda. Por eso no era de extrañar que no se hubieran cruzado con ningún estudiante o profesor. Gabriela suspiró en aquel punto: ya hacía rato que había caído en la cuenta de su despiste al haberse olvidado la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en su dormitorio.

Poco a poco, las escaleras empezaron a hacerse más estrechas y la luz más tenue, tanto que Gabriela tuvo que alumbrarse con su varita. Podía decir que el hechizo de luz ya le salía a la perfección, la luz de la punta de la varita era mucho más clara y nítida que la primera vez. 

Finalmente, Paris se posó en su hombro obligándola a detenerse.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó Gabriela incrédulamente. Ante ella, a poco más de dos metros, se alzaba una pared de piedra que cortaba la salida. 

Y es que el pasadizo _no_ tenía salida.

Gabriela estuvo a punto de agarrar al cuervo y retorcerle el pescuezo con sus propias manos, pero entonces la pared tembló y dejó ir un leve chirrido, abriéndose ante sus ojos poco a poco como si de una puerta se tratase.

-Adelante – oyó decir a una voz desde dentro. 

La reconoció: era la voz de Severus Snape. Al dar el primer paso hacia la puerta de piedra, Gabriela notó que se le habían puesto totalmente rígidos los músculos de la cara. ¿Y si Dumbledore estaba también allí? ¿Y si se hallaban todos reunidos, incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Lupin, a la espera de dictarle sentencia por su desobediencia? Nunca antes la idea de ser regañada le había espantando tanto como ahora aunque… Tragó saliva. Se engañaba a sí misma: lo que en realidad le daba miedo era el quedarse sola, sin apoyo ni guardaespaldas ni…

-¿A qué espera? – le espetó la voz de Snape sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Gabriela dio un respingo y se apresuró a atravesar la puerta con Paris aún enzarzado en su hombro. La puerta se cerró de golpe una fracción de segundo después de que ellos dos la cruzaran, amenazando con lapidarle el pie. Gabriela tuvo que dar un salto para que no la dejara coja y una vez fuera de peligro apoyó las manos sobre sus propios muslos en un intento de suspiro de alivio. No fue por mucho tiempo: el cuaderno no tardó en emitir una vibración y Gabriela se irguió de golpe, alerta. Su retina recogió rápidamente la imagen de una cama y de un hombre recostado en ella.

Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, confusa, para volver a enfocar la vista. Ciertamente se trataba de una cama con dosel, de telas oscuras, iluminada por la lumbre de una chimenea situada a su derecha. El hombre que yacía en ella hizo un ademán para que se acercara. Gabriela no tenía necesidad de acercarse para saber quién era: Severus Snape era difícilmente irreconocible aunque en aquellos momentos ofreciera quizás el aspecto más lamentable que había ofrecido en su vida.

Se quedó quieta donde estaba, sin atreverse a dar un paso. El cuaderno volvió a vibrar ligeramente, pero no le prestó atención. En su lugar estudió con curiosidad el rostro de aquel hombre, demacrado y medianamente más envejecido. ¿Estaría enfermo?

_No_, negó ella misma para sus adentros inspirando profundamente. La habitación tenía un compendio de distintos olores, entre ellos el característico aroma a laboratorio que rodeaba a Severus Snape además de su particular olor masculino (que no era para nada desagradable). Pero también olía a _sangre_.

-Señorita Mudvayne, ¿quiere hacerme el favor? – Snape le llamaba la atención como si hubiese estado un buen rato hablándole sin que ella diera muestras de haberlo escuchado.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Gabriela parpadeando confusamente. Y es que en realidad no le había escuchado.

-El cuaderno – respondió él escuetamente con su mano tendida hacia ella, el ademán que ella antes había identificado como un gesto para hacer que se acercara al borde de la cama -. Entrégueme el cuaderno.

Al nombrarlo, Gabriela lo notó vibrar: aunque ya no supo con certeza si se trataba de la tercera, la cuarta o la quinta vez que daba una sacudida. Como si lo hiciera por reflejo, lo apretó contra su pecho y miró de reojo a un lado y a otro de la habitación. Las ventanas tenían las cortinas echadas, observó suspicazmente, y todo rebosaba un extraño sosiego. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera fiarse de Snape. Se fijó que encima de la mesita que había a un lado de la cama una copa humeaba lentamente, junto a ella había un frasco de vidrio verde esmeralda que le recordó mucho al frasco de veneno de acebo que su madre guardaba dentro del baúl especialmente para volver a solidificar su varita.

-¿Para qué? – le preguntó desafiantemente.

-No sea boba, señorita Mudvayne – dijo Snape con cierta expresión de irritación en sus facciones -. ¿Aún piensa que fui yo quien quiso destruirlo aquella vez en la que usted me confundió con un trozo de leña?

Gabriela arrugó el ceño. Fuera lo que fuese lo que saliera por la boca de aquel hombre siempre conseguía crisparla.

-¿Acaso me da pie a pensar lo contrario? – se rebotó, notando que empezaba a latirle el corazón con rabia -. Si no se lo he dicho nunca entonces se lo diré ahora: no me fío de usted.

Y la boca de Snape se torció en aquel instante mostrándole una sonrisa sardónica. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la ironía aún se hizo más mordaz.

-¿Pero sí es tan inteligente como para fiarse de alguien a quien conoce aún menos y seguirle por el Bosque Prohibido para ver a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Gabriela afinó los ojos. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Snape se estaba refiriendo: Colagusano y Lord Voldemort era los nombres que Severus se había abstenido de pronunciar en su ironía, pero su ironía era más clara que el agua, lo cual significaba que sí la había visto entrar en el Bosque Prohibido y, aún más, que no sólo la había espiado a través de la ventana.

-¿Cómo sabe que… - se detuvo repentinamente a media frase y lo miró a la cara, esta vez con los ojos abiertos.

¿No había olido a sangre al entrar en su habitación? ¿No había olido también a sangre cuando penetró en el claro del bosque en el cual se hallaba Lord Voldemort? 

Poco a poco las piezas fueron encajando dentro de su cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, agarrándose con fuerza al cuaderno y provocando que su vibración contagiara sus propias células. No se había dado cuenta que el conjuro de luz de su varita seguía en funcionamiento, ni siquiera se había percatado que aún tenía la varita en la mano. Dentro de su cráneo rebotaron las palabras de su abuela: _Por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tú? Por favor, dime que no compartes las ideas de ese loco de Voldemort… ¿En serio quieres que te recuerden como un mortífago cuando mueras?_

Muerte… El solo pensamiento de esa palabra le hizo apretar con fuerza los dientes.

-Estoy sorprendido, veo que empieza a comprender.

¿Era una sonrisa aquello que había aparecido en sus labios o tan sólo el aliño de su burla?

-¿Va a darme ahora el cuaderno, señorita Gabriela? – añadió Snape pronunciando por segunda vez su nombre y extendiendo nuevamente la mano hacia ella. El atisbo de sonrisa acababa de desaparecer, su boca ahora estaba recta.

Gabriela lo miró a los ojos y por un momento le sobrecogió la idea de que nunca antes le había mirado con tanta atención como ahora. Aquello la hizo sentirse extraña, como si acabase de producirse un vacío en su memoria: ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Sucesivas preguntas la atormentaron durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente dio un paso hacia delante, deteniéndose súbitamente a los pies de la cama: Paris acababa de saltar de su hombro al hombro de Snape, diluyéndose entre el negro del cabello del profesor al contacto con sus propias plumas. Los ojos de Gabriela se habían abierto como platos, tanto el profesor como el cuervo parecían conocerse muy bien, Paris no tardó ni medio segundo en saber acomodarse en su hombro. Pero aquello no debería de extrañarle, también entre Madame Mudvayne y él parecía haber habido una relación más honda que la mera relación entre profesora y alumno.

Sin apartar los ojos del pájaro avanzó otro paso más y extendió el brazo, su mano aún seguía aferrada con fuerza al grueso cuaderno cuando Snape lo cogió. Gabriela pudo percibir una vibración más potente que las anteriores antes de que el libro resbalara fuera de sus dedos. Retrocedió instintivamente y tragó saliva: estaba nerviosa, nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahí, nerviosa por el modo tan calmado en que Paris la contemplaba, nerviosa por la expresión que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de Snape. El profesor de Pociones parecía inquieto y tan nervioso como ella.

-Nunca pensé que utilizaría sangre de verdad para darle vida – le escuchó murmurar entonces -. Siempre creí que lo dijo para asustarme, pero ya veo que su conocimiento de las artes oscuras podía ser realmente sorprendente.

Gabriela se lo quedó mirando atónita. ¿Había dicho sangre?

-¿Sangre de qué?

Lo dijo esperando a que Snape dijera que se trataba de sangre de gallina, pero Snape levantó la vista arqueando una ceja y respondió:

-Obviamente sangre de ella – tal como lo dijo parecía como si fuera la cosa más indudable de todas -. Madame Mudvayne – prosiguió - debió emplear un conjuro a partir de su propia sangre para sellar el cuaderno y mantenerle inerte hasta que la sangre de su primogénita volviera a despertarlo, al fin y al cabo madre e hija poseen un lazo sanguíneo ¿no?

Gabriela tragó saliva: debía haber imaginado que en un mundo de brujas la sangre humana tenía que jugar un papel primordial.

-¿Eso explica también las vibraciones? – preguntó entonces pero al adquirir la expresión de Severus una actitud interrogante Gabriela pensó si no sería ella la única persona que sintiera las vibraciones -. ¿No lo siente vibrar ahora?

Lentamente, el rostro del profesor fue agravándose a la par que aparecían dos arrugas horizontales en su frente.

-¿Así que es ésa otra de sus oscuras cualidades? – murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo.

¿_Otra_? Gabriela clavó los ojos en el cuaderno: un libro normal y corriente como cualquier otro libro de cualquier estantería de su casa. Un libro que parecía reaccionar únicamente cuando ella lo tenía entre las manos por vínculos de sangre. Rememoró en ese instante lo que horas atrás le había revelado Peeves: lo que su madre había hecho era algo _ oscuro_. ¿Pero qué diablos era lo que había creado su madre?

-Muy lista, Helena – añadió Snape con otra retorcida sonrisa en los labios. Gabriela se preguntó si sonreiría con rencor o por un asalto de envidia, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar alguna elección el profesor de Pociones volvió a ponerse serio y las arrugas de su frente se hicieron más profundas. Su varita emergió de la manga del batín negro que llevaba y apuntó con su mano derecha sobre la tapa del cuaderno.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – se apresuró a preguntar Gabriela dando un paso adelante y empuñando con fuerza su propia varita. La idea de que fuera a destruir el cuaderno de su madre fue lo primero que le hizo reaccionar -. Si tengo que volver a quemarle el brazo lo…

-No lo dudo, Mudvayne – la cortó secamente Snape, molesto -. Ahora observe y calle.

Sin embargo, ella le siguió apuntando con la varita, tenía el conjuro de "_incendio_" en la punta de la lengua y se sintió capaz de hacerle estallar en mil astillas como a un tronco en ese momento, pero el arrebato desapareció súbitamente cuando Snape inclinó la cabeza sobre el cuaderno y el sonido de su voz llegó a sus oídos fusionándose en una palabra: _Morsmordre_. 

Gabriela parpadeó incrédula, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo en consultarse a sí misma qué era lo que podía significar cuando un suave resplandor verde iluminó la habitación del profesor y se obligó a sí misma a cerrar los ojos. No supo si en realidad temía que algo grave pasara o simplemente quería evitar que la luz la cegara, pero la luz era tan moderada como la de una vela.

_"Cuando veas un resplandor verde cierra enseguida los ojos."_

Impulsivamente se llevó el dorso de la mano a los ojos y se los restregó, entreabriéndolos un poco al hacerlo.

_"Cuando veas un resplandor verde cierra enseguida los ojos."_

Volvió a cerrarlos y a restregárselos con más fuerza. En su cerebro acababa de formarse la imagen de su abuela o la persona que ella había creído ser su abuela durante tantos años. ¿Cuántos años tendría aquel recuerdo? Ni siquiera lo reconocía como suyo propio, parecía haber permanecido durante mucho tiempo en el olvido, lo más seguro era que fuera todavía una niña cuando su verdadera madre le dijo aquello. _Pero ya no soy una niña_, se rebeló abriendo abruptamente los ojos.

La luz verde rodeaba el cuaderno y en su cubierta donde anteriormente había estado grabado "GARABATOS" ahora sobresalía el dibujo de una calavera en color verde luminoso. Gabriela hizo una mueca de asco al advertir que la calavera sacaba la lengua como un dibujo animado y que la lengua se convertía en una serpiente cuyos ojos también brillaban en color verde. 

Se acercó más al borde de la cama de Snape. La luz verde disminuyó, pero no desapareció el brillo del dibujo que Gabriela reconoció cuando por fin la calavera y la serpiente adoptaron una postura y se quedaron quietas formando tal macabro emblema. Severus Snape llevaba el mismo dibujo tatuado en la piel cetrina de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Sabe lo que es? 

Severus le había hecho la pregunta sin levantar la vista del libro. Gabriela tragó saliva, observando extasiada cómo sus dedos largos se movían lánguidamente por la cubierta del cuaderno resiguiendo la marca de la calavera. Automáticamente su boca se abrió para dejar escapar el aire contenido y sin darse cuenta habló:

-La Marca Tenebrosa.

Era como si aquellas palabras hubieran estado aguardando en su garganta, esperando a que llegara aquel momento para salir por su boca. Era como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. No eran palabras que recordara de un momento antes, cuando le escuchó a Hagrid pronunciarlas; ni siquiera en aquel momento las había reconocido. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tampoco cuando vio la marca en el brazo de Severus Snape? ¿Por qué ahora que la veía en el cuaderno? 

-¿Sabe lo que significa? – volvió a preguntar Snape.

Gabriela volvió a tragar saliva, pero al hacerlo se sintió la garganta aún más seca.

-¿No lo recuerda?

Lo oyó suspirar. Snape se hundió en la almohada que había a su espalda con aspecto cansado, acariciándose el antebrazo izquierdo distraídamente. En sus labios acababa de aparecer una pequeña sonrisa. No era una sonrisa sardónica ni irónica como todas sus anteriores: era una sonrisa triste. 

-Una marca para reconocernos a todos – murmuró como si no esperase que Gabriela respondiera - y también para convocarnos a todos – parecía hablar consigo mismo mientras continuaba acariciándose el brazo, hasta que su cabeza se volvió hacia Gabriela y añadió -: Deben haber pasado muchos años.

Y esta vez su sonrisa sí adquirió un matiz burlesco.

-¿Quince quizás? Aún así parece _demasiado_ joven para la edad que tiene.

Gabriela apretó los dientes. ¿Era ésa una de sus formas de decirle que era vieja o bien que simplemente era una cría?

-Voy a cumplir 22 el próximo mes – le espetó con los brazos en jarras -. ¿Es que tiene eso algo que ver con el cuaderno y la Marca Tenebrosa? – declaró con impaciencia. Poco después se percató que acababa de malgastar saliva en una pregunta estúpida y frunció el ceño -. ¿Quince años? – caviló dando rápidamente marcha atrás -. ¿Qué quiere decir con quince años? ¿De qué está hablando?

Snape no respondió, en su lugar alzó el brazo con el cuaderno en la mano hacia ella. 

-Ábralo – dijo, su voz había adquirido el tono de una orden.

Pero Gabriela no hizo movimiento alguno. ¿Qué quería que viera?, se preguntó observando con cierta precaución el cuaderno: la Marca Tenebrosa seguía brillando en su cubierta. 

-¿No se atreve a cogerlo ahora? 

_"¿No te atreves a cogerla ahora?"_

Gabriela abrió los párpados desorbitadamente, para a continuación parpadear varias veces y friccionarse los ojos, nerviosa. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Qué eran aquellos flashbacks que aparecían ahora en su cabeza? Acababa de ver a su madre sonriendo, sonriendo del mismo modo malicioso que había visto sonreír a Severus Snape.

-¿Sigue en las musarañas, señorita Gabriela? – le oyó decir entonces a Snape con su característica crueldad de profesor prepotente. 

Irritada, Gabriela sacó los confusos pensamientos de su cabeza y avanzó deliberadamente hacia él, arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos. Extrañamente, no lo sintió vibrar; en su lugar el dibujo de la calavera lanzó un destello verde fluorescente. Contempló por unos largos segundos la Marca Tenebrosa sin atreverse siquiera a tocarla. El _cómo_ había podido identificarla y el _cuándo_ la había visto antes de hoy eran respuestas que se escapaban de su conocimiento, pero tenía el presentimiento que las encontraría en aquel mismo cuaderno. 

Sin alzar la vista introdujo su pulgar en el hueco que separaba la cubierta de piel de la primera página y la levantó. No tuvo necesidad de hacer ningún movimiento más, la página pasó y el cuaderno se abrió ante ella como si acabase de ser movido por un ser invisible. Gabriela lo había pensado en otras ocasiones: _ahora_ era seguro que el cuaderno estaba vivo de verdad. Podía incluso sentirlo palpitar al compás de su propia respiración. Era algo escalofriante.

En la primera página ya no aparecía la dedicatoria que había firmado Helena Mudvayne para ella, en su lugar aparecía el inolvidable dibujo al carboncillo del escudo de la Casa Slytherin con su nombre escrito en letras mayúsculas. Las anteriores páginas habían sido arrancadas y al recordarlo Gabriela dirigió una significativa mirada a Severus Snape, que se mantuvo infranqueable como una estatua.

-¿Qué hay ahora de diferente? – le preguntó ásperamente señalando al cuaderno.

-Observe y calle – fue la seca respuesta del profesor provocando otra mueca de desprecio en Gabriela que, sin embargo, hizo lo que le ordenaba.

Al llevar nuevamente la vista hacia el cuaderno abierto sobre sus manos ahogó una exclamación. El dibujo del escudo de Slytherin estaba empezando a deshacerse, como si estuviera hecho de tierra y alguien soplara sobre él. Rápidamente giró la página, al dibujo siguiente (un pequeño esbozo de Albus Dumbledore sentado en su despacho) también le ocurría lo mismo. Volvió a girar la hoja y se encontró con la misma escena de borrado en una imagen de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué significa esto? – gritó, pasando convulsivamente hoja por hoja. ¡Incluso el dibujo en el que aparecía ella de pequeña estaba siendo deshecho! -. ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? – volvió a gritar esta vez fuera de sí, mostrándole el cuaderno a Snape con las páginas que amenazaban en quedarse en blanco.

-Observe y calle – repitió Snape, molesto e irritado.

Pero en esta ocasión Gabriela no obedeció. Con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar del tirón que sintió en el brazo aún herido por los golpes del sauce, le lanzó el cuaderno con la pura intención de golpearle, no obstante, Snape reaccionó con rapidez y evitó el daño deteniendo el cuaderno en el aire con la magia de su varita.

-_Esto_ – dijo con voz dura y acentuando sus palabras como si quisiera corregirla – es lo que su madre creó en honor a los mortífagos como yo.

Hizo un elegante ademán con la varita en contradicción a sus hoscas palabras y obligó al cuaderno a retroceder hacia las manos de Gabriela, pero Gabriela no tenía intención alguna de cogerlo. Ella también había sacado su varita aunque mantuvo el brazo bajado separando las piernas en una actitud defensiva, como si lo que tuviera en la mano fuera una pistola y se preparara para disparar. Clavó un ojo en Severus Snape y otro en el cuaderno que continuaba levitando en el aire con las páginas abiertas delante de ella hasta que un brillo como de polvos de purpurina atrajo su total atención hacia el cuaderno. Habían empezado a formarse finas líneas en los extremos expandiéndose por todos los laterales de las hojas, como si una mano invisible hiciera un dibujo confuso con tinta brillante. Poco a poco las líneas fueron entrecruzándose, trenzándose y juntándose hacia el centro. No fue hasta que la última raya fue trazada cuando la tinta dejó de brillar y el dibujo tomó claridad y forma: la forma de un mapa con sus rectas, sus curvas, sus caminos, sus casas y sus bosques.

Finalmente se revelaba ante ella la solución al acertijo. Lo que ella en un principio siempre había pensado pero nunca había podido corroborar se hallaba por fin delante de sus narices. 

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par Gabriela avanzó hacia el cuaderno y lo cogió apoyándolo en su antebrazo y girando una por una las páginas: el mapa continuaba en la siguiente hoja y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente, y en las diez continuas. Tenía ciertas similitudes al Mapa del Merodeador, pero, no obstante, el mapa de su madre no tenía nada que ver con el de Lunático y compañía. Los mapas eran como sus dibujos: meticulosos, perfeccionistas y cuidados hasta en el más mínimo detalle, justo como fue Helena Mudvayne; y mientras el Mapa del Merodeador ofrecía un detallado estudio arquitectónico del castillo de Hogwarts, aquel mapa que tenía delante de sus narices no era sólo _un_ mapa: era un _conjunto_ de mapas, y cada uno de ellos, cada página, correspondía a un lugar distinto. El nombre de cada lugar estaba escrito a pie de página. El cuaderno retrataba una larga lista de ciudades inglesas que ella conocía únicamente por la lectura. ¿En verdad su madre había viajado a tantos sitios?

Pasó más rápidamente las páginas hasta que empezaron a aparecer hojas en blanco y con ellas los ojos de Gabriela se ampliaron aún más.

-Está inacabado, como habrá podido ver. Eso sin contar con las páginas que fueron arrancadas – comentó Snape con voz suave.

Gabriela se limitó a bufar despectivamente, pero Snape hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Tenía previsto plasmar Europa al completo en el mapa aunque su ambición real era hacerlo de toda la Tierra. Madame Mudvayne era una persona capaz de autoconvencerse de que hasta lo más inconcebible podía ser factible.

Gabriela enfocó la figura de Snape en la cama por encima del cuaderno, éste ahora había dejado de mirarla y tenía los ojos fijos hacia el lado contrario en el que ella estaba. Por su expresión parecía disgustado.

-No obstante ni siquiera pudo acabar de perfilar Gran Bretaña – murmuró fríamente volviendo a posar sus ojos en el cuaderno -, dudo siquiera que ni Irlanda ni Escocia aparezcan nombradas, con excepción de Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Al nombrar el castillo Gabriela empezó a hojear el cuaderno en busca de alguna página con la inscripción del colegio. Lo encontró enseguida, el castillo ocupaba en su totalidad dos páginas y era una copia más perfeccionada del Mapa del Merodeador, como si en realidad lo hubiera empleado de base para crear el suyo propio. Se encontró pensando que resultaba raro que aquellas páginas (o al menos una) no hubiera sido arrancada, aunque no supo muy bien por qué lo encontraba raro. Se percató entonces en que había un puntito que parpadeaba en una zona del mapa. Al contrario del Mapa del Merodeador allí no aparecía el conjunto de gotitas negras de tinta que representaba a los habitantes del castillo, con su nombre y todo. Sólo había uno que titilaba como una estrella. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó el cuaderno para verlo mejor. En realidad no había un puntito, sino dos aunque el otro era mucho más pequeño y más parecía una mota de carbón que había caído en el cuaderno por equivocación.

_Esto es lo que su madre creó en honor a los mortífagos como yo_, había dicho Snape minutos antes. También había hablado de la Marca Tenebrosa como un símbolo que reconocía a una estirpe.

-Ahora puede utilizar su varita si quiere – dijo Snape.

Las dos miradas se cruzaron y Gabriela notó que Snape la observaba con insinuación astuta, como si esperase a que ella hiciera algo, y finalmente comprendió. Si miraba atentamente hacia el mapa, hacia el claro punto negro titilante fijo en el centro de un pequeño recuadro que parecía representar una de las numerosas habitaciones que había dentro del castillo; si atendía a su parpadeo y no sólo se limitaba a mirarlo, sino también a escucharlo, entonces la respuesta a sus preguntas era mucho más sencilla de lo que había imaginado. El puntito negro no sólo era un punto intermitente. Aquel punto negro palpitaba al compás de un ritmo y aquel ritmo no era un ritmo cualquiera: era el ritmo de un corazón.

El profesor de Pociones suspiró y se hundió en la almohada que había a su espalda como si todo el cuerpo le pesara. Estaba cansado, pensó Gabriela y supuso que cerraría los ojos; sin embargo, Snape seguía con los ojos negros fijos en su mano derecha; la mano que acababa de alzarse apuntándole con la varita justo en el pecho. No obstante, no parecía importarle mucho.

-Aunque debería curarse primero esas heridas – murmuró como quien hace un comentario sobre el tiempo señalando hacia la mesita en la cual la copa seguía humeando.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Gabriela susceptiblemente.

-Obviamente un remedio para cicatrizar heridas – respondió Snape -. Para usted y para su amigo.

Gabriela entrecerró los ojos con astucia al oírle decir aquello con disimulado descuido.

-¿A qué amigo se refiere?

-Al lobo, elementalmente – volvió a contestar Snape haciendo un vaivén con la mano para indicar que estaba claro a lo que se refería -. En el frasco debe haber suficiente para usted y para él. Le rogaría que le llevase también la copa que hay junto al frasco.

-¿Eso es para el lobo? – Gabriela arrugó la nariz estudiando por segunda vez la copa. No le gustaba su contenido -. ¿Qué es?

-Una medicina.

Gabriela hizo una mueca recelosa.

-¿Y quién me asegura que ni lo uno ni lo otro sea venenoso? – preguntó astutamente.

Snape sonrió más por disgusto que porque la pregunta le hiciera gracia.

-Puede preguntarle al lobo ya que desconfía tanto de mí. Supongo que se fiará más de él aún teniendo en cuenta su fobia a los lobos – Gabriela juraría que en su tono había cierto matiz de resentimiento además de malicia.

-¿Qué sabe usted de mi fobia a los lobos?

-Que es insostenible, por supuesto.

Gabriela apretó el puño alrededor de la varita y frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía.

-¿Qué sabe usted de…

-¿Va a pasarse todo el rato haciendo preguntas absurdas? – la cortó bruscamente Snape -. Ya le he dicho que puede emplear su varita, prefiero mil veces tener que sufrir uno de sus ataques de llamas que responder a esas estúpidas preguntas. Es irritante.

Gabriela estuvo a punto de hacer lo que le decía. Dios sabía que no había nada que desease más que hacerle arder no la manga de su batín sino aquel pelo grasiento y negro que se pegaba a su cuero cabelludo. Y si con el mismo conjuro podía hacer arder las plumas de Paris habría matado dos pájaros de un tiro, y nunca mejor dicho. No obstante, inspiró tratando de controlarse. Snape _era_ irritante.

-¿Qué hacía en el Bosque Prohibido esta tarde? – le preguntó volviendo a fijarse en la copa humeante de la mesita y después en el propio profesor al ver que no recibía respuesta.

Snape se hundió con pesadez en su almohada. Paris continuaba acomodado entre su hombro y la almohada y tampoco parecía tener intención de separarse de él.

-¿Quiere que se lo pregunte de nuevo? – murmuró Gabriela al ver que seguía en silencio y había cerrado los ojos.

El insoportable silencio la hizo suspirar con fuerza. Si no quería escucharla entonces gritaría… Pero Snape pareció adivinar sus intenciones puesto que abrió enseguida los ojos y la miró, previniéndola de un modo que le recordó a Helena Mudvayne. 

-En realidad – farfulló entonces alisándose las mangas de su batín con cuidada parsimonia – la pregunta debería ser qué hacía _usted_ en el Bosque Prohibido. Nunca escarmienta ¿verdad? – le dirigió una mirada aguda.

Gabriela hizo un mohín con los labios.

-Supongo que ya se lo habrá dicho al director – murmuró.

¿Por qué se sentía como si la estuvieran regañando como a una niña pequeña?

Snape, sin embargo, se limitó a hacer una media sonrisa y añadió:

-Dumbledore sabe _todo_ lo que acontece en esta escuela.

Gabriela entrecerró los ojos con malicia. 

-¿Todo? – repitió relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios -. ¿Incluso sabe lo de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo?

Alzó la barbilla con gesto triunfante, pero se sorprendió al no ver en Severus Snape el efecto deseado. No parecía preocupado lo más mínimo.

-Y no es el único – afirmó tranquilamente -. Veo que empieza a hacerse una idea de la dimensión de este asunto para llegar a intentar chantajearme. Buen intento – la felicitó inclinando un poco la cabeza -, sin duda muy Slytherin. Sin duda.

Gabriela arrugó la nariz, por el modo en que lo acababa de decir no supo si tomárselo como el peor de los insultos (que viniendo de aquel hombre ya no le extrañaba).

-No se vaya por la tangente – le espetó irritada -. Estoy sacando mis propias conclusiones ya que para sacarle las respuestas hay que esperar a que lluevan tortugas – juró ver una leve sonrisa en la boca de Snape al acabar de decir aquello y aún se irritó más -. Sé que es usted un mortífago – continuó, pronunciando ahora cada palabra como si estuviera en un juicio dictando una sentencia -, sé que _eso_ tiene algo que ver con esa Marca Tenebrosa y sé también que a Madame Mudvayne _eso_ no le hacía mucha gracia.

Se detuvo. Esperaba que Snape fuera a decir algo, pero simplemente se limitó a observarla como acostumbraba, indiferente e inexpresivo; como un profesor a un alumno, y Gabriela comenzaba a desesperarse. Hacía menos de unos minutos que la cabeza se le había llenado de extraños flashbacks, no comprendía cómo podía saber que aquel dibujo era la Marca Tenebrosa, no entendía qué endiablada relación había podido existir entre su madre y el profesor Snape y ni apenas podía hacerse una idea del papel que jugaba en aquella historia Lord Voldemort. Si aquello fuera un examen ahora mismo estaría repitiendo por cuarta vez después de haber suspendido con tres ceros.

-No es mucho, pero es un comienzo.

En sus reflexiones había bajado la cabeza sin darse cuenta, pero al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Snape suave y corrosiva como la del personaje malvado de cualquier película Gabriela la alzó repentinamente. Paris ahora reposaba en la mano de Snape y levantaba el pico cada vez que él le acariciaba la cabeza con un dedo.

-En cierto modo ha sido sorprendente ver que aún recordaba el nombre de la Marca Tenebrosa – continuó Snape con serenidad y alzando una ceja suspicaz añadió -: Me pregunto que más es capaz o será capaz de recordar.

Gabriela parpadeó confusa.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

Se preguntó si Snape podría ser capaz de leerle la mente. Parecía como si supiese de la existencia de aquellos flashbacks, o eso o que en realidad Severus Snape la conocía más bien de lo que ella pensaba.

_Imposible_, se dijo para sí misma inclinando las cejas. El olor a sangre volvió a atraer su atención entonces y dirigió su vista hacia los lugares de su cuerpo en los que ella percibía que había sido herido. Lo extraño era que parecía no dolerle en absoluto, quizás debido a un conjuro mágico.

-¿Por qué Voldemort le atacó? – preguntó en ese instante.

-No debería pronunciar su nombre con tanta negligencia – Paris alzó el vuelo en aquel mismo instante, distrayendo a Gabriela. Cuando volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Snape éste ya tenía la varita en su mano y la dirigía hacia ella. Gabriela apretó el mango de la suya aún en su mano derecha, pero ni tan siquiera supo cómo reaccionar al oírle -. _Finite incantum_.

Al pie de la palabra el cuaderno abierto en su regazo se cerró de golpe y cayó al suelo. La Marca Tenebrosa había desaparecido de su cubierta en un rápido centelleo verde y la palabra "GARABATOS" volvía a leerse en ella.

-¿No cree que ya es demasiado tarde para seguir hablando, señorita Mudvayne? – sugirió Snape secamente guardando la varita en su manga -. Le aconsejaría que no dejara que se enfriara demasiado.

Se refería a la copa humeante. El humo ya no era tan denso como en un principio. Gabriela se preguntó qué tan importante sería aquel brebaje para el lobo. Se agachó para recoger el cuaderno y entonces se dio cuenta que no tendría suficientes manos para poder con todo: tenía que llevar la varita para iluminar el camino de vuelta. Miró la copa con atención.

-¿Cree que será capaz de llevarla sin derramar su contenido? – le preguntó entonces Snape como si hubiera estado leyendo su pensamiento.

-Por supuesto – murmuró enseñando los dientes en una muy mala demostración de sonrisa serena.

Apretó el cuaderno contra su axila izquierda mientras con la derecha colocaba el frasco verde dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Percibió el particular sonido que hacía la tela al descoserse y apretó los dientes previniendo un gemido. Luego sujetó la varita con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha cogió con sumo cuidado la copa. Su interior tenía el color de la típica infusión de manzanilla y olía un poco fuerte. 

Al volver a mirar a Snape éste la observaba con interés, la boca torcida en una mueca que no se sabía si era de hastío o por una sonrisa mal hecha. Por supuesto, Gabriela se lo tomó como una mueca de aborrecimiento.

-Vamos, Paris – le ordenó al cuervo dando media vuelta y notando que la costura del bolsillo en el cual había metido el frasco verde continuaba descosiéndose con cada movimiento de su pierna.

La puerta que había oculta en la pared por la que había entrado se abrió chirriando contra el suelo. 

-Buenas noches – murmuró Gabriela sin girarse y atravesando el resquicio de la puerta con rapidez que por segunda vez estuvo a punto de aplastarle una pierna al cerrarse de golpe -. Gracias – le farfulló a la pared una vez fuera.

Con dificultad atravesó nuevamente aquel pasadizo secreto hablando consigo misma y dirigiendo fugaces miradas asesinas al cuervo, que volaba a cierta distancia delante de ella.

-No sabía que fueras tan amigo de Snape. Sois tal para cual – murmuraba apretando los dientes y deseando llegar a su dormitorio para empezar a arrancarles las plumas una a una. Ahora cada vez que miraba Paris aparecía a su lado la imagen de Severus Snape y cada vez que eso sucedía Gabriela tropezaba en un escalón o sus tacones resbalaban en alguna baldosa.

Después de su visita a su hosco dormitorio lo único que había logrado era tener más dolores de cabeza. No lograba entender el significado de aquellos flashbacks, que eran como recuerdos escondidos en su memoria que habían salido a la luz de golpe y sin orden. No lograba entender la relación que vinculaba a Helena Mudvayne con todos aquellos extraños personajes que habían ido apareciendo y sus sospechas sólo conseguían hacerle temer la verdad. Argus Filch, la profesora McGonagall, el director, Hagrid, Snape y Lupin. Todos parecían saber cosas que ella desconocía. Y luego estaban el misterioso Dagon Menteur y Lord Voldemort, con su serpiente y su vasallo.

Gabriela sintió un repentino escalofrío.

_"Deberías haber sido el vasallo, no la inútil." _

Se paró en seco. ¿Dónde había oído aquello? 

Lo recordó rápidamente. Un ser de humo que ni siquiera olía a humo era difícil de olvidar, sobre todo si había intentado estrangularla. 

-El vasallo – repitió con la vista fija en un punto.

_"Deberías haber sido el vasallo, no la inútil. Mi Señor hubiera estado contento con un regalo como tú._"

Paris fue quien la sacó fuera de sus pensamientos y Gabriela se dio cuenta que en su ensimismamiento había estado a punto de volcar la copa con la misteriosa medicina para el lobo.

Apretó entonces el paso al acordarse del animal. Debía darle también el remedio para cicatrizar las heridas antes de que se le infectaran.

Al llegar por fin a la torre en la que estaba su habitación tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no subir las escaleras corriendo, de lo contrario todo el contenido de la copa se esparciría fuera del recipiente y el bolsillo de su pantalón acabaría por descoserse del todo (sin mencionar que posiblemente acabaría dándose con los morros en el borde de uno de los escalones). Una vez delante de la puerta pronunció la contraseña y entró. La recibió un olpe de aire frío en la cara y Gabriela cerró los ojos reflexivamente al sentirlo. 

Al volver a abrirlos un extraño hormigueo le subió desde la espalda hasta el cuello al ver que la habitación estaba medio a oscuras.

-¿Lobo? – llamó al animal mirando hacia la chimenea, donde imagina que se lo encontraría tumbado junto al gato canela. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno ni del lobo ni del gato y apenas quedaba una llama encendida en la lumbre. 

Rodeó lenta y cautelosamente la habitación con la vista buscando algún atisbo de pelaje negro del lobo hasta que de repente ahogó un gemido y apretó la espalda contra la puerta: había alguien sentado en su cama. No podía verle la cara puesto que estaba sentado de espaldas a ella al otro lado de la cama, pero se trataba de una mujer cuyo cuerpo y vestimenta eran de color gris perla y de un tono resplandeciente que aún era más notable en aquella oscuridad: como el de un fantasma.

Acostumbraba como estaba ya por aquel entonces a aquellos fenómenos Gabriela dejó la copa, frasco y cuaderno sobre la mesa, y se acercó con parsimonia hasta su cama. Pero no había dado ni el segundo paso cuando se detuvo abruptamente. La mujer acababa de levantarse y Gabriela retrocedió al mismo tiempo nuevamente hacia la puerta. 

En un primer momento había pensado que podía tratarse de Myrtle _la llorona_, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que aquella mujer no se parecía en nada a la chica. Sin duda era mucho mayor, más alta y llevaba los cabellos recogidos en un moño. Además de que no portaba el característico uniforme de Hogwarts…

-¿Quién… - se cortó a sí misma al percatarse que Paris volaba hacia la mujer gris -. ¡Paris! – le llamó rápidamente, temiendo que fuera a pasarle algo.

El cuervo hizo caso omiso de su llamada y Gabriela observó sorprendida su intento de querer posarse en el hombro del fantasma. Lo atravesó como era de esperar y eso causó un graznido frustrado en él.

La mujer fantasma volvió a moverse y Gabriela se preparó para utilizar su varita.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó esforzándose en sonar firme -. Date la vuelta.

Y la mujer hizo un ademán de volverse.

-Sigues llevando esas horribles botas.

Las cortinas de ambos lados de la cama se corrieron al mismo tiempo ahogando las palabras de Gabriela que volvían a repetir la pregunta "¿quién eres?" y ocultando el verdadero rostro del fantasma como un telón que señala el final de una obra.

Gabriela bordeó la cama corriendo y lanzó un alarido al llegar al otro lado. Sacudió las manos delante de ella intentando que Paris se alejara y dejara de azotarle la cara con sus alas. Parecía alterado y nervioso, pero no tanto como ella al descubrir que ya no había nadie allí. Cuando por fin logró que el cuervo se colocara a una segura distancia de su cara se precipitó sobre las cortinas cerradas y las abrió enérgicamente. 

A causa de las cortinas aquel rincón del lecho se había oscurecido más, pero aún así enseguida percibió un movimiento.

-¿Quién está ahí? – gritó Gabriela empuñando la varita hacia el interior de la cama adoselada.

Se produjo un gemido ronco y Gabriela abrió los ojos enmudecida. En la cama no había una mujer, sino un hombre.

-_Lumos_ – la voz le tembló al pronunciar el conjuro.

Juró que el corazón acababa de darle un vuelco cuando vio delante de ella el rostro de Remus Lupin observándola con tanto asombro como ella.

**Notas de la autora:**

He tardado bastante en acabar este capítulo por 2 razones: una es debido a un bloqueo mental (que espero que se haya ido _por el agujero_ de una vez por todas) y la otra a la muerte súbita de mi ordenador ¬¬ Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca... Espero que la _espera_ haya merecido la pena ¿o no? *expectante*

Dejo las contestaciones a vuestros reviews para otra oportunidad porque de lo contrario iba a tardar más en subir el capítulo ^^U Para urgencias podéis enviarme un mail, prometo responder (¿Eh, Arabella? ;P)

Nos leemos dentro de 2 meses...

¡Es broma! ¡Guardad vuestras varitas!


	21. 21: Dentro de la cama

**21. Dentro de la cama**

-¿¡Qué hace aquí!? – chilló Gabriela, frenética.

No sabía hacia dónde mirar, por un momento incluso se descentró y se figuró que en realidad no estaba en su habitación sino en la del profesor Lupin y que él no estaba solo, sino acompañado. Acabó haciéndose a la idea de que en cualquier momento oiría la voz de una mujer… o de un hombre compartiendo su cama.

Confusa, dio media vuelta pero entonces algo saltó sobre ella clavándose en su espalda como finas agujas y notó algo peludo aplastarse contra su cuello. Los nervios a flor de piel le hicieron perder rápidamente el control sobre sí misma y en poco menos de una fracción de segundo se encontró gritando y agitando los brazos, frenética, intentando por todos los medios quitarse _aquello_ de encima.

Desincronizaba como estaba no tardó en pisarse su propio pie, el tacón de su bota se torció y perdió el equilibrio. Se sujetó a lo primero que estuvo al alcance de su mano, ahogando un gemido de dolor al estirar el brazo tan bruscamente. De fondo podía oír la voz del profesor de Defensa, pero no lograba descodificar qué era lo que le estaba diciendo. Y justo en el momento en que la varita caía de su mano al agarrarse a la cortina de la cama escuchó un ronroneo. Se detuvo en seco, quedándose en silencio y con los ojos abiertos intentando determinar lo que tanto la había asustado. Otro maullido le dio la respuesta.

-¿Eres túuuu…

La cortina cedió y se desenganchó de la barra llevándose a Gabriela con ella al suelo, sepultándola bajo su tela y formando un estropicio. El golpe sólo consiguió que le doliera más el brazo y el resto del cuerpo; sintió una tremenda punzada al tratar de levantarse. Afortunadamente, Lupin la ayudó a quitarse de encima la cortina.

-Era de esperar que acabaría pasando esto – le escuchó murmurar -. Te pido perdón en nombre de _Crookshanks_ por haberte asustado.

Gabriela se apartó el cabello de la cara para observar mejor aquella familiar bola de pelo que había a su lado. Había formado todo aquel alboroto sólo por un simple gato gordo que en la oscuridad parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que era, pensó con fatiga. _Por un gato que además de feo se llama Crookshanks._

Sintió que los músculos comenzaban a relajarse después de su anterior angustia, lo cual le devolvió la oportunidad de pensar y reflexionar más clara y racionalmente sobre la situación. Mirando a un lado y a otro concluyó aliviada que por supuesto aquélla sí era _su_ habitación, que misteriosamente el lobo se había ido (quizás recuperándose por arte de magia de sus heridas) y que aquel hombre que le hablaba era sin duda el profesor Remus Lupin. Ahora sólo le faltaba comprender por qué el profesor estaba dentro de _su_ cama, aunque tampoco sabía si quería saberlo…

Iba a levantarse cuando sintió el pelaje de _Crookshanks_ (era extraño lo rápido que una podía acostumbrarse a los nombres raros) acariciándole el dorso de la mano. Gabriela bajó la vista hasta él, a pocos milímetros de su mano estaba su varita. Se apresuró a cogerla al darse cuenta que casi se había olvidado de ella. 

-También te pido perdón por haberte causado tantas molestias. Supongo que no ha debido ser algo muy agradable.

¿De qué diantres estaría hablando aquel hombre?, se preguntó Gabriela echando a un lado al gato para no chafarlo si por algún casual no era capaz de ponerse en pie y se caía. Quiso ayudarse agarrándose al borde de la cama, pero al hacerlo su mano topó con una puede-que-posible parte del cuerpo de Lupin. Hubo un gemido por parte de él y Gabriela se apresuró a retirar la mano, poniéndose en pie automáticamente. El corazón amenazaba con salirle por la boca.

-Pe-perdón – se disculpó tartamudeando, para pasar rápidamente a sentirse como una idiota. ¿Qué hacía ella pidiéndole perdón? ¡Era él el que estaba cometiendo una violación! ¡Era él quien estaba dentro de _su_ cama y…

Abrió los ojos y los entrecerró casi al mismo tiempo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y puede que ante la vaga iluminación de la luna que entraba por las ventanas su cerebro no podía formarse una imagen detallada de todo lo que absorbían sus ojos pero…

Retrocedió rápidamente como si aquello la asustase más que un lobo hambriento y alzó la mano dispuesta a aclararlo todo con el hechizo de luz. Debía haberse equivocado, todo debía ser producto de la confusión nocturna. Él no podía estar...

-_Lu_…

Se interrumpió de golpe, aunque la varita pareció entender qué era lo que tenía que hacer y automáticamente las velas y la chimenea se encendieron haciendo que todas las sombras se desvanecieran. Gabriela tragó saliva. No esperaba que se hiciera la luz tan rápido, ojalá hubierta tenido más tiempo para pensar en cómo actuar: la habitación olía a sangre, tanto como había olido la de Severus Snape, y el olor no era el que podía haber quedado de haber estado curándole las heridas al lobo. No. El olor era de sangre reseca _humana_.

Retrocedió aún más aprisa cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron a lo que tenía delante de ella. La luz lo había enriquecido todo de detalles. No había sido una jugarreta de su cerebro por culpa de las sombras proyectadas por los muebles y las rejillas de la ventana: Lupin se hallaba dentro de su cama, sentado muy próximo al borde donde ella se había caído. El edredón sólo le cubría de cintura para abajo, el resto del cuerpo estaba al descubierto exhibiendo una piel clara en contraste al vello oscuro de su pecho.

En contraste también al color rojo oscuro de la herida que atravesaba su costado; en contraste a las líneas encarnadas que surcaban sus brazos… 

La espalda de Gabriela dio contra algo duro y el espejo de cuerpo entero se tambaleó detrás de ella. Tuvo que girarse de golpe para evitar que se cayera y formar un nuevo estrépito, aunque las manos le temblaban tanto que llegó a pensar que ni siquiera tendría la suficiente fuerza como para logar sujetarlo. Cuando por fin lo dejó en su sitio y se volvió hacia Lupin, éste había hecho un ademán de ir a levantarse. 

-¡No se le ocurra levantarse! – le gritó Gabriela entonces. Juraría que algo acababa de explotarle dentro al hacerlo mientras apretaba y aflojaba el mango de la varita con las dos manos. ¿Por qué no dejaban de temblarle de una vez?

-Lo siento – murmuró él removiéndose dificultosamente en la cama, quizás tratando de buscar una posición cómoda.

No parecía tan nervioso como lo estaba ella. _¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!_, refunfuñó para sus adentros apretando otra vez el mango de la varita. _¿Cómo puede estar como si tal cosa _así_ y dentro de _mi_ cama?_

-¿Por qué está así? – la voz le vaciló una fracción de segundo al preguntarle.

Remus levantó una ceja como si en realidad no comprendiera la pregunta. Gabriela se puso frenética. ¿Es que acaso _eso_ era normal en aquel mundo?

-¡Está _desnudo_! – le gritó señalándole y dando sin proponérselo un gran énfasis a sus palabras.

Automáticamente vio cómo los labios del profesor se curvaban en una leve y mal disimulada sonrisa. ¿Qué era lo que le resultaba divertido?

-Siento haberte causado tan mala impresión – dijo él tal como si hablara de un mueble.

Gabriela frunció el ceño. _¿Qué era lo que le resultaba divertido?_ _¿Y por qué hablaba tan tranquilamente?_

-¿Va a explicarme de una vez por todas qué hace en mi habitación? – puso los brazos en jarras en actitud autoritaria. Si aquello era una broma se arrepentiría -. ¿Cómo sabe la contraseña para entrar? ¿Y qué ha hecho con el lobo?

Dijo esto último como si estuviera segura de que él le había hecho algo al animal. Lupin, sin embargo, no borró la sonrisa de sus labios ante su acusación y la miró con una expresión cansada. Gabriela recordó entonces que estaba herido y se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

-¿Te importaría… – Lupin hizo una pequeña pausa para aclararse la garganta. Gabriela se percató que tenía la voz más ronca que de costumbre -. ¿Te importaría acercarme lo que te ha dado el profesor Snape?

Gabriela dirigió la vista hacia la mesa donde había dejado el frasco y la copa, que ya no humeaba. ¿Cómo sabría que se lo había dado Snape?

Tragó saliva e hizo lo que le pedía. Se dio cuenta que aquello significaba que debería aproximarse más a la cama y, con ello, a él. El temblor de sus manos no tardó en hacerse visible a medida que avanzaba hacia el borde de la cama y trató por todos los medios de no despegar los ojos de la copa como una excusa para no mirarle a él. No obstante, tuvo que hacerlo cuando sus rodillas toparon finalmente con el costado del lecho.

Pero no le miró a la cara. Atónita, sus ojos se posaron sobre su cuello, en el cual había distinguido otra herida. No una, sino varias que eran como rastros de colmillos. El olor a sangre le entró por las fosas nasales casi de inmediato.

-Gracias.

Gabriela dio un respingo al oírle hablar y estuvo cerca de volcar la copa justo encima de él. El notar las manos del profesor cerrándose entorno a la mano que sostenía la copa no le ayudó mucho y varias gotas se deslizaron fuera de su contenido empapando la tela del edredón. Finalmente, Remus la liberó de la copa.

-¿Quieres sentarte? – no fue una pregunta sino más bien un pequeño mandato.

Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban así que casi sin quererlo se encontró dejándose caer sobre la cama. Inspiró con fuerza, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellas heridas ni su pensamiento de lo pálido que parecía aquel hombre visto tan de cerca.

-¿Te importaría calentármelo? – Lupin señaló la copa que sostenía con sus dos manos -. No es muy adecuado para las propiedades de la poción volver a recalentarla – explicó suavemente -, pero no me apetece tomarla fría. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Gabriela tragó saliva y cuando volvió a hablar apenas sí pudo reconocer su propia voz.

-No sé cómo hacerlo – respondió bajando la mirada. Se sentía incómoda, se sentía muy incómoda…

-_Calefactus_ – le indicó Remus pronunciando la palabra con lentitud.

Gabriela apuntó con su varita hacia la copa con dedos trémulos. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho y los músculos de la cara se le habían puesto tan tirantes que se veía incapaz incluso de abrir la boca. 

-_Calefactus_ – murmuró con voz baja. El líquido volvió a humear como la primera vez.

Gabriela observó a Lupin soplar y dar un sorbo haciendo seguidamente una mueca de disgusto para pasar a dar otro sorbo más largo. En poco más de un minuto la copa estuvo vacía.

_"¿Qué es eso?"_, recordó Gabriela que le había preguntado a Snape. A lo cual Snape había respondido que se trataba de una medicina, añadiendo que era para ella _y para su amigo_. _"¿A qué amigo se refiere?_", había preguntado ella por segunda vez. "_Al lobo, elementalmente_", había respondido el profesor Snape con una expresión que había dejado claro que ella ya debería de saberlo.

Y por supuesto que debería haberlo sabido.

_Es imposible_, se aseguró a sí misma. Y sin embargo todo apuntaba a que sí. Pero ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Lo había oído hablar. _Les_ había oído hablar. 

-El lobo… ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó entonces a Lupin después de un largo momento de silencio sin levantar la vista todavía. Su voz seguía casi tan irreconocible como antes, la escuchaba muy lejana.

-Gabriela – comenzó el profesor y ella apretó los labios percatándose estúpidamente de que no era la primera vez que Lupin la había llamado por el nombre; advirtiendo también que ya no se dirigía a ella tratándola de usted.

Se levantó de un salto al notar que su mano se acercaba a ella. Sus dedos sólo tuvieron tiempo de rozarle el cabello.

-Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo – le explicó Lupin hablando más rápidamente, como si temiese que Gabriela no quisiera escucharle -, pero Dumbledore no me dejaba. Quise decírtelo aquella vez en su despacho y él me mandó a buscar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, evitando a toda costa que pudiera explicarte nada.

Gabriela siguió apretando los labios. Si tan sólo pudiera apretar también los oídos…

-Entonces no lo niega – murmuró como hablando consigo misma -. Usted… El lobo… - se mordió el labio inferior tratando de recordar el nombre que recibía aquel ser de los cuentos de terror y fallando en cada intento.

-Soy un hombre lobo – añadió Lupin como si hubiera leído su mente y averiguado su confusión.

_Un hombre lobo_, se repitió ella. Volvió a repetirse que podía haberlo sabido antes, mucho antes. Sólo uniendo las voces del lobo y la suya, quizás incluso uniendo el olor del lobo y el suyo. En su mente se hizo visible la imagen del lobo negro lamiéndole la cara y el cuello y sintió una punzada en el estómago. 

-¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas? – preguntó de repente tratando de quitársela de encima.

Lo había mirado por fin a la cara encontrándose esta vez con un gesto serio en él.

-¿Conoces la leyenda del hombre lobo?

El profesor Lupin seguía tuteándola con una familiaridad misteriosa, pero Gabriela siguió haciendo como si no le importara. Inspiró y su aspecto recuperó la compostura fría y altanera que siempre había mantenido con él. Aquello no iba a cambiar y ahora mucho menos… Ella que había empezado a encariñarse con aquel lobo y ahora descubría que se trataba de aquel hombre. Sintió otra punzada en el estómago y eso hizo que aún se pusiera más derecha.

-Sí – respondió.

Remus Lupin asintió defensivamente. No era difícil notar que la joven había vuelto a su helor habitual.

-Popularmente se cree que la licantropía sólo se contagia a través de la mordedura de un hombre lobo. Así es como acabé sufriéndola yo. Pero también existen otros medios para que un humano se convierta en un hombre lobo.

_Espero que no vaya a decirme ahora que también se contagia por los lamidos_, pensó Gabriela que intentaba aparentar estar calmada; sin embargo, en su interior estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-No por los lamidos pero sí por el parentesco – le explicó Lupin como si acabara de leerle la mente -. Lo que quiero decir es que un hombre licántropo dará a luz a un hijo licántropo. La _ enfermedad_ pasa de padres a hijos.

-¿Está intentando justificarse porque no puede tener hijos o algo así? – preguntó Gabriela sin poder evitar ser sarcástica. Lupin en cambio alzó una mano: un intento para hacer que se callara y le dejara continuar. Gabriela se movió incómoda al verle hacer aquel gesto y apretó los labios, molesta (aunque sin saber muy bien por qué le molestaba tanto).

-Intento abrirte los ojos, Gabriela. Si me dejas – añadió el profesor de Defensa.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente va al grano? – farfulló ella.

Las cejas de Lupin se inclinaron sobre su nariz y las arrugas en su frente se hicieron más profundas. Gabriela contuvo la respiración, le era raro ver cómo el rostro de aquel hombre que parecía tan calmado y tan sereno podía cambiar y volverse tan grave y magistral. Súbitamente se encontró a sí misma pensando que le gustaba más cuando sonreía con su sonrisa de profesor bueno.

-En las manadas de hombres lobo – prosiguió Lupin sin borrar aquella expresión que tan poco le gustaba – existe un líder al que se conoce como el lobo _alpha_. El _alpha_ es quien originalmente posee la licantropía; y el resto de de la manada son los lobos _ beta_, hombres que en su día fueron humanos…

-¿Quiere decir que un primer hombre lobo muerde a varios seres humanos, los convierte en hombres lobo, forma una manada y se proclama el líder o el lobo _alpha_? – le interrumpió automáticamente Gabriela sin poder evitar desear que Lupin le contestara que no. Aquello cada vez se parecía más a una novela de J.L Smith, Gabriela se preguntó tontamente si el profesor Lupin habría leído algún libro suyo.

-Así es – respondió sin embargo el profesor haciendo que Gabriela suspirara resignada.

-¿Y bien? – le instó a continuar Gabriela, que se encogió de hombros aún sin lograr entender a dónde quería llegar.

Afortunadamente, las arrugas de la frente de Lupin se habían ido desvaneciendo a medida que había ido hablando, aunque aquello no hacía que se desvaneciese también la atmósfera espesa que se había levantado entre ellos.

-El lobo _alpha_ domina a los _beta_, es decir: tiene ciertas influencias sobre ellos.

-¿Qué clase de influencias? – preguntó Gabriela frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿No te has fijado que hoy no hay luna llena?

Gabriela lo miró incrédula para a continuación acercarse a la ventana y mirar hacia el cielo. Exactamente como él decía: no era noche de luna llena. La luna aparecía más clara que nunca, pero no en su perfecta redondez sino que casi daba la impresión de que alguien le hubiese hecho un pequeño corte como a un pan redondo. 

Se volvió repentinamente hacia él.

-¿Era _eso_ lo que había en el bosque? – le preguntó.

-¿No lo sentiste?

Gabriela advirtió que Lupin la miraba de un modo extraño.

-¿Sentirlo? – repitió, sin saber si lo había entendido correctamente -. Sí… Bueno, no sé. Qué sabía yo si era un lobo alpha o un lobo normal y corriente, yo sólo eché a correr cuando…

-No quiero decir si percibiste si el lobo estaba cerca – la interrumpió con paciencia Lupin -, me refiero a si sentiste algo dentro de ti.

Ahora sí que Gabriela se había perdido por completo. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo aquel hombre?

-¿Miedo? – respondió finalmente irguiéndose de hombros y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-No.

Gabriela inspiró frustrada. Era como si los dos estuvieran hablando en idiomas diferentes y Lupin también parecía haberse dado cuenta. Había bajado la cabeza y se miraba las manos. Gabriela vio como su pecho se inchaba y deshinchaba antes de que siguiera hablando.

-La transformación es un proceso muy doloroso – comenzó diciendo con voz ronca -. Dura apenas un minuto, pero es como si el tiempo pasase muy lentamente. Sientes que el corazón te bombea más aprisa de lo normal, que todo arde en tu interior y que pierdes el control de tu propio cuerpo. Es como una mortífera maldición y, sin embargo – hizo una pausa llevándose las manos al cuello, tapándose las heridas de los mordiscos -, sabes que hay gente que tiene tu misma maldición y por el contrario no siente el mismo tormento.

-¿Quiere decir que no se transforman en lobos?

Lupin había cerrado los ojos y daba la impresión de estar apretando los dientes. Las facciones se le contrajeron repentinamente en un gesto de dolor: las heridas debían de escocerle mucho. Gabriela se acordó entonces del remedio cicatrizante que Snape le había dado y fue hacia la mesa para cogerlo. 

Deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de la cama le alargó el frasco.

-Bébaselo – le indicó, pero Lupin seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente, le vio entrabrirlos un poco.

-¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que los ojos te cambian de color? – dijo Lupin entonces.

Gabriela parpadeó dándose cuenta de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba que le preguntaban aquello. Recordó la voz de su abuela saliendo de aquel frasco llamado guardavoz, mencionando algo también sobre el color de sus ojos que no logró entender…

-De un color miel claro a un ocre dorado y casi rojizo, como si se encendieran.

Gabriela quiso preguntarle cómo se había fijado en aquello si ella nunca se había dado cuenta pero Lupin continuó hablando ahogando su intento.

-¿Nunca te has sentido como un animal raro capaz de percibir cosas que los demás nunca serían capaz de percibir?

Lo dijo muy lentamente, aunque ella sólo había necesitado escuchar "animal raro" para saber a lo que se refería. Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundo para dejarla ir después a medida que por su cabeza transcurrían momentos pasados en los que siempre se había preguntado cómo es que ella era capaz de identificar a una persona conocida aún cuando no había ni rastro de ella (y aún a pesar de su miopía); cómo ella era capaz de oír gotear el grifo de la cocina desde el otro lado de su casa aún estando las puertas cerradas; cómo era capaz de separar todos los olores de una sola persona, identificándolos uno a uno… Al principio se había llamado a sí misma "persona sensitiva" para pasar a llamarse "animal raro" a medida que fue creciendo. Aquello que había sido siempre algo de lo que vanagloriarse delante de sus compañeros de primaria pasó a ser algo que jamás se atrevía a compartir con nadie. Incluso llegó a parecerle anormal decírselo a la que ella llamaba abuela…

-Como un perro policía – murmuró en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-No – negó entonces el profesor cogiendo por fin el frasco de medicina cicatrizante -, como un lobo.

Gabriela frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué está tratando de decir con eso?

_¿Qué está intentando hacerme entender? _

Remus la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tu padre es un…

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. _Sabía_ lo que aquel hombre iba a decirle. _Lo_ sabía. Por eso saltó, abrió la boca y le gritó:

-¡Yo no soy hija de un hombre lobo! ¡Yo no soy como usted!

-¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he estado explicando? – le espetó Remus entonces, enronqueciéndose su voz más de lo normal.

Gabriela dio un respingo, pero aquello no hizo que se le bajaran los humos de la cabeza. Por supuesto que ella no era una mujer lobo, ¿qué idea estúpida se le había metido a aquel hombre en la cabeza?

-¡Bébase el frasco! – le ordenó sin molestarse a recuperar el timbre normal de su voz -. ¡Bébaselo todo si quiere, cuanto más antes se recupere más pronto se irá de mi habitación! ¡Bébaselo y cállese la boca de una vez!

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a largas zancadas hacia la puerta.

-¡Gabriela! – le llamó Lupin.

Volvió a llamarla una segunda vez y una tercera aunque a la tercera el golpe de la puerta ensordeció el grito. Gabriela bajó corriendo la escalera llegó al pasillo y siguió corriendo. Se detuvo bruscamente. ¿A dónde diablos iba poniéndose a merced de que cualquiera la descubriese? Negó con la cabeza: se marcharía de allí. Todos estaban locos. Todos. Ella no pertenecía a aquel mundo. ¡Todos estaban locos!

Y, sin embargo, dio media vuelta y volvió a la torre deteniéndose a medio camino en la escalera y dejándose caer de golpe en uno de los escalones. Se hizo daño en el trasero y la espalda, pero no le importó. Hundió la cabeza entre el hueco de sus rodillas y apretó los párpados. ¿Por qué tendría ahora tantas ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué ahora le temblaba tanto todo el cuerpo?

-Todo es por _su_ culpa – murmuró, hipando sin control.

Necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien aunque en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que la única culpable era ella.

-¡Por la gracia de Merlín, Gabriela!

La repentina voz hizo que la joven diera un brinco y se pusiera de pie limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con tanta rapidez que hasta se hizo daño. Las lágrimas y sus propios sollozos seguramente le habían nublado los sentidos; debería haber percibido que alguien subía por las escaleras antes. Al apartar la mano de ellos vio a Minerva McGonagall que la observaba con expresión más que sorprendida: atónita.

-¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que podría haber sido? – aunque la profesora McGonagall trataba de no levantar la voz sus facciones daban a entender lo enfadada que estaba. Subió los escalones que las separaban y al acercarse los ojos se le abrieron y sus arrugas tensas se relajaron -. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Era de esperar que reaccionara así después de verle los ojos rojos y húmedos y la cara congestionada. Gabriela se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Nada – murmuró con voz nasal -. Lo siento, no quería preocupar a nadie.

La profesora McGonagall dejó ir un leve bufido.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió adentrarte en el Bosque Prohibido? – la regañó -. Creo que el director Albus Dumbledore te dejó claro que no debías aventurarte tú sola.

Ahora fue Gabriela la que bufó.

-Supongo que ya sabe todo el mundo lo que ocurrió en el bosque ¿no? – murmuró sin haberse propuesto hablar en voz alta.

-Lo que ocurrió en el bosque fue una gran imprudencia de tu parte – la sermoneó McGonagall con severidad.

Era lo que le faltaba: que ahora la profesora McGonagall le echara el sermón.

-¿Qué diablos iba a saber yo que todo esto acabaría así? – saltó entonces Gabriela apretando los puños, cansada y con el pecho aún doliéndole por las ganas de seguir llorando -. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué intenciones tenía ese Voldemort conmigo? ¿Y _quién_ rayos es Voldemort y qué intenciones tiene después de todo? ¿Ha tenido alguien la amabilidad de explicarme _toda_ la historia?

Se dio cuenta que estaba levantando demasiado la voz y apretó los labios, las muelas inferiores oprimiendo las superiores con tanta fuerza que hasta las mejillas se le tensaron. 

-Quizás tengas razón – oyó murmurar en ese mismo instante a la profesora y Gabriela la miró directamente a los ojos, la severidad de sus arrugas se había desvanecido -. Quizás realmente todo esto sea culpa nuestra por haber querido permanecer en silencio.

_Lo es. Lo es_, se repitió ella a sí misma como un modo de aflojar el peso entero de sus hombros.

-Sería mejor que regresaras a tu habitación – añadió McGonagall poniendo nuevamente la espalda recta y recuperando su pose de profesora.

Gabriela no pudo evitar acordarse de Lupin. Se preguntó si la profesora McGonagall sabría que el profesor se hallaba también dentro del dormitorio, desnudo después de su destransformación.

-No creo que sea buena idea – murmuró.

-No seas testaruda ahora, por favor, Gabriela – la amonestó ella de un modo suave.

-Pero es que en serio creo que no es una buena idea – repitió Gabriela volviendo a sufrir la imagen del profesor Lupin dentro de su cama, diciendo que ella era una mujer lobo.

-En verdad te pareces a tu madre – se quejó entonces la profesora McGonagall apretando las manos una contra la otra.

La imagen del Lupin desapareció al instante al escucharle decir aquello.

-Deberías curarte las heridas, el profesor Snape acaba de decirme que te ha dado una poción para esas heridas…

Pero Gabriela no quería escuchar nada de eso.

-Hábleme de ella – la interrumpió haciendo dando énfasis a sus palabras con un ademán de la mano.

McGonagall, sorprendida, no parecía haber entendido a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Hábleme de mi madre – repitió Gabriela sin importarle si tenía que repetirlo más de cien veces -. Hábleme de Helena Mudvayne.

Sin embargo, la profesora seguía con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado, Gabriela – repuso -. Haz lo que te he dicho.

Pero a ella continuaba sin importarle lo que tuviese que decirle sobre sus heridas, sobre si tenía que descansar… Le daba igual incluso que le dijese que si no se bebía la poción que le había dado Snape podría morirse.

-¿Eran amigas? – insistió -. ¿_Primas_?

McGonagall sonrió entonces, su pose de profesora se esfumó por completo.

-Oh, por favor, Gabriela. ¿Puede saberse de dónde has sacado esa descabellada idea?

_Tenía que probarlo_, pensó ella para sí misma intentando no parecer decepcionada. En cierto modo casi había esperado que tanto Helena Mudvayne como Minerva McGonagall compartieran lazos sanguíneos… Como ella y Argus Filch.

-No éramos primas – añadió finalmente la profesora después de un suspiro y de convertir otra vez su boca en una línea recta -. Pero tampoco puede decirse que fuéramos amigas.

Gabriela le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. Quiso preguntarle por el cuaderno, por aquella nota que aparecía bajo su retrato: _"Gracias por tu ayuda, apoyo y compañía en todo."_

-Teníamos modos de pensar muy distintos y casi nunca estábamos de acuerdo en nada – continuó después de inspirar lentamente -. Debo decir que la época que compartimos en Hogwarts no fue de las más agradables en mi carrera; Helena Mudvayne era una persona muy competitiva y soberbia, creaba sus propias reglas, discutía en ocasiones con los profesores por nimiedades y dificultaba la buena armonía del colegio. Aún recuerdo el gran revuelo que armó cuando quiso nombrar al Barón Sanguinario fantasma de la Casa Slytherin – se llevó una mano a la sien como si el recuerdo le provocara dolor de cabeza.

Gabriela contuvo el aliento. En cierta manera había esperado oírle decir algo _bueno_ sobre su madre después de la dedicatoria que ella le había dejado en el cuaderno, pero aquello… 

-¿En serio no fueron amigas? – volvió a preguntar con voz más débil, incrédula.

Los hombros de Minerva McGonagall subieron y bajaron cuando ella inspiró profundamente.

-Puede que lo fuéramos durante un corto momento – murmuró entonces de un modo cansado -, cuando realmente se atrevió a romper su altanería y se le bajaron los humos de grandeza pero ya he dicho que fue durante un tiempo corto – ahí se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no quería haber dicho y carraspeó, añadiendo rápidamente -: ¿Por qué crees que fuímos amigas?

Y Gabriela no supo qué contestar, simplemente la miró y se irguió de hombros. No sabía si decirle lo del cuaderno, si ella sabría que Madame Mudvayne la había dibujado o si sabría que aquel cuaderno era la tapadera de un plan mucho más soberbio de lo que ella pensaba que fue su madre. Se sentía rara tan sólo de pensar en preguntárselo, pero mucho más rara se sentía ante la idea de explicarle que había creído ver a Helena Mudvayne en su dormitorio, que incluso la había oído y que no había sido la primera vez que había creído oírla, pero que era imposible porque ella estaba muerta.

Suspiró.

-Sube y descansa – dijo la profesora McGonagall después de unos largos segundos de silencio -. Y acuérdate de tomar la poción.

-Quiero hablar con Dumbledore – murmuró ella notándose un nudo en la garganta.

-Mañana – repuso la profesora -. Ahora no es el momento.

Iba a añadir algo más pero Gabriela la cortó sin ganas de volver a oírle decir que se tomara la poción para las heridas que se había hecho aquella noche.

-Buenas noches – dijo y dio media vuelta, pero no subió las escaleras. Esperó hasta estar segura que la mujer retrocedía sobre sus pasos para volverse y ver su espalda desaparecer al doblar la esquina. Fue entonces cuando aprovechó para dejar ir un profundo suspiro y se apoyó contra el muro, pegando la frente a la fría piedra.

No tenía ganas de volver a su habitación: no quería encontrarse con el profesor Lupin; aunque tampoco quería quedarse allí a expensas de que la profesora McGonagall volviera a aparecer y le repitiera que debía de tomarse la poción que le había dado Snape. Además, lo más seguro es que Lupin se la hubiera bebido toda. Subió lentamente los peldaños, forcejeando consigo misma a cada paso hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta y otra vez forcejeó consigo misma, peleándose con su yo que quería abrir la puerta y callando al yo que prefería pasar la noche en la escalera hasta que finalmente y con reticencia murmuró la contraseña y abrió la puerta.

La empujó con la punta de su bota y aguardó, esperando a oír algo como el tono ronco característico de la voz del profesor de Defensa. No hubo ningún sonido, tan sólo el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea.

Decidió que era hora de dejar de esconderse tras la puerta y la abrió de golpe, entrando dentro con un brusco paso y tratando de parecer tan segura y amenazante como se había propuesto mientras había subido los últimos escalones. Sus ojos enfocaron la cama y se preparó para decir algo; sin embargo, no tardó en quedarse sin habla: la cama estaba vacía. 

Rápidamente giró sobre sus talones, examinando cuidadosamente la habitación al completo. Sus ojos se abrieron más y más con cada grado que giraba: no había ni rastro del profesor Lupin, no había ni rastro de _Crookshanks_… ¿Dónde estaba Paris?

Dio un pequeño brinco, acababa de escuchar un sonido parecido a un golpe y el tintineo de un cristal. Lo identificó enseguida y corrió hacia la ventana, que estaba entreabierta y había sido la culpable de su pequeño susto. La cerró al instante y volvió a girarse para observar a su alrededor. ¿Acaso Lupin habría saltado por la ventana?

_Ésa es una idea de locos, Gabriela_, se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Claro que quién no estaba loco en aquel lugar?

-¿Paris? – le llamó, cansada de escudriñar con la vista aquella estancia vacía.

No hubo respuesta. De seguro había saltado por la ventana él también…

Se fijó entonces que sobre la mesa brillaba algo y se acercó para inspeccionarlo mejor: era una pluma dorada. La cogió rápidamente entre los dedos como si no se creyera lo que mostraban sus ojos y preferiese fiarse del tacto. A continuación la olfateo con curiosidad, pero aquello seguía siendo una pluma. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí una pluma que no era negra ni olía a cuervo? 

La dejó a un lado al avistar el frasco de vidrio que le había dado Snape explicándole que era un remedio cicatrizante. Lo alzó a la altura de los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba vacío sino justo a la mitad. Súbitamente sintió un retortijón en el estómago cuando desenroscó el tapón y se lo acercó a los labios; ella que había pensado en un principio que Lupin se lo habría bebido todo para castigarla por su comportamiento. A veces tenía unas ideas un tanto infantiles. 

Dio un sorbo y tragó llevándose instintivamente el dorso de la mano a la boca. Sabía amargo y le ardía la garganta, por lo que le resultó muy difícil llegar al último trago puesto que odiaba las cosas amargas y era de las personas que le echaba azúcar a todo. No obstante, el beberse aquello era la única solución sino quería que las heridas empeorasen; todo el cuerpo le escocía y dolía ya bastante, aunque no estaba segura de la confianza que podía tener en aquel brebaje y mucho menos en Severus Snape.

¿Cómo le habría sentado al profesor Lupin? ¿Quizás había sido aquella poción la causante de que se tirase por la ventana? Sacudió otra vez la cabeza. _En qué tonterías se te ocurre pensar ahora_, se regañó. Si bien empezaba a notarse la mente nublada y adormilada.

Torpemente, se precipitó sobre la cama al sentir que el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle y las piernas le flaqueaban y cayó sobre el colchón haciendo crujir los postes. La barra rota del dosel yacía aún en el suelo, pero no le importaba. La cama estaba deshecha y arrugada, pero tampoco le importaba. Pero entonces aspiró sin querer contra las sábanas y el olor que penetró sus fosas nasales sí le importó. En realidad no se había dado cuenta antes que aquel olor inundaba toda la habitación. Era un olor masculino, una mezcla leve de sudor y del aroma del bosque y a almizcle, rancio y a la vez dulce, desagradable y a la vez agradable. 

Se restregó la nariz y trató de levantarse, se había olvidado por completo que dentro de aquella cama había estado un hombre desnudo, y no un hombre normal sino un hombre lobo. Prefería dormir tirada en el suelo, pero el sueño se convirtió en una pesada losa que le impidió levantarse dejándole el cuerpo fláccido a merced de sus sentidos.

_"¿Nunca te has sentido como un animal raro capaz de percibir cosas que los demás nunca serían capaz de percibir?"_

Y aquello era lo único que le faltaba, se quejó Gabriela en el momento en que la voz de Lupin empezó a hacer eco dentro de su cabeza. Si aún le hubiesen quedado fuerzas se habría sacudido la cabeza con las manos, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Cerró con resignación los ojos pensando que quizás aquel remedio que acababa de beber en realidad era un veneno y que jamás volvería despertarse.

_Mejor_, se aseguró a sí misma. _ Así podría decir adiós a mis problemas._

Claro que también cabía la posibilidad que se despertase siendo un fantasma.

**Notas de la autora**:

Siento muchísimo el retraso, he tenido bastantes problemas con los estudios y con la inspiración, con la cual creía haber hecho un trato amigable -_-U Este capítulo lo he hecho a trompicones, tenía más de la mitad escrito desde hacía casi dos meses pero no era capaz de continuarlo entre unas cosas y otras, pero al final he logrado saltar limpiamente el obstáculo (espero haberlo saltado limpiamente). 

Creo que una de las razones por las que la inspiración acabó por irse de vacaciones fue el terminar de leer el quinto libro: ¿no le ha pasado a nadie lo mismo? *sigh* En fin, teniendo en cuenta que "Caparoja" está situado en un universo alternativo y que no estoy tan loca como para empezar a hacer repentinos cambios para mantenerme fiel a la historia de Rowling seguiré con las ideas que tenía desde un principio y si introduzco un spoiler será tan disimulado que nadie se dará cuenta ^^U

¿Me pregunto si alguno de los que leían esta historia seguirán acordándose de ella después de tanto tiempo? O.o Al final voy a tener que hacer una lista y enviaros las actualizaciones del fic por correo...

Arwen Black – recuerdo que me enviaste un mail diciéndome que no podías leer "Una bruja, un lobo y una serpiente". ¿Sigues teniendo problemas? Sí, ya sé que hace tiempo de esto pero soy una completa descuidada sin vergüenza ^^UU


	22. DISCULPAS DE LA AUTORA

¡Hola a todos!

Como veis: no, no es una actualización ^_^U Escribo esta especie de "carta" dirigida a todos vosotros para explicaros las razones por las que mis historias no están siendo actualizadas y en cierto modo para agradeceros vuestra insistencia y fidelidad.

"Caparoja" (al igual que demás historias originales de mi web) ha quedado en hiatus por decisión propia, no por falta de inspiración porque aún conservo mis ideas futuras para el fic. Digo por decisión propia porque estoy intentando hacer que un sueño se haga realidad y éste es el de ser escritora. Toda mi vida he soñado con ser escritora pero este sueño siempre se ha visto "colocado" en un último puesto a mis preferencias porque nunca me he visto lo suficientemente apoyada para lograrlo.

Por querer que mis padres y las personas que me rodeaban estuvieran contentas y orgullosas de mí elegí otro camino. Muchos de vosotros estáis estudiando una carrera o estáis pensando en una carrera que os gustaría estudiar... Bien, pues si este camino que elegís difiere totalmente de las expectativas que tienen vuestros padres de vosotros sabréis qué es lo que sentía yo en ese momento. Luego, cuando me arrepentí de "querer vivir la vida que los demás querían que viviese" me vi cayendo en un pozo sin fondo porque mis padres, en especial mi madre, no lo aceptaban. Solía decirme a mí misma: "Espera... Tu momento tiene que llegar algún día".

Yo siempre he querido ser la hija perfecta. Luego me di cuenta que esa ansia de perfección y de que los demás estuvieran orgullosos de mí me condujo de lleno a una especie de calabozo que fue la anorexia, que es algo muy duro con lo que creo que aunque esté curada deberé de luchar toda mi vida. Pero lo malo de la enfermedad y la soledad de la que era víctima en esa época sólo lo pudo remediar una cosa: escribir. 

El hecho de que os esté contando esto no es para hacer surgir palabras de pena o consolación. No las necesito, os lo aseguro ^_^ No se puede decir que ahora sea feliz, aunque espero serlo algún día. Sigo teniendo el cariño de mi familia, que a pesar de todo son las personas más importantes en mi vida. Ahora me digo: "Ya ha llegado el momento de probarme a mí misma", por eso mismo guardo mis fics en el cajón y prometo sacarlos más adelante y continuar con ellos. No voy a dejar de escribir.

Deseadme suerte en este camino que inicio. Yo os deseo suerte a vosotros. Si queréis hacerme algún comentario o preguntarme alguna cosa o decirme que vosotros también queréis ser escritores y buscáis ayuda o recursos o sobre otros temas, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme: my_nimue(arroba)hotmail.com o clovertattoo(arroba)hotmail.com

Un beso y un abrazo,

Irene


End file.
